Fortune Favors the Brave
by dave-d
Summary: How could a fortune cookie help Hinata find the courage to approach Naruto? Would it possibly matter if she did so?
1. one

The mood in the Hyuuga dining area was festive.

Hiashi had shown a rare spirit of ebullience, throwing a clan get-together in honor of Hinata and Neji.

Hinata's patience and persistence had paid off. She had made chuunin during the last testing period. Even more notable, last week, she had learned the final family jutsu that her sire had to teach her.

Neji's rare talent and intellect had previously earned him the title of jounin. Two days ago, he was designated a special jounin.

The dinner had been splendid, catered by the best cooks that Konoha had to offer. As it was a clan affair, many families took the occasion to announce weddings and births.

_By all accounts, the tribe was prospering, despite the troubles that plagued the village._

"Here, Hinata. Choose one!" Hanabi held a bowl up to her sister. _"Hurry up! _Everybody had to get one!" The younger girl stood on one foot, and then the other.

"Fortune cookies?" Hinata asked. They seemed a bit out of place at this kind of event.

"Yes. Come on, already. Over here, Neji!" Hanabi's shout had her sister wincing. "Take one, big sister. The woman at the shop said these had _real_ fortunes!" She stamped her foot. "Even Father took one…."

"OK," Hinata said, taking a cookie. Her sister was in a very extroverted stage. Extroverted, vocal, _and_ insistent.

"Here Neji," Hanabi ran to her cousin and held up the bowl. "Take one. Even Hinata took one…." She grabbed a handful and shoved them in one of Neji's pockets, whispering "You can pick the best message."

"Alright," Neji said. He knew that his cousin idolized him. Without saying anything more, he performed Byakugan. "_This_ will help me find the best fortune." He was only joking.

Hanabi pulled the bowl away. Smiling, she ran over to the next group of clan members. "Neji's cheating! Hey everybody, Neji's cheating!"

Hinata smiled. It was good to see her sister acting so spirited. She had always been so quiet before. When Hyuuga Hiashi had healed the wound between the Main and Branch families… and had made it a point to be more accepting of his eldest daughter…he had also relaxed his expectations for Hanabi.

Little by little. Hanabi was coming out of her shell. Rolling the cookie around in her palm, Hinata sighed. She wished that she could say the same.

Despite the best efforts of her friends and teachers, she was still so quiet and shy.

Bowl empty, Hanabi came running back. Tugging on Neji's sleeve, she jumped up and down. "Well…… what are you waiting for…… aren't you going to open it?"

It was Neji's turn to sigh. "Yes. Certainly. Though, I do _not_ believe in fortunes, just as I no longer believe that we are each of us bound to any one Destiny."

Neji's words had Hinata looking down at her feet. They reminded her of Naruto, and his fight with her cousin. Neji had been a bird in a cage, until the noisiest ninja had defeated both him, exposing the fraudulent nature of Neji's fiercely held beliefs.

Naruto was back in Konoha again, but she had not had much of a chance to see him, much less talk to him

"Well, what does it say?" Hanabi asked.

"Here, you read it for me," Neji said, handing the cookie to Nanabi.

"It says _'You are especially qualified for the task at hand. Perseverance brings success.' _See. See. It's right!" Hanabi shook the small strip of paper at Neji. "Your turn, big sister!"

Hinata cracked her cookie open, then pulled the tongue-like message out. Reading it, her fingers twitched. The paper floated down to the floor.

"Got it!" Hanabi grabbed it, then sat on the floor reading aloud. "Hmmmm. _'Opportunity is slipping away. Act now or relinquish your dream.' _Ooooooh. What's your dream, Hinata?" She had the look that usually meant she intended to wheedle a secret out of her big sister.

But, seeing that her father had cracked open his cookie, Hanabi's attention switched elsewhere. She scampered off.

"Perhaps we should find her stash of cookies and remove them from the house," Neji suggested.

"Yes," Hinata nodded. "But, she would probably buy twice as many."

Things had quieted down after that. Formal desserts were being served, and that usurped Hanabi's attention. Hinata looked at her message a number of times, feeling foolish. She knew that a piece of paper couldn't possibly have an effect on her life. It had been pure chance that she had picked that cookie.

She couldn't help but think about Naruto, however. If what Kiba and Shino had said was true, Sakura had been paying him a lot more attention than she had before. She had gotten in the habit of telling people that naruto was 'amazing'. As the pink-haired girl had been far from complimentary in the past, the change was rather noteworthy.

After all of the guests had left, Hinata had intended to take a long bath, thinking about her future. Neji was well along the path that he had chosen for himself. Even Hanabi had her goals mapped out for her.

Hinata still wasn't certain exactly what she wanted to do with her life.

Hanabi ran and grabbed her hand, nearly dislocating Hinata's shoulder as she pulled her through an archway into the main sitting room. "Father's going to tell us about Fortune Cookies!"

Hinata looked over at Neji, who shrugged.

"For many centuries, the great nations of the north have marked special occasions and festival times such as harvest and New Year with the giving and receiving of Moon Cakes. Those were made of Lotus Nut Paste." Hiashi looked to see if everyone was attentive, or were just humoring him.

Hinata paid attention politely. Her father seemed so stern and uncommunicative at times, but that was just his outer persona. He was a wealth of information, and was always eager to share it with his family.

"But what about the messages!" Hanabi said, squirming around at the corner of a large divan.

Hiashi stared at his younger daughter, who suddenly sat up straight, an angelic look on her face.

"During the 13th and 14th centuries, one such nation was occupied by fierce invading hoards. When plans were made for a popular uprising to oust the invaders, much thought was given how news of the date of the uprising could be circulated without alerting the invaders. The story goes that the interlopers had no taste for Lotus Nut Paste, prompting the oppressed people to hide secret messages inside the cookies. One patriotic revolutionary took on the disguise of a priest and entered occupied walled cities, handing out Moon Cakes. Inside were the instructions to co-ordinate the uprising which successfully formed the basis of one of the greatest dynasties."

"Father, aren't moon cakes prepared in the shape of the moon and filled with sesame seeds, ground lotus seeds and duck eggs?" Hinata had cooked something very similar in the past.

"Honorable Father……" Hanabi started off dignified, with perfect diction. But, the pressure was too great. "That doesn't matter…. _Whataboutthefortunesinside_."

"The origins of the Fortune Cookie as we know it today were laid down by workers who toiled to clear the way for the great roads that connect the nations. Life was very hard for them, and pleasures were few in the isolated camps they lived in. When the Moon Festival came about each year, the only thing those workers had to exchange were biscuits. They put happy messages inside those to brighten the day. Touched by their plight, a baker in our village made cookies, put inspirational messages in them, and gave them to the hungry." Hiashi folded his hands in his lap. That was the story.

He braced himself, knowing that his youngest wasn't through yet.

"But how do they know what to write on the messages?" Hanabi asked. "How do they make them come true?"

Hiashi looked over at Neji. "It is very difficult being clan leader. But, at times, it is **_more_** difficult being a father. That is our lesson for the day." He turned to look at Hinata. "I never appreciated your habit of quiet and solicitude. _My apologies_." Then to Hanabi he said "There is no magic or jutsu involved with fortunes."

Hanabi set her jaw and narrowed her eyes, a look she had seen from her father during training.

"Neji's fortune said _'You are especially qualified for the task at hand. Perseverance brings success.' _Well, he worked hard to become jounin. And, because he is so good, he is a special jounin." She took out her own strip of paper. "Yours said _'Rejoice. Life brings good things to celebrate.'_" Her look said that even an idiot could recognize the truth there. "Mine says _'You are faced with a mystery. Perseverance brings an important discovery._'"

"Hanabi, did you take time to think that the mystery might not be the origin of the messages?" Neji hoped that challenge would have his cousin thinking in quiet.

The younger Hyuuga daughter glared at her cousin, then frowned for a few moments. When a smile replaced the frown, she turned to look at Hinata.

"Big sister, you fortune said _'Opportunity is slipping away. Act now or relinquish your dream.' _So…tell us… tell us…what is your dream?"

Hinata began rubbing her fingers together without knowing it. She couldn't look at her father, Neji,or Hanabi.

"Is it a boy?" Hanabi asked, her eyes lighting up.

Hinata swallowed hard. Even though silence would be like a red flag to a bull, she was not about to answer. Especially not in front of her father.

The look Neji gave Hinata clearly said 'I'm sorry.'


	2. two

The brief gust of wind stripped a wilting tree blossom.

A small pink petal gyrated, making its way down to Hinata's tea. She looked up at the tree and sighed.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Kurenai took a sip of her drink, before placing her cup on the ornate park bench. "You were very distracted during practice today."

"It's… well… you see…." Hinata blushed, watching as more petals fell on her chuunin vest. "It's…"

"Boys?" Kurenai tried not to smile. Having spent years training Hinata, she knew how far and how fast she could push things. "Or should I say, a particular boy?"

"Ummm…" Hinata rubbed her fingers together. Was she thatobvious? There was only one thing worse than being hopeless. It was being hopeless _and_ obvious. "Well… you see… it's…"

"K-i-b-a?" Kurenai hid a smile behind her hand. That was the last boy that she expected Hinata to like. The two were good teammates, but would never be a good love match. Kiba was bold and straightforward, with an uncompromising set of standards. He was rough around the edges, and tended to like girls whose spirit matched his own.

"**_No!" _**Hinata shook her head. She had seen the types of girls that her teammate favored. He had also heard gossip through her friends.

"S-h-i-n-o?" Kurenai's eyes narrowed in amusement. She corrected herself. Shino was the last boy that Hinata would take an interest in. Hinata, or any other girl! She shivered a moment.

"**_NO!" _**Hinata flinched. She looked embarrassed, after being so loud. She couldn't help herself. Although she trusted her teammate with her life, he still gave her the creeps at times.

"Really? That's surprising. I would have thought that the two of you would make a perfectpair. You're a girl. He's a boy. You're very quiet. He's even quieter." She picked up her tea cup and took a sip.

"**Kurenai-sensai!" **Hinata looked around, making certain that no one was listening.

"Hmmmm? Who, then?" Kurenai closed her eyes, relishing the feel of the breeze on her face. "Neji's your cousin, so he's out." She opened her eyes and snapped her fingers. "Lee. _That's _who it must be. Rock Lee. Those soulful eyes. The manly eye brows. And he looks just as good as Gai in those green suits of his." She couldn't help but laugh. If there was one thing that was universal amongst the young women of Konoha, it was their opinion of those green stretchy suits. They consistently made the 'Ten Greatest Turn-offs' lists that circulated in magazines and chat rooms.

Hinata hung her head. She knew that her sensei was joking, trying to bring her out of her shell. No doubt Kurenai already knew who it was.

"I suppose that new orange and black outfit isn't so bad." Kurenai's comment made it clear that she did indeed know who Hinata had a crush on. "He does seem to have become a little more handsome, I guess. If Kakashi is to be believed, he appears to be acting more maturely." She wrinkled her nose. "But, he spent an awful lot of time alone with Jiraiya…."

"Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata looked up. She hadn't heard much about the Frog Hermit. Most of it was whispers and conjecture. Very little of it was complimentary.

"I'm certain that you must have heard any number of things about that man." Kurenai shook her head. She could vividly remember some of the things that the Legendary Sennin had said to her when she was younger. "I just hope that Naruto didn't pick up too many bad habits from him."

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata breathed that name out with a sigh. "I speak his name… but I can't…" She looked up at the blossoms again. "I'm such a …" She clasped her hands together. "I haven't changed much."

"You're fine just the way you are, Hinata. Whether or not you realize it, you've grown a lot too." Kurenai looked fondly at her friend and pupil. "I wondered when you might want to talk about this. After he left the village, I thought that you might lose your fascination with him. But, ever since he returned, you've been acting more and more distracted…"

"It's that obvious?" Hinata twitched ever so slightly. "Then, everyone knows how I feel?" She swallowed hard, wondering if she was just another thing for people to gossip about. It was bad enough that the other girls all talked about boys while she remained silent. Some had even begun dating, while she thought about a boy who once called her a 'shy, dark weirdo'. Did people feel sorry for 'Poor Hinata,' just as they used to poke fun at 'That Naruto'?

"No, I don't think so." Kurenai shrugged. "The girls all know. I doubt Naruto does. You know how clueless he can be about such things."

"Yes…" Hinata said.

"At least he doesn't seem to be chasing hopelessly after Sakura any more." Kurenai laughed. "Poor Kakashi. He had Naruto chasing after Sakura, who didn't want to have a thing to do with him. He had Sakura pining over Sasuke, who didn't want anything to do with _anyone." _She frowned, thinking about the fate of the Uchiha clan, and the youngest surviving member in particular. "Anyway, I wouldn't be surprised if all of the guys were oblivious to your feelings about Naruto, including Kiba and Shino."

"Neji knows…" Hinata was glad that her cousin would keep things in confidence. For someone who had once despised her for her weakness and her position in the Main family, Neji had become a good friend.

"Do you talk to him about Naruto?" Kurenai wondered how many people Hinata felt comfortable talking to. It had been very difficult for the girl, being small and shy, without a true warrior's spirit or resolve. When her father had given up on her, things became even worse. After the chuunin exams, her family life had improved, and she was showing a little more animation amongst her peers.

"Not very often," Hinata admitted. "I have to be very careful how much I tell him. Neji won't lie. If my father asked him about me, he would tell whatever facts he knew, but leave out any conjecture. So, I ask what he hears about Naruto, making it a point to ask about everyone else too."

"That's a shame. It would be nice if you had someone in your family to confide in. I guess Hanabi is out…" Kurenai ran her hand through her hair.

"_Yes!" _Hinata answered quickly, causing her teacher to raise an eyebrow. "I she found out something, everyone would know." She shivered for a moment. "Starting with Father…"

Kurenai looked down at her tea, staring at her small reflection within it. As far as she knew, none of Hinata's peers knew about Kyuubi. There was no doubt that Hyuuga Hiashi knew, since his clan had been hit hard when the demon struck the village. Hinata's tie to her sire was tenuous at best as it was. She had no idea how that man might behave if any boy showed an interest in his daughter, whether or not he ever named her the Heir again. But, if the boy was the one who carried the dreaded beast within him…

"It probably doesn't matter," Hinata said, feeling an increased pressure to speak. "I would probably be the last girl he ever thought about. He admired how I stood up to Neji. Before that, he never spoke to me." She took a sip of her tea. "He was gone a long time, and probably never had any reason to think about me then, either." She had no illusion about what it meant when a young boy said 'you're someone I can like'. It was one of her treasured memories just the same.

"Well, Kakashi hasn't mentioned that Naruto had any regrets coming back to the village. He probably didn't even have time to notice girls while he was training, much less socialize with them." Kurenai wasn't being literal, because she didn't want to lie. She wouldn't be surprised if Jiraiya had brought his student along when he went peeping at women in the hot springs. That was not something she was going to mention to Hinata. "I doubt he thought about anyone in particular, while he was away. Did you find out something that makes you believe otherwise?"

"No." Hinata shook her head.

"What's got you looking worried today?" Kurenai could read Hinata better than her own father and cousin could.

"Ummm…" Hinata sat on her hands, to keep from twiddling her fingers again. "I… well… it's kind of silly…"

"I promise not to laugh," Kurenai opened up a small basket she had brought with her. She offered Hinata a biscuit and a choice of fruit preserves.

"It's… well…." She took one of the offered biscuits, split it, and added some blueberry jam. "Fortunes."

"Fortunes?" Kureni wiped her mouth with a small paper napkin. "That's not uncommon in this village. From ancient times, there have been many types of fortune telling in Konoha. Many of the elderly still believe in divination. But, there are also younger people who are convinced that they can get good advice on the future… difficult problems… relationships… things like that. If you go down by the craft shops at night, you can see where the fortunetellers have set up their small desks, with lanterns as a billboard. The lines of customers can be pretty long."

"I never go into town late at night…" Hinata shook her head.

"Really?" Kurenai smiled. Hinata would be the last girl in her group to be out late at night. But, the fact of the matter was that few of the girls went out late, in contrast to their civilian counterparts. She wondered just what percentage of villagers appreciated just how difficult and different a shinobi's life was from their own. "As you probably know, there are small shops that are open during the day, too. So, what have you been consulting? Omikuji? Seimeihandan? Teso?"

"Ummm… I don't know what those are…" Hinata said. "Actually, I…"

"_Omikuji _are slips of paper forecasting people's luck. That's probably the most popular way to look at their future." Kurenai looked across the training fields. Shino hadn't gone home yet. He was carefully examining a number of flowering shrubs, looking for female insects for his family's collection. Listening, she could hear Akamaru's bark in the distance, as he and Kiba were headed towards the center of town. "People shake a container and pick up a stick. The stick has on a number painted on it, and it's exchanged the stick for a slip of paper with the same number. This paper shows the forecast of person's luck."

'I wonder if I should try that too,' Hinata thought. She quickly vetoed that idea. She already had enough trouble because of a slip of paper.

"_Seimeihandan_ is one of the popular fortune telling methods. The fortunetellers find out a client's fortune based on the number of stroke counts in a person's name in kanji. Many people believe a person's name decides his or her future." Kurenai added.

'I hope Hanabi doesn't hear about this. She would be spending all of her money on fortunetellers. It's enough that she's gotten obsessed with those cookies.' Hinata wondered just what lengths her sister would go to in her search for secrets. Would it be like other things, where her interest would wane after a day or two?

"_Teso_ is a form of palmistry. The fortunetellers read lines of a person's palm to look at clients' personality, or the possibility of their future. Everyone has unique lines, and each line has meanings such as life, brain, marriage, and so on." Kurenai put her hands next to her friend's in comparison.

Hinata looked down at her palms. She squinted, almost expecting to see the words 'No marriage,' 'Lonely life', or 'Forget Naruto'.

"So, if it's none of those, which of the established methods _is _it? Astrology? Cafeomancy? If not them, how about Kumalak? Runes? Tarot Cards? You're not into Yi Jing, or Tibetan Counting Beads, are you?" Kurenai looked truly curious.

"Well…" Hinata was too full of questions to answer right away. She didn't know what any of those methods truly entailed, and had heard only general things about Astrology and Tarot Cards. "Counting beads?"

"_Mala _beads are traditional Tibetan prayer beads which are used to count mantras, prayers and prostrations. Traditionally, they consist of one hundred and eight or one hundred and eleven beads, and are made from a variety of seeds, wood, and semiprecious stones." Kurenai refilled Hinata's cup. "There are a few variations of divination using mala beads. People visualize their question and seize the string of beads in both hands. They count off the beads by threes moving towards each hand. You will be left with either one, two or three beads. The procedure is repeated a second time. If one bead is left it is called a 'falcon', a positive sign showing good luck, success and support, success in legal affairs. If two beads are left it is called a 'raven', a negative sign showing bad luck, misfortune and lack of support and illness. If three beads are left it is called a 'snow lion', a sign that indicates that that although you supported by the deities, you can expect slow but stable accomplishments, but neutral results in business, weakness on the part of your enemies, things on that order."

Hinata was amazed that so much thought had gone into fortune telling in so many different countries. She began wondering if there could actually be methods that worked. Closing her eyes for a moment, she took a deep breath and held it, letting it out slowly. She was not going to look for easy answers. That was not the kind of thing that Naruto would do. He would seek out his own truth. She should do the same thing.

"There are meanings for the two different numbers and the order they were arrived at. For example, getting one bead the first time and one bead the next means that everything is favorable. Getting two both times means that the cloudless sky will be darkened, and there will be loss of wealth, or some similar calamity. Ending up with one bead, after first getting two, is a very bad omen…." After finishing up on bead counting, Kureani answered Hinata's questions about the other methods.

"You know a great deal on the subject, Kurenai-sensei. Do _you_ have your fortune told?" Hinata looked over at her mentor.

"Who, _me?" _Kurenai blinked rapidly. "No, of course not, whatever gave you _that _idea!" Not wanting to lie to Hinata, the jounin sighed and said "Well, when I was your age, I had a lot of questions about my personal life. Because I wasn't doing so well on my own, I tried a few things here and there."

"Did it work?" Hinata brightened up some. Not because she had hope that fortune telling was the answer, but because someone as beautiful as Kurenai had issues when she was young, too.

"Not really. It's easy to convince yourself that any trick works, if you are desperate enough. The only thing that helped was time. That, and finding the courage to risk being hurt." Kurenai looked up through the branches of the tree, watching a bird glide in large lazy circles. "For me, _that_ was harder than learning to face the death of my friends." She looked over at Hinata. "Enough about me. What has a fortune teller told you that has you so troubled?"

"It was a fortune cookie." Hinata replied.

"A _fortune cookie?" _Kurenai looked incredulous for a moment, but forced herself to appear sedate and nonjudgmental. She couldn't help but smile.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Hinata looked away, pressing her lips together.

Kurenai smiled and reached out, messing up Hinata's hair. "Don't worry about it. I'm not making fun of you. I was just surprised, that's all. You take things so seriously. We _all_ need to laugh at ourselves sometimes. That was another thing I couldn't do when I was younger. I took everything so seriously, in my training and in my personal life."

"I guess… I guess you're right," Hinata said. She had indeed been one to take things too seriously, especially her failures. That kind of thing had made it easy to run away from things, or to try less than her best so that she had some kind of excuse. It was another thing that she could learn from Naruto. There were some things that he was very serious about, but he used his failures to make him try harder. He also found great joy in a lot of things, and while he hated to have people discredit him or make fun of the way he was, he never let any of that break his spirit. "I don't really think that the message in my coolie meant anything. But, it did make me think…and worry…"

"You and your worrying," Kurenai said, smiling fondly. "It stunts your growth. _Hey! _No long faces, that was just a joke."

"I know," Hinata said. "But, Naruto grew so much. Look at me." She wasn't looking at her whole body, but rather focused on one area. "I'm still short. And…"

Kurenai guessed correctly what had Hinata discouraged. "There are other things that take time," she said. "Trust me, it was true in my case. We can't all be like Tsunade."

"But Sakura…" Hinata bit her lip. She had become somewhat jealous of the pink-haired girl back before Naruto left the village. She wished that Nartuto had made it a point of yelling 'Hinata-chan'. He wouldn't have threatened him if he made all sorts of efforts to get _her _attention. Even now, Sakura was a hard person to compare herself to, whether or not Naruto still hoped to win her favor.

"Sakura is a tough act to follow in many ways, _isn't_ she?" Kurenai said. "She's pretty… she's exceptionally bright… and she is showing remarkable strides for a girl her age. With all that, you probably think that it's not fair, the fact that she fills out a robe better than you do, right?"

"Yes," Hinata said in a quiet voice. If Naruto was attracted to genius, Sakura had that while she did not. If he was attracted to bright colors, that was Sakura, not Hyuuga Hinata. If he wanted someone with notoriety, because he wanted to be noticed, there was no doubt who stood out more. There was even more than that. Medical ninjas are a very important member of any team. So much so, that they are trained more in avoiding blows, than they are in delivering them. If the medical ninja goes down, the entire team is at greater jeopardy. Sakura would be a very valuable commodity. She couldn't say the same thing about herself.

"Well, if Naruto or any other boy fell for Haruna Sakura, who could blame them? But, don't forget one thing. Some people love a winner. Others love a fighter. It's easy to succeed when you start off with more than everyone else." Kurenai reached over, grabbed her student's shoulders, and gave her a little shake. "But, a person who starts with little, and goes far, they make the most of everything they have. I think you already know which description fits Naruto. You might also be surprised what kind of girl he ends up wanting some day."

"He has to look at the girl first," Hinata said. "There's not as much reason to look at me_."_

"I'm not so certain that's true," Kurenai said, watching Hinata hang her head. "Now, it looks like Sakura will be just like Tsunade. Big chest…" She held her hands in front of her. "But, big bottom." She put her hands on either side of her rear end, spreading them far apart. It's truly tragic…"

That had Hinata grinning for a moment. If she was honest with herself, she was developing a nice figure. It just wasn't dramatic.

"Don't you dare tell anyone I said that!" It was Kurenai's turn to look around. "Anyway, why don't you tell me your story." She didn't want Hinata to fixate on any one thing for too long.

The jounin had no doubt that some of Hinata's worries would seem less important, if any boy truly noticed her the way that she noticed Naruto. If that someone turned out to be Naruto, then that might do even more for her, whether or not the two ended up meant for one another. Sometimes, what someone wants really _is_ what's best for them. Other times, it's not. Hinata needed her obsession to disappear altogether, or to become something more healthy like love.

"Father wanted to honor the accomplishments that Neji and I made. He held an elaborate clan party. It was a very nice gathering, for the most part." Hinata went on to describe the soiree. Her sister Hanabi featured greatly in the more vexing details.

"Now I get it," Kurenai said when Hinata was done. "_'Opportunity is slipping away. Act now or relinquish your dream'. _I can guess what _that_ started you thinking about. But if you don't believe that means anything, what's really changed?"

"Hanabi," Hinata replied. She kicked at a rock lodged in the soil near the bench. It was a very un-Hinata-like action. "Her fortune said _'You are faced with a mystery. Perseverance brings an important discovery'." _

"Oh-h-h-h-h."Kurenai's eyes went wide. "She thinks that your opportunity is a boy. Not only that, she thinks that the boy's identity is the mystery she needs to solve." Eyes closed, she still managed to catch a falling petal, and then let it fall to the ground.

"Yes," Hinata said, clenching her fists. She loved her sister, and was happy to be a bigger part of her life. But, every rose has its thorns. "I don't know what she might do."

"You're worried that your father will catch wind of who you like, and won't approve." Kurenai massaged her temples. "It would also embarrass you if certain people found out how you felt, before you were ready to tell them."

"Yes." Hinata watched as a group of younger shinobi ran through the park area, headed home from their training session. She hadn't been given any genin to work with yet, and wondered when that would happen. "If Naruto discovers how I feel before I can work up the courage to tell him…." She looked over at her mentor. "If Hanabi were to find out, and then go running to Naruto…."

"Yikes." Kurenai brought her hand to her mouth. She shook out her hair some, and then picked up her tea again. "No doubt the only person who could reign in Hanabi is your father; but, you can't go to him and explain things."

Hinata shook her head.

"Oh boy." Kurenai thought things through a bit further. "You can't tell Hanabi to knock it off, because that would make her even more convinced that you had a secret. But, if you don't do or say something, she might see it all as a challenge."

"She's become very competitive, ever since I began living at home again." Hinata sighed. She envied her sister in some ways.

"Sibling stuff," Kurenai said. "I know how _that_ is…"

"But, it's not fair, Kurenai-sensai…" The worst burst out of Hinata on their own accord. "I'm just not ready…" It had taken all of her miniscule courage to tell Naruto that he was a proud failure; but, only his doubting himself had caused her to stand up for him and speak the contrary truth. When he had left the village, she couldn't even say good bye or wish him luck. she chose to stand behind a pole, watching. How much braver was she now?

"Maybe," Kurenai said, looking contemplative. She grinned and nodded her head. "But, this might just be what a certain young bird needs to leave the nest and try out her wings."

"But…." Hinata tensed up, bringing her legs together and clamping her arms to her side. She looked down at her feet. Neji had been a bird in a cage. Maybe her teacher was right. Was she a bird that was too afraid to leave the safety of the nest? Would she always be two afraid to take chances? She didn't like being shy and alone. But, it was safe.

"Like I said before, I had a lot of trouble until I could take the risk of being hurt." Kurenai thought back to her own days as a chuunin. There were some terrible times; but, there had been some wonderful moments too. "Things don't always go the way we want. It hurts to be rejected. But, if someone accepts you, the feeling is indescribable."

"Oh…" Hinata forced herself to take a deep breath and square her shoulders. "I don't know what to do."

"Well…." Kurenai looked down at her nails. They were a luxury on a shinobi. Fortunately none were cracked. "You could simply tell Naruto how you feel."

"Ummm…" Hinata's eyes went wide. She pictured a scene: 'Hello, Naruto-kun. I wanted to say that I like you very much'. He would look up and say 'Oh, hi Hinata. I didn't know you were there. Did you say something?" The imaginary image shattered into countless pieces.

"But, if you just came out and said something like that, he would be surprised, and he would react defensively. If he denied any feelings for you because of that, he would probably stick to his words forever more." Kurenai frowned. "He's very stubborn like that."

"It's his Ninja Way," Hinata said. "Our Ninja Way. Well… I mean…"

"There you go," Kurenai smiled. "That's something the two of you have in common, right? It might be better to find things you both like, or make a decision to do the things that he likes. If you can find some way to do those things with him, he might come to realize that he likes being around a certain girl. Especially if all of the other girls still treat him like he's an obnoxious little brother."

"But, how can I know what he likes?" Hinata shivered for a moment, conjuring up another scene: 'Naruto-kun, would you like to do some sewing with me?' 'Huh? Sewing? Geeez, you may not be as shy or as dark, Hinata, but you're even more weird!' The image exploded this time. Sure, sewing had just popped into her mind. She would never mention _that._ But, what if any wrong choice had him dismiss her and think poorly of her?

"I can't believe you don't know some things that he likes!" Kurenai laughed. "I can recall a certain young girl who always followed a certain boy, never letting him know that she was there watching. Anko even commented on it once, saying that it was good training. She said 'The girl's a stalker. That's good practice for a shinobi."

"Oh!" Hinata suddenly sat straighter. "A st-… st-… _stalker…" _That was hardly a complimentary comparison. How many people thought something similar? She had only been a shy lonely girl, one who had found someone else with problems, but had shown her a different way, by never giving up.

"Relax. You know how Anko thinks. I doubt that anyone really thinks of you that way." Kurenai sighed. Anko was a rather interesting person, to put things mildly. "Now, as I was saying, you must know some things that Naruto likes."

"Being strong. Learning new jutsus. Ramen…." Hinata twiddled her fingers, smiling. "Competing with Sasuke… ummm… when he was still here. Ramen. Rushing into things. Showing his strength and new jutsus. Ramen. Sakura…" She sighed, her smile vanishing.

"Sakura again?" Kurenai scowled. "If Naruto didn't pay any special attention to her, would you still worry about Sakura? Ino and Ten Ten are pretty, too. So are a lot of the genin, and town girls. Don't give up before you even get started."

"Yes," Hinata felt a sense of relief, ready to speak one of her specific fears. "Sakura was very glad to see Naruto return. When she talks about him, she doesn't put him down as much. She uses words like 'amazing'. If she starts to see how wonderful Naruto is…"

"She's his teammate. They spent a lot of time together before he left. He got a lot more powerful and skilled while he was away." Kurenai smiled, thinking back to what Kakashi had said. Naruto and Sakura had beaten him at the game of bells that he had learned from Jiraiya, who in turn had learned it from Sarutobi. "And if possible, he might have gotten even more devious. It's only normal that she should be impressed, and happy to see her friend return."

"But…" Hinata was about to argue against her teacher again. It was an instinctual thing, whenever she started to feel hopeful.

Kurenai held up her hand, silencing her friend. "It's an unknown. That's the way it is with a lot of people. You competed in the chuunin exams, and you passed, even though your competition was fierce. You had walked into that not knowing who or what you would be up against that second time." She stared at Hinata, making certain that she saw a look of understanding on her face. "By the way, that gives me another idea. Naruto never had a chance to take the exam again. So, he's the only one who remains genin from your gang. That can't sit too well with him." She grinned. "Maybe you can offer to help him prepare for the upcoming exam."

"I… ummm… that might…" Hinata looked excited for a moment, but soon sighed again. "He would probably prefer to train with…"

"Enough about Sakura!" Kurenai sounded exasperated. She needed some way to break that train of thought in Hinata, or else her pupil would never find the courage to go ahead with things. "Let me tell you something that should ease your mind. Do you know the game janken?"

Hinata nodded. Hanabi had picked that up from a cousin, and had pestered her sister into playing it non-stop for a while.

"Well, the game originated in China, and came from the guu, choki, paa or rock, scissors, paper _sansukumi_ way of thinking. Sansukumi is expounded in a book called the Kan'inshi, which describes how the snake fears the slug, the slug the frog, and the frog the snake. Each of the three parties holds the others in check, so that the three cannot move… in short, the same relationship as between rock, paper, and scissors."

Kurenai did not mention that there was more than one form of janken, including _shouyaken_ and _mushiken_. The latter was played with the snake, frog, and slug symbols. The former used three different symbols: village headman, musket, and fox. She felt uncomfortable mentioning foxes at the moment.

"I don't…" Hinata was puzzled.

"The three Legendary Sannin fit a similar pattern, though none really fears the others. Jiraiya is the Frog Hermit, and has the power to summon frogs. Orochimaru summons snakes. Tsunade summons slugs." Kurenai paused a moment, amazed at how the three Sannin each ended up with a student from Team Seven. "Jiraiya once had a terrible crush on Tsunade, but she never returned the feelings."

"But… how…" Hinata tried to think things through herself. Naruto could summon frogs…

"Naruto trained with Jiraiya. Sakura is training with Tsunade. Sasuke ran off to Orochimaru." Kurenai tried to sound wise and knowing. "The pattern is repeating itself. Naruto once had a crush on Sakura; but, she probably won't ever return those feelings."

Hinata couldn't help herself. She smiled.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" Kurenai put on a mock look of shock. "Is that a smile?"

Hinata tried to put on a straight face, but couldn't help grinning.

"In any case, you're not up against something unique to you. Many women wonder what the man on their mind might like. Some go to remarkable extremes to find out." Kurenai remembered some of her own endeavors. She sighed. Her relationships were often intense, but brief. Being a jounin made it difficult for her to find Mr. Right.

Civilians often preferred women who were around more often, and could make them the priority. Other shinobi could die, or have just as little time to spend with her as she did with them. Being a ninja wasn't as wonderful as the general populace might think. But, while that might be the reason some children joined the Academy, few thrill-seekers or hero-worshippers felt the same way by the time they were done. Male shinobi had it much easier, as civilian women found them exciting and different, and were willing to wait at home for their men to return.

Kurenai knew that there were worse things in life than being a female ninja. At least she was able to make her own choices. In some ways, she was glad that Hinata was no longer the Hyuuga heir. Hanabi would likely find herself in a difficult position some day. She would be expected to marry within the clan. But, she would be mostly around boys from that clan as she grew up, so it may end up being a natural thing for her. Hinata might never have set her sights on the one boy who could inspire her the way that Naruto did, if she had remained sequestered within the clannish world.

What might happen if Hinata showed enough improvement, as to seem a better choice than Hanabi as clan chief? Kurenai didn't want to think about that, and was not about to broach that subject with her friend.

"Boys love to eat…" Hinata said. "Especially Naruto…"

"Right! That's a good start." Kurenai nodded. "He loves to eat. You're a wonderful cook. Even simpler, you could simply ask him if he wanted to join you for lunch at one of his favorite spots."

"Ummm… that would be…" Hinata tried to strengthen her resolve. "That would be difficult, unless we were already doing something together before a meal time."

"Well then, what does he spend a lot of time doing. Training!" Kurenai thought a moment. "He spends a lot of time doing that Kakshi and Sakura. I might be able to work it for you to change teams; but that won't matter much when the Hokage assigns you teaching duties." he drummed her fingers against her leg. "If there was something you could teach him…"

"Hinata sighed. "The Hyuuga techniques all require the Blood Limit. I can't give him that, so I can't teach him Byakuga or Kaiten." She shook her head. "You know everything else that I have been taught. As it is, it's uncommon for any Hyuuga to learn as much as Neji and I have trained in beyond the usual clan techniques."

"Hmmm…" Kurenai pursed her lips. "You're right. Your other skills would seem less attractive, when compared to Rasengan and the other things that Naruto has learned from one of the Sannin. It's a very hard act to follow." She smiled. "You could always praise his strength, and ask if there was something that he might want to teach you."

Hinata nodded. That idea appealed to her in a number of ways. She really would like to get stronger. For herself, and to make her someone more attractive to Naruto. She would also like to spend as much time with Naruto as possible. An idea suddenly struck her. Could she somehow learn to summon a giant animal, the way that Naruto had. Way back in time, the Hyuuga clan might have had a certain animal token. She could find that out easy enough. A little research into helpful demons might also teach her something. Naruto did frogs. Kurenai had mentioned that. Kakshi could summon a number of smaller animals, but the dogs had proven invaluable at times. So, it wouldn't necessarily have to be large creatures.

"You have an idea?" Kurenai caught the faraway look in Hinata's eyes.

"_Kyuichose No Jutsu,' _Hinata said, blushing. She almost felt giddy, hitting upon that idea. It was perfect. Few people in the village actually used that talent. But, those with the greatest strength were the ones with the most significant summonings.

"That might work. But, it could backfire." Kurenai set her jaw. "If you tried and failed, he might lose interest, no matter how much he admired your spirit."

"I… ummm… _he_ would not shy away from a challenge…" Hinata bit her lip, then forced herself to stop. She clenched her fists. The only chance she had at Naruto was moving ahead, not hesitating or cowering in the shadows.

"That's true," Kurenai admitted. "But, there's a lot more to it than that. You need to make a contract with the animal. You have no skills at creating the proper scroll. If he were to teach you, it would be frogs." The jounin wrinkled her nose. "You're father probably wouldn't see that as a great reflection on your family honor."

"Then… if there was a Hyuuga symbol… and someone could teach me how to create a contract…" Hinata said.

"It was the Phoenix," Kurenai said, having once read about the Great Beasts that once were said to watch over the foremost clans. "Like Dragons, the Phoenix is merely a legend."

"Oh." Hinata would still follow through on her idea to do some research. That wouldn't hurt anyone. "Should I ask other people then, what things Naruto likes these days?"

"That would be a good idea. It might also be wise to warn people, in case Hanabi actually tries to question them about _your _likes and dislikes." Kurenai watched Hinata twitch, when that possibioity sank in. No doubt she would be driven to speak to her fellow shinobi because of that. In the process, she might find the courage to ask about the boy.

"Should I start with Jiraiya?" Hinata asked. "He spent the most time with Naruto…"

"**NO!"** Kurenai twitched herself, spilling her tea_. "Absolutely not._ Unless you want to dress up in a bikini or something, and serve him Sake." She shuddered, once again thinking about some offers that the Legendary Sannin had made to _her _years ago.

Hinata blushed. She wondered what kind of things Naruto might have learned besides fighting techniques. She quickly forced those thoughts out of her mind. "Ummm… how about Kakashi? He also knows Naruto very well."

Kurenai shook her head. "No. In some ways, he's not a whole lot better. But, I have a way with him." She smiled. "I will ask him for you. You might try Sakura. Seriously." She spoke more sternly. "If she really _does_ like Naruto, it might be a good thing to know, right? If she doesn't, you have one less thing to worry about. Aside from Kakashi, she is the one who spends the most time around him nowadays."

"OK." Hinata couldn't afford to back down from any challenge in this. A single step back would give her an excuse to take more steps back. "I will ask Ten Ten and Ino as well."

"You might ask Tsuande or Shizune, too." Kurenai added.

Hinata shook her head. She was in too much awe of the Hokage. She also worried that Tsunade might act as an older sister to Naruto in this subject, seeing that he was instrumental in bringing her back and changing her mind about accepting the position. She might not think that a shy and meticulous girl would be a good match for the village's loudest and most unpredictable ninja. Shizune was also fond of Naruto, and shared most things with Tsunade.

"Hmmm?" Kurenai raised one eyebrow and then shrugged. "Well, you might still keep them in mind. The big question has to do with the guys." She fluffed her hair some. "If you ask them any questions about Naruto, they might wonder why. A subject they might never have had reason to think about might suddenly become worthy of attention. But, if you didn't take the opportunity to clue them in about Hanabi…"

"If someone knew how I really felt about Naruto…" Hinata's eyes went wide. Damned if she did, and damned if she didn't. The worst thing was that she would have no idea if Hanabi would go through with things until she had already done so. How bad would it be to get people gossiping, if her sister never intended to talk to people? Then, rumors might actually reach Hanabi's ear. And her father's!

"It's a dilemma, isn't it. All this because of some stupid cookies!" Kurenai couldn't help by smile. The while situation was really amusing, in a way. The simplest things can often go on to cause the largest problems, just like one wrong word can start wars or ruin relationships. "Hmmm. Cookies…" She ran one finger around the rim of her cup.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata wondered what cookies had to do with anything.

"The boys might no be inclined to stay quiet out of the goodness of their heart. But, there might be some other way to ensure their silence." Kurenai smiled. "Cookies might work with Choji. You could use Lee's sense of honor and fair play to finagle a promise. Ahhh. You might try bargaining or blackmail with Shikamaru. He would probably be a good one to talk to, regardless. He's quite clever, and might be able to suggest some scheme to catch Naruto's attention."

"Blackmail?" Hinata didn't like the idea of using dirty tricks, even though a ninja had to use any means at his or her disposal to carry out assignments. That was OK against enemies and competing villages. Not against friends…

"Nothing bad," Kurenai said, seeing the look in her student's eyes. "It would be quite apropos, after all." She grinned. "Young Mr. Nara would not be someone you might think would ever chase after girls. It would be too bothersome, and take way too much effort. But, he has two girls chasing after him, and he seems to find their attention somewhat less than troublesome."

"Ino," Hinata said. Her friend had never made it a secret how she felt about Shikamaru. Before becoming enamored of him, she had been one of the gaggle of girls that pined away over Sasuke.

"Yes, and someone else you might not suspect. A girl he faced in the chuunin exams, back when he was the only one to pass." She thought back to that fight: Shikamaru against Temari. He had given up, even though he held the advantage. Despite losing his match, he had shown the capacity needed in a leader. Neji, on the other hand, had not made jounin. But, he had already made jounin, while Shikamaru might not be motivated to reach that rank for some time. Naruto, who had defeated Neji, and had gone on to fight a Sand Spirit that boggled the imagination, was still a genin, thanks to the vagaries of fate.

"_Her?"_ Hinata looked surprised. "Temari?"

"Exactly!" Kurenai smiled. "But, Ino doesn't know that…"

"I see." Hinata brought her hand to her mouth. She wondered how she might feel, if she was able to get Naruto's attention, but found out he was also seeing a girl from some other village.

"It's just an idea," Kurenai said. "As for your own teammates: Shino probably wouldn't say anything; but, I doubt he would have much to add, either. I also don't see Hanabi getting more than one or two words out of him. If neither of the words was 'Naruto', you'd have nothing to fear there." She sighed, shaking her head and making a sour face. "Kiba should be willing to look out for your interests, since he's your teammate. While he would give his life to save yours, he might not be able to resist the power of having a secret. You don't have the right coin to pay him off. If I told him to do something that wasn't mission related, he would likely do the opposite."

"But if Hanabi talked to Kiba…" Hinata rubbed her fingers together.

"It's a tough one. To say the least!" Kurenai didn't see a solution at the minute. "I'll give that problem some thought myself." She snapped her fingers. "You might try Iruka, too. If you explained things to him, he might be happy to help, as long as he didn't feel he was betraying Naruto. If he thought you would be good for his friend, you might not find a better advocate."

"Thank you, Kurenai-sensai." Hinata never would have thought of Iruka herself.

"Oh, and I have one more suggestion." Kurenai smiled. "It might be hard for you, though. It might also draw more questions than anything else."

"Sensei?" Hinata cocked her head.

"Naruto is at the age where boys stare noticing girls more and more." Kurenai grinned, and then moved her hands through the air, making the shape of an hour glass. "There are things you can do, when you're wearing your vest. But, the biggest opportunity would be when you're in your street clothes."

Hinata pictured some things in her head, remembering how envious she felt the other day, when a number of town girls had walked past in attractive, somewhat revealing outfits. She felt her face go very warm.

"To make things easier, you might think of this whole thing as a mission. There is a lot at stake. You don't want to compromise the principles you hold dear to you; but, you better take whatever measures are necessary to win." Kurenai stood up and brushed herself off. "Plan things carefully, but don't wait too long before you strike."

Hinata nodded. Now, more than ever, she needed some good fortune.


	3. three

**A/N:**

_Those following this story need to be patient. It will probably be written a bit at a time. As it is, Chapter 2 was changed again, but only partially this time._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A sizzling sound filled the kitchen area.

Neji sat at a small table in that room, at Hanabi's insistence. He didn't mind, as the larger formal table in the dining area would seem empty. His uncle was off meeting with the heads of other families, and Hinata had left early without mentioning where she was going.

"I know how much you like bacon, Brother Neji." Hanabi spoke while standing on a wooden stool, wobbling as she reached precariously over the huge cook top. Three separate grill areas were lined with bacon, cut ham, and sausage links.

"Yes." Neji sighed. He would need to make a show of eating as much as he could, or Hanabi would be complaining for a week that he was cruel and didn't care. That would be bad enough if _he_ was the only one who had to listen to the racket. She would make it a point to complain to anyone and everyone she came across, embellishing the story every time she told it.

"I just love to cook, you know!" Hanabi claimed, knowing that she did not have her sister's knack for food preparation. "Anything for my favorite cousin!"

"Thank you, Hanabi. You're very kind." Neji knew what his cousin was going to ask. It would be a variation on the same question that she had made a point to ask numerous times the day before. No doubt she thought that the food would make him feel grateful. Or, she would pile it all on a plate, but keep it to herself unless he answered.

"_That's right! _Hyuuga Hanabi, Queen of Kindness." Hanabi looked over, almost catching her sleeve on fire while she wasn't paying attention. "Aren't you going to tell me that I'm _your _favorite cousin?"

Neji closed his eyes. He might no longer the the bird in a cage, but he was trapped just the same. He had great respect for the members of the Branch Family that came before him. The greatest sacrifice was not being subject to the _Hyuuga Bunke Juinjutsu, _the seal that signaled their eternal duty to protect the Main House, and allowed any member of the Main House to bring a Branch member to their knees with a mere wave of his hand. No, it was having to listen to the youngest daughters of the Main Family members. The Bunke Juinjutsu acted to destroy the bearer's optic nerves on death, efficiently sealing the secrets of the Byakugan so that enemy ninjas cannot steal them. Dealing with Hanabi fried just about everything else.

"I thought you already knew that," he replied. This was not a new answer. "You and Hinata are my two favorite cousins."

"**Oh! **Since _you_ brought my sister's name up…" Hanabi smiled. "Where _is _Hinata? It's very mysterious, her leaving with telling someone." She snuck one of the sausages and ate it. A few nibbles of bacon and ham followed. "I can't imagine where she might have gone. Can you?"

"Perhaps her team was training early today." Neji had no idea where Hinata went. But, he knew quite well what Hanabi thought she was doing. "Either that, or she has been assigned teaching duties with the newest Academy Students. She was due to get a group."

"_Hmmm_…" Hanabi did not like that answer. "Maybe she went to meet with someone. I wonder who." She smiled. If Neji didn't answer, she would at least take pleasure from pestering her cousin. She did idolize him most of the time. In the remaining minority of times, she had to she had to punish him for making her feel that way. "I wonder what boy she might like. Do you know, dear cousin? If you don't want to answer that, you could simply tell me what boys like her."

"I'm afraid I can't help you there," Neji answered. He watched as Hanabi almost tipped the stool over as she stacked the food in large teetering piles. A huge flare of flame flashed up, courtesy of a grease fire. Hanabi squeaked, and jumped for dear life. Some of the food landed back on the plate. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Hinata probably didn't clean the grill off well enough last time." Naturally, the grill had been spotless. "She seems distracted. It must be a boy." Hanabi picked up some of the food, washed it off, and put it back on the plate.

Neji used Byakugan to keep track of which pieces of food were unsullied.

"I have a great idea. Let me know the boy is, and I'll tell _him _ask Hinata to be more careful." Hanabi was quick enough on her feet to make use of any situation.

"Like I said, I can't help you." Neji sighed, wondering how long Hanabi was going to hold that heavy platter before dropping it, or putting it on the table. Her fingers must be greasy. He was guessing the plate wouldn't see another sunrise. "I don't listen to gossip, and have never made it a point to keep up with that kind of thing. As busy as Hinata has been at home and practice, she may not have time for boys."

"You're pretty busy too, Brother Neji." Hanabi bit her lip, trying to lift the plate higher. "You train even more than she does, since you spend evenings with Father. But, you still find time for girls…"

"I'm a jounin," Neji said, waving his hand. He wasn't bragging, as he had vowed not to be arrogant about his skills after loosing the fight against Naruto. "I'm able to do things more quickly and efficiently." He knew there was no sense in trying to deny anything. On days when their schedules allowed, he managed to find time to spend with Ten Ten outside of practice.

"But…maybe Father will think that you make a better Clan Leader than poor clumsy Hanabi…." Right on cue, the plate dropped. There was a loud noise, the sound of shattering ceramic. "**_O-O-O-P-S!"_** The young girl hung her head. "I'm so useless. If you get to be head of both families, you will have to marry a Hyuuga girl. Father probably wouldn't like it if he knew you were dating someone outside of the family."

Neji scowled. So, Hanabi would resort to blackmail? It wouldn't work, since Hiashi already knew about Ten Ten, and hadn't ventured any opinion one way or the other. Two could play that game.

"If I recall correctly, the last time that you made a large mess breaking something… by accident… your father thought you might benefit from training with the kitchen staff. Was this the next time?" He sounded dead serious. Then again, he _always _sounded dead serious. Ten Ten was the only one who could occasionally guess when he was joking.

"**Oh!" **Hanabi scowled for a moment, before putting on another big smile. "I'll clean that up. The grill is still hot. I can cook some more." She intended to tell one of the family retainers about the mess, after Neji went on his way. Went on his way? Maybe she could go with him! If that was possible, she would make certain that he ended up going where she chose. "Father's not here today. So, I have no lessons. On days like this, I get to go into town, to expand my horizons." She liked the sound of that. She must sound older than her age. "If you take me today, I will treat you to lunch." She knew where her father kept the money for her trips into town. "Any place you like!"

"That's very generous of you," Neji said. "I would expect nothing less from one of my favorite cousins. But, I am afraid I must decline. I have a meeting with the Hokage this afternoon, and must see to some duties before that time."

Hanabi had come upon the idea of using Neji as her escort, having him lead her to Hinata's friends. They might know the answer. While the concept remained sound, she needed a different guardian.

"That's alright," Hanabi said with an impish smile. "Enjoy the breakfast anyway. I'll convince someone else to take me."

"I really don't think it is a good idea for you to head into town without your father's knowledge. He has connections that most people do not. He would know if there is something going on that we should worry about. You know the story Hinata's kidnapping, don't you." Neji blinked rapidly for a moment, but nothing more. It was a tragic story for him, since political necessity had cost him his father.

"Yes," Hanabi made a face. She had been told that story every time she left the Hyuuga enclave. "But, if they were going to look for someone, they would get Hinata when she was away on a mission or something. Besides, I am going to have Onoda take me, since you don't want to." She had a young girl's faith in her father's retainer. He had been a noteworthy fighter in his day, and knew more about the goings on in the village than anyone else alive. He also snuck her snacks after bed time, helped her with her homework, and didn't tell her father when she skipped baths. She hoped that Onoda hadn't gone off on some errand.

"That would be wise." Neji had sparred with Onoda Ashikaga on occasions. The man was still very skilled. "But, it would be would be wiser to stay here."

"I know!" Hanabi said, scowling. She looked at the mess on the floor and smiled. She had done the hard part: breaking it. Someone else could clean it up. "But, I'm just a little girl. How smart can I be?" She skipped out of the room, looking for her father's attendant. Where would he be this time of day? She hoped that he hadn't accompanied her father as one of his guards.

"**ONODA!" **Hanabi shouted as loudly as she could, standing in the Great Room. "**_O_**… **_NO_**… **_DA_**…"

The young girl was very impatient. Her knew idea was just perfect. Hinata's friends would have the answer. One of them would let it slip. Everyone always talked so freely around her. It was hard to take a cute young girl too seriously.

"**O-O-O-O-O**… **_N-O-O-O-O-O_**… **D-A-A-A-A**…"

Hanabi began looking around the house. Maybe Onoda was fond of the wine cellar like many of her father's guests. He shouldn't be down there; but, if she took liberties when her father was gone, why wouldn't other people? No luck. He wasn't there. Maybe she should try the servants' kitchen. He usually ate much earlier in the morning; but, that was because he was expected to wait on her father. Still no luck. He wasn't there, either. Now what?

"_Darn!" _Things had started so well with that party and the fortune cookies. Now, somewhat frustrated, she began to feel bored with the whole idea. But, that's what she _always _did. That's why she never ended up doing anything really memorable. If she could find out the identity of Hinata's boy friend, that would be a wonderful success. No one would ever forget that! "It would have been so much easier if Miss Setsu could have just given me the answer. But, if she couldn't do it, no one else could."

Hanabi was quite taken with Miss Setsu. The old woman practiced many types of fortune telling, and had checked star charts for her; read the bumps on her head; interpreted the leaves left after she drank a cup of tea; and consulted different kinds of cards. The answer kept coming up 'Boy', but nothing more. That convinced Hanabi that the woman was genuine. The woman _and _her fortune cookie messages. If that wasn't enough, Miss Setsu was the great-great-granddaughter of the man of the man who found the Sheep's Shoulder Bone!

"I wish I had that! I'd probably be lucky if I did." Hanabi had offered to buy the bone, but the woman said she could not give it up. It was very valuable, had irreplaceable sentimental meaning, and was much too powerful for a child. "But, I did the next best thing." Hanabi had been very disappointed, and grumbled about how unfair adults were. He mood changed dramatically when the old woman had brought out cakes and tea. Miss Setsu told her she could hold the bone for a while, saying some of the luck would rub off on her. When the woman looked away, Hanabi dunked the bone in her drink a number of times.

After a few minutes of begging and wheedling, the fortuneteller had agreed to tell Hanabi the story about the Sheep Bone. Heading outside to check the grounds and adjacent buildings, the Hyuuga Heir thought back to that story:

_Once upon a time, a man wanted to marry a Clan Chief's eldest daughter, the Golden Princess. He long and hard, and finally decided to approach the best fortune teller in the village. He asked "Can you get me the Golden Princess of the Clan Chief?"_

_"Yes, I can," the fortune teller replied. So, he set off to take the King's Golden Princess for the man. It was the most difficult of tasks. Many men from around the entire world wanted to marry the Golden Princess, but in the Clan Chief's house, there were eighty girls with the same green silken gowns, and so it was very difficult to recognize the Golden Princess among them.  
_

_The wise fortune-teller found a god-mother of the Golden Princess and asked, "Please, tell me a specific mark by which I may recognize the Princess!"  
_

_The old woman replied, "I cannot tell you which is the Golden Princess. Anyone who tells will be captured. The Clan Chief himself will learn of such a deed from his yellow fortune-telling book. It tells things right away, so I cannot explain anything."  
_

_But, the fortune teller said "I will find a way to make the King's fortune-telling yellow book confused." He threw the Runes many times, finding the solution he sought. He dug a deep hole in the ground and settled the old woman there. He made a fire over the hole and put a kettle on it with some water in it. Next, he put an iron pipe through the kettle, rounded up one end of the pipe with some cotton, and through it spoke to the woman: "Tell me the mark of the King's Golden Princess."  
_

_The old woman replied, "He who can make her smile, will see golden rays come out from her teeth. That is why she was named the Golden princess."  
_

_After he had learned that, the fortune-teller went to the Clan Chief's house and entered the room where the girls were gathered. Consulting his cards, he found the answer he needed. Jokes! It was so simple. He began to tell jokes and fine jests, in order to make the girls smile. After hearing one fine joke, the girls all smiled at once, and there truly were some golden rays coming from the teeth of one of them. Seeing it, the crafty fortune teller secretly put a mark on her and went away.  
_

_The next day, the man paid the fortune teller the money he had promised him, receiving in return the answer he asked for. He visited the Clan Chief and said, "Let me marry your Golden Princess."  
_

_Fortune stood by the man, who had learned the correct words of entreaty from the successful fortune teller. Normally, the Clan Chief would have any man put to death for asking such a thing, unless he were the son of some noteworthy personage. But, he had little fear of losing his daughter. So, waving his arms, he said "Eighty girls will pass in front of you with exactly the same face and the same dress. If you can recognize the Golden Princess among them, your wish will be fulfilled."_

_The fortune-teller had told the man of the mark he had made. Recognizing it by the description her had heard, the man walked over and grabbed the hand the hand of the one princess who bore a mark. "She is the Golden Princess." He was correct.  
_

_The people of the Clan Chief's house were surprised and asked each other, "How could he find her so easily! Has someone revealed it to him?" If someone had, punishment would be swift and severe._

_They decided to learn the truth from the Clan Chief's yellow fortune-telling book. It gave the truth right away, saying "It was told by a man with an earthen buttock, a fire body, a water chest, and with an iron pipe with a cotton top."  
_

_The Clan Chief called all of his wise officials and asked "What does it mean?"  
None could figure out an answer from the books words. answer for it. As one, the called out "It is impossible that there is such a man!"  
_

_The Clan Chief grew angry and exclaimed "This book tells nothing, but only confuses!" Having said that, he tossed the book into the fire. The ashes from that fire were thrown out into the yard, where a sheep licked up the burned remnants of that book. Since that time, the shoulder bone of the sheep would make any fortune teller as wise as the one in the story._

"That man was pretty bright," Hanabi said to herself, walking through one of the garden areas. "Me too." Seeing no sign of the person she was hunting for, she stopped.

"**ONODA! ONODA! ONODA! ONODA! ONODA ONODA!"**

Hanabi's voice carried across the courtyard. A number of cleaning women and guardsmen looked out of windows shaking their heads. She doubted that any of them would tell her father about the shouting. If they did, she would be in for another stern lecture. Decorum this and responsibility that.

"Miss Hanabi?" It was Onoda. He watched as the young girl jumped, and than turned around in a hurry. "You didn't hear me walk up? You are past the part in your training where _that _should happen." He frowned. "Never forget that you are the Heir. You are not only responsible for taking care of your self, but also the clan's future."

"I know that," Hanabi said, somewhat petulantly. He managed to squeeze 'responsibility' in there. Her frown turned to a smile. "That is why I have been looking for you. You are the best one to take care of me during my trip into town."

"_Trip?" _Onoda scratched his closely cropped white beard. "I do not recall Master Hiashi mentioning a trip." He eyed the young girl closely. "But, he also did not give me other duties to perform in his absence."

"He didn't actually say that I should go today," Hanabi said, wanting to score some points with honesty. "The days that he _does_ remember to send me into town are usually cold or rainy. Or, it's at times when I'm really tired or feeling sick. But today is a really nice day." She put on her brightest smile. "I want to go out and see things. Father is always telling me that I need to go out and learn more about the village and its people, but never has the time to take me."

"I see. So it's not a trip to the fortuneteller." The manservant folded his arms across his chest. "Did you have a destination in mind, or do you wish me to take you on a tour of an area we haven't visited yet?"

"I never have anyone new to talk too." Hanabi made a show of sticking out her lower lip. "I don't have very many friends. If you can take me some place where I could find friends, that's what I want to do." That was just about an impossible task. Especially since her father usually had people look into the background of any children she wished to visit with. "If we can't do that, I would like to talk with Hinata's friends. I want to see what kind of people Father let's _her _spend time with."

"_Hmmmmm." _Onoda looked out past the large border fence and took in the sight of the nearest neighborhoods. There was no celebration today, and it was far too early for most people to eat the mid-day meal. Crowds should be at a minimum. "I suppose we can do that. I may be able to locate some of the shinobi that Miss Hinata would be friendly with." He knew all about Hanabi's pestering other people about her sister. No doubt, that was the sole purpose of this trip.

It would indeed do Hanabi some good to go out. He would let her carry on her deception, as that was a skill that leaders needed to learn at some point in their training. She would think he had been fooled, until it was time for his critique. It would also be good to allow the girl a chance to interact with ninjas outside of her clan and immediate family. There is a lot that a future Clan Chief needs to learn.

"P-l-e-a-s-e…" Hanabi said.

"It is alright with me. Gather whatever things you wish to bring along with you, while I do the same." Onoda headed off to do as he said, wanting to pick up a number of small concealable weapons. He would also ask a number of the Hyuuga guardsmen to follow behind them incognito. The Heir's life was nothing to take chances with.

"Thank you." Hanabi bowed, and then walked sedately into the house. Once she was out of view, she ran recklessly through the house, sliding around corners and barely missing furniture and family heirlooms. Everything was working out great. She would find her answer. She just knew it. And, if she managed to stop in the sweet shop while she was out, that would be OK too.

When Onada was ready, the two of them left for their trip into the village. As they walked, Onoda talked about a number of the other Great Families, adding things from a perspective that Hanabi hadn't heard before. As they made their way into the heart of town, he described the function of various buildings, giving his young charge a basic understanding of the social and political make up of a good sized community like Konoha. He had spent time in other Nations when he was younger, and added some comparative insight in that regard.

"Is there a particular person you are looking for?" Onoda asked Hanabi. "Do you know a name?"

"I know Ten Ten. I wouldn't mind talking with her." Hanabi could always use the blackmail approach with her. She might be more susceptible than Neji. She pulled at one ear, frowning. "I know that her teammates are named Kiba and Shino. They have stopped by to get Hinata before, but I was never allowed to talk with them." She shrugged. "I'm not sure about the other names. But, there were a fair number. She's very lucky…" Hanabi truly believed that. Hinata was lucky in some ways. While it was dangerous to be shinobi, and training sounded like hard work, her sister got to see a lot of different places and interact with different people.

"_Hmmmm. _Well then, I will direct you towards anyone I catch sight of, then. I believe that I would recognize all of Miss Hinata's companions by name or sight." Onoda followed Hinata around on rare occasions as well, ever since the Clan Chief had taken her back into the family. "I take it that there will also be some shops you want to visit?"

"**Yes!" **Hanabi rubbed her hands together. "Cookies. Cakes. Things like that." She grinned. "We should bring some back for Hinata and Neji." I he bought that story, Onoda wasn't as bright as she thought he was. No sweets would last that long. "New books to read. Something that's not History or Economics or stuff like that. Maybe a romance novel!" She was tired of having tiresome and practical things to read and learn. "Oh! Clothes. Maybe some new clothes." Most of the clothing that she wore was made by seamstresses in the Hyuuga clan, or contracted out for Hyuuga business. Some of her clothing was very nice. But, most of it was drab and functional. She wanted something colorful and fun."

"Of course," Onoda said. He wondered if the young girl would show some restraint and stick with her original plan, or be distracted by all manner of temptations. It would be instructive either way.

Hanabi was thinking along similar lines. She would take time and visit some of the shops; but, finding out what Hinata's fortune meant was still her number one goal. This would likely be the best opportunity she would get. She had to make the most of it.

A flash of color caught Hanabi's eyes. It was a ninja dressed in orange and black. Now _that_ was a colorful outfit. She pursed her lips. Something about the boy was familiar.

"I believe that young man is one of Miss Hinata's associates," Onoda said. "If I am not mistaken, that is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Right!" Hanabi clenched her fists. How could she have forgotten _that_ name? Uzumaki Naruto was the boy she watched defeat Neji a number of years ago. If what her cousin said was true, that fight… and the things that Neji and the loudmouthed boy said… was what had her father changing his view on things. "Let's talk to him."

"That might not be possible. Perhaps he has a practice session to attend, or a mission to prepare for." Onoda watched as Naruto ran down the street his arms winging. "Besides, we will never catch up to him."

"**_HEY!"_** Hanabi shouted, causing her father's retainer to cringe. **"UZUMAKI NARUTO. STOP!" **She didn't care what people wanted to think about her. Besides, her method worked. The boy had stopped and was looking around. She'd better go and get his attention.

"_Miss Hanabi!"_ Onoda had to scramble to keep up after Hanabi took off running. He sighed, watching her slide to a stop, inches from the befuddled young man.

"Huh?" Naruto scowled, putting his hands on his hips. "Were _you_ the one shouting my name?" He raised one eyebrow. The girl was a Hyuuga. She was familiar, somehow.

"Of course." Hanabi said, putting her hands on her hips, mirroring Naruto. "I'm Hyuuga Hanabi. Hinata's sister. You are her friend, Uzumaki Naruto."

"**Right!** But, I kind of already _knew_ who I was. Thanks, though…" Naruto shook his head. He had wanted to get to the movie shop before it opened. It was Tuesday, new release day. There was imported anime coming in, but in limited quantities. "Nice to meet you." Politeness out of the way, he bunched up his muscles, ready to take off running again. "I saw you sitting with your father in the arena. Bye…"

"Hey!" Hanabi reached out and tugged on Naruto's sleeve. _"I _already knew _that!"_ She made a face at the startled shinobi. "Did you really think that I called you just to see if I had your name right? _Geeez."_

"Miss Hanabi…" Onoda raised his hands. "I'm terribly sorry young man. The young Miss is rather excited today, having a rare chance to go out in the village and meet people."

"Huh?" Naruto scrunched up his face, and then stared at Hanabi for a moment. He sighed. Even a few minutes delay was enough to ruin his plans for the videos. "Yeh… well… that's OK… I'm kind of loud myself." He smiled. Try as he may, he had not been able to remedy his loud and rash behavior, no matter how many empty Sake bottles the perverted old hermit threw at him. "You're not much like Hinata. I once called her a shy dark weirdo…" He laughed. Hinata was more than that.

"_Really?"_ That had Hanabi's eyes lighting up. The boy was very loud, and somewhat impertinent. Not the type she could see her sister liking. But, he liked to talk. She could tell that. Better yet, that 'shy dark weirdo'statement would come in handy some day! "What else do you think…" She was interrupted before she could get more dirt on her sister.

"So I guess that makes _you_ a loud, dark weirdo, right!" Naruto grinned, watching the play of emotions on the young girl's face. He caught a smile on Onoda's face before the man covered it with his hand. "But, if you're Hinata's sister, you're probably OK."

"**Oh?" **Hanabi narrowed her eyes. "You certainly don't look like a prize yourself. Even your clothes are loud. If I'm weird, what does that make _you?"_ She held her nose up.

"It makes _me_ someone that's going to be Hokage some day." Naruto thumped his chest. "I also makes me the one who brought Old Lady Tsunade to this village, and the ninja who the Legendary Jiraiya took to train with him." Naruto had to fight from chuckling. He was laying it on pretty thick. How often did he ever refer to his prior teacher as 'legendary', unless it was 'Legendary Lame-ass' or Legendary Lecher'. He was very fond of the man, but he had no illusions about him. "I'm also the one who let the bird out of the cage, right?" He wondered if Hanabi would understand that reference. If she didn't that was fine. It would make him sound mysterious or something.

"Great," Hanabi said. "If you're going to be the Hokage, I don't want to be Clan Chief anymore." She waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "And when I met Tsundae, I actually thought she was really smart and stuff." Despite her words, Hanabi couldn't help but be impressed. Exciting stories and big deeds still tickled her fancy.

"Uh huh! I would have guessed as much." Naruto stuck out chin. "I knew Granny Tsunade was trouble when I first saw her. Didn't take me long to figure out the Frog hermit either. But, I guess they're kind of useful to have around. "He laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Unlike a short Clan Chief…"

"You…" Hanabi found herself at a loss for words, a phenomenon slightly more common than a solar eclipse. "That…"

Onoda's eyes sparkled. The young man was certainly giving his young charge a run for her money. That alone would make this little journey worthwhile. As Heir, Hanabi could be admonished by her father, but was treated with way too much deference and forgiveness by everyone else except her sister and cousin.

"I was kind of busy," Naruto said, rubbing his nose. "But, I guess I can wait around a while for you to answer." He looked at his watch, and then put both hands behind his neck. "Why were you looking for me, anyway?"

"Who says that I'm going to answer?" Hanabi began looking at the different shops bordering that stretch of street.

"OK. No problem. I leave a lot of people speechless." Naruto gave Onoda a jaunty salute. It looked like the old guy had his hands full. Hanabi was a lot different than Hinata. That was strange, since the few things he had heard about her from Tsunade and Kakshi in the past made her sound like a very serious girl, more along the lines of her stern and unforgiving father.. "See ya! Nice talking with you."

"Wait. I…" Hanabi felt like a young girl for a moment, not like a Clan-Chief-To-Be. She was getting flustered. This guy was definitely not someone who would like Hinata; but, he would probably tell her everything he knew without any qualm, if she could get her tongue under control. The answer she wanted was probably right under her nose. "I apologize…"

Naruto stood watching for a few moments, not saying a word. He looked at his watch again.

"What?" Hanabi asked, wondering if she had embarrassed herself by apologizing, or had gotten something on her face at breakfast. Was Onoda making faces at her behind her back? Were the townspeople doing something she couldn't see? Why was that obnoxious boy just staring at her?

"I was just waiting to see if you were going to rub your fingers together like your sister does. Or look down at your feet." Naruto snorted. "You could run behind that building over there." He smiled. Hinata wouldn't do that kind of thing anymore. At least he guessed that she wouldn't. he had only caught brief glimpses of her since he had been back in Konoha.

"You…" Hanabi was about to make a smart aleck response, but stopped. This might be just the lead in that she was looking for. "I don't do that. Only Hinata does that. I mean, what kind of boy would ever like a girl who acts that way?" OK. Stay calm. Don't look too eager. He will never guess what was my key question…

"Ahhhh. I see." Naruto rubbed his chin. He saw Hanabi's eyes go wide for a moment. _"Now_ I get it." She was clenching her hands now. "I'm afraid that you're too young for me…"

_"**What!"**_ Hanabi put a hand over her mouth. She almost called him an imbecile.

Onoda closed his eyes, filled with mirth. The boy was definitely brave enough and caring enough to be Hokage, from what he had heard. He would no doubt end up being powerful enough, too. The question was whether or not he was bright enough…

"I would never like a boy who dresses in orange… has hair sticking up like _that_… looks like he has whiskers drawn on his face… or is too stupid to answer my question." The maid that Hanabi spoke to about boys was right: _Guys are so dumb!_

"Sure… sure…" Naruto laughed. _Girls were so obvious!_

"**I**… **MEAN**…** IT**…" Hanabi's shout had Onodo chastising her soundly. A number of people looked to see what was going on. Seeing Naruto, they shook their heads and continued on with their business.

"OK… OK… OK…" Naruto covered his ears. "You're worse than Old Lady Tsunade or Sakura!" He folded his arms over his chest. "So, what is it that you want to know?"

"It's…" Hanabi feared that the conversation could go on like this forever. It was time she just came out and asked things straight up. "I want to know who Hinata's boyfriend is. She won't tell me. Neither will Neji."

"Hinata has a boyfriend?" Naruto's eye went wide. His mouth hung open. That was certainly a surprise. For some reason he felt a bit sad, but couldn't say why. "I never would have guessed that. I certainly haven't heard any gossip." Naruto scratched his head. "But, I was gone from the village for a long time. Maybe a lot of things are just common knowledge and not worth talking about." That's probably what had him upset. Even someone like Hinata could find somebody special. But, not Uzumaki Naruto. Sure, he got to see lots of naked girls without their knowing it; but, he never had a chance to speak to a single one of them.

_"**Rats!"**_ Hanabi had thought that this would be easy. But, her father always said that she had to face her problems face on, and rise to the occasion. "Guess I'll have to ask other people, then!"

"That's a good idea!" Naruto said. "I'm certain one of her friends would know. But, you're a girl. You probably know how girls stick together. Maybe she told them not to tell you." Naruto nodded. "Hah. I bet she _would_ do that, if she thought you might try to find things out. She probably told her teammates, too. No doubt she'll be looking for me soon…"

Hanabi stamped her foot. That was not what she had wanted to hear. Naruto might be right. "I won't be able to get the answer from them, then. It's not fair! No one could get the answer."

"**HAH!"** Naruto struck a sideways pose. "Most people couldn't find out. But, you're talking with Uzumaki Naruto. If I can learn Rasengan in a few days, I could find out who Hinata's boyfriend was." He shrugged. "But, I guess I really don't need to know."

"But… if you…" Hanabi had to settle down and collect her thoughts. If Naruto was as good as he said he was, he might still be the perfect person to talk with. Maybe Miss Setsu's sheep bone had worked it's magic after all. "I would really be happy if you could help me." She smiled her brightest smile.

"Yeh. Probably. " Naruto pulled at his lower lip. _"So?"_

Onoda watched Hanabi closely. It would be educational, seeing how she handled this. Trades and bartering were still important amongst Families, even if it was more influence and information these days.

"Well…" Hanabi wanted to shout again. How come the jerk didn't want to help a cute young girl in need? Boys were so heartless! That just meant she would have to figure out some way to buy his services, the way that her father hired people for certain tasks. No, she needed to find out what Naruto wanted. That, and make it a challenge. Yes, a challenge that she would say was too difficult for him. "It would probably be too hard. You were just talking big." She shrugged, and then walked over to stand with Onoda.

"Huh?" Naruto shook his head. "Nothing is too hard for a future Hokage." He tensed his arms, flexing both biceps. "Anything that I say I will do, I get done." His smile didn't fade when he thought back to the one notable exception. He had been sincere when he made that Promise of a Lifetime to Sakura. He almost gave his life trying to bring Sasuke back.

"I see. It must be great to be so strong." Hanabi grinned when she saw Naruto preen. "But, I don't have anything to offer that would interest you." She sighed dramatically. The food angle might not have worked with Neji; but, the maid had said that many men were a sucker for food. "Like a big lunch… all you can eat… something like that…"

"Ramen?" Naruto's eyes went wider than before. Involuntarily, he took a step forward. He was practically drooling. He caught himself. He wasn't a little kid anymore. Jiraiya had harped on his learning control in all matters. He had plenty of money, now that the old pervert wasn't swiping the frog purse on a daily basis. He could buy all the noodles he wanted.

"OK," Hanabi said, trying not to look triumphant yet. "It can be Ramen, if you like. All the Ramen you can eat. Ramen… Ramen… and more Ramen…" She looked up at Onoda. "What kinds of Ramen _are_ there?" She already knew the answer.

"Let's see…" Onoda felt like applauding. That was very well done. He couldn't tell Master Hiashi just what his daughter had been asking about on her excursion, as that would be unfair to Miss Hinata. But, he could honestly say that she was developing strong negotiating skills. "There are countless varieties, I believe." He cleared his throat. "Beef… chicken… roasted pork…"

Naruto swallowed hard. He was _not_ going to give in. It was a matter of principle, now. Besides, it wouldn't be nice, trying to trick secrets out of Hinata.

"…Lobster… crab meat… steamed fish… nori… green onions… Chinese dumplings… smoked eggs…"

Hanabi watched Naruto like a hawk. He actually trembling. The brightly-dressed boy had actually begun sweating ever so slightly. His eyes gave him away. He was struggling valiantly, but slowly giving in.

"…Shrimp…spicy Korean pickles… leeks… bamboo shoots… bean sprouts… tofu… diced ham…"

"**Deal!"** Naruto knew that Hanabi actually hadn't made a precise offer. But, he couldn't help himself. The word just burst out of him. Once he made a promise, there was no turning back.

Hanabi smiled.


	4. four

The corridors of the medical facility were busy.

A number of teams had returned after dangerous missions. The Leaf shinobi had met with fierce resistance, but had seen their assignments through. There were no fatalities, but just about every ninja had come back with some kind of injury.

"I just have to check in," Sakura said to Hinata. "I'm not supposed to be on shift for a while; but, that kind of thing can change at a moment's notice when we get busy." The pink-haired medical ninja walked over and talked with a floor nurse before leafing through the most recent duty roster. "See you in an hour or so," she called out to a fellow trainee.

"If this is a bad time…" Hinata didn't want to get in the way. While her personal mission was very important to her, it paled in comparison to the health and welfare of her fellow shinobi. "I can always find time to talk with you later."

"_It's fine!" _Sakura smiled and waved her hand, wanting to wipe away her friend's concern. "If anything, Tsunade would chew me out for being here now, when I'm supposed to be off shift. She would tell me how important it was for a medical ninja to relieve stress and enjoy life…" She laughed. "Then, after saying that, she would tell me I was now on duty and toss me into the first case that needed an assistant."

"Thank you." Hinata bowed her head. "We have all been so busy lately. We don't have time to meet for lunch like we used to." She regretted that fact. While she never said much at those get-togethers, she always listened attentively, happy to be with friends. "You keep long hours; but, everyone is saying that you are doing so well. It must be nice…" She was going to say 'to be noticed'. Either that, or 'to have your eyes set on a future you chose'.

"It has it's moments, alright." Sakura followed her shorter friend outside. "Good and bad." She sighed. "It's great when I can help someone get better. But… it's not so nice… when…" She shook her head, not wanting to dwell on those kind of thoughts. "I hear that your team is doing quite nicely. I'm certain it's not simply because Kiba and Shino have gotten better. _Right?"_

"I… well… ummm…" Hinata always found it hard to talk about herself. "I suppose I _am_ getting better. Kurenai-sensei certainly thinks so…"

"She's not the kind of person to lie about things like that, even if it would give you confidence or make you feel better about yourself." Sakura knew all too well how it felt to be a second class ninja, so to speak.

At first, she had a huge crush on Sasuke, but never really cared how much stronger and more capable he was. When Kakashi praised her for her Genjutsu abilities and chakra control, that was all she needed. It had been some comfort to her when Naruto wasn't very good. When he burst upon the scene in a big way, she wilted in his shadow.

The change started noticeably when she tried to stop Sasuke and failed. Naruto promised he would bring him back, and almost died in the process. The two of them had gone on to work very hard, trying to get stronger. The next time, when one of them went to find their former partner, they both would go.

"You're probably right…" Hinata still didn't sound completely confident.

"Giving you a false sense of accomplishment might end up getting you or someone on your team killed. I had confidence problems too, even though I might have been the smartest student in our year at the Academy. Once I found my true calling, and starting having some success, everything changed for the better."

"I see…" Hinata sighed. "I suppose I should be happy to be learning the Hyuuga techniques from Neji and my father…" Those were indeed valuable skills, especially since many Hyuuga fighters were tied to defense of the clan rather than village as awhole, except in dire emergencies. She and Neji could fit in well with just about any team, thanks to their unique talents. "But… everyone else… they seem…"

"You mean like Naruto?" Sakura smiled. "He truly _is_ remarkable, right? He started off as the boy who couldn't pass his genin exams, and whose great claim to fame was painting graffitti on the stone faces…" She shook her head, remembering just how annoying her teammate had been. "He went on to defeat your partner in an unconventional manner." Her smile deepened when she saw Hinata blush. "Next, he defeated your cousin in the chuunin exams… saved me and Sasuske from a sand demon…" She shivered, thinking back to the day that Sarutobi had died, and the village had faced a combined attack from the Sand and Sound. "…Brought back Tsunade and Shizune… and fought hard to bring back Sasuke, who had grown more powerful thanks to that… that…" She still had trouble thinking about Sasuke, and his curse seal in particular. "Well… you know…"

"Yes." Hinata hung her head for a moment. Sakura looked very proud, talking about her teammate. How much of that look might be due to affection? How far did that affection go? "He has grown… so much… so fast…" Without me watching. Without me keeping pace. Withouthim knowing I'm alive.

"_Mmmm hmmmm. _Like I said, remarkable. But, some things never change, I'm afraid." Sakura scowled, mussing with her head band.

"How?" Hinata was curious. Not only curious, but jealous too. Even if Sakura didn't care about Naruto in the way that Hinata wanted to, the other girl was fortunate to have a chance to watch Naruto grow fist hand.

"I can remember the first day he returned to the village. He had gotten so much taller. He was so much more powerful." Sakura smacked her fist into her hand. If Hinata could have seen the Inner Sakura, she would have taken a step back in fear. "One of the first things that he did when we met again after so long, was to ask me if I wanted to see his newest perverted jutsu. Oooooh. **Baka!" **She smacked a city bench in passing. The cement cracked all the way through one support leg.

"_Oh!" _Hinata put her hand to her mouth. It wasn't as if she was totally oblivious to that side of Naruto, having seen him perform his Sexy No Jutsu in class before. Just the same, she felt uncomfortable realizing just how much she didn't know about him. "Were… were you happy… to have him come back…"

"**Sure!" **Sakura smiled. "He's my friend. Even without Sasuke, we have a very capable team." She didn't let the pain paralyze her anymore. As always, she wondered what their team could be capable of, if Sasuske hadn't turned traitor. Also, as always, she held out hope that his going was part of some plan of Tsuande's. The likelihood of that was low. "Now that he's matured some, he's actually fun to have around." She tapped her finger against her cheek the way that Tsuande often did. "Sometimes."

Hinata rubbed her fingers together. Here it was: the perfect opportunity to ask the one question she really needed to ask. But, she dreaded hearing the answer. She pictured Naruto's face. She imagined him walking hand in hand with her friend. Part of her said 'Don't ask. Forget about it. Tomorrow's another day.' But, that was true of every day, wasn't it? Another part of her said 'It's alright if Naruto likes Sakura, as long as she makes him happy'. That was true, no matter how much it might hurt her. She really _did _want Naruto to be happy. He deserved it. He had lived a life that was even tougher than her own.

It was a question that she asked herself which proved decisive: 'What would Naruto do?'

"Sakura… do you like Naruto… as a…" Hinata froze. She closed her eyes and repeated 'My Ninja Way' as a short mantra. "Do-you-want-to-go-out-with-him?" There. It was done. It was too late to take things back now. The words had all run together, but they were still decipherable.

"_What?" _Sakura looked shocked for a moment. She stared at Hinata, and then began to nod her head. She knew why Hinata must be asking that. "Well… to be honest… yes…" She hated lying; but, she was just teasing Hinata. Her quiet friend needed to be shaken up every once and a while. "We've been dating for several weeks now…" She laughed. **"Not!"**

Hinata blinked rapidly. She felt like she was caught in a rip tide of emotions. Her mouth was open, but she couldn't form any words just yet.

"I love Naruto as a friend, Hinata. _Sheeesh. _He's not someone I would want to go out with." She shrugged. "At least not yet." That last part wasn't a joke. Sakura wouldn't rule out anything. Too many strange turns of event had taken place in the past few years.

"You probably never will…" Hinata bit her lip. That came out involuntarily, in a rush. It had Sakura smiling at her. "Well… Kurenai told me about janken…" She went on to explain her teacher's thoughts to her friend.

"That's funny. I've thought the same thing myself on a number of occasions." She frowned. "But, if I ever see Naruto with a telescope, or one of those freaky horned forehead protectors, I will bury him with _Isshi Resshin." _She held up one finger much the way the Hokage did at times. "Tsunade's actually going to teach me summoning some day soon, too." She wrinkled up her nose. "Don't know if I'm too happy about slugs, though. Yuk!"

"Really?" That had Hinata standing up straighter. "I was hoping… ummm… I thought about learning _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ myself. It might be… you know…" She couldn't finish her though before Sakura grabbed hold of it and finished it for her.

"It might be a way to spend time with a certain loud-mouthed ninja?" Sakura smiled an honest and well-meaning smile. "Hoping that Naruto might be able to teach you some jutsus?" She shook her finger at her friend in mock severity. "Do I need to sign you up for a medical examination.? One with a full psychiatric evaluation?"

"**No!" **Hinata shook her head. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with me." She blushed. It had been obvious that Sakura was joking, but it took a while before she caught on. "Yes… ummm… I was hoping…"

"Does Naruto know that you like him?" Sakura was not one to beat around the bush. She had become more forceful and direct after spending time with the Hokage. "Did you want to talk to me to see if you would be intruding on my territory, or because you want some help figuring out my teammate?"

"Both," Hinata answered. "But, I doubt that Naruto ever knew that I… well…"

"I know," Sakura said softly. It was funny how she and the other girls really didn't take notice of Hinata's habits regarding Naruto. But, the signs had all been there to see. A school girl and genin crush. Thinking back, she felt kind of stupid. Maybe no one paid Hinata as much attention as she had deserved.

"He probably never talks about me now, either…" Hinata willed herself to be strong.

"No, he doesn't." Sakura said. "But, he doesn't talk about any other girls, either." She frowned. "I know he notices them. I've given him a couple of bruises when I caught him staring at…" Sakura coughed. "When I caught him staring at me."

Hinata thought back to Kurenai's comments on sprucing herself up some, making herself more attractive. If Naruto did indeed look at girls, would it make him notice her more? Did she really want him staring at certain parts of her, maybe thinking certain kinds of thoughts as a result? That wouldn't be her first approach, in either case. But, she wouldn't throw out the idea altogether.

"You've never seen him walking with any other girl besides yourself?" Hinata asled.

"No. Never. Not since he's been back home." Sakura stared at Hinata for a moment. "I don't want to be nosey…" Sakura licked her lips. That wasn't really true. "What made you come talk to me about this today? You've been watching Naruto along time, right? At least before he went away…"

"It's kind of silly…" Hinata shuffled her feet some. "It has to do with a fortune cookie…" She rushed to wave her hands in front of her. "But not the way you might think…" Hinata went through things again.

"What... a... situation!"Sakura exclaimed. "And out of all the boys, it had to be Naruto. I can't even guess how _he_ might react." She frowned. "Well. it would be loud, we can safely assume that. And it would include some mention of his Ninja Way. But after that…" She shrugged. "But, even if he rejects you, he might still respect your efforts."

"Yes. I hope so…" Hinata knew that she was betting on a long shot.

"More than that. I bet that he would be very impressed." Sakura couldn't help herself. She knew that this was no laughing matter for her friend, but she just had to share the image thought that just strayed into her mind. "He might use your image in his _Sexy No Jutsu, Harem Style."_

Hinata froze. She couldn't help but picture the image. She blushed, took a step back, and then shook her head violently. Luckily, that worked.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I shouldn't joke about things like that. If he ever overheard me…" Sakura pulled her hair back some. "He would never do it with _me, _because he would know what would happen. But you…"

"Naruto-kun would never…" Hinata swallowed hard. Sakura _had_ mentioned perverted jutsus. "_Would_ he?"

"Do you want to try and predict what Naruto will do… with anything?" Sakura grinned. Naruto was certainly one of a kind. That was probably a good thing. "But no, I don't think he would ever do that to you, because you never did anything to hurt him, and he always looks out for the underdog when their cause is just. Training with Jiraiya hasn't turned him into a bully or something worse."

"I wonder if…" Hinata looked a trifle concerned. "…If Naruto thinks that I'm hopeless or helpless."

"I don't think that you're helpless, Hinata. Shy, yes. Hopeless, no. I doubt Naruto does either." Sakura gave the other girl a thumbs up. "You know Kaiten. You can do Rokujuu Yonshou. You passed the chuunin exam. He's not an idiot, you know." Sakura reconsidered. "At least not in things like that."

"Yes… but…" Hinata felt a need to talk with Sakura about this. That was funny, considering how much she had obsessed on her friend earlier. "It's not being hopeless that would be a problem. Naruto admires people who are brave. He thinks highly of people… you know… who go after something… instead of waiting for things to happen."

"Isn't that what _you're_ doing, Hinata?" Sakura rubbed the back of her head.

"In a way… but… I never would have…" Hinata sighed. "I'm doing this because of Hanabi, and what _she_ might do…"

"Well, Naruto doesn't really need to know that part, _does_ he?" Sakura cracked her knuckles. "I'm not saying he might end up feeling the same way about you; but, if it looks like you are taking a risk to get something you want, he might start looking at you in a different way. Who knows what he might see then? If not now, maybe some time later…"

Hinata just nodded. It hadn't been easy, facing Neji. That had hurt. It had almost left her dead. While she might not die from rejection, it still might feel like she did. But, the chuunin exam had helped her like herself more. It had gotten Naruto's attention. Even if she couldn't win Naruto's affection, she could feel good about her actions.

She blushed again. Back during that first exam, she had offered to let Naruto cheat off of her paper. When she had gone into the Forest of Death, she didn't worry about herself fisrt of all. She had hoped that Naruto would be OK. Could she trust her thoughts and actions around him?

"When I went to train with Tsunade, I went with full confidence. I didn't know what some of the boys were saying about me, regarding my talents and usefulness. I made my decision for personal reasons, but had no doubt about what I wanted." Sakura stood straighter. She was not an arrogant person, but felt that she had reason to be proud. "If I had believed what the boys all thought, I never would have tried. I might still have gone on to become stronger, but probably wouldn't have found my true strength."

Hinata blinked rapidly. She knew exactly what she wanted. It didn't matter what anyone else thought about her. She didn't care what anyone else might think about Naruto, either.

"All it took was a little bit of success, and a few word of encouragement from Tsunade…" Sakura smiled, thinking back. "Before I knew it, little successes made we want bigger successes. Small victories gave me courage, and large ones made me sure that I made the right choice."

"Yes," Hinata said, impressed. "I can see how that might work for…" She was about to say 'for a normal girl', or 'for someone with ambition'. For a moment, she saw things with a crystal-like clarity. Infatuation and obsession were nothing. They were a game for shy girls, not some kind of proof that they had hopes and dreams like everyone else. If she wasn't willing to take a chance on her own terms, then she shouldn't even want Naruto's attention. She wouldn't be worthy of him. "That might happen for me too."

"Let's go."Sakura was suddenly very abrupt. She started walking down street.

"_Go?" _Hinata hurried to keep up.

"I'll help you find Naruto. That's never hard when you don't want him around. But, when someone really needs him, it can take a little work." Sakura knew that all too well. Kakashi always showed up late. No one ever knew where he was. If Naruto was around, somebody usually noticed, for good reasons or bad. "But, someone usually has some clue…"

"Yes… but…" Hinata felt very excited, and terribly frightened at the same time. This reminded her of the day she had to fight a match with her father, to see if he would reconsider teaching her again. If the command hadn't come swiftly and without warning, she may have thought too much and fought poorly. "OK." She would let Sakura get her feet moving. She would let her friend find Naruto. But, she would not let the medial ninja do the talking. "But, after we spot him, I'm on my own."

"That's right!"Sakura tossed her hair. "Whether you want that or not." She suddenly stopped.

"Did you find him?" Hinata looked around. She didn't see any sign of Naruto.

"No. I just thought that I would do you a favor." Sakura nodded, looking pleased with herself."

"Favor?" Hinata wondered what Sakura was talking about.

"Your Ninja Way is a lot like his, right?" Sakura held up one finger.

"Ummm… yes…" Hinata replied.

"If you make a promise, you keep it no matter what?" The pink-haired girl held up a second finger."

"Always." Hinata nodded.

"I'm your friend, so you would probably promise me something if I asked, right?" Sakura put up a third finger. She felt her own anticipation building. This would work. She was sure of it. Shikamaru wasn't the only genius in their group!

"I… ummm… if it was something I could do." Hinata twiddled her fingers. "If it wasn't something bad…"

"But, you would definitely do something to help me, if it was good for you too. Hmmm?" Sakura held up a fourth finger. She turned her head a moment, catching sight of a familiar color.

Hinata nodded her head.

"_Great!_I do not have any romantic interest in Naruto now. I don't want him to start acting the way that he used to. It would drive me nuts!" She made a fist. "He might also get seriously hurt if he pestered me once too often." She relaxed. "If he found someone else to care about, I'd be safe. So, I want you to promise me that you'll try. _Today. _As soon as we find him."

"It…" Hinata swallowed hard. This was an 'all or nothing' moment. She couldn't break a promise. Too much thinking. Just go with what's in your heart. "I promise…" There. She had done it now. For better or worse. But, that was not enough. Sakura didn't specify what 'you'll try' meant to her.

"I _knew _you could do it." Sakura's thumb joined the other four fingers. She used that hand to wave good bye. "I saw some orange walk by. Over there." She pointed. "If you hurry, someone will know which way he went. See ya!" The Inner Sakura pumped her fist and shouted out a victory cry.

"Wait… I…" Hinata's voice went up an octave.

"You promised!" Sakura folded her arms over her chest and made a stern face.

"But… what should I say…" Hinata couldn't see any sign of orange anymore. "I came looking for you to find out what kinds of things he likes…" Hinata felt as if she were caught in a taffy-pulling machine. She needed to know the answer. But, she felt a building pressure to hurry, before Naruto disappeared.

"_Ramen_… training… _Udon_… anime… _Soba_... jutsus…_Somen_… manga… and…" The pink-haired girl made an 'OK' sign with her fingers. "…Squid-on-stick. Grilled. In mass quantities." She began walking. "Good luck! Remember, an ant can collapse an embankment…"

"Th-Th-Thank you." Hinata felt encouraged by that proverb. But, her shyness had suddenly multiplied one hundred fold. He legs felt weak and her throat was dry. This wasn't anything like her dreams, when fate swept her and Naruto together. But, what did she expect. Dreams were just that. Dreams. She remembered a proverb that Choji used once. 'Luck is like having a Rice Dumpling fly into your mouth'.

She began walking. Before she knew it, she was walking much faster. After a few moments, she began running. Not caring what people might think, she flashed up to the roof tops. She might catch a glimpse of Naruto from up there.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata finally found him. He was down below, his hands gesticulating faster than she could follow. It looked like he was bargaining with a street vendor.

Once again, her feet developed glue-like tendencies. She couldn't move. Her old habits took over. Hiding behind a tall metal chimney, she watched as Naruto continued with his negotiating.

"I promised Sakura." Hinata took a deep breath, held it, and then let it out. The only promises that she ever broke were the ones that she made herself. Swiftly she jumped from fire escape to fire escape, landing nimbly on the sidewalk.

"**Hey!" **Some shouted from behind her. **"Hinata!" **It was Kiba. Akamaru was by his side, and Shino wasn't too far behind. _"What's up? _Want to go practice with us? We should be getting genin assignments soon."

"Indeed." That was a mouthful for Shino.

"I… ummm… well…" Hinata begn rubbing her fingers together. Practicing _was_ a practical thing to do. They all wanted to be as strong as they could, before they were sent out as the shinobi in charge of a genin team. It didn't matter whether it was C or D class missions. Each of them wanted to prove that the Hokage's faith was not misplaced. She glanced over at Naruto out of the corner of her eye. He was marching happily down the street, holding something in his hand. "I promised…"

She said that out loud. She almost blurted things out. There was no way that she would say anything to these two before accomplishing her goal. If they laughed at her or teased her, things would be infinitely more difficult.

"Huh?" Kiba scratched under one arm. "Promised _what?" _

"Who?" Shino asked, pushing his dark glasses further up his nose.

"Yap. Yap yap yap. _Bark. Bark bark_. Ruff ruffruffruff." Akamaru pointed with his nose.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked. "Hey! _He's_ always up for some practice. All we need to do is tell him we learned a new technique." He rubbed his hands together. "He never backs away from a little rough-and-tumble work."

"Right." Shino reached down and rubbed Akamaru's head.

"_Bark. _Yap yap. _Bark bark bark_. Ruff!" Akamaru sniffed the air. His tongue hung out."

" Naruto's got food!"Kiba's eyes lit up. He looked somewhat bestial for a moment. "That cinches it! He's our man. Later Hinata…"

"Yes." Shino sent a female bug towards Naruto. He wouldn't be able to give them the slip.

"But." Hinata froze. She couldn't speak to Naruto until her teammates were out of view. She had hoped that she wouldn't lose sight of him, if she hesitated too long. If he went to train with Kiba and Shino, she might not be able to speak to him before her father would expect her back at home. If she wasn't there when her father returned, there would be trouble. His admonishment would be bad enough. Hanabi would no doubt speak up, giving her suspicions about her sister's tardiness. "If that happens, I will have to live with it. That's my Ninja Way. I promised Sakura."

As Hinata watched, her teammates approached Naruto. Things looked grim, since Naruto was smiling and boasting about his own jutsus. They started walking off together. But, when Akamaru started jumping on Naruto and Kiba mentioned food, Naruto shook his head. Shino held out his hand, retrieved his bug, and began walking away. The other two were not about to take no for an answer.

"**NARUTO!" **Kiba shouted. **"_GIVE! _DON'T BE SO DAMN SELFISH!"**

Akamaru barked and then howled. He looked up at Kiba, expecting to get a soldier's pill.

"**No way!"**Naruto stood his ground, clutching the bag tightly to him. "There's only one. It's probably the last one in the city. I waited all week!" Hiding the bag under his arm, he did the hand seals for _Kage Bunshin._

Hinata almost bit deeply enough into her tongue to draw blood. There were more Narutos than she could count. Each held a bag like the real Naruto had. Most of them took off running, in different directions.

"**WE CAN TRACK YOU, YOU KNOW!" **Kiba shouted.

Akamaru echoed his sentiment with a series of barks.

"Not without the doggie." The remaining clones all spoke those words at once. Naruto, who had joined the fleeing copies, worked a transformation justsu on one of the stationary figures. The clone looked like a cat. But, not just any cat.

A week or so ago, Akamaru had a run in with a rather large and spiteful tomcat. Kiba, Naruto, and Neji had been with him at the time. The dog still had some scratches on his muzzle where the irritable feline had given him a nasty swipe.

Akamaru was in a fix. He was not Kiba's dog, he was his companion. He would never abandon his friend during combat, unless he was ordered too. But, this was not combat. Naruto was a friend of his as well as Kiba's. So, it wasn't a loyalty issue. The desire to eat was nothing compared to the primal need to exact revenge.

The Naruto-cat clone hissed, strutted arrogantly, and then smacked Akamaru hard across the nose. It took off running, looking back to make certain that the dog was following. He was. Growling, Akamaru was running hell bent for leather.

"**Akamaru!" **Kiba cursed, using words that Hinata didn't know, and had no desire to learn. **"Get your tail back here, Akamaru!" **Shaking his head, he stood still a while, and then headed on his way.

"Poor Akamaru…" Hinata said. She sighed. No. Not 'poor Akamaru' or 'poor Kiba'. Poor Hinata! Now it would be almost impossible to find Naruto, if he was intent on being alone.

_Then again…_

Hinata had shadowed Naruto for ages. She had followed him around town, not just in the village streets, but also in the high ground and the wooded areas. She was probably the only one in Konoha who might be able to guess where he was headed. He had food. It was obviously one of his favorite things, the kind of prize he used sneak away and eat in seclusion. If he held to his old habits, there were a number of place that he might go.

The village of Konoha was surrounded on three sides by the Great Wall. On the remaining side, a great cliff stood. That was where Naruto would be. Sitting somewhere above the stone Hokage faces. As Hinata began walking towards the imposing carven mountainside, she wondered about the unshaped space flanking the fifth and most recent addition. What ninja might follow Tsunade? Could it actually be Naruto, if he continued getting stronger?

"How could I…" She stopped, feeling a sudden moment of uncertainty. Naruto wouldn't be a boy forever. Soon enough, he would be a man. If he became Hokage, any number of women might notice him. He would have his pick of the village. How could she possibly compete? "But… beauty… there's more than that…"

Yes, there _was_ more than beauty. There was strength. Perseverance. Steadfastness. Forthrightness. Those would all be important in the woman who would offer comfort and support to the village leader, whether she was a girlfriend or wife. Could she ever fill that role? Was she foolish, hoping to catch the heart of the boy, if she couldn't hold the heart of the man?

"There certainly is." That voice was mature and silky smooth. Tsunade had been passing by Hinata when the younger woman spoke. "Beauty is a wonderful thing… but it's not the only thing…" She pushed a strand of hair out of her face, wondering what had gotten the white-eyed girl to say what she had.

"M-M-Ma'am…" Hinata blushed, hands grabbing tight to her chuunin vest.

"Relax, Hinata. I'm not going to pry." Tsunade smiled. Hinata was a cute girl, not just in the way she looked, but also in the way she acted. Too few girls could hold onto that innocence and naivety after being thrown into the life of a ninja. It was a harsh life in some ways, stealing hopes and dreams from some girls and taking the lives of others. But, for those with the right spirit, it could be a wonderful way to learn about themselves, and to accomplish things no civilian man or woman man or woman ever would. "Though, I _do_ believe that I saw Naruto run past here earlier, chuckling about something."

"Oh… I see… he did…" Hinata felt as if the Hokage saw right through her. Could she truly read people somehow? If so, why had everyone whispered about her being a famously bad gambler?

"_Hmmmmm." _Tsunade tapped her finger against her cheek and frowned. Hinata might be adorable in her own way; but, she also was terribly shy. That might not necessary lead to difficulty leading a team some day, if her reluctance rested solely in social matters. As Hokage, she was faced with a difficult decision, wondering when and if she should assign a group of genin to work with Hinata, during those times when the jounin were too busy to take part in teaching. The village was going through tough times, and the young had to step up early. But, some might not be suited to the task. "Hinata, are you happy with the way things are?" It was a general question. She would qualify it in a moment, after she saw what the girl's reaction was.

"Ummm… Ma'am?" Hinata began rubbing her fingers together, but forced herself to stop. That tendency needed to stop some day soon! What did the Hokage mean? Was she talking about her feelings towards Naruto? But, she said she wouldn't pry. "Things, Ma'am?"

Tsunade didn't answer. Hinata needed to volunteer more. It would be important to see what things she chose to mention, and what she said about them. The Hokage knew that she was making her intense face now, the one that intimidated most people and caused Naruto to step up in her face and say something arrogant or brazen.

"My time with my family has greatly improved." Hinata flinched briefly, thinking about the whole business with Hanabi, and wondering what might happen if she or her father learned about her crush on Naruto. "I have done well on missions, and have been learning more skills." She looked down at her feet a moment, thinking that she wanted Naruto to teach her something. She bit her lip and forced herself to look up again.

"I see." The Hokage frowned. Hinata's life at home would never be an easy one. Hyuuga Hiashi was a stern and forceful man, one that had inordinately high expectations for the entire clan, his family most of all. "I'm glad you have reconciled with your father. That was a bad situation, one too much like the days of old." She pursed her lips, thinking. "You looked embarrassed when you mentioned skills, as if there was something you wanted to learn, but thought might only be wishful thinking." It was a question, even if it was spoken as an observation.

"Ummm… Ma'am…" Hinata swallowed hard. She wouldn't lie. Not only that, the Hokage might be testing her in some way, trying to make some judgment on her fitness as a shinobi. "Yes. It is not a common skill. It may be well beyond me." She took a deep breath. _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."_

"**What?" **Tsunade was actually taken aback. It took a lot to surprise her these days, but that answer certainly did. "Summoning? That requires a great deal of chakra. How on earth did you settle on _that?"_

"It… I… because…" Hinata was well and fairly caught. The funny thing was, she knew that the older woman had not wanted to intrude on her personal affairs. She stood taller, and ran a hand through her hair. "Ma'am, I do not know of any Hyuuga who has ever learned that jutsu." That much was true. If she learned that, perhaps her father would have a great deal more respect for her. But, that was not her main reason. "It would be a strong technique that I could learn, outside of my Blood Limit." That was a sore point with her at times. Even though her clan skills were envied by many, she somehow felt that she was cheating, learning something that others could not. Again, it was not her main reason. "There is more."

"You wish to summon frogs?" Tsunade decided to be blunt. Hinata had already made her proud. The girl had been about to volunteer her feelings for Naruto. She was certain of it. "But you have no intention to seek Jiraiya out."

"Yes, Ma'am. I mean, it doesn't have to be frogs. I would…" Hinata stopped when the Hokage raised her hand.

"Do you realize what you are considering?" Tsunade would not press the point about the girl's feelings for Naruto, unless she gave indication that she wanted advice. "To summon a beast from another plane of existence requires a binding contract. It is not a game. A lot of effort can be put towards it, much to the detriment of simpler studies. It can be a very frustrating experience; but, it can also be a source of great danger."

"What kind of danger, Ma'am?" Hinata stood tall. She didn't fidget or wring her hands.

"Each summoned race may have their own 'king' or 'queen' to summon. For example, the toads have Gama Bunta, the creature that both Naruto and Jiraiya have successfully called. The snakes have Manda, who Orochimaru has called, but who might well kill him some day. I can Katsuyu, the great slug. Sandaime summoned Enma the Monkey King." The Hokage watched Hinata's face and posture. "It usually takes great strength to summon a king. It takes even greater strength to make a personal pact with one such as that. Naruto was almost killed in his first meeting with the Toad King."

"I see. But, I am not yet strong enough to summon a creature such as that." Hinata was saddened by that though, but also relieved. Pride and a thirst for power had led many shinobi down a bad path.

"Yes, that much is true." Tsunade's voice snapped very sharply for a moment. The next point was very important. "Sometimes a creature will respond to a summoning out of curiosity… or anger. If they fell they have been slighted… or if they see an opportunity to act on a whim… things might go poorly for someone playing with powers they best leave alone."

Hinata looked startled. She had not known enough to even think about such a possibility.

"Is it still something you want to pursue?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes. If she scared the girl, and she gave up the idea, good. If she didn't scare her, that would suggest that Hinata was so caught up in a word of girlish dreams that she that she had lost sight of reality. But, if she was scared… and that look in her eyes suggested that she _was_…the decision to proceed might speak of many things, good and bad.

Hinata stood silently for a few moments. Tsunade waved off a number of city officials who wanted an impromptu meeting with her.

"I think I would be selfish to wish it for the wrong reason." Hinata swallowed hard, realizing a truth that was bigger than one shy girl with a hopeless crush. "But, if I could learn such a skill, it would help my village."

It was the Hokage's turn to stand quietly. She placed a number of fingers around her chin, and looked Hinata in the eyes. The girl actually meant what she said. She truly had grown in some ways. "I would not suggest that you follow that path," she said. "But, I also will not discourage you. The decision will rest entirely on you. I hope you choose wisely." She nodded her head, looking intense again. "I suggest you read up on the subject. I will have some pertinent scrolls placed I your box at the Library." She smiled after that. "I won't delay you from your other choice any longer."

After that, Hinata continued on her way. She felt strange, but didn't really know what she was feeling. She had never had that kind of talk with the Hokage before. But, she couldn't let that distract her. There was a promise that needed to be kept. She might be too late again. If it was a day where Naruto was inclined to savor his food in little bites, she would be fine. However, if it was one of those times when he practically inhaled his food, he might already be gone.

It wasn't an easy climb, taking the long ziz-zag of stairs up to the top of the cliff. On the way up, Hinata checked in some of the hidey-holes used to house civilians and children during attacks on the village. Occasionally, in the past, Naruto would hang out in one of those. Not today. There were a few small cliffs on part of the way up the mountain face, where he used to bask in the sun. He wasn't there either. When she reached the end of the climb, she put her ninja skills to use. When he had a lot of food, Naruto used to concentrate on eating. But, when he had something special, he would be far more vigilant.

"I was right…" Hinata nodded in satisfaction. Naruto was nestled between a number of scraggly shrubs that clung to the perilous edge of the cliff crest. He had the bag in his lap. On top of the bag, a large slab of pastry sat, literally oozing custard. The smile on his face was near magical.

It was hard to get _Millefeuille_ in Konoha. The name literally meant 'a thousand leaves' or 'a thousand sheets' in a foreign language, describing the large number of layers of puff pastry filled with pastry cream, custard, or some kin of fruit preserve. Good _feuilletage_ is achieved by incorporating a good amount of cold dry butter into the pastry dough, getting bits of butter spread all throughout the dough by folding it several times. In the oven, the moisture from these pieces of butter creates steam and causes the pastry to separate, thus giving one the layers. The filling was a rich custard laced with praline. The only bakery chef mixing that filling resided in the Hidden Village of Snow.

If Akatsuki had known of Millefeuille, and of praline custard filling, they could have captured Naruto with ease.

Hinata almost made a fatal mistake. No, she didn't step on the crumbly rock at the edge of the cliff. She did something much more foolish. Anxious, and trying to calm herself, she approached Naruto just as he was about to take the crucial first bite. It was like trying to catch a cub while the mother bear watched.

"Hinata?" Naruto's voice expressed surprise, not warmth. Pastry in hand, he would not have been happy to see _anyone. _"Did Kiba and Shino send you after me?" He tensed up. How could anyone have found him? He had left any number of false trails. That's why he was only getting around to eating at this very moment. She must have gotten pretty skilled! He debated making a risky slide down to a rock shelf a few dozen meters below him, and then dashing into an interconnecting network of small tunnels. Even with Kaiten and the Gentle Fist, it would take Hinata a while to fight through the tunnels. He should be long gone by then.

"No," Hinata answered. "I was looking for you on my own." She saw him relax some.

"Why?" Naruto regretted sounding curt. But, he was eating Millefeuille. "I just came up here to eat in peace." He was hoping she might take the hint and leave him alone. But, even with his thinking addled by the thought of praline custard, he remembered his run in with Hanabi.

'_Hmmmm. _Hinata's probably not here to share this with me. _Whew!'_. His eyes went wide. He remembered that he needed to find out this very girl's secret. The pastry just might be the key to keeping his word. Who could possibly resist the flaky confection he held in his lap? 'Half a pastry now, endless Ramen later. It's my Ninja Way!'

"Naruto-kun… I…" Hinata was struggling to find the right words.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Naruto slid to the side, allowing Hinata a place to sit. "Take a load off your feet. I haven't had a chance to see you in a long while."

"Sure," Hinata said, her heart beating quickly. There was barely room for two. That meant she had no choice but to sit against him. "I missed you…" She just bluted that one out. 'Smooth move girl! Why don't you jump off the cliff while your at it?'

"Really? I guess you _all_ did." Naruto didn't see the look in Hinata's eyes after he dismissed her confession. "I missed Konoha." He waved one arm over the entire village, while using the other to instinctively protect his pastry. He narrowed his eyes some. "I guess a lot can happen in a two-and-a-half years." He might be able to get the answer out of her without using the pastry as bait. "Everyone seems to have grown up so much. I wonder what I missed. You girls must all have boyfriends now." Damn, that was subtle. 'Am I good or what?' The Millefeuille would be all his.

"Ummm… some do…" Hinata swallowed hard. She was feeling a bit dizzy.

"Oh. I see." Naruto scowled for an instant. She was good, too. But, the image of Hanabi appeared in his mind. She was smirking, as if she thought a future Hokage couldn't get this mission done. "So, do _you _have a boy friend?" He never would have asked that in a million years, normally. But, necessity is a cruel mistress.

Hinata froze. The honest answer was 'no'. But, it was a golden opportunity to say that she had a crush on him. No. She couldn't do that. It might scare him off. That wasn't the promise she had made. She had promised to try, not to crash and burn. Close to hyperventilating, she spoke haltingly. "Well… you see… I don't have one… yet."

"That's not surprising," Naruto answered without thinking. He felt like taking off his forehead protector and smacking himself silly. He was such an idiot! "I mean, you were always trying hard to get better, and had a lot of work to do." Imbecile! That was even worse. "But… now that you must be stronger… I'm surprised that you don't have to beat off guys with Kaiten or something." Yes! Great comeback. She is too shy to mention his name right away. If he kept insulting her by accident, she would never tell him.

"N-N-No…" Hinata blushed. Why did Naruto say _that? _Could he actually like her? Was this going to be easier than she thought? She shouldn't get her hopes up. Not just yet. "I don't have boys chasing after me…"

"Good. That would make it easier for one special boy, right?" Naruto grinned. He saw the look in Hinata's eyes. She must be thinking of her boyfriend. "You can tell me, Hinata. Is there someone you like?"

"Ummm… yes…" Hinata swallowed hard again. Did Naruto's words mean that he hoped to be that special someone? He might be shy, too, despite all his loudness. She could answer _that _question honestly.

"**HAH!" **Naruto almost stood up in triumph. That would have led to a tragic loss of pastry. **"I _KNEW_ IT!" **He pumped his fist, but tried to settle down. He had no reason to act this way, as far as she might be concerned. He didn't want to give her any reason to be suspicious.

"Y-Y-You _did?" _Hinata almost slid down the cliff face. Naruto sounded so ecstatic. What did it mean? Did he want to go out with her? Would he ask her?

"Guys are really smart that way, you know?" Naruto thumped his chest. "So… who _is_ this boyfriend… huh?"

"Oh." Hinata fell back to earth. Was he expecting her to make the first confession? He wasn't actually her boyfriend yet. Certainly he knew that. Did she misinterpret things? "I told you, Naruto-kun. I don't have a boyfriend… yet…"

Naruto set his jaw, and held back a shout. Hinata was going to be a tough nut to crack. He shouldn't have taken for granted that she would be a weak opponent. But, while she might conceivably be a match for Uzumaki Naruto, no one could possibly be a match for a future Hokage _and_ a current day Millefeuille! "Tell you what. I'll let you have half of my pastry, if you tell me his name." That ought to do it. 'Hanabi, I hope you have a huge allowance. This is going to cost you big time.'

"I can't do that, Naruto." Hinata felt a need to speak her heart. It was now or never, whether or not it was a wise move. "You see…"

"Wow!"Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "You're good." He smiled, despite his initial failure. "You've changed a lot, Hinata. We don't need to work on that boyfriend thing right now. Take your time. I'm patient." There was no need to rush things. If he took his time, and let Hinata feel comfortable around him again, she would give him the answer he needed. Ramen never went out of season.

"I… OK, Naruto-kun… it's…" It sounded like he _did_ care. But, he knew they couldn't be certain, and shouldn't rush ahead too fast.

"Maybe we should spend some time together," Naruto said. He said that too early. She would think he's some kind of dunce. No doubt she would want to spend her free time with that boyfriend. "But… if you don't want to… I'll understand…"

"Ummm…" Hinata froze again. He sounded like he was afraid of getting hurt, too. Was she dreaming? Should she pinch herself. "That would be nice."

"Good." Naruto sighed. That was close. When she paused like that, he was certain that she was going to say 'no' for sure. "So, is there anything you usually like to do? Something you always wanted to try?"

"Let me see…" Hinata told herself to play it cool, taking her time. If she blurted things out, he might wonder about her. This shouldn't sound scripted. "I always like to learn new jutsus. There's one in particular I wanted to try, but have to think more about. Lunch is always a good time to talk, especially if there's Grilled Squid. I've also been wanting to learn something about anime."

"**YOU ROCK!" **Naruto couldn't help himself. He jumped up. The pastry followed suit.

Using Byakugan, Hinata knew where the pastry was before she caught sight of it by conventional eyesight. She caught hold the of Millefeuille without breaking it. That had Naruto's eyes growing even larger.

"That was great, Hinata." For a moment, Naruto felt sad. It sounded like Hinata had become really cool since he was gone. Jutsus? Squid? Ramen? Too bad she already had a boyfriend…

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled. It wasn't just her face that did so, but her entire body, and her spirit too. Finally, something might go right in her life.


	5. five

The small shop was practically empty.

Of the ten or so tables, only one was occupied. As the delicatessen did not open for another two hours, it was a good place to meet without being noticed.

Onoda stood in the back of the establishment, chatting with his childhood friend, the man who owned the shop. The two men were sharing tea and reminiscing about the past. Even though he was involved in one conversation, he was easily able to follow another conversation, due to the fact that the two youths had a tendency to be loud or dramatic.

"_Another_ meeting!" Naruto slammed one fist down on the table top. Both cups of tea sitting there jumped off of their saucers before handing somewhat askew. "That's three this week. You sure are impatient."

His annoyance was only partly due to the note he received from his 'secret benefactor' demanding another update. The deli had gotten in some nice desserts, but would not sell them before the shop was open.

"Yes," Hanabi said firmly.

"_**HAH!**_** I'M TOO** **OLD TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!"** He figured that would get under the young girl's skin. He shrugged when the two older men looked back at him. "That's why you want to see so much of me…"

"You're too stupid to be my boyfriend," Hanabi said , turning her nose up. "And you're too ugly." In actuality, Hanabi actually found herself liking Naruto. He was loud and brash. He didn't seem to care what everyone thought of him. He was fairly bright, but that was not where his talents lay. His penchant for mischief made her jealous, and his ability to bluff left her starry-eyed. Just the same, he was _not_ boyfriend material. "You've been spending a lot of time with Hinata. Maybe _you _secretly like her!" Sure. A boy this loud and rambunctious, liking her shy and quiet sister? That had as much chance of happening as her sitting down to tea with the fox demon that she heard some old-timers talking about the other day.

_"_**_AHAH!_ JEALOUS!"** Naruto leaned back in his chair, fighting the urge to put his feet up on the table. A ninja should be dignified at all times. He pointed his finger at Hanabi.

"**I am _not_ jealous!"** Hanabi forced herself to calm down. As the Heir, she needed to maintain proper decorum. Then again, she wasn't at home now, and Onoda woudn't say anything as long as she wasn't _too_ loud. She needed to stay in control of the situation. Most people would assume they could get the upper hand on someone her age. Many of them would be wrong. "I'm just being smart. If you don't know what _that_ is, I don't have time to explain it to you." That ought to get him riled up a bit. "Never leave any stone unturned. That's what my father taught me. So Mr. Ninja Way, is Hinata your girlfriend?"

"_Of course not!"_ Naruto scowled. So he was stupid, was he? A lot of enemy shinobi made that assumption, only to find out otherwise. "If she _was,_ I would have told you that, and collected on my Ramen. That would have been r-e-a-l easy." He laughed. "Next time you try turning over stones, try not to drop any on your head…"

"**W-H-A-T!"** Hanabi grabbed the table top with both hands. She fought the desire to push it into Naruto, knocking his chair over. Who did he think he was, talking to a Hyuuga that way? To the Heir! It wouldn't matter if he was already the Hokage. "You…"

"**_Miss Hanabi!"_** Onoda's voice cracked like a whip. He was usually willing to allow her some degree of misbehavior, but there were some lines that should never be crossed. "Do you wish for these meetings to be reported to your father?"

For a moment, Hanabi looked like a girl her age, one who had been caught doing something she shouldn't. She shook her head in exaggerated fashion. "I'm sorry, Mr, Onoda." She turned to Naruto. "I apologize, Naruto." Her voice was sincere. Her angry eyes told a different story.

"No problem," Naruto said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I remember being a kid!" That would have been bad enough. "But, I was a guy. Girls must have more trouble with control." His memories of the past were all somewhat colored. In Team Seven, he had been slighted by both Sasuke and Sakura. The pink-haired girl in particular seemed to always be angry at him for some mysterious reason.

"I…" Hanabi almost shouted again. It wasn't Onoda's threat that saved her. She was not about to validate that 'control' comment. Big dufus. She couldn't understand why Neji spoke so highly of this boy. "So, have you gotten any hints at all?"

Naruto sighed. By now Hanabi must know how much he liked Ramen. If he had found something out, he would be asking for a few bowls in good faith. He didn't intend to do all this for nothing. Though, to be honest, he actually enjoyed the time spent with the young girl's sister; but, that was only because they were doing all of the things that he liked. It wasn't as if he was deliberately dragging his feet, so that he still had reason to be around Hinata or anything. He was being cautious. Jiraiya always smacked him on the head with that huge ass scroll case of his, any time he rushed into things too quickly. Some of the bumps were still there.

"No," Naruto said. "Like I told you, the day on the hill top she admitted that she liked someone. But, she still won't answer when I ask about a boyfriend. Hinata seems to opening up to me. She seems a lot less shy. Maybe I'll have her confidence soon."

"That's what you said two days ago." Hanabi made a sour face. She looked over at the big glass display case again. There was a monstrous chocolate chip cookie there with her name on it, so to speak. But, plead as she did earlier, the shop owner wouldn't let her buy it. She didn't care about the look of disapproval that her father's retainer gave her. It was _not_ like she was going to act the same way when she was Clan Chief. 'Use whatever tools are at hand,' her father always said. 'Choose the best one for each task'. Well, big wide eyes, batting lashes, and 'P-l-e-e-e-e-e-e-a-s-e' were wonderful tools for a young woman.

"So?" Naruto shrugged, unconcerned.

"Maybe you're not as good as you _say_ you are. If I have to wait around until you get lucky, I will probably have my own boyfriend and won't care that my sister does!" Hanabi gave Naruto a questioning glare.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto sat up straight again. "Fine. Go ahead and find someone else." He smiled. The girl obviously thought that she was a clever negotiator. She was no Uzumaki Naruto. "I'll offer you a much smaller price for protection."

"**Protection?"** Hanabi looked over at Onoda. That word had gotten his attention, too. "Are you… do you mean..." She became too angry to worry about her safety. "Are you threatening me?" That didn't make sense. Shinobi were supposed to protect the innocent. If they didn't they were stripped of their privileges or exiled form the village.

"_Geeeez!_ A future Hokage can't do that kind of thing." Naruto sneered. "You're not going to turn out to be a tight ass like your father, _are_ you?" Naruto yawned deep and long. He caught the look on Onoda's face out of the corner of his eyes, but couldn't care less.

"I… you… that's…" Hanabi was about to take Naruto to task. That wouldn't help matters. And, to be honest, her father was a bit rigid, even now. She also remembered all too well what had happened with her sister.

"You are looking for a secret." Naruto grinned. "To do something like that, it's best to keep your actions a secret, right?" He let that sink in a bit. "If you were to become unhappy with a ninja you hired as a spy… and kicked him off a mission before the deal was consummated… there would be some risk if he or his bosses weren't loyal to you." He placed both hands behind his head. "I _probably_ wouldn't run and blab to Hinata if you broke off our deal, or developed a habit of badmouthing shinobi of the Leaf."

Onoda's posture relaxed. He met his friend's eyes, and they both smiled. Little Miss Hanabi was a bit of a tyrant; but, she had run up against someone who was a bit of a conundrum. The young man tended to be abrasive and compulsive, but was also honest and enthusiastic. If she pulled too hard, she would fid herself sitting on her rump. If she pushed too hard, she might land on her face.

"Probably." Hanabi just mouthed that word. She had never thought of that angle. Everything had seemed to be so perfect. It never paid to be too arrogant or overly confident, _did_ it? "So, what did you and Hinata do over the last two days?"

Naruto remained silent. He took out at kunai and began cleaning his fingernails. That done, he removed a shuriken from his pouch and spun it on one fingertip.

"I'm sorry," Hanabi said. "I won't question your talent again. I won't be so rude."

Still, Naruto ignored her. He took out a reel of wire so thin, it almost looked invisible. He unwound it, and then wound it more tightly.

"I promise," Hanabi added.

Naruto began whistling. Noticing a mud spot on his sandals, he stood up, got a paper napkin, spat on it, and then began cleaning his footwear.

"What…" Hanabi looked over at Onoda. She would need help on this one. Maybe it was a boy thing. The manservant pretended to look away for a moment. He then pointed to his mouth and pantomimed chewing. "I'll buy you something to eat today…"

Naruto stopped whistling. Blindly, he tossed the dirty napkin over his shoulder, getting it in a small wicker trash basket. He raised one eyebrow.

"_O-o-o-o-o-h."_ Hanabi stamped her foot on the floor. "OK. I'll buy you whatever you want to eat." She scowled. "Is… that… good… enough?"

Naruto rubbed his chin for a while, feeling cantankerous. He didn't want to push too far. His stomach started rumbling. The offer had gotten his attention in more way than one. "I would like that large Cream Puff over there." He pointed over to the display case. "I'll pick it up whenever the owner will let me have it." He smiled. "Because I'm so generous, why don't you buy that large cookie next to it for yourself?" He had seen where Hanabi was looking before.

"**FINE!"** Hanabi covered her mouth. Onoda didn't say anything. The look he gave her was meant to convey some message or suggestion. What? Oh! OK. "Since we're bargaining today, I think I would like to get something if you fail." She made a steeple of her fingers, like her father did on occasion. "I could tell everyone that Uzumaki Naruto failed a D-class mission…" She had picked up some terminology from listening to Hinata and Neji talk. "Or, I would stay quiet for say… _mmmmm_… one dozen of those large cookies. On account!"

Onoda smiled. His friend patted on his back in silent congratulations.

"Hey! This isn't easy. It's C-class for sure. Maybe B…" Naruto pulled at his lip. He couldn't help but smile. Hanabi certainly had a lot of gumption, maybe even too much for her own good. He frowned for a moment, remembering what Neji had been like at one point. If the girl went that route, things would stay ugly in the Hyuuga clan for quite a while. Unless the Sixth Hokage had something to say about it. "Two dozen cookies." He saw Hanabi's eyes go wide. She didn't have the best poker face. Her father could have written the book on stuff like that! "Nothing is too good for a girl who's sweet on Uzumaki Naruto."

"You dream a lot," Hanabi said. She smirked. "Your mother must have dropped you on your head as a baby! A lot."

"I never knew my mother. Or my father." Naruto's face clouded over some. "I have no idea who looked after me in the Orphanage…"

"Oh!" Hanabi hung her head for a moment. It reminded Naruto of Hinata. "I… well… my mother died when I was little."

Naruto nodded. So, the two of them had a little something in common. He already knew how hard a life Hinata had. Being born into a Great Family didn't mean that everyone had a silver spoon in their mouth. There were no guarantees, even for the rich and powerful. All he had to do was think about the Uchiha clan to know that simple truth. Hanabi might be a spoiled piece of work, but all of the pampering in the world could bring back a loved one who passed on.

"You asked what Hinata and I have been doing." Naruto had tired of the game. "Yesterday was an off day for both of us. I bought a couple of animes and watched them all the way through. Bought a couple of manga too." He scratched the back of his head. "Hinata asked if she could watch each and every episode. She even looked through some of the manga." Naruto blinked rapidly, remembering. That had certainly surprised him. If he mentioned something like that to Sakura during practice, she'd either laugh and call him a 'Geek', or frown and say he needed to 'Get a life'.

"Really?" Hanabi looked puzzled. _"Hinata?" _She stared at Naruto for a moment. "She's never done anything like that at home…"

"Huh?" Naruto sat forward some. "Guess she must be a closet anime freak. Who would have guessed that?" He itched the side of his nose. "She probably doesn't dare bring that stuff over to your father's house. He saw Hanabi nod her head. "Day before that, we headed over to Food Row and hit the best seafood joints after each of us was done with our separate duties. I hoped that she would meet her boyfriend for lunch or something." Naruto shrugged. "No such luck. But, it didn't matter much to me. We each ate more Squid-on-a-Stick than any person should." Naruto licked his lips. He closed his eyes, imagining some squid curling up over a fire.

"_Squid?"_ Hanabi made a face. How could anyone eat something that looked like a squid? "Hinata cooks sea food and likes fish, but she doesn't like much else. Father and Neji are the ones who like shrimp and stuff." She stuck out her tongue.

"Well, it just goes to show you, that you can be pretty close to someone, but not know all of their secrets." Naruto buffed his fingernails on his jumpsuit. "There won't be any extra charge for _that_ lesson." He smiled a rather irritating smile, but didn't get a reaction out of the girl. "But I guess you already know that. It's why we keep having these fun chats…"

"What… else…" Hanabi kept her voice even. She had provided that by with enough entertainment for one day.

"_Hmmmm. _After Squid, Hinata said that she wanted to go see a movie. I told her to go ahead, since I wasn't about to sit through a romance picture." It was Naruto's turn to stick out his tongue. "But, I changed my mind. The type of movie didn't matter. Yukie Fujimi was starring." Naruto grinned. He had a dreamy look in his eyes. "Actually, her real identity is Kazahana Koyuki, princess of the Snow Country."

"Sure." Hanabi shook her head. "They probably just make that kind of stuff up."

"Just the thing a kid might say," Naruto said, sounding a little testy. "She happens to be a friend of mine. There may even be footage of me in the next Princess Fuun movie."

Onoda looked startled. He was a secret Princess Fuun fan. The look he gave Naruto was more respectful than before. He had heard that the Leaf was instrumental in something to do with the Snow princess. No one ever gave him the details.

Hanabi began giggling. If that sound wasn't so out of character, Naruto would have taken offense big time. "Y-You… in a m-movie…" She coughed. She snorted, causing her to blush. "R-Right… I'm actually Yuki-onna, a Snow Woman. I followed you back to Konoha, and will leave you a frost covered corpse with my icy breath. I'm not as forgiving as some of the stories make me out to be." She giggled again.

The Hyuuga Heir loved ghost stories, finding it exciting to be scared that way. Before Hinata left the household to train as a ninja, her sister would hide under her pillow when their father or one of his attendants told the old myths. Hanabi, on the other hand, would cling to her father's arm, begging for one more tale.

In many stories, Yuki-onna would reveal herself to travelers who find themselves trapped in snowstorms and use her icy breath to kill them. Some legends say that she lead them astray so they simply die of exposure. Other times, she would manifest in the form of a woman holding a child. When a well-intentioned person would takes the 'child' from the woman, the Good Samaritan would be frozen in place. Parents searching for lost children are particularly susceptible to this tactic. Other legends made Yuki-onna much more aggressive. In those tales, she might physically invade people's homes, blowing in the door with a gust of wind, to kill them while they sleep.

But, like the cold season that she represents, Yuki-onna had a softer side. She sometimes let would-be victims go for various reasons. In one popular legend, she set a young boy free due to his beauty and age. She made him promise never to mention her again. When he relates the story to his wife much later in life, the wife revealed herself to be none other than the snow woman. She reviled him for breaking his promise, but spared him yet again, this time out of concern for the children she had borne him. In a similar legend, she melted away once her husband discovered her true nature.

"**I'M SERIOUS!"** Naruto shouted. "What would a little girl know? _Sheeeesh" _He went on to tell a brief summary of his mission with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. "Any way, I sat through the movie, wondering if Hinata was meeting someone." He shook his head. "I should have known she wasn't. She wouldn't have sat next to me if she was. That might have made her boyfriend jealous."

"Yes," Hanabi looked at Naruto and tugged at her hair. He seemed like such a dork in some ways. But, if the stories that he told were true, he might be someone special after all. Maybe he was putting on an act, trying to catch people off guard. He should be able to trick Hinata. "What are you going to try next?" She rubbed her hands together under the table.

"She wants to learn a powerful jutsu," Naruto answered. "But, she hasn't told me what it is, yet. Maybe she's getting cold feet over it or something." He scratched his side. "It must be something I'm good at. But, that doesn't narrow things down any." He smiled a self-satisfied smile. "But, I hope teaching isn't too boring. It can take a long time and a lot of work." He thought back to the days after he first met Jiraiya, and to the time he lived with the Frog Hermit. Crazy perverted sake-swilling purse-stealing hairy old bastard! He hoped that his former teacher was doing well. "I better get some Ramen out of all this!"

"I better get an answer out of this." Hanabi countered. "You can get Ramen anywhere. "But, I can't find out what I want. Even Miss Setsu couldn't tell me. And she's the best fortuneteller in the world!"

Naruto began laughing. He held his belly and guffawed. "F-… F-… F-…" He brought his chair down flat and smacked the table. The loud sound had Hanabi jumping out of her seat. _"Fortunetellers? _Who would believe _that _kind of stuff?"

"People who are smart, that's who!" Hanabi put her hands on her hips. "Her fortunes told me that Hinata had a boyfriend. Even you were surprised by that. She was also right about Neji and my father's fortunes." She sniffed. "Besides, who could believe that some giant Fox monster could come and attack some village, and that one man could save everybody. But, the clan elders swear it's true, and they have the guy's face on the mountain." She shook her finger at Naruto. "Who would have thought that against three-headed snake would attack a few years ago? Or some giant sand thing almost did." Those kind of things were harder to believe than fortune telling, but they were true.

"Shukaku." Naruto said. "It's name was Shukaku. The sand demon is one of the Bijū, the 'Tailed beasts'. It happens to be the corrupted spirit of a Sand Priest turned demon. His current Jinchūriki is Gaara, who was an enemy at the time. With Gama Bunta, I stopped them. Gaara is Kazekage now. His brother and sister wish the damn demon was sealed back inside a teakettle."

"You…" Hanabi put her hand over her mouth again. She would not giggle again. "I believe you…really I do…" She held her breath. "And what is Gama Bunta?"

"He's the 'Frog Boss', chief of the toads that can be summoned. He's about fifty to one hundred meters high, is kind of a grumpy wise guy, and smokes a big pipe. Jiraiya and I can summon him. He accepted me as his subordinate, even though I was too young to drink the Sake ceremony with him. He and Shukaku are real." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know about that fortune mumbo jumbo."

Onoda and his friend stared at each other, and then at Naruto. If the boy wasn't the biggest Liar this side of the Valley of the End, Hanabi had chosen a very interesting ninja to interact with.

"Nonsense." Hanabi was not going to buy that story. Especially not after Naruto dismissed fortunetellers like he did. "If you lie about that, you might be making stories up about Hinata too." That made sense. Hinata and anime? Squid? How stupid did that boy think she was? "You might also lie about who her boyfriend is!"

"**_LIAR?"_** Naruto stood up. Why did every Hyuuga except Hinata have to start off with some kind of attitude? "If you won't believe me…" he bit his thumb, and then worked the necessary hand seals. He slapped the table top. A large cloud of smoke billowed into the room. When the coughing witnesses could see again, they all stared in wonder.

"Hey, Naruto… what's up?" A large toad sat on the table. About the size of Naruto's head, the chubby amphibian looked over at Hanabi. "Is that your…" He held his toad hand in such a way as to mean 'girlfriend'. "You got time to play? Any snacks?"

"No way, Gamakichi," Naruto shook my head. "Just because I gave up on Sakura doesn't mean I want to baby sit!" That would have Hanabi fuming if she wasn't staring slack-jawed. "The old guy over there won't sell us any food yet, and I didn't call you to play. I told them about your father, but they don't believe me. She also didn't believe me about Shukaku."

Gamakichi slumped down, putting its hands up on its head. "Why did you have to mention that big bully?" He made a strange whining noise.

"_Geeez._ He's not even here!" Naruto frowned. "Besides, he's kind of a friend now."

"He's still too big, and too creepy! He almost killed the two of us. If you didn't wake that freaky kid up, we'd be gone." Gamakichi lifted his head back again and stared over at the food case.

"I won't sell any snacks…" The shopkeeper walked over to the counter. "But, this will make a great story." He looked over at Naruto. "A gift. What would your small companion like?"

"That big cookie!" Gamakichi smiled a wide amphibian smile.

"**Hey-y-y-y-y…" **That snapped Hanabi out of her near trance. "I saw that first!"

"She's a noisy chick," Gamakichi remarked to his friend. Naruto nodded. That had Hanabi turning pale with rage.

"Just wait…" Naruto smiled at Hanabi.

"Well?" The toad tilted its head, looking up at Hanabi.

"I just said that to shut her up. When you tell girls what to do, they usually do the opposite." Naruto looked at the cookie hungrily, as the man brought it out. The storekeeper broke off a small piece and handed it to Hanabi. "Is it that way with toads, too?"

"I think so," Gamakichi said. "I'm too young to be sure, though. Dad said he told Mom to get him dinner once, and she left. So, it might be true."

"It was probably that damn pipe." Naruto smiled when he saw Gamakichi shoot his tongue out, grab Hanabi's piece before she could bite into it, and then brought it back into his mouth. "Good!" He hopped on the remainder of the cookie. No one would want to eat it after that. He was more worried about Naruto than the strange girl.

"**HEY. THAT WAS _MINE,_ STUPID TOAD!"** Hanabi's shout was loud enough to startle some people walking past the shop's huge front window.

"Told you…" Naruto said.

"Can you make it be quiet again?" The toad asked.

"Takes too much work," Naruto said, folding his arms across his chest. "Besides, it might be the only talent she has." Hanabi never should have called him a liar. After Gamakichi disappeared with a loud 'Pop', Naruto made that point clear. "So, _who's_ a liar?"

"I want you to teach Hinata how to do that," Hanabi said. "I want her to summon that little jerk, so I can toss him in a pot of hot water!"

"Really?" Naruto said. "Maybe I'll mention that to his Dad next time. He might want to speak to your father about it, though."

"Wait… she's just…" It took a lot to make Onoda lose his cool. The young man was so unpredictable, that the manservant didn't want to take even the slightest chance. "You wouldn't really do that ,would you young man?"

"Of course not." Naruto sighed. "Future Hokage, remember? Hokages can't go doing things like that." He laughed. "Besides, if Gama Bunta squashed the house and Hanabi's father, I probably couldn't get Hinata to tell me who her boyfriend is."

"You just better find out!" Hanabi folded her arms over her chest.

"Hah! There's nothing that Uzumaki Naruto can't do." He thanked the man for the use of his shop. He asked him to save him the largest Cream Puff and put it on Hanabi's tab. After that, he left. He had to fight the urge to create a number of clones, and have them moon Hinata's sister through the window.

Hanabi smiled. She was glad Naruto was gone. A little of that boy went a long way. But, if all of the things he told her were true, he was a force to be reckoned with.

"I'll have your secret soon, dear sister."


	6. six

The sun hid behind one of numerous tall clouds.

Birds moved in lazy circles up above, while butterflies flitted here and there, seemingly with no sense of purpose or rhythm. Dragonflies darted about, hovering for brief moments before zipping from sight. A gentle breeze pushed tall flowers and stringy reeds alike, making them sway gracefully.

It was a wonderful place to just lay on one's back… alone… staring at the sky. There were no decisions… no chores… no irritations… nothing to burden his thoughts. _That _was what had Shikamaru worried. Days like these didn't come very often. Something bothersome was bound to happen, if his luck held true.

"Maybe for once, I'll get lucky." He held a long frond of grass in his mouth. Looking over to the North he sighed, spotting two large clouds, both larger and darker than the others. If things followed their usual script, those angry looking clouds would drop their store of rain and move on. The rain would be brief, and limited to one area. This area. The one he had chosen.

Suddenly, the ninja sat up. There was someone nearby. It had to be a shinobi. _Who? _Asuna wouldn't be looking for him today. He had seen Choji earlier, and his friend was going to be training with his father for the day. He frowned and spat out his grass. What if it was a girl? It could be Ino. She might think this would be a 'wonderful romantic moment' as she put it. That would be troublesome. He simply wanted to be alone at times, and Ino never understood that.

The sound grew louder. The person was moving quietly, but not trying to surprise him. Whoever it was, they were probably assessing the situation. "I'm over here. Come on out. Let's get this over with." Waiting and wondering was more annoying than any person might be. The sooner this was over with, the better.

"Ummm… hello…" Hinata stepped out into the wide clear area, standing at the fringe of the wooded sector.

"_Hinata?" _Shikamaru scowled. He never would have guessed _her. _Anything this far from ordinary had to be big trouble.

"I was… I wonder… do you have a few minutes to talk…" Hinata walked slowly towards her friend, feeling bad about intruding on the idyllic scene. "It's… well… it's something personal…"

Shikamaru put his hand on his head. It was a girl… a girl he usually didn't have to deal with very often… one who wanted to talk about something 'personal'. "Why me?" He was asking a rhetorical question of the clouds overhead. Hinata thought the question was directed to her.

"Kurenai-sensei mentioned your name," Hinata said. "She said that as a genius, you might be able to help me." Hinata seemed shy and clueless to most people. The first part was true, but not the latter. Not by a long shot. She was very sensitive to the feelings of those around her. But, she was not going to just walk away because Shikamaru was in one of t-h-o-s-e moods.

"Kurenai?" Shikamaru shook his head. "That woman is beyond bothersome." He had heard Asuna complain about his fellow jounin on a number of occasions. He secretly believed that his teacher must have been rejected by her at some point. That was one more thing to worry about with the opposite sex. "Did she say _why _I should be helpful?" He didn't really want to know. But again, it was best to get things out in the open as quickly as possible.

"Ummm… yes…" Hinata nodded. This would be where things got more difficult. Blackmail went against her nature. Trickery did not come naturally; but, she had learned things by watching Naruto. Regardless, she was determined to see this through. "It would be less troublesome if you helped me."

"W-h-a-t?" Shikamaru definitely did not like the sound of that. Either Hinata knew something about a bad situation that could get worse, or she was promising to make trouble if he blew off her reqeust. The former could be problematic, but was probably within the realm of things that he and the other ninjas had dealt with before. The latter concept was incomprehensible. Hinata? Purposely cause trouble? _Was_ that actually Hinata?

"I… what…" Hinata found herself caught in Shikamaru's Shadow Bind technique, after he had worked _Shintenshin no Jutsu_. She couldn't move.

"There is a strong possibility that you are not Hyuuga Hinata. If you are not, the use of her form was a poor choice, if you are going to make threats." He frowned. This wasn't a battle, and it might actually be Hinata. What point did it serve to just stand here keeping the person immobile. It essentially kept him busy as well. What a hassle!

"I'm me… I've come to talk about Naruto…" Hinata blurted that out. She should have stayed quiet. If Shikamaru thought that she was desperate, he might be able to hold that over her head.

"Really?" Shikamaru released his jutsu. "Hinata might be the only one wanting to do _that." _He was well aware of Hinata's feelings for Naruto. It had never been useful to clue anyone else in on his suspicions, however. "I believe I can understand why." The logic of the situation was simple enough, knowing what he did about his two friends. "But, there is a good warning against troublesome things: be careful what you wish for, you might get it."

"What…" Hinata missed that last point.

"Once you actually spend some time with Naruto, you might find that your earlier infatuation fades away." Shikamaru sighed. He almost wished that were true for Ino and Temari. Either for him, or for them.

"It hasn't," Hinata admitted. "That's why I wanted to speak with you."

"You want me to help you make the infatuation go away?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Talk with the other girls. They can give you plenty of reasons not to have any romantic notions about Naruto."

"No," Hinata said, shaking her head. "I've been very fortunate in some ways. Almost by miracle, I have been able to spend time alone with Naruto."

"Fortunate?" Shikamaru sighed. Who could understand women? It took more than genius to do _that. _Any man who said he understood the other sex was lying or deluded. "It's a miracle that you feel that way after spending time with him." Shikamaru liked Naruto. He respected his abilities. While his friend's gung ho attitude and impulsivity wore him out just listening to him, he was glad to have someone else eager to volunteer for things. But, he couldn't imagine anyone wanting to be subjected to that kind of thing for any length of time.

Hinata stood silently. She didn't know what to say to that. It was no surprise that people's opinions were strongly polarized over Naruto, even amongst people who liked him and called him friend. None of them would ever truly understand why she cared about him. Sometimes, she wondered herself.

"So, what is the problem?" Shikamaru sat down, resigned. "And what were you going to do if I refused to help you?"

"Ummm… well… this looks like a very nice place to relax…" Hinata twiddled her fingers a bit. "It would not be so nice… if it was no longer secret…"

"**Wait!" **Shikamaru held his hand up. His eyes were intense. That point needed to be clarified right away. "How did you find me?"

"Well… you see…" Hinata walked over, lifted up her fellow chuunin's collar, and removed something that he didn't know was there. She held it up. "Shino sent the female bug to you during your chuunin meeting this morning." She reached into her pouch carefully. She held up a male bug.

"Was that _your _idea?" Shikamaru looked impressed and irritated at the same time.

"Yes," Hinata admitted.

"Being around Naruto is already rubbing off on you." He sighed. "That could be the best thing to happen to you, or the very worst. Probably the worst. Things are much better when they are constant and predictable."

"Ummm…" Hinata thought about Naruto. If she was changing some because of him, she wondered if he might change some because of her. If he did, maybe people wouldn't be so down on him. She really wished that everybody could see him the way that she did. "As I was saying, I think it would be better for this place to remain secret. If… well… Ino were to hear about it…"

Shikamaru shook his head, closed his eyes, and then proceeded to run both temples. "I get a headache just thinking about that. You may have given me nightmares."

Hinata pursed her lips and made a face. "I thought that you and Ino were going out." Why would Shikamaru do that, if he didn't want to be around Ino.

"We are," Shikamaru said. "At first, it was simpler doing that. It was very annoying, always have to tell her 'no'. But…" He sighed, deeper and longer this time. "I enjoy being with her at times. That is not good enough for her. She wishes to schedule our time together. Sometimes down to the minute. Life is not a flower arrangement. It's very bothersome."

"I see." Hinata normally would not say what she planned to mention next. She didn't like ntruding into people's private lives. But, Naruto certainly got results from the direct approach. "That would rob you of times like these. It would also make it difficult to see Temari when she has duties in the Fire Country."

"**What did you say?" **A wide-eyed Shikamaru was an uncommon thing. "How… who… when…" He forced himself to calm down. Ino didn't know about Temari. The feisty sand shinobi didn't know about Ino. It took clever planning to make certain that their paths didn't cross. "Did that meddlesome Yuuhi woman tell you that, too?"

Hinata nodded. "If… well… if Ino is trouble… I should think that Temari would be even more difficult to deal with." Hinata didn't know the Sand ninja very well. She was a very forceful person, the opposite of herself. She was also taller, more mature in figure, and very dramatic in appearance.

"Yes," Shikamaru said. "She is even more judgmental, if that is possible. She is also more aggressive. But, she finds me interesting, and she is more worldly than Ino." He held his arms up and out, shrugging. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Quirks and habits do not become a problem. There are no overstayed welcomes." He readjusted his top-knot. "She's like a desert sandstorm. It's very exciting, but can wear one down."

"I see," Hinata said. Would Naruto grow fonder of her if they spent a lot of time together? Or, might he start seeing things that displeased him? It might be best to find that out sooner, rather than later. "I suppose it might be trouble, were Ino to find you at this spot, and someone took on _this_ appearance." It was tricky, performing _Henge_ based on a sketchy memory. Hinata transformed into a decent image of Temari, including the unique hair style and the large metal fan.

"Damn." Shikamaru hung his head. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Sneakiness does not fit on a Hyuuga," he said. "I thought that a skinny Choji looked wrong, after he returned injured from using the three tri-colored pills against the Sound ninja Jiroubou. But _this_…"

After that, Shikamaru reluctantly agreed to offer his advice. As the first order of business, he wanted to hear everything from Hinata. She told him about Hanabi and the fortune cookies. After that, she mentioned all of the things that she had been doing with Naruto.

"For the last few days, I have been helping him prepare for the next chuunin exam. He does not really need help with training, but it will be useful to know what the examiners are judging the participants on." Hinata went into more detail.

"It's a good idea. Strength wise, he might even be ready for jounin. But, he does not have the leadership skills for that yet. He is undoubtedly qualified to be chuunin, but…" Shikamaru swatted at a fly. When it landed, he used the Shadow Bind, and then smacked it. "It is possible that he will not test well in the written exam, or in the arena. Tricks and good fortune are fine while they last. Strategy and a calm head are always useful."

Hinata nodded. "He needs to learn more patience. I need to get stronger. Our training together should help us both." She sighed after that.

"_Hmmmm." _Shikamaru rubbed at his nose and then moved his arms to loosen his back up some. "What's wrong with the training?"

"Nothing, really," Hinata said. "It's not the training… it's everything…" Hinata hung her head. "Or nothing."

"That sounds bothersome" Shikamaru said. Confusion took too much effort to cut through. "What has you so uncertain?"

"We've been doing a lot together. It has been wonderful in some ways. But, he seems distant. If he likes me… ummm… he should…" Hinata didn't really know what Naruto would do if he liked her. But, knowing his personality, he probably should be more vocal and enthusiastic. "But… if… well… if he wasn't interested in me that way… he…" She would think that Naruto wouldn't waste his time being around someone he didn't like. He had plenty of people as friends. He could choose any of them. Her thoughts were tangled in mental knots.

"Have you talked about that?" Shikamaru asked the obvious question. "Or, are you afraid that might break the spell, and you won't get to see him any more."

Hinata nodded. She felt as if she was using up a lifetime of good luck simply by spending that much time with Naruto. "I haven't mention my feelings to him. He gets very strange when we talk about boyfriends and girlfriends. I am not certain he has any confidence in himself, that way."

Shikamaru nodded. He put his hands together, in the way he had during his chuunin match with Temari. Hinata chewed on the ends of her hair for a few moments, before forcing herself to relax and be patient.

"You would be correct in wondering why he would spend time with you, were he not interested in you. I can think of endless reasons, but most would be unlikely, and all would be conjecture. Unless there is some secret of his that we are ignorant of… some kind of scheme that he is working on… we should assume that he may have difficulty letting himself care about someone." Shikamaru paused, looking up at the clouds again. The dark clouds had gone off on a tangent. He would have plenty of time to enjoy his day after Hinata left.

"Because of Sakura?" Hinata asked. "Or, because he had no family to grow up with?"

"Exactly," Shikamaru said. Hinata had a good mind. It wasn't always quick off the mark, but it was steady and dependable. The same was probably true of her heart, despite the situation that _she _grew up in. That did not mean that the same would be true for Naruto, even though he was one of the staunchest friends that anyone could possibly have. "But, there could be more, some of it following the same logic. He was shunned as a child. He was laughed at in the Academy; but, at least he could get some attention by pulling outrageous stunts. If anyone approved, they liked the tricks, not the trickster."

"So, I should show him that I care about him, but not tell him?" Hinata clasped her hands together. "He needs to learn to trust me, and to have faith in my feelings?" If that was true, it was good that she never told him who she liked. He might have doubted her right away, and never given her another chance. "There is no way to show him that right away?"

"Probably not. Even if the Hokage held a meeting of the entire village and spoke the truth, he might growl and shake his head.' Shikamaru set his jaw, pondering various abstract possibilities. "He may not listen to any particular person. But, if there was some _thing_ that he could come to trust without question…"

"Like fortunes," Hinata blurted out. "I mean… ummm… I don't believe in them…"

"But your sister does," Shikamaru said, having already heard about Hanabi's role in things. "Many people do." That idea actually held some promise. "But, Naruto has a strong tendency towards skepticism in many things. Strangely enough, he tends to have blind faith in others. It is usually one or the other, not something in between. It might prove difficult changing his mind."

"Yes. I cannot convince Hanabi that fortunetellers might be make-believe or a fraud. Neji believes that fortunetellers are probably very good at reading people, as are shinobi that take advanced training." Hinata remembered the night of the Hyuuga celebration. "Hanabi couldn't convince me to even consider that a fortune could affect my destiny."

"Neji was set in his ways at one time. He thought that his destiny was predetermined, and there was nothing he could do about it." Shikamaru said. "He changed, because of Naruto. I suppose there is no harm in trying to change Naruto's view, unless he were to somehow find out you were trying to trick him." He put a finger on his chin for a moment. _"Hmmmm_. I think a key point will be honor, not honesty. As long as your actions are honorable… and he can see that… there should be little risk."

"I hope so," Hinata said. She didn't want her opportunity to run aground because she failed to act. But, it would be worse to do something stupid, and drive Naruto away. "Do you… ummm… can you think of…"

"It would be a complex process." Shikamaru put his hands together. "First, he would need to believe in the power of fortunetelling. That is a necessity. Without that, nothing else will matter." He furrowed his brow. "Once that is established, the remainder is merely a matter of coordination and cleverness. The clues must lead him to the conclusion you want, whether it be his realizing how you feel, or the fact that he is safe in caring for you."

Hinata nodded, her eyes showing a spark of hope. "The fortuneteller must know the answers ahead of time, and must be willing to give those answers to Naruto." She put her hands part way into her pockets. "It should be more than one source."

"Very good," Shikamaru said. "Getting a similar answer from multiple sources would be beneficial. Also, you cannot afford to have him to get an answer at odds with the one you want him to get. For that reason also, a large number of soothsayers would have to be clued in." He scratched the back of his neck and frowned. "If they are all charlatans of a sort, they might be willing to help, and would want to keep your secret, so you keep theirs. However, if one of the fortunetellers is convinced that her methods really worked, she might warn Naruto of the plot…"

"Yes," Hinata said. "It will also be hard to contact every fortuneteller. Hanabi has mentioned a lot of names."

"That is not a difficulty. I would suggest that Naruto will want the best in anything he does. That will narrow the numbers down some, no doubt. If he visited lesser talents, so to speak, a different answer might actually reinforce his belief in the more famous fortunetellers rather than diminish it." Shikamaru sighed. "I hate to mention this suggestion, as you might then expect me to follow through, or be seen as a hypocrite…"

"I won't." Hinata waved her hands. "You have already helped me enough."

"You should enlist our friends," Shikamaru said. "Some will help you because you are their friend. Others will champion a good cause, or have some chord you can strike. Choji, for example, will do work proportional to the amount of food he is destined to receive. Shino will do some things, simply because they are a new experience, or because he gets to be part of a group. Kiba will work very hard, if there is some way that he can show he has done more work than others, or has done a better job of it than others. Sakura, Ino, and Ten Ten would no doubt help if their schedules allow."

"Neji would help me," Hinata said. "What about Lee?"

"L-e-e." Shikamaru shook his head. "He is difficult to predict. Rock Lee could be your best possible helper, or your worst. Should the idea catch fire, he would do ten times as much work as anyone else. _But…" _

"If he thought that it was unfair to Naruto, he wouldn't help. He would probably…" Hinata swallowed hard.

"He might tell Naruto. Yes, it is a big gamble. Worse, if he is not in it from the beginning, but somehow gets wind of it, he is certain to think there is a reason he wasn't told. That would make him suspicious of something underhanded." Shikamaru cracked his knuckles. "You might ask him to promise to keep things a secret _before_ you give any details. If you do that, and somehow convince him that you are working in Naruto's best interest…"

"Yes," Hinata said. "But, the more people I have helping me…"

"The more that can let something slip. Correct." Shikamaru didn't say 'The more people you have helping you, the fewer reasons I should be one of them'. He thought it, though. "So, all things considered, it seems that you have some thinking to do." He hoped that she was finished. This was much too like the Soap Operas that his mother and her friends watched.

"Thank you for your help," Hinata said. She knew better than to ask her friend for anything more. She had imposed enough as it was. Still, she was a bit disappointed that he didn't make an offer. What kind of thing might Naruto say? "Because you were so kind, I will forget one thing. This place, or Temari. Which do you prefer?"

There was a moment of silence. "You were less trouble when you were more quiet." Shikamaru broke off a long frond of grass, bit down on it, and then lay down on his back, hands behind his head. "I blame Naruto for this."

Hinata smiled. When she left, there was more spring in her step. She had a goal. There was something to work towards now, something discrete and attainable. There was no guarantee of success; but, that was something a ninja needed to accept in much of what he or she did. Shikamaru was right. She had a lot of thinking to do. She needed to figure out a way to get Naruto to trust fortunetellers. Maybe Sakura and the other girls could help her brainstorm over a nice dinner.

Walking back into the heart of the village, she looked over at the various buildings, wondering how difficult it had been to build any one of them. She wondered how much time it had taken to build the village as a whole. Whatever the answers were, she knew that is hadn't all been done in a day. She couldn't expect her efforts to bear fruit in a day, a week, or even a month. And, she couldn't afford to view her life like she saw the city. While the city was still growing in some ways, it had expanded to it's limit. Her relationship with Naruto would be a journey, not a destination. She hoped that the journey would last a long time.

Catching sight of the Library, Hinata knew what she wanted to do next. She had read a number of scrolls and books on summoning, and had asked the librarians to do a further search for her. She wanted to see what else they might have found. While she had yet to tell Naruto that she wanted to learn _Kuchiyose no Jutsu, _she did ask him to tell her about the various jutsus he had learned. He had told her about his many experiences, and mentioning his summoning of tadpoles, and the life and death situation he had faced when Jiraiya threw him into the great chasm.

"That was a very dangerous method." Hinata wondered why the Frog hermit had taken such an approach. That sounded like some last ditch attempt, with time running out. He also hadn't taught Naruto much about the facts behind summoning. Why had he been in such a rush. Was the Legendary Sannin like Shikamaru, wanting to get things out of his hair as soon as possible? If so, why would he take Naruto on as an apprentice for more than two years? "I still need a contract, or a book showing the precise method to call an animal capable of presenting me with such a thing."

As Hinata made her way in through the front door of the large squat building, she realized how fortunate Naruto had been in that regard. Jiraiya had sliced Naruto's hand and used that blood sacrifice to summon a toad. The toad then gave Naruto a summoning contract that was handed down from prior generations. For Naruto to be able to summon them, he needed to write his name with blood. Then, he had to put blood on each of the fingertips of one hand and place the bloody handprint underneath his name. After that, to perform a summons, he would channel his chakra and use the hand he made the agreement with to call forth a toad. The seals that he used in summoning were boar, dog, hen, monkey, and sheep.

"Ahhh… Miss Hyuuga… I'm happy to see you here again. It's so nice when the young people visit out facility." The Head Librarian, Mrs. Monbosho, gestured for Hinata to come over to her. She was a round but attractive woman, with expensive clothes and an old style hairdo. She had an instinctive need to shush people when they spoke too loud in the upstairs reading areas. "It was very nice for you to return your other books promptly. I believe that our Lead Researcher, Mr. Keishu, had placed another book or two in your bin. He was also acting in a very excited manner this afternoon. He had found something in one of the old vaults, and set about cleaning it off. Excuse me…" She brought a lacquered fan she carried down in a short arc, resulting in a loud noise. **"S-h-h-h!" **A number of high-ranking government officials jumped, and looked guilty.

"Thank you Ma'am," Hinata said politely. "I appreciate your efforts and his."

Walking down a creaky stairway, Hinata made her way into the old books section. There had been little recent literature written on Summoning, as fewer and fewer shinobi were found to be capable of performing the technique on a grand scale. Any number could summon simple creatures or inanimate objects. A good many could create scrolls that would call a person from one point to another, a use that she remembered from the chuuni exams. The two times that her team had successfully brought their scroll through the Forest of Death and into the prearranged finishing point, a summoning scroll had brought Iruka to their location, and he had explained he next step in the exam.

Sure enough, when she removed her bin from a small shelf, there was a book in it. After leafing through it, she sighed. It wasn't of any practical importance. But, it might prove interesting, and someone had gone to the trouble to root it out for her. It would be rude not to read through some of it.

As the yellow parchment was old and fragile, Hinata handled the tome with great care. It was a treatise on various cultures and concepts they had of demons, including the methods they used to bring such creatures into this plane of existence. Much of what she read was myth and legend, a collection of interesting tidbits and misconceptions. But, there were also numerous references to creatures and beings that actually existed.

One chapter dealt with the concept of conjuration, a word based on the Latin for 'swear together'. Depending on the culture or the precise usage, the process could be an invocation; an exorcism; or an act of illusionism. As an invocation, a conjuration is the act of summoning one or more spirits with a pre-determined purpose, by means of a charm. This typically meant that the conjurer would perform some ritual to call upon the spirit. Some conjurations required a previous ritual of purification for body, mind, and soul to attract the spirit, or avoid to the danger the entity could represent.

Special ornaments and amulets were needed for attraction or protection. Magic symbols were usually drawn on the floor, clothing, and altars, with each symbol having a specific purpose. The hour of the day or night and the planetary aspects were considered important, depending on the purpose of the conjuration. A special atmosphere was preferred in the place where the ritual was going to be performed, using specific aromatic resins and herbs, and lighting the place with candles or torches if possible.

"I though that learning a summoning jutsu would be difficult. I'm glad that shinobi do not practice conjuring." Hinata continued to read on, learning that many cultures considered the practice of conjuration to be an inherently evil process, with the practitioners summoning demons or other evil spirits in order to cause harm to people or things; to obtain favors from the creatures; or simply to enter into servitude to such beings. Other cultures did not view the process itself as good or evil, choosing instead to question the motive of the men and women making use of such methods.

Likewise, the whole concept of what a 'demon' actually was varied from country to country, changing greatly over time. Much of it was semantics, as the word was used in many ways, to describe numerous creatures living on various planes. A series of consecutive chapters promised to go into exhaustive details. After some time, the words began swimming before Hinata's eyes and the names became a jumble in her head. It was a good thing that she was just reading for interest now, as she could never have kept all of the facts straight.

In folklore, mythology, and religion, a demon or demoness was often thought to be some form of supernatural being, most often described as a malevolent spirit. Only some could be summoned, and many could not be controlled. The earliest notions of demons lacked evil connotations, making Hinata wonder if something like Kyuubi may have ravaged ancient people, changing their view on things. Knowing what she did of Gama Bunta and Shukaku from her talks with Naruto… and having heard a few things about Enma, Manda, and Katsuyu… Hinata realized that _those_ powerful creatures were much like humans, in that some were mostly good, others were mostly evil, and the rest were a unique mixture of both. Naruto said that Gama Bunta was gruff and grumpy, and spoke with words more commonly used by gangsters and thugs. She smiled, imagining a giant toad doing that. But, the Boss Frog was also a creature of honor, and would fight to help Naruto while he was able.

In some cultures, demons are still feared in popular superstition, largely due to the belief that they could somehow 'possess' humans. Hinata wondered if there were types of spirits or creatures that could actually do that. If she had been ignorant of the various jutsus that ninjas could perform, she might think that some kind of entity had taken control of the shinobi himself, or the person he acted against. The techniques that Ino and her family used were a prime example of something that might have been misinterpreted in the past.

"Where was Persia?" Hinata had not studied much about ancient history in foreign lands. But, knowledge of the exact geographical location of the country wasn't a prerequisite for reading about the beliefs of its people. In Zoroastrianism, including the writing within a sacred text called the Avesta, _ahuras_ were supreme beings, while _daevas_ were thought to be demonic creatures. In other countries… and in the same region at different times…both groups were thought to be demons. There was a rather lengthy discourse on some of the more important demons of ancient Persia, including _Az, _the demon of greed; _Bushasp_, the demon of sloth; _Druj, the _demon of lies; and _Spozgar, _the demon of thunderstorms. She skipped through most of that. She might have readin more detailhad she found out information on a demon of Ramen or a demon of Squid-on-a-Stick.

Hinata scratched her head. Her thoughts kept going off on tangents. She wondered how many of the demons that were mentioned had once existed, or still existed. Could most of them actually have been machinations, devised to explain various vices, virtues, and natural phenomena? How did they differ from gods, which were often described in a similar manner, including the Greek and Roman gods? She really didn't have any desire to read things in that much detail today, if ever. Maybe there were some things that were best left unlearned. At the very least, there were things that had no practical value for he, as long as there was no way that the shinobi technique of summoning couldn't accidentally pull in something unexpected.

"I wonder if Mr. Keishu will have his discovery ready today?" Hinata pulled at one ear lobe. What had the man excited? Librarians often were giddy to the point of acting tipsy when they simply found a book that no one else knew about. But, he might also have found something that he realized would serve her purpose. She would wait and see if he brought her something more.

She went on to skim a chapter on demons as they were described in the Tanakh, the Hebrew Bible. There were two classes, the _se'irim_ and the _shedim_. The former, translated as 'hairy beings', were supposed to be satyr-like demons, described as dancing in the wilderness, seeming to be very similar to the Arabian _jinn_. The shedim were described differently in separate legends and folklore. Some stories said they were demons with the legs of a cock, while others said that they had the form of serpents, or were descended from serpents. One legend said that God did not finish their creation due to the fact that he was resting during the Sabbath, and then forgot them completely. Others said that they were storm-demons, probably borrowed from Chaldean mythology that had seven creatures called shedim. That name translated to 'evil demons' and referenced powerful beings with ox-like forms.

"I wonder if that happened to me," Hinata asked with a sigh, thinking about creatures being left unfinished. She was so short. Despite what Kurenai might say, while she might be cute, she certainly wasn't as pretty as the rest of her friends. She used to take comfort in the fact that Naruto was short too, but had such a big heart and growing talents. Now, he stood much taller than she did.

'It's not the size of the dog in the fight, but the size of the fight in the dog,' Kiba had told her before, discussing Akamaru. While Hinata definitely didn't think that anyone would go as far as to refer to her as a 'dog' in slang terms, the saying might still hold true for her. Naruto had teased her about her height a number of times already, but had always made certain that she knew he was joking. That was a good sign, wasn't it?

The portion of the book dealing with Rabbinical demonology was very dry. For that reason, Hinata skipped over large portions of it. There were three classes of demons that were scarcely separable one from another that included the _shedim_; the _mazzi?im_ or 'harmers'; and the _ru?in_ or 'evil spirits'. Besides those, there were _lilin_ or 'night spirits'; the _?elane_ or 'evening spirits'; the_ iharire_ or 'midday spirits;' and the _?afrire_ or 'morning spirits'; as well as the demons 'that bring famine' and 'cause storms and earthquakes'. They all seemed to be workers of harm. Some types were thought to be the cause of various diseases, including blindness, catalepsy, headaches, epilepsy, and even nightmares.

Hinata rubbed at her temples. She was getting a headache. But, there was no need to propose a demon as its cause. The writing in the book was faint… the text was handwritten… and she had banged herself on the head earlier in the morning, when she walked into a low sign while daydreaming about Naruto. The bump on her head was still sore, and had hardly shrunken in size. She had hoped that spending time with him would have made her less distracted, not more addlepated! In a flight of fancy, she wondered if there was a justu that she could use to summon him, and make him do her bidding. She wouldn't mind getting a headache reading that. _Poof! _'Uzumaki Naruto, it is I, Hyuuga Hinata who has summoned you. By this contract, you will be my boyfriend, with all that entails'.

Now she was just being silly. There was a cure for that. She could read more of the book. That would bore the silliness out of her. The next chapter dealt with demons as they were described in Christianity. Early scriptures talked of demons as spirits that inhabited a place or accompanied a person. Later writings were far more complex. One source described how when God created angels, he offered them the same choice he would later offer humanity: follow, or be cast apart from him. Some angels chose not to follow God, instead choosing the path of evil. These were not the _fallen angels, _but were the pre-human entities known as _demons_. The fallen angels were a host of angels who later rebelled against God, headed by Lucifer and Satan, who was talked into rebelling by Lucifer. And later yet, there were two hundred fallen angels known as the _Grigori, _who were led by Semyazza, Azazel and other angelic chiefs. Some of those were thought to be the demons that were conjured by King Solomon and imprisoned in the brass vessels. Also apparently called Goetia demons, they descended to Earth and mated with mortal women, giving rise to a race of giants known as the _Nephilim_.

There were some notes on the origins of the word Goetia, with Goeteia being an Ancient Greek word for 'magic, witchcraft, jugglery'. The root _Goēs_ means 'sorcerer' or 'quack'.

"Quacks," Hinata said quietly. Naturally, that brought her thoughts back to Fortunetellers. In her opinion, they were just as bad as the people peddling false medicinal cures in the streets of Konoha, except that the latter had to sell secretly from door to door, staying one step ahead of Tsunade's officials. "If it looks like a duck, swims like a duck, and quacks like a duck… it _is_ a duck." She couldn't believe that people were drawn in by the things that soothsayers said and promised. How was she going to talk about fortunetellers with a straight face, convincing Naruto that they were real? No matter what her motives, in the end, that would be lying. Could any good really come from that?

"It doesn't all have to be lies…" That's right! She could mention the fortune cookies, and the messages they contained. She wouldn't have to mention Hanabi's interpretation of her cookie's fortune. She could leave that as a mystery that her sister was chasing after. Neji's and her father's messages were simple enough and could be viewed as accurate. _'Opportunity is slipping away. Act now or relinquish your dream.' _Her own fortune? Well, she could interpret that in any number of ways. Oh! That might work: _Kuchiyose no Jutsu, _Yes. That would fit in nicely. Maybe reading this dusty old book had been helpful after all.

Hinata certainly had a lot to think about later. She probably wouldn't get much sleep tonight, if she wanted to come up with a solid plan before approaching some of her friends for help. Her heart was racing now. She suddenly felt a bit short of breath. Everything was weighing down on her. This was all new to her. She was not one for tricks and misdirection. She was not a person who got involved in complex schemes, much less one who orchestrated them. She was feeling more worried now than she did before her first chuunin exam. Was she a duck, trying to be an eagle? No, was she a duck, hoping to win the heart of an eagle?

"Calm down. Read more of the book." She read about Pre-Islamic mythology, which didn't discriminate between gods and demons. The _jinn_ were considered divinities of inferior rank, and had many human attributes: they ate, drank, and procreated their kind, sometimes in conjunction with human beings; in which latter case, the offspring shared the natures of both parents. In appearing to men, such demons sometimes assumed the forms of beasts and sometimes those of men; but they always have some animal characteristic, such as a paw in place of a hand. The eccentric movements of the dust-whirlwinds were believed to be visible signs of a battle between two clans of jinn. Generally jinn were peaceable and well disposed toward men; but there were also evil jinn, who contrived to injure men.

Islamic culture went on to divides the evil demons into five species: _'jann', 'jinn', 'shaidans', 'afrits', _and _'marids'. _Much of the writings that Hinata skimmed over involved the shaidans who often, as enemies of Allah, strove to disturb worshipers. The pronouncing of the 'takbir formula…'Allah akbar', or Allah is very great… was said to be a means of driving them away. To ensure that their children would not sustain injury from such evil spirits, parents sometimes tied the teeth of a fox and cat to a thread and put the necklace around the neck of their son or daughter. Why both a fox and a cat? Was there some benefit from such a pairing?

Hinata couldn't find an answer to that question. There was mention that a horse could be protected from evil influence if a fox's tail or a crimson plume was fastened between its eyes. In classical Arabic and Persian literature, the fox was a symbol of craftiness and deceit. "That would be Naruto," Hinata said, smiling. That smile faded away. Konoha had its own history with a fox. Kyuubi. "Naruto is nothing like that horrible beast!"

Cats were talked about in different fashions, too. There were demons called _'?u?rus'_ that usually assumed the form of cats. But, it also seemed that the cat was highly respected in Islam, because of tales that the Prophet was a cat lover. One story told of a cat that saved Mohammed from being bitten by a deadly snake. In another, when Mohammed was called to prayer, he found his cat Muezza asleep on the sleeve of his robe; he cut off the sleeve rather than disturb his cat.

"Kitten." Hinata sighed, thinking back to her childhood. Her mother loved pets, while her father detested them. Before her mother had died, she had been given a kitten, which she naturally named 'Kitten'. It was one of the few friends that she had, and had run away as a cat, not long before her mother passed away. "Maybe I will get a cat when I move into a place of my own."

She looked at her watch. If the Researcher didn't bring something new soon, she would head on home. It was one of the nights that she liked to prepare dinner in place of the cooks and chefs. Waiting a bit longer, she read about demons in Hinduism and Buddhism. After that, she brought a hand to her mouth when she read the title of the next chapter. It was about Youkai. Her father and some of his retainers would tell her and Hanabi stories at night, just before they went to sleep. Whose bright idea had _that_ been? It was probably her father's! While Hanabi had been ecstatic, Hinata often spent restless or sleepless nights with the covers pulled over her head.

_Yōkai_ were generally viewed to be more powerful than human beings, and because of that, tended to act arrogantly towards mortals. Yōkai also have different values from human beings, and when these conflict, it can lead to animosity. They are generally invulnerable to human attack, but they could be defeated by skilled yōkai exterminators and Buddhist monks with Buddha's blessing. Some stories told of yōkai breeding with human beings to produce _han'yō_, or 'half-demons'. Most of those tales begin as love stories, but they often end in sadness resulting from the many obstacles faced by yōkai and mortals in such relationships.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata sighed long and deep. She rubbed her tired eyes. He was not a demon, but still presented her with a fair number of obstacles. But, they would all be worth it, if their time together could become a love story, even for a little while.

Hinata had no desire to read about _Kitsune, Tanuki, Oni, Kappa, Tengu Yuki-onna, _or any of the many others that had helped form her earliest nightmares. She especially did not want to read about _Yadoukai, _supernatural creatures that wandered at night, causing damage to people or kidnapping children. Her kidnapping had been a brief but harrowing experience. Her father had saved her, killing the head ninja of the Lightning Country; but, the political ramifications of the act led to his having to die in order to maintain peace with that nation, which refused to acknowledge the kidnapper's crime. His twin Hizashi… Neji's father… took his place, preventing war, and allowing his brother to live and further the Bloodline.

She was about to read about _Youma_, a term that had started off meaning 'demon' or 'devil', and had later been applied to the Nine Tails and creatures of that magnitude. She yawned a number of times in succession, and decided to call it a day. "That's enough." She closed the book. Sliding her chair back, she heard the sound of running feet.

"Miss Hyuuga… Miss Hyuuga…" It was Mr. Keishu. He sounded breathless. "Miss Hyuuga, are you still there?"

"I'm over here, Sir." Hinata felt her pulse racing again. What had the elderly gentleman found?

"Oh, very good. These are very valuable. I would not have wanted to leave them sitting in your bin unwatched." Mr. Keishu was a disheveled looking man who was impossibly tall and unbelievably thin. One of his eyes had a nervous tic. He placed a number of large scrolls on the small desk that had room for one at best. One scroll rolled off down the aisle while another struck Hinata's sandaled foot.

Hinata put her hand over her mouth to muffle a quick exclamation of pain. "What have you found?" Hinata looked up into the flushed face of the old gentleman, seeing his eye twitching much more than usual. "Your eye… I mean your efforts are greatly appreciated."

"These few here…" Mr. Keishu dropped another scroll, and pointed to two others. "…They are old summoning scrolls, ones that were carried by shinobi many years ago." he unrolled one. "Unfortunately, they are not completely intact. Some are missing fragments, while the writing is irreparably faded on the largest one."

"This one?" Hinata sked, her hand on the one scroll remaining on her desk.

"Ahhhhh… that one…" The Researcher's eyes lit up. His tic suddenly stopped. "That is something very special." He rubbed his hands together. "That one is very old, but it is perfect! It's another summoning scroll, but slightly different than the others. Those…" he pointed to the other scrolls. "…They are much like the scrolls used by the Frog hermit Jiraiya and others today. They mention the type of creature that one is making a contract with." He tapped the largest scroll. "This one was spiders, I believe. No… no… my mistake… this one was pigs. The one over there was spiders. The third one was for turtles.

"How is this one different, Sir?" Hinata ran her hand over the summoning scroll, feeling an indescribable pleasure at holding something that was so old.

"Hmmmm… that one is a mystery…" Mr. Keishu smiled. "No specific mention is made to the type of animal. Instead, mention is made of names." He shrugged. "I'm afraid the Library has no reference to those names. Some things must stay lost in antiquity, I'm afraid."

"W-W-Would this scroll still work?" Hinata began to tremble a little. Why did she ask that? Yes, it might be nice to have a functioning scroll, but this was a priceless treasure to some. Besides, she was the most conservative of her peers. Even in her dreams, would she try to summon a creature, without knowing what it was? What if it was something like some of the various demons she had just read about?

"Yes…" Mr. Keishu's eyes narrowed. His smile got even wider. "Yes… it just might, Miss Hyuuga…" He coughed a bit. "How I would love to find out."

Hinata swallowed hard. Naruto took chances. That was how he ended up succeeding remarkably well at times. What should she do? Was the man offering to let her make use of the scroll? "Y-Y-You would?" Hinata rubbed her fingers together. She had told Mr. Keishu why she was researching the subjects of scrolls and demons. "B-B-But… if someone used the scroll, she… or he… would need to keep it, since a contract would have been made."

"My own motives are not reason enough to give some young woman… or man… the scroll." Mr. Keishu did not look sad or any less enthusiastic. "However, if the scroll called a creature that could aid in the defense of our village…"

Hinata nodded. She felt her hopes skyrocket. But, reality ran up and down her spine like cold fingers. "If the creature were something that might harm the village…"

"Yes," the elderly man said. "We all take risks in life, some bigger than others. It would not be good to call something like the Kyuubi to our village." His tic returned, as he stood thinking about that great demon, and its current location. "But, if this was carried by one of the Forefathers, I doubt that it would be for something of that nature."

"I see," Hinata said, grasping the desk top firmly enough to whiten her fingers. "You are saying…" She needed to hear the words in concrete terms, not the abstract. That would help force her decision, one way or another.

"You are a fine young woman, from an old and respected Family." Mr. Keishu ran his hand over the scroll on Hinata's desk, as if telling it 'Good Bye'. "You may have this, if you wish." His eyes became very intense. "If it works, it is yours. If it does not, you can return it." His eyes sparkled. "But not too late, or Mrs. Monbosho will give you a whopping fine." He chuckled, and then began wheezing.

Hinata debated her decision. When the image of Naruto came to mind, she bit her lip, straightened her shoulders, and said "I'll take good care of it, Sir."

Now, one thing remained to be seen: could she conjure up the courage… or recklessness… to use it...


	7. seven

The practice fields were pretty crowded.

Groups of genin were wandering about, some shepherded by chuunins and others by jounins. Most were heading off to points unknown after doing their work-outs, but some were getting ready for training sessions.

"_Geeez, _looks like everyone wants to practice today!" Naruto scowled, sticking out his lower lip. "Do you want to use one of the older sites, or call off practice for the day?" He wasn't certain which choice he favored. It might be nice to get some Ramen, or to have Hinata cook him lunch like she had on a number of other days. She was really good. Her boyfriend was one lucky guy.

But, even though he and Hinata had practiced a lot lately, Naruto felt a need to keep pushing. She was doing well with a number of jutsus, and he was gaining confidence in himself as an instructor. While he might not say it directly to Kakashi's face, he had learned a lot from the Copy Ninja. His methods may have been unorthodox at times, but he seemed to use things that worked for each group he worked with. Jiraiya also gotten good results, but he would become a monk before using that guy's methods!

"I would like to train today, Naruto-kun." Hinata placed her large bag on the ground in front of her. "There's also something I want to show you later."

"Is it _food?" _Naruto's eyes got huge. "More of those great cookies you made?" He rubbed his belly. Hinata was just as good with desserts as she was with lunches. She had a sense of humor, too. The last batch of sugar cakes had been shaped like squid.

"No," Hinata said, shaking her head. She smiled, realizing once again how much Naruto liked her cooking. "It's a scroll."

"Huh?" Naruto made a face. "No food? You're not trying to trick me?"

Hinata shook her head again. She was about to say 'I would never trick you, Naruto-kun'. But, that wouldn't be true, especially since her Fortuneteller scheme was in full swing. Maybe this would be a good time to see how _that _was going.

"Not at all. Why would I do that, Naruto-kun?" Hinata sighed, and spread her arms out much the way Shikamaru had a few days earlier. "It's not like I'm one of the fortunetellers that my sister keeps trying to make me visit."

"You don't believe in that kind of stuff?" Naruto asked. "Ha-…" he bit his cheek. He came damn close to saying Hanabi's name. "Half the people I know keep swearing those places are great. Some have be dragging me to them, too." He scratched one flank, frowning. "I have to admit, the results _have _been kind of freaky."

"Freaky?" Hinata fought not to smile. "How's that, Naruto-kun?"

"Well… _sheeesh_… I don't know…" Naruto felt embarrassed even considering the idea of divination in front of Hinata. Maybe it would have better if she never suspected that he ever went to places like that. "It's just that…"

"They were right?" Hinata raised one eyebrow, trying to sound skeptical, but with some possibility of being swayed. "That same kind of thing happened to me; but, I kind of shrugged it off as coincidence." Careful girl! You're walking the razor's edge here. You want to strengthen his willingness to believe, not support his skepticism. "But, each of the fortunes from Madame Setsu's cookies was right in some way."

"Miss Setsu? You visited her, too?" Naruto spoke quickly, but soon found himself covering his tracks. "Not that anyone really _needs_ to, you know."

"I haven't been to see her in person," Hinata said truthfully. "But, Neji's fortune said _'You are especially qualified for the task at hand. Perseverance brings success,' _and he read that not long after learning he was promoted to Special Jounin. My father's read _'Rejoice. Life brings good things to celebrate.' _He read that at the celebration thrown to honor Neji's recent accomplishment, and my passing the chuunin exam before."

"Huh?" Naruto put one hand behind his neck and narrowed his eyes. "You're right, it could be coincidence." He wrinkled up his nose. "What about the others?"

"Well, Hanabi's said '_You are faced with a mystery. Perseverance brings an important discovery._' Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Hinata wondered why Naruto had suddenly started coughing.

"Y-Yes… I'm fine…" Naruto coughed some more. He knew Hanabi's fortune. Hinata didn't know that he knew. "H-How about _your _cookie?"

"Ummm…" It was Hinata's turn to suddenly feel a bit odd. She stared at Naruto for a moment, and then snapped out of her brief trance. "You'll probably just think it's silly…" That was a good finish.

"No. I promise. My Ninja Way!" Naruto was curious about Hinata's reaction. She blushed a bit. Was it something about her boyfriend? Whoa! What if the fortune had somehow led her to her boyfriend. That couldn't happen, could it?

"Well… my fortune said _'Opportunity is slipping away. Act now or relinquish your dream.' _It's why I sought you out that first day." Hinata kept from wringing her hands. That answer was the truth, but she had it covered.

"What?" Naruto made a face. Just what did Hinata mean? "How…"

"I don't want to talk about what's in the bag just yet, Naruto-kun." Hinata shook her head, looking down at the bag. That was a true statement, even though it was not an answer to Naruto's implied question. "Let's do that later."

"Oh… OK…" Naruto shrugged. So the bag was the result of her fortune? A scroll? It must be some jutsu that she wanted to learn. Probably the one she mentioned that day, but never identified. He walked over to the bag. "Hey… look… is that Neji and Ten Ten over there?"

"I'm not going to look, Naruto-kun." Hinata stuck out her lower lip much in the same manner that Naruto often did. "Leave the bag alone."

"**Girls!" **Naruto couldn't help but grin. Hinata was certainly changing for the better. It may only be a little bit, but it was all for the good. He frowned, knowing that it was time to ask his routine question. "So… Hinata-chan… are you ready to tell me who your boyfriend is?" He hoped that she wouldn't. For some reason, finding that out would make him unhappy. He would no longer have any reason to keep meeting Hinata this way. Sure, her sweetheart didn't seem to mind; but, without some reason, he wouldn't want to step on any other guy's toes in even the slightest way.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata had answered the question. She almost became frantic. That had just slipped out, a direct truth from her heart. But, she could fix things. "Naruto-kun… I just can't tell you that…"

"Good,"Naruto said. It was his turn to start sweating. "I mean it's good that you have grown so strong. Before, you were willing to let me cheat off of your exam and all. _Hah hah hah hah…"_

Hinata stood puzzled. Why had Naruto said 'Good'? Why was he acting the way he was? Could he be growing tired of her? She didn't want to go there. Instead, she should follow through more on the fortuneteller angle. "Have you gotten any fortunes, Naruto-kun?"

"Well… yeh… though I'm not sure they mean anything…" He kicked at a couple of small stones laying on the ground. "You know how that is…" He looked back up at Hinata. "Sakura was the one who dragged me to see Miss Setsu. The old lady had me doing Tasa-… _Tasse-… _damn."He couldn't remember the name.

"Tasseography? Tasseomancy?" Hinata smiled. Naruto looked so cute there, struggling with that word.

"What's so funny!"Naruto put his hands on his hips and stared at Hinata. "Guys don't need words like that. Only girls do. She only had to say 'Drink the tea and I'll read the leaves at the bottom of the cup'! _Geeez." _He forgot to say that it was strange, Sakura approaching him and dragging him to join her. At the time he thought that she was ashamed of being the only one doing that kind of thing. It turned out that there were others.

Hinata couldn't help herself. She started giggling. Naruto was about to take offense again, but found himself smiling instead. Somehow, it felt good when Hinata was happy.

"I'm sorry. Please go on with your story." Hinata bowed, hiding a smile behind her hand.

"You bet!"Naruto frowned and tapped one hand on his weapon's pouch. It wasn't dignified for a guy to sound that eager, right? Besides, what was there for him to be eager for? "Anyway, she spoke in this high nasally voice, you know…" Naruto tried his nest to imitate the seer. "Finish your tea leaving a small amount of liquid in the bottom of cup. Holding the cup in your left hand, swirl the tea leaves round three times in a clockwise direction. Make sure that the remaining tea swirls around the whole of the cup.

Then, up-end the cup on the saucer and let the liquid drain away."

Hiata's eyes were closed. She held her sides. That imitation was just too much. It was times like these with Naruto that she had long dreamed about.

"**_AHEM!" _**Naruto shook his head. **"EARTH TO HINATA!"**

"Ummm… I apologize …" Hinata giggled again.

"You know what? Humor just doesn't fit with the Hyuugas." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. For a moment, he wondered if that was indeed Hinata. Could it be some remnant of Akatsuki, masquerading as Hinata, waiting to spring some great scheme? No. That was just plain ridiculous! Fortunes might be believable, but paranoid concerns were not. "Anyway, Miss Setsu said that a lot of leaves being left indicates a rich, full, busy life. I am richer, now that the damn Er-Sennin doesn't swipe Froggie any more." He slapped his hand against a bulge in his pants pocket. "I'm certainly busy, a lot of it because of you. My life is full too, I guess."

"Yes. Ino said you were 'full of it' the other day." Hinata brought her hand to her mouth. Where had _that_ come from? Her own evolving sense of humor continually shocker her more than it did Naruto.

"**Hah hah," **Naruto said. "Funny as a damn Uchiha." He turned his nose up. "I had to hold my cup so that the handle pointed towards the old lady. The handle represented the questioner and her home, and the tea leaves are read in relation to the position of the handle. The rim of the Cup represented recent events. Leaves lying closer to the bottom of the Cup indicated events that are more distant in time. The very bottom of the Cup represented misfortunes."

"That's very interesting, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled. "Maybe I'll have to go have my tea read. But, I would have thought you would have asked to do it with a bowl of noodles instead of tea."

"I _did!" _Naruto smirked. "She's researching that for me. Anyway, leaves that were to the right of the handle indicated the future, and leaves to the left of the handle indicated the past. The further away the leaves were from the handle, the further away the events are in either time, or even physical distance." He scratched his chin. He was speaking as if he actually believed fortunes. Well, he didn't necessarily _disbelieve_ fortunes. "There were no distinct drops of tea remaining in the cup, despite the swirling and emptying of the cup… so nothing represented tears. There was no large clump of tea leaves indicating trouble. There was a tea stalk, and it was pretty short. That indicated a woman." He looked at Hinata.

"I'm not that short, Naruto-kun." Hinata looked cross for a moment. That had Naruto laughing.

"It was very pale, indicating the color white somehow." As Naruto was talking, Hinata felt the urge to turn away so that he couldn't see her eyes. "At first, she thought the stalk was slanted. That would mean an untrustworthy person."

Hinata began choking a little. She held her breath. For a moment, she began wondering if things like tea leaf reading might be real in the hands of an expert. "I'm… I'm OK, Naruto-kun… please continue…"

"She saw a number of symbols in my cup; but, they all looked like a mess of leaves to me." Naruto shrugged. "I _did_ see one I thought was a cat. The chart she Miss Setsu showed me said that meant 'A quarrel, treachery, a false friend'. I also saw one I thought looked like a fox. That meant 'A deceitful friend'. But, Miss Setsu said I was wrong. It takes years of study to be right, she said." He wondered why Hinata looked somewhat pale. "She said there were definitely cherries…" It was Naruto's turn to change color.

"_Cherries?" _Hinata wondered why Naruto was blushing.

"Uhh… yeh… no big deal…" Naruto coughed. He practically whispered the next words. "That means 'A happy love affair'. There was also a dog, which meant 'Good friends.' Since the dog looked to be was running, it also meant 'happy meetings'. I ran into Kiba not long after leaving her shop." Naruto kept trying to tell himself it was all coincidence; but, his visit to the old lady was just the beginning. "Back to the tea. There was a parasol… but that isn't important…"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata cocked her head. "What does a parasol shape mean?"

"A new lover," Naruto said. It sounded more like a cough than an answer. He saw Hinata blush. "There was also a tower. That meant that I would have an opportunity to learn or teach new things." He looked at Hinata's bag again.

"I see," Hinata said. "You ran into Kiba? I bet he would have laughed if you told him about the tea."

"Just like Old Lady Tsunade, you would have lost that bet!" Naruto struck a pose. "Girls are so simple-minded. I laughed at him, because he said that he believed in fortunes too. He threatened to kick my ass if I told anyone about him, but that's just like Kiba. He's not secure enough to let people know things like that!" Naruto began walking in a circle, strutting.

Hinata put her hand over her mouth. It looked like things were working great. She had been worried, since Shikamaru's suggestion was so complex, and she couldn't think of ways to make it simpler without reducing her chance of success. "So… what kind of things did Kiba talk about?"

"He took me to see Mr. Hirigana, an expert in runes. Strange shrimpy guy," Naruto said. "He was about your height." He smiled. "He told me that Runes originated with the ancient Etruscans and spread up throughout the Alpine regions to Northern Europe via the trade routes. The word _rune_, which occurs in various forms in Germanic and Celtic languages, means a mystery' or 'holy secret that is whispered'."

"But that kind of thing can't be real, _can_ it?" Hinata brought her hands up under her neck. She leaned forward as if she were hoping to be converted.

"Shit. Who can know for sure?" Naruto said that brusquely, but added in a quiet voice "But let me tell you what happened." He coughed. "Runes were traditionally carved into bone, wood or stone, which accounts for their angular shape. The lack of curves made it easier to create the shapes in either hard wood or stone. There were twenty four Elder Futhark, divided into three groups or aettir."

Hinata began giggling again. She had to stop that. She couldn't have giggled more than ten times in the past five years! But, Naruto had been so cute saying those words. She bowed again as a silent apology.

"**I didn't make up the damn words," **Naruto said. "If you don't want to take this stuff seriously, I'll tell it to someone else." He bit his lip. Why was he taking things so seriously? He couldn't really blame anyone who didn't believe this stuff like _he_ did. No, he wouldn't be surprised if few people even considered the _possibility _that fortunes were real, like he did. "Each group of eight Runes can be linked to the eight directions on the horizon, to the seasonal festivals, and to various cycles of time and stars. Mr. Hirigana added a twenty-fifth rune which is completely blank. He said it was called the Wyrd. The thing had no traditional basis, but could Have turned out to be useful in our readings. It symbolizes fate, karma and the inevitable. Kiba said that he and Akamatu always insisted on having that rune used."

"Really," Hinata said, nodding. She had to thank Kiba. He had been hesitant to take part in this charade at first. No doubt he would be crowing about how good he got Naruto. She swallowed hard. Naruto better not get word of anything like _that. _It would be in her teammate's best interest to be quiet for a whileKurenai had backed her up, telling Kiba and Shino what would happen if either of them ruined Hinata's plan.

"When Kiba went first, I watched to see what was going on." Naruto clenched his fists. Kiba wouldn't tell him what his or Akamaru's readings meant. He had been wildly happy, and the dog had barked up a storm. "Nine of the runes can read the same whichever way up they fall. The remainder can fall in a reversed position if the reader prefers to use reversals. Kiba said that real men did that. If you chose to use reversed runes, the meaning is subtly changed by the way the rune falls. Mr. Hirigana did a Three Rune Cast for Akamaru and a Nine Rune Cast for Kiba. He did a Horseshoe Cast for me, since it was my first reading."

"Were there any cherries or parasols?" Hinata kept from grinning when Naruto waved his arms in front of him.

"That was tea. We're talking Runes, now. Get with the program, Hinata!"Naruto clenched his teeth.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun." Hinata nodded her head. "Actually this is all very exciting. I think I'll have to go get my fortune read."

"Really? Maybe we can…" Naruto almost said 'maybe we can go together'. He frowned. Hinata had a boyfriend. "Well, he used twenty-one Runes, putting down seven groups of three Runes in the shape of a horseshoe or arch. Each group covers a category, including past and present situations; developments in the near future; things I didn't expect; people around me; obstacles and opposition; and an overall outcome."

"What did _your_ reading say?" Hinata asked.

"I can't remember all of it. The things about the past were all true. Some stuff about people were… well… a little iffy, I guess. This Rune _Gebō _symbolizes unexpected good fortune, relationships, and partnership. Silly stuff like that!" Naruto scowled, daring Hinata to contradict him. "The Rube _Ingwaz_ symbolizes work and training; success in relationships; and a connection to someone I am working with." Naruto looked away from Hinata. That one couldn't be true, right? Sure, he actually was working hard to train someone; but, he shouldn't be thinking about Hinata in any way other than that. "The Rune Ehwaz symbolizes motion, a call for divine aid, or summoning of spirits; power, and great will; and some hint of recklessness."

Hinata froze. That wasn't one of the meanings they had worked out as a group. Had Kiba been embellishing things? She didn't tell him about her scroll or the jutsu she wanted to learn! She clenched her hands tightly, and told herself to relax. This was all about getting Naruto to believe, right? This was to set him up for something they might do together at Miss Setsu's shop or one of the others.

Naruto went on to discuss other findings while Hinata was lost in thought. She couldn't ask him to repeat them, or he might think that she didn't take things seriously and wasn't paying attention. After describing his Casts, Naruto told Hinata that Kiba had dragged him over to Choji, who had been the one to introduce him to Divination. Choji in turn had been ordered to try it by Ino.

"Damn that Kiba," Naruto clenched both fists, remembering something.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata wondered why Naruto looked so angry, but was also blushing.

"**Nothing!" **Naruto shook his head.

"Oh. I see. You're going to keep secrets from me. I didn't think that was our Ninja Way." She felt like the world's biggest hypocrite saying that. But, she wanted to make certain that Kiba didn't say anything that might sour Naruto to everything.

Naruto stared at Hinata and frowned. "OK. You asked for it." Then, he actually grinned, thinking how Hinata might react. "He told me to ask the next seer I visited about Phallomancy. He said that was just the greatest. Miss Yasujiro… Choji's fortuneteller… said it was no problem. All I had to do was… well… drop my pants and pull down my…" Naruto coughed. "She said that she was going to judge certain things based on the shape of my… _you know_…"

Hinata looked cross-eyed for a moment.

"He also told me to bring a girl with me one time and ask for Mammomancy." Naruto kept from grinning. This would probably have Hinata fainting or threatening to leave. That would teach her to question his Ninja Way.

"_M-M-Mammomancy?" _Hinata straightened up, not wanting to show any weakness before Naruto.

"I'm glad you asked, Hinata-chan." Naruto buffed his fingernails against his shirt. "Never thought that someone like you would be into _that _stuff." His bravado faded some when he couldn't help but staring at her chest. Damn, the chuunin vest covered everything. No, it was good that the vest covered certain things! "The shape of a woman's… certain parts… can tell a lot about her. For example, 'small and pert' means that a girl might come across as shy, but really have a wild imagination and be hard to satisfy. 'Full and firm' means that a girl might be playful and energetic, but likes to take her time. 'Round like oranges' might mean that…."

"**NARUTO-KUN!" **Hinata could believe that she shouted. No, she couldn't believe that Naruto had been talking to her about br-… and s-… She couldn't even thinks those words right now!

"Huh? One of the first two descriptions cover you, Hinata-chan?" Naruto smiled, sounding a lot braver and worldly than he felt. "Never question Uzumaki Naruto's Ninja Way."

"_N-… N-… N-…" _Hinata sputtered. It was either that, or sit down hard on the ground.

"Naruto-kun," Naruto said helpfully. "The name you are looking for is 'Naruto-kun'."

"Thank… you… Naruto-kun…" Hinata put her hands on her hips.

"That might be very fetching, Hinata-chan. But not with your vest on." Naruto struck a pose. Try and get all puffed-up and angry with him, would she? That might work in most Hyuuga's but not with her.

"_Y-… Y-… Y-…" _Hinata blushed.

"You," Naruto said.

Hinata picked up her bag and began walking away, taking big steps the way that Naruto often did. She stopped. What was she walking like that pervert for? Well, maybe he wasn't a pervert. And Kurenai had said that she should try to catch his attention. What should she do? If she took off her vest after that, it might show Naruto that she was not going to be embarrassed to the point of inactivity. But, what if he thought she was flirting or something? Well, if he cared about her having a boyfriend, he might not say anything too forward. And if he did take notice… wouldn't that be good later on?

"I'm sorry, Hinata!"Naruto didn't want to hurt Hinata's feelings. Saving face by keeping silent wasn't worth that.

Hinata stopped. She put her hands on her vest. She shook her head. Not now. Maybe later. Turning around, she walked back to Naruto, not saying another word on the subject.

Naruto told Hinata about doing Chinese Astrology… _Ming shu… _with Choji and Miss Yasujiro. He talked about trying Marseilles-type Tarot card reading with Ino and her medium, Mr. Wayang. The Tarot decks they used consisted of seventy-eight cards, which were broken down into twenty-two Major Arcana and fifty-six Minor Arcana. The Major Arcana were the trump cards, while the Minor Arcana were the pip cards, similar to European playing cards, with the following difference: the Court Cards included a Page, Knight, Queen and King. The suits were Cups, Wands, Swords and Coins. .

"What did your reading show, Naruto-kun?" Hinata had unbuttoned one of the fasteners on her vest. Since the world had not ended, she might consider undoing another one later.

"Who would have thought that a reading can begin from the cards, even before that first card is laid out." Naruto shrugged. "The woman watched how I shuffled and cut the cards, and said that complex people tend to cut into multiple piles. People like me cannot decide if they want to take the cards seriously or not."

"Complex. I _guess_ that's good," Hinata said, grinning.

"Everyone's a critic," Naruto groused. He stared at Hinata, expecting her to apologize or say something to make him feel better. When she didn't, he continued. "From the way that I fanned the cards, she could tell that I had a traumatic childhood, with some major losses. She did a Gypsy Spread for me after I activated the deck, putting down three rows of seven cards. The top row of seven cards represented the past. The middle row was the present and the bottom row of seven cards told the future." He thought a moment, trying to remember what some of his cards meant. It was hard to keep the different visits straight in his mind. "There was the Lovers, a card that deals with emotional choices and relationships" He rubbed the back of his neck. Why did he keep bringing that up? Maybe it was because Hinata had a boyfriend. That's it. He must have been thinking about that when he prepared the deck. But, the cards were supposed to be about _him. _That's why he was given a chance to handle them.

"Are you OK, Naruto-kun?" Hinata felt very anxious. She was excited that Naruto mentioned that one first. But, she didn't know what to make of his reaction.

"Hey. Future Hokage, right? I'm better than OK!" Naruto swallowed hard. Had Hinata unbuttoned her vest some? No. Why would she? "Let's see. There was a Nine of Cups. He called it the Wish card, saying my dream would come true…"

"Yes…" Hinata leaned forward. Seeing that Naruto looked away, she played with another fastener.

"That must have meant becoming Hokage!"Naruto said. He didn't see Hinata bite her lip and hang her head. "There was also a Queen of Cups. It meant a kindly woman with dark hairs and light eyes… you know… someone sort of like you. There was a Queen of Wands, relating to the past. It meant an active and business-like red-haired woman. That was probably Sakura." Part of him made an association between Sakura and a past crush and a different girl for a future relationship. He automatically ignored that association. Again. " Oh yeh. There was also something called the the Hierophant. That had to do with good advice. And the Fool. That had to do with new developments, fresh starts, taking a risk."

"_Really?" _Hinata asked. "In relationships?" She bit her lip. That was too forward.

"Hey, the guy told me a joke too!" Naruto quickly moved on. He wondered why Hinata made a face. Didn't she like jokes? "He said 'I almost had a psychic girlfriend, but she left me before we met'. I thought that was pretty funny."

"Very," Hinata said, her voice a little flat.

"OK. Let's see what's in that bag." Naruto felt very uncomfortable after talking about his various readings. He wasn't in any mood to figure out why. He was ready for some fun stuff. Just what did Hinata want to learn about?

"Ummm…" Hinata suddenly felt uncomfortable herself. Now that the moment was here, she wasn't certain that she wanted to take the risk. But, Sakura had said that Naruto had matured a lot during missions. Maybe he was less impulsive, and would counsel her against it. She wouldn't push the issue then, since he would be the sensei. "Well…" She opened the bag. Taking out the scroll, she flicked her arm, causing the cylinder to roll across the ground, opening.

"No… f-cking… way**…" **Naruto stood staring. He was too shocked to apologize for his bad language. _"You have to be kidding me!"_

"I… you see…" Hinata sighed. Well, that was her answer. Naruto was shocked that she would even consider something so dangerous.

"I said it before, but have to say it again." Naruto cocked a finger and pointed it at Hinata. Purposefully speaking more sedately, he said "You rock."

"Oh." Hinata smiled, bringing her hand up to her cheek. For some reason, she felt all warm inside and weak in the knees. "So you want to…"

"**You bet! **Summoning is cool stuff. You probably won't be able to do it, but it's a great choice." He looked at her vest again and averted his eyes. "You've really grown… as a person, I mean."

Hinata would have had to be blind to miss his glance. She felt her face growing hot, but she didn't feel embarrassed this time. Could every bit of advice she had been given by people suddenly be coming together at the right time?

"So, what does it summon?" Naruto asked. "The old blood looks to have faded away. This thing probably hasn't been used in a very long time. Are these names?" he pointed to the area where the type of animal usually appeared, allowing a contract to cover an entire species.

"Yes," Hinata admitted. "The Researcher said that there no longer was any records telling about those."

Naruto frowned. He truly _had _matured over the years. There was no doubt what any of his teachers would tell him to do. In the past, that would be reason enough to go ahead and do something rash. Not any more. Not with so many lives at stake. They were contemplating performing a summoning in the middle of Konoha, not off somewhere in the wilderness. Hooking one thumb through a belt loop, he pursed his lips and thought a bit, scratching his head. He could summon Gamakichi again, and ask him to return to his father, mentioning the names. Gama Bunta knew a great many demons of various types. Yes, that made a lot of sense. It might delay things by a day, but that would be OK. Better safe than sorry.

"I think…" Naruto stopped. He thought back over his fortunes. Some had spoken of risk followed by reward. Others had said that big changes were coming, involving a woman. There had been no warnings, and very few cautions. He thought back to what Hinata told him. '_Opportunity is slipping away. Act now or relinquish your dream.' _The one word was 'now', not 'sometime next week'. The choice was clear. "I think this is the perfect day to try some summoning!"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata suddenly felt an urge to run over and hug Naruto. She fought that feeling, telling herself to calm down and focus her thoughts on the task at hand. It would be serious business. She trusted Naruto's judgment in this. If it was too dangerous, he wouldn't go through with it.

Naruto taught Hinata the exact way that Jiraiya had taught him. Time and time again Hinata tried. She kept on going, because she would not disappoint Naruto.

"I think that's enough for one day, Hinata-chan." Naruto wanted to see Hinata succeed as much as she did. But, as the sensei, he would not let her hurt herself. It also wouldn't do her any good, if she became discouraged. For the first time, he began appreciating the trouble that he must have caused Kakashi and the others.

"One more time, Naruto-kun!"Hinata surprised them both with the ferocity of that request.

"OK. I'm proud of you either way, Hinata-chan." Naruto gave her a big thumbs up. He looked a lot like Gai there, but no light shone off his teeth.

Feeling a surge of strong gratitude, Hinata used her already bleeding thumb as the source of blood, worked her hand seals, and slammed her palm hard against the ground. She was shocked when there was a large puff of smoke and a small sound of rolling thunder. She couldn't see anything. "I did it, Naruto-kun."

"_Great!" _Naruto replied. "But just what did you do?"

"Meow."

"Was that you, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, feeling silly afterwards.

"Sure, Hinata. I do that all the time." Naruto snorted. The smoke was clearing. He could just about make out a moving form. It looked to be…

"_Kittie!" _Hinata quickly gathered up the tiny cat, not too much larger than her hand.

"Well, at least it has all four legs," Naruto said, shrugging. He thought back to his first few tadpoles. "Cats," he said. It could have been worse.

Hinata just gave Naruto a dirty look and hugged the kitten. The small cat scratched her, jumped to the ground, and took off running. As it ran across the clearing on its small little legs, the motion caught the eye of a hungry predator. Soaring high above the practice fields was a magnificent raptor, more than three feet in length, with large, black wings and distinct golden wash over the back of the head. A golden eagle.

"Come back, kittie!" Hinata ran after the small cat, not knowing just what responsibility she had for any creature that she summoned. In any case, she wouldn't let a young cat get hurt.

The eagle plummeted downward at great speed. At the proper moment, it slowed, changed its angle of approach, and glided just above the running kitten. With one great taloned food reaching down, it snagged the defenseless creature.

"**NO!" **Hinata moved swiftly without time for any thought. Using Byakugan, she plotted the eagle's course and sent her complete set of shuriken to meet it. She hoped that none would hit the kitten.

A number of feathers fell towards the ground. The eagle forgot about its intended prey. The young cat tumbled towards the ground.

"**_Go!" _**Naruto formed a line of clones. They linked hands and pivoted strongly, throwing the last one in line like a bullet shot from a sling or throwing stick. The clone caught the kitten, and then plowed up a small roll of grass and dirt before disappearing with a loud pop. The other clones gave their departed copy a 'V' sign before they too disappeared.

The kitten scampered much faster now, disappearing under a bush before Hinata could catch it.

"It will probably be OK, Hinata." Naruto walked over to join her. "It probably won't stay around too long before it goes back to where ever it came from. That was a very inexperienced creature. Most would have disappeared back to where they came from, soon after the bird grabbed them."

"I hope so," Hinata said, feeling concerned. The emergency over, she looked down and shuffled her feet some. She had done it. She had summoned something. The scroll called cats. "I wonder if this will work like Kakashi-sensei's scroll. He can call a lot of dogs, or just one. Pakkun is intelligent. Maybe some of the cats will be too."

"Want to try again?" Naruto asked. Failure had driven him in his attempts to summon a frog. He didn't think Hinata would be like that. More likely than not, a fresh success would help her more than anything.

Hinata looked over to where the kitten disappeared. She didn't even bother debating. She wanted to try again. She was certain of it. Nodding to Naruto, she began the hand seals again.

"Just like in the fight with Neji. Give it everything you got."Naruto called out, just as he had during his first chuunin exam. He had hit upon this course of action, as soon as he decided that Hinata needed success and encouragement. _"Don't give up! _Remember, you're someone I can like!"

Hinata felt her emotions surging. Like. Love. The difference didn't matter at that moment. Her important one was calling out to her. He was watching. No matter what, she wouldn't hold back. She wouldn't quit. She was weak back then. She was much stronger now. Everything seemed to be flowing so smoothly…

When Hinata slammed her hand down, the whole stretch of lawn seemed to explode. She was thrown upward, dazed, and would have been seriously injured if Naruto hadn't saved her in the same fashion that he saved the kitten. It was much harder that time, because he did it while he was flying backwards through a grove of thick trees that he used to climb as a genin. He grunted in pain when he bounced off one and slid to the ground.

A cloud of stinking sulfurous gas mixed with dust and dirt as it quickly reached skyward, tearing countless leaves off of the trees in the process. Hurricane force winds tore at the weaker vegetation, and causing even the oldest trees to sway and creak.

"**Hinata-chan!" **Naruto was very worried. He hadn't seen if his trick with the clones was successful. Worse, he could sense something. No, maybe it was that bastard fox that was picking something up. Either way, that explosion and the huge swirling mass of smoke could only mean one thing. A big summoning. Something larger than some kitten or talking panther-sized cat. **"Hinata, where are you?"**

There was no answer from Hinata. Naruto prepared to send out a search party of clones. He began running down a series of plans that he could use against a large creature, should the thing prove hostile. He didn't really have time to think back over the time he had first called Gama Bunta; but, he did remember that the great toad had acted as if he was hot shit, and some human child was just some annoyance.

"**_R-R-R-R-R-R_… THAT'S A VE_R-R-R_Y GOOD QUESTION..." **

A loud growling voice called out, half purr and have challenge.

"**ESPECIALLY IF THE HINATA IS THE ONE WHO SUMMONED ME…"**

"Oh shit!" Naruto rubbed his eyes, but the view he saw wouldn't go away. A huge shadow was barely visible within the smoke. It wasn't as tall as Boss Frog or Shukaku, but at half that size, it was still plenty big.

"**_R-R-R-R-R-R_…IS THAT HOW YOU GREET ME, SMALL THING?" **

The huge head moved forward some. Naruto couldn't make out the face, but he saw glowing outlines of two huge green eyes, and the tips of enormous whiskers were sticking out of the cloud. When a strong gust of wind came through the area and cleared much of the obscuring gas away, Naruto didn't know whether to curse, or to cheer for Hinata. She had certainly succeeded. However, that might not be a good thing. The huge black cat held one paw up, looking for all the world like one of the cat statues that vied for space with ceramic Tanuki's down at the village's restaurant row.

"That's no damn Beckoning Cat," Naruto said, biting his thumb. He wouldn't rush into things, but knew what he might have to do. "And I doubt the thing is waving 'Hello'."

Naruto was thinking of the _manekineko_ or Beckoning cat. That cat, told about in a tale from long ago, had stood in the door of the Gotoku-ji temple and raised her paw in the traditional beckoning gesture to a feudal lord who was passing by. The feudal lord followed the cat into the temple and instantly, a lightning bolt struck the place where the lord had been standing. Thus the cat had saved his life. From then on, the _manekineko_ was considered as an incarnation of the Goddess of Mercy. Certain temples to this day house dozens of statues of that Cat, and owners of lost or sick cats stick up prayer boards with the image of the Beckoning Cat in those shrines. In business, the _manekineko_ is said to bring success, because her raised paw beckons in customers. It also welcomes in personal happiness and harmony. A black Beckoning Cat brings health, while a gold one, which is quite rare, brings in riches.

"Success, happiness, and harmony, my ass," Naruto added. "And who the hell thought that a black cat would be good for my health?"

"**_R-R-R-R-R_… THAT"S NO MORE THAN AN IMPE_R-R-R_TNENT SQUEAKING MOUSE." **

The giant cat voice had Naruto wanting to close his eyes and duck his head out of reflex. But, he couldn't take his eyes off it for a second. Claws shot out from the raised paw.

"**_R-R-R-R-R_… IT IS NOT FOR EATING, BUT FOR EXTE_R-R-R_MINATING."**

"Bite me!" Naruto shouted. He closed his eyes tightly, wishing he had the self control that most of his compatriots had. "Sorry, wrong choice of words…" He concentrated and created an enormous number of clones. There could well have been more than one thousand. "If you're going to act all nasty like, maybe we out to get you fixed or something." That was not exactly the best way to make friends or relieve tensions, but Naruto wasn't in the mood for that.

"**_R-R-R-R-R-R _-OW-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W" **

The cat spun around incredibly fast, bringing its long sinuous tail around. The tail, which split into two tails near the end, tore tree out of the ground and sent them flying about as if they were jackstraws. Countless detonations marked the end of many of the clones.

"**_R-R-R-R-R… _YOU MISTAKE ME AS MALE. THE ULTIMTE INSULT. YOU MUST DIE."**

Naruto was more concerned about Hinata than he was for himself. If he needed to get medieval on this furry bitch's butt, then he would. Well, it wasn't a dog, but he knew what he meant.

"Hey. Are you Nibi, the two-tailed Bijuu?" If it was necessary, Naruto would let it be known that he was Kyuubi's carrier.

The ninjas who had gone out and fought the Nine with him were aware of the Nine Tails, but Hinata and the others who had remained in Konoha did not. Naruto remembered hearing about one of the 'Tailed Beasts' that Akatsuki had been after. Nibi had been a giant cat, one whose Jinchūriki was presumed dead. It was thought to have possibly arisen from a nekomata that had developed strong magic.

Nekomatas were mythological creatures, believed to have evolved from domesticated cats. It was believed that after a special cat reached ten years of age, its tail would slowly split into two tails, and it would develop magic powers, primarily that of necromancy and shamanism. By gesturing with its tails or with its forepaws as it walked upright, nekomata were said to animate and control the dead. Though they were normally assumed to behave with the same aloof manner as normal cats, the feline creatures were known to hold grudges. To gain revenge someone that wronged them, a nekomata might control the tormentor's dead relatives, haunting him until it was appeased with food, apologies and attention. Some folk tales said that nekomata could change shapes and become human in appearance; however, unlike the _nekomusume, _nekomata women tended to look older, display bad habits in public, and always had an air of dread around them.

"**_R-R-R-R-R_… NIBI. THAT WO_R-R-R_THLESS FIRST MATE OF MINE. YOU MUST DIE TWICE, FOR MENTIONING HIM. NO. I WILL REANIMATE YOU ONE THOUSAND INSTANCES, SO I CAN KILL YOU THAT MANY TIMES."**

"I think your math is off…" Naruto said, standing with his hands on his hips. "By more than one thousand." He blew his nose, sneering. "Excuse my mistake, but around here, women don't go around growling and threatening people." Naruto reconsidered that. "Except for the Hokage." He decided to try a more forgiving tack, seeing that he was more mature now. "If you let me apologize, I will get you a big bowl of cream or something." The cat hissed, sounding like a tornado tearing through a forest of pines. "How about Ramen?"

"Naruto-kun… be quiet!"

That was Hinata's voice. Naruto almost peed his pants right there and then. Hinata? Talking like _that?_ She had called up a big nasty cat. So?

"**_R-R-R-R-R_… SO, A_R-R-R_E YOU THE HINATA?" **

The cat turned slowly to look down at a small human that had emerged from under a large pile of detached and matted tree boughs.

"Yes," Hinata called up. "I am Hyuuga Hinata, the one who summoned you. I greet you. I did not wish to cause you any harm or insult."

"**_R-R-R_-O-W… THIS ONE SPEAKS MUCH BETTERBUT THAT IS NO SU_R-R-R_-PRISE, IF THE OTHERIS MALE." **

The cat sat back on its haunches. It had time to assess the situation. The small things were no threat to it, and could not possibly get away.

"The other _is _male," Hinata said, trying to keep from trembling. "Please do not let its foolish words dishonor you, or the rest of my race." She was walking a fine line. She needed to diffuse the situation if possible, but didn't want to anger Naruto in the process.

"_H-… H-… H-…" _Naruto was speechless. It was just as well, he realized. If this approach worked, he would be the first to applaud for Hinata. She really was something else. Why had he been so long in seeing that?

"**_R-R-R-R-R_… IS IT YOUR MATE?" **

The cat acted nonchalant, beginning to lick its paw. But, subtle the twitch of its leg muscles was not a subtlety by any stretch of the imagination when the creatures was seen by adversaries that were many times smaller. Hinata and Naruto knew that the demon was ready to spring at any moment, and in any direction.

"N-No…" Hinata sighed after shouting. She wished it was true, without the actual mating part, Well, at least at first. For the proper amount of time. She had thought about saying 'Yes', in case that might protect Naruto. But, she would not lie… not to a creature that was bound to by contract. But, the truth was slowly dawning on her. The great cat had been bound to answer the summons. The contract did not mean that it would necessarily serve her or take her on as its subordinate.

"**_R-R-R-O-W_… THAT IS GOOD. HAD IT BEEN, I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU."**

Hinata sighed in relief this time. She wondered what else she should say. Naruto never actually told her how he had formed his bond with Gama Bunta. Naruto narrowly won a battle with himself. He did not create another thousand clones and have them all give the cat the finger. He came close, however.

"**_R-R-R-R-R_… SINCE IT DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU, I SHALL EAT IT AFTE_R-R-R_ALL. THEN, WE MAY TALK FURTHER, SO I CAN DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT TO EAT YOU."**

"No!" Hinata watched in horror as the cat pounced. A giant paw slapped down on top of Naruto. She fell to her knees. This was all her fault.When the demon cat picked the paw up, there was no dead human on the ground. Turning its paws over, it found no dead body on the bottom. Naruto had used the substitution technique.

"Hey! Stupid cat!"

Naruto's shout came from the top of the tallest tree. Those rude words actually had Hinata crying tears of happiness. The giant creature was not moved in a similar manner. But, it had something else to worry about now. Another rolling cloud of smoke enveloped the forest area, causing the numerous shinobi rushing into points of concealment to cough and wheeze. The Hokage was amongst those arriving, and had been ready to do what Naruto had done. Neji was there as well, and stared in disbelief at his cousin, and at the great cat.

"**HAH. WHAT IS IT _THIS _TIME, YOUNG ONE? I HOPE YOU DO NOT MAKE ME REGRET SHOWING YOU THE WAYS OF JINGI."**

Trees fell over as the massive form of Gama Bunta came into view. His pipe was in place as usual, and he blew a huge smoke ring in Naruto's direction.

"Hey, Boss!" Naruto shook his fist at the great toad demon. He then nodded over at the cat. "It followed Hinata home. Can she keep it?"

"**_R-R-R-R-O-W-R-R-R-O-W-W-W_… I AM NO ONE'S PET!"**

Hinata put her fingers in her ears, a little too late. When that cat screeched, it hurt! She felt an urge to give Naruto a piece of her mind. Sooner or later, that smarty-pants attitude was going to get him into something he couldn't get out of.

"I wish we could trade him for the cat," a voice said. Hinata jumped, turning to see Tsunade. "So, I wonder what you think of your choice, Hinata."

"Wh-Wh-Which one, Ma'am…" Hinata went stiff. "Th-Th-The scroll… or N-NNaruto-kun…"

"Does it matter?" The Hokage asked, shaking her head. "Now is not the time. You and I will have a very long talk later. I trust that there will _be_ a later."

Neji nodded to Hinata, saying nothing. Ten Ten arrived on the scene, and hurried to his side to make certain that he was alright. Her eyes went wide when Neji whispered something about Hinata.

"Naruto must be involved somehow," Kakashi said, walking up. He had his book out, and did not look particularly worried. He followed Hinata's finger, spotting his student up at the top of a tree. "Usually, people chase cats up trees. I see that Naruto is changing the rules again.

"What's going on… oh crap!" Kiba slid to a halt. Akamaru fell to his belly, whining. He was not about to bark at _that_ cat!

Sirens went off throughout the village. That meant that evacuation plans were on Yellow alert, ready to be carried out if the sirens sounded a second time. Children and woman civilians would be gathering their things, ready to move to the shelters at a moment's notice.

"**HO HO HO. IT SEEMS YOU _STILL_ KNOW HOW TO WIN FRIENDS AND INFLUENCE BEINGS."**

Gama Bunta's rumbling laughter merged with the sounds of thunder coming from just over the mountainside. A storm was rolling in somewhat swiftly. The giant toad placed one giant paw on the hilt of his short sword. He was fast, but not nearly as quick as a cat. He might not be able to swing or toss his blade in time to save the lad. But, this was a situation of his own making, no doubt. It would be interesting to see if he came out on top yet again.

"Ahhhhh… Boss!" Naruto shook his fist at Gama Bunta, and then nodded his head towards the great cat. "All I did was act surprised when a giant cat appeared. She got all hissy and threatening." Naruto felt that he was being unfairly blamed again. "And, she was bad mouthing guys!"

"**OH-H-H-H-H?" **Gama Bunta's pipe hung lower as he frowned. **"NEKO JANIS?"**

"Sir!" Hinata called up to the King Toad. "Naruto was acting a bit mouthy." She couldn't believe that she was standing there doing that. "I think they both got off on the wrong foot, because of misunderstandings." She looked up at the cat, hearing its name for the first time.

The demon cat looked down at the small human female and narrowed her luminous eyes. She was an interesting one, that child. She was standing up for the truth, despite whatever fears she might have. Admirable. But, she spoke with too much familiarity about a cat of her rank, and had apportioned some of the blame to her as well. She would have to die for that.

"**_R-R-R-R-R-A-A-A-R… _I KNOW THAT YOU CAN DEFEAT ME IN BATTLE, OLD TOAD. BUT, YOU WILL NOT STOP ME BEFO_R-R-R_E I TAKE THE ONES I CHOOSE." **

The cat demon stood up on her hind legs, now reaching a height on par with that of Gama Bunta, despite her far lesser bulk. Her eyes were level with Naruto.

"**ANY FINAL WO_R-R-R_DS, IMPUDENT ONE?" **

Neko Janis flicked her ears a bit, and looked at Gama Bunta's sword arm out of the corner of her eye.

Tsunade no longer had hope that Gama Bunta could keep the cat in check. If it wasn't for the pride of Demon cats… who would never rush into a fight, lest they seem too eager or gauche… Neko Janis would have moved already. But, the Hokage knew that if called forth Katsuyu, a great deal of damage could be to be done to the village and its land, especially if the great slug were driven to spit acid. She hated to think in such terms; but, if the cat took Naruto and Hinata and then left, that might be better than having a rampaging feline take out much of the crowded population center. Still, how could she sit there and do nothing to protect Naruto, or Hinata for that matter?

"Yes," Naruto answered. "I'm the one who started this, even if I'm not the one who summoned you. I will go with you outside the village, and you can do with me what you want." He folded his arms over his chest. "_If _I don't kick your ass first!"

Kakashi closed his one visible eyes. Kiba actually laughed. That was just like Naruto. Naruto waved his arms around. "These people didn't do anything. Our Hokage is a woman. If you go killing people that didn't hurt you, you'll show us that having a woman leader is stupid. Go ahead. You might be doing us a favor in the long run!"

Tsunade cursed. Hinata began twiddling her fingers. Gama Bunta puffed on his pipe, enjoying the spectacle. He thought about attacking, but knew that might prompt the cat to cause damage to the village.

"**_R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R…" _**

Neko Janis narrowed her eyes to mere slits. Her tail twitched violently and her claws sheathed and unsheathed. There was some truth in what the human male said, but there was no comparing humans with her kind. So, the logic had no bearing on her. He would not care if the ants beneath his feet had a King instead of a Queen. Why should she care about the humans? His courage was noteworthy, standing up to the likes of her. But, stupidity was not a good survival trait. He was not fit to breed. She would indeed be doing his race a favor.

"Meow."

Neko Janis looked down.

"**_R-R-R-R-R_… NEKOZAH_R-R-R_A?" ** The demon cat's posture changed immediately. "**DAUGHTER… WHY ARE YOU HE_R-R-R_E?" **

The tables had turned for a brief moment. Now, her offspring was at risk. But, that could be remedied. And, if even a single hair on the kitten's head was harmed, there would not be a single building left standing when she was through.

"**_R-R-R-R-R_… LEAVE, IMMEDIATELY." **

The small kitten that Hinata had summoned earlier sat back on its haunches and began washing its paws. Then, after sneezing, it got up, and skittered over to Hinata, and rubbed itself against her leg purring. After that, it spoke in a series of meows.

"**_R-R-R-R-R -O-W_… I WAS RIGHT IN SEEING VALUE IN THAT ONE. SHE MAY LIVE THEN…" **

The great ears swiveled towards the kitten below. Neko Janis listened as her daughter meowed a good bit more. The demon cat trembled for an instant.

"**THAT ONE SAVED YOU TOO? HE ST_R-R-R_OVE TO KEEP YOU SAFE FROM HARM? ARE YOU SU_R-R-R_E YOU ARE NOT MISTAKEN?"**

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage. I helped save the little cat." Naruto once again became a bit too loose in the tongue. "Does that mean you don't want to take me up on my offer and fight?"

"Naruto-kun, hush!"

"**_P-H-T-T-T! _NARUTO, BE SILENT!"**

"That's it!"

Hinata, Neko Janis, and Tsunade had all reacted simultaneously, their shouts coming out in that order. The great cat wished she wasn't bound by a debt of honor. The Hokage was thinking up ways to get back at Naruto for aging her so much in such a short time. Hinata felt numb from a rush of too many strong emotions.

The village's noisiest ninja was not going to be talked down by a bunch of women, no matter who they were. "You going to sit there and be quiet, Boss? She's stealing your Jingi routine. It's just like when I saved Gamakichi from Gaara." He shook his head. "Copy Cat!"

Hinata, the Demon Cat, and the Hokage all shook their heads and sighed. 'Males,' they thought, or something to that effect.

"**YO, NARUTO. YOU'RE GIVING OUR GENDER A BAD NAME." **The huge toad's voice rumbled across the village.** I'M OUT OF HERE."**

Gama Bunta disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The noise of his vanishing act broke Hinata out of her emotional overload. She looked down at the kitten and bowed. "Thank you." She then turned and did the same to Neko Janis. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"Meow." After saying that, the kitten vanished as well. "It's offspring gone, the great cat stood still for a moment, its tail curling around it. It's great eyes blinked, and it ran a tongue over its mouth. After a few moments more, it spoke.

"**_R-R-R-R-R_… YOU HAVE MANNERS ENOUGH TO SPEAK TO A CAT. IF YOU SUMMON ME AGAIN, WE MAY TALK. IT IS LIKELY I WILL NOT CONSUME YOU. BUT, DO NOT CALL ME DU_R-R-R_ING A THUNDE_R-R-R_STORM…" **

The Cat Queen turned to look at Naruto. She just shook her head before she too popped out of existence. Tsunade tapped the side of her face, wondering if there was indeed some truth behind the story of Raijun, the cat god of lightning. It had always been described as a calm and quiet creature that became frenzied, leaping frantically from tree to tree in thunderstorms, scratching the trees with its razor-sharp claws and creating the sound of thunder.

Naturally, Naruto had to at least try to have the last word. Looking down at the assembled group of ninjas he shouted. "Hey! Can't a guy get a little privacy around here? I need to take a leak!"

"Neji, why don't you take Hinata home now? I think she has had enough excitement for one day." The Hokage looked up at the tree. "I can think of someone who is overdue for a good spanking. I don't care how old he is…" She rolled up her sleeves.

"You don't want to see this," Neji told Hinata. "The cat was nothing by comparison."

Kakashi nodded, leaned against a tree, and opened his book.


	8. eight

**A/N:**

_Cheers to everyone who has been waiting patiently. _

_If there is someone who only likes simple plot and action, and hates information and the author's prerogative, I suggest that he or she refrains from reading this chapter._

_For those who are curious where all of that kind of stuff comes from, the answer is right under your nose. Turn to the internet. Type in a bunch of w's… 'Google,' 'Wikipedia,' or something like that… and then 'com'. If you figure out the right questions to ask, and show a bit of diligence, all manner of answers can pop up, and you might stumble on some things that you weren't expecting. _

Back to the story…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The walk home had gone without incident.

A great haze had made the village look overcast, thanks to the vast remnant of smoke and dust that hung about after the two gigantic summoning clouds. There was a faint smell on the air, one that competed with the fragrance coming from blossom-heavy fruit trees lining the street.

Hinata strolled slowly with Neji, who had clearly been worried about his cousin. When he had arrived at the practice field and caught sight of the enormous demon cat, he didn't know whether to be worried for her safety, or relieved to see Naruto there.

'He certainly has more than his share of encounters with large beasts, _doesn't _he?' Neji had asked. 'Maybe I trust too much in his judgment and heart, though. One of these times, he may stand up against something he should back away from.' The jounin sighed. 'I hope you are not learning any bad habits from him.'

'I haven't…' Hinata had been very short on words. The encounter had left her stunned; but, she was also strangely excited, feeling some need to review the events again and again. 'It probably isn't…' She had shivered, even though she wasn't chilled. Walking through an area of shadows, Neji reminded her of Hiashi for a brief instant. She had been dreading her father's reaction when he heard the full story. "I hope not…"

'It's amazing how much effect a fortune cookie message can have, isn't it?' Neji waved his hand, making a compact and efficient gesture. He had seen Ten Ten headed in their direction, and didn't see any reason why his girlfriend couldn't walk with them for a while. Seeing his signal, she hurried to join them. 'If you had picked a different fortune, none of this would have happened…'

'But…' Hinata hadn't thought about that. Now that she was faced with that possibility, she felt somewhat torn. Yes, she might have ended up in big trouble, with who knows how many people. "You are right…" She would need to face her father… the Hokage would be sending word for a meeting… and the townspeople would be sure to hear the details. Just the same, she had spent more time with Naruto than she ever would have thought possible. 'I wouldn't trade the good things, brother Neji.'

'Hinata, are you OK?' Ten Ten had looked very concerned. 'Neji said that _you _summoned that monster.' She had sounded incredulous, as if Hyuuga Hinata was the last person that she ever expect to do such a thing.

'I'm alright,' Hinata had said. 'I summoned Neko Janis; but, I had called up a kitten on my first successful try. I never expected to bring anything that large into the village.' She had been close to tears at that point, realizing just what she had done. 'I'm so sorry…" her words had been spoken to the girl; but, in her heart, the apology went out to the entire village.

'It was probably Naruto's idea, right?' Ten Ten had made the same assumption that numerous people would probably make, if the true story got out. 'Some people say that it's better to be lucky than good. That only goes so far!' She had looked disgusted. _'Sheeesh!'_

'Naruto is both,' Neji had countered. 'But, you are correct about fate. It can catch up to the fasted runner, the luckiest gambler, and the strongest fighter.' He had tapped his cousin on the shoulder. 'Naruto may learn something from every encounter he has. Given the number of situations he finds himself in, he may be a very wise man someday.' He had stopped, wanting to make an important point. _'If _he survives. I suggest that you follow a different path. Big risks do not suit you…'

'I know,' Hinata had admitted. 'It was my idea. I should have known better. I won't blame Naruto for his eagerness to help me. You know how he feels about people trying hard to become stronger.' She had felt dizzy with guilt. Her selfishness had come close to having a terrible outcome. The scroll had been an unknown factor, and in the past she would not have taken a risk like that. Opening her mouth to explain things further, she had been unable to tell the full depth of her foolishness.

It had been Ten Ten's turn to come to a halt. She reached up and pulled a large cluster of flowers off of a broken and low-hanging branch. She took a deep breath, drinking in the smell. 'It was quite a shock, running up and seeing a giant cat standing over the training fields.' She had sighed and put one hand behind her neck. Frowning, she continued. 'Naruto's behavior was no surprise, though.' Ten Ten had folded her arms across her chest. 'I wasn't surprised to hear him say that he would face the demon outside of the city, putting himself at risk to save everyone else.' She hung her head. 'I wasn't surprised that he had to threaten to kick the cat in the rear, in the same breath.' She couldn't help but grinning. 'But, that comment about the Hokage might be the thing that gets him in the most trouble.'

'There _was _some reason to be shocked, however.' Neji had actually smiled. He looked over at Ten Ten, who was the person most responsible for his greater range of facial expressions. 'Not with the fact that the Hokage had reached the end of her rope once again. Not with the fact that the Cat Queen herself told Naruto to be quiet' He had nodded in Hinata's direction. 'But, to hear my cousin shouting…'

'And telling Naruto to shut up…' Ten Ten had put a hand over her mouth. Hinata's expression was priceless. At first she had looked quite justified in her reaction. Soon thereafter, she had blushed and rubbed her fingers together**. _'_**_Wow! _That really was amazing. It almost sounded like they were some old married couple, or something.'

That statement had been the reason that Hinata sported a small bump on her forehead. She had walked straight into a lamp post, too flustered to even watch where she was walking. Indeed, she had survived the encounter with Neko Janis unharmed, but nearly knocked herself senseless walking down the street.

Hinata rubbed her head, her thoughts returning to the present. Even a few days later, the bump was still sore. Looking around her room, she held her breath, then let it out with a long wavering whoosh. There were no bars on the windows. There were no guards by the door. It felt like a prison cell, just the same. The elegant tile patterns on the ceiling and floor did not bake her feel any better than the exquisitely crafted wooden wall carvings did. The hand-crafted furniture, hand-sewn comforters and curtains, and elegant throw pillows and rugs may as well have been sitting in a shop, for all that she cared. The only thing that gave her any satisfaction at the moment was the blown glass lamp. That gave off light. It was practical.

"Naruto-kun..." She hadn't seen him after Neji lead her home. and the. Was he alright? If her meeting with Tsunade the next day had been harrowing, she could only imagine what Naruto's must have been like.

"**Hey Hinata!" **The door opened. Hanabi stuck her head in the room. _"Hungry?"_

"Yes," Hinata said, suddenly feeling a few pangs in her stomach at the mention of hunger.

"Well…" Hanabi smiled. She had been in a bit of a snit, finding out that she couldn't visit Naruto and get the scoop, and hearing that her father would not allow her to discuss things with her sister. The cat stuff sounded cool and all; but, she was dying to learn if Naruto found out anything about Hinata's secret. "If you tell me who your boyfriend is, I'll bring you up some melon, and a cookie I got at Onoda's friend's deli."

"I don't have a boyfriend," Hinata said, sighing. While Tsunade didn't say anything about staying away from Naruto, she couldn't help but wonder if the Hokage disapproved of the match.

"_Oooooooooh_… if that big idiot would just…" Hanabi bit her lip. She almost said 'If that big idiot would just do his job, I'd happily give him all the ramen he wants.' This was getting very frustrating. With each passing day, she felt a growing temptation to tell her father, and watch him extract the information from her sister. "He should stop by to see you… now that you're locked up for a while…" That was a good save.

"Miss Hanabi… come away from there… you know better…" It was Onoda. "Miss Hinata is to be left alone, to think on various matters."

"OK," Hanabi said out loud. "Old stick in the mud…" That was grumbled, audible only to Hinata, as was the next remark: "I should dump a sack of prunes in your afternoon stew… that would keep you busy for a while…"

"_Hanabi!" _Hinata sounded outrage; but, her eyes creased with good humor. It wasn't easy keeping her spirits up. If Naruto was there, she knew that he would be doing his best to keep his chin up.

"Oh, get over it!" Hanabi put her hands on her hips, talking as if she were the older sister. "There's nothing wrong with being 'regular', you know. _Hmmmpppfff!"_

**"Miss Hanabi!"** Onoda's voice grew both in volume and in richness of timbre. "I'm certain I could convince your father that you could use another day or two's tuition in Calligraphy. Maybe another try at the Tea Ceremony…"

"B-But…" Hanabi stamped her foot. _"_You know… _Boyfriend!" _

"You're too young for one." Onoda said, knowing full well what his charge truly meant.. "Though I notice that you _have_ taken quite a fancy to the boy you've been visiting lately." The sarcasm was lost on the youngest girl. But, it might do her some good, having the shoe on the other foot.

**"Wh-Wh-_What?"_** Hanabi's voice climbed two or three octaves instantaneously. "N-N-N-…" She came very close to shouting 'NARUTO!' That boy was not her idea of boyfriend material. Not by a long shot. Well, not really. "O… _no-o-o-o-o_… da!"

"Oh-h-h-h-h-h…" Hinata's eyes went wide. Finally, there might be something she could use as leverage, to keep Hanabi from pestering her. "You have a boyfriend, Hanabi?" She didn't dare say 'Does Father know about that?' No doubt that would give her sister ideas. "What's his name? You can have my melon if you tell me…"

"**I**… **DON'T**… **_HAVE_**… **A**… **BOYFRIEND**…" Hanabi's voice carried throughout the house. "Got it?" She harrumphed. _"Geeez!"_

"But that's what Miss Hinata said, _isn't_ it?" Onoda asked. "Perhaps she doesn't have a boyfriend yet."

"**Don't be _stupid, _Onoda!" **That slipped out before Hanabi could catch herself.

"Onoda. Please see to it that my youngest daughter is escorted to my room after my meeting with the village guild leaders is finished." Hyuuga Hiashi's voice was loud, but deceptively calm. It carried up the steps, after he had opened the double gilded doors to the meeting room to see what the commotion was. Needless to say, no one short of the Hokage or the returning spirit of his ancestors should have made the mistake of interrupting his official business.

Hanabi knew the saying 'the calm before the storm.' She kicked at Hinata's door. "Thanks… a… lot…"

"If you're lucky, it will only be Calligraphy or Tea…" Onoda tried to keep a smug sound out of his voice.

Hanabi stomped off to her own room to wait. Onoda apologized before heading on his way. Hinata shook her head. She sighed, and looked out of her window. It looked to be a beautiful day outside, one much like the one that she had practiced _Kuchiyose No Jutsu _with Naruto. No, she had done much more than practice. She still got the shivers sometimes, remembering how she had felt, with Neko Janis towering over her, those great green eyes reflecting the sunlight.

"That boy…"

Naruto's comments to the demon cat had not been the wisest approach. But, once again, he had stood his ground and come out intact. She had too. But, unlike a certain boy with a penchant for orange and black, she did _not_ relish confrontations.

Was Naruto really someone she should set her hopes on? They were so different, after all. It would certainly be good for him to spend time with her, whether he knew it or not. Were he to pair up with someone else reckless or high spirited, he might not live long enough to be Hokage. No. He probably would. There just wouldn't be a Hidden Leaf Village to be leader of. And how about her? If she hooked up with someone quiet and withdrawn, life might pass her by before she even realized that she was alive.

"We're good for each other," Hinata said, looking into an ancient and ornate mirror. "I _know_ we are." She blinked. It looked like her image was trying hard to convince her of that fact. "He was coming around. I'm sure of it." She couldn't help but smile a shy smile. She had been dreaming about Naruto for so long. For years, there had been little reason to have any hope; but now, she felt barrier after barrier go down, as she allowed herself to truly have faith.

She couldn't sit there, daydreaming through another afternoon. Her enforced seclusion provided the perfect opportunity to follow through on the Hokage's suggestions. If Hyuuga Hinata was ever going to summon cats again, it would be wise to get some kind of feel for the species. After all, the process require more than knowledge of a particular technique. The shinobi also needed to be a closet psychologist and a part time politician.

'But... that was an accident, wasn't it... ummm... how could I possibly have summoned such a beast?' Hinata had not offered that question to Tsunade as an attempt to try and excuse her behavior. She had been genuinely perplexed. As it was, she still didn't know how Naruto could use the _Kuchiyose No Jutsu _as well as he did, since he was not as powerful as Tsunade, Jiraiya, or Orochimaru. The Hokage would not shed any light on Naruto's abilities. Instead, she stuck to the main issue at hand. One thing was certain. Cats were unique, due to their inherently different attitudes.

'Cats don't come when you call them, like dogs and men.' Tsunade had said. 'Demon cats do not answer summons because of contracts. The scroll is more like a set of possibilities or guidelines. A cat will not come without it; but, they come because they are curious, or because they are angry at having been disturbed.'

'But, how did I summon the Queen?' Hinata had asked, feeling overwhelmed.

'Chakra strength and strong will are what I need to call Katsuyu,' Tsunade had said. 'That, and an established familiarity. With the cats, it might be a matter of emotion, or the strength of your need. If your description is correct, you summoned the kitten because Naruto believed in you. You summoned Neko Janis when you felt a need to do your best.'

Odona had been kind enough to run errands for Hinata after her father had placed her under house restrictions. She had asked the manservant to gather up certain documents on cats, mainly those dealing with myths, legends, and folklore from around the world. There might be clues in such writings, as the cat demons had been around longer than humankind.

"Bake-neko…" Hinata sifted through various musty documents. "Nekomata is a different name for them." She read about ghost cats, monster cats, and demonic felines of every shape, size, and disposition. There was precious little written about creatures the size of Neko Janis; but, there was enough to leave Hinata pale, sweating, with a slight tremor to her hands. Demon cats were capricious, to say the least. Why had she, the most proper and restrained shinobi, ended up with that scroll?

"Shamanism…" She found cross-references to certain powers the great demon cats were whispered to possess. The word 'possess' was a good one, as the most powerful cats could possess weak-minded humans, and in turn could take on the spirit of various wild animals. Like cats in folklore, there was also some connection to the weather, either with prediction, or possibly with some element of control. Interpretation of dreams was mentioned; but, Hinata couldn't see herself laying on a couch, explaining her fantasies about Naruto to a tree-high cat. "Divination…" It seemed that she couldn't escape _that _subject. Healing abilities were also mentioned.

"Talking to yourself again?" Hanabi stood at the doorway, a big scowl on her face. "Now I'm going to be in trouble with Father, too. It's all _your _fault!" She clenched her fists. "It was only a little secret. You could have shared it with your sister." She looked vulnerable for a moment. For twenty three hours of each day, Hyuuga Hanabi was the Heir, with all that entailed. But, every so often, she simply shed that skin, revealing a small girl underneath. "Hah! I have a secret too. You will just die some day, when you find out. But, I'm not going to tell you." For a moment, she was sorely tempted to mention what she had been up to. "Here. I found a picture of you…" A single Tarot card spun through the air, bouncing off of a lampshade hung with countless small semi-precious stones.

"I don't…" Hinata shook her head. How many times could she try to convince her sister of something she didn't want to believe. She listened as the small stones clacked against one another with decreasing frequency, before they merely swung silently. When Hanabi screwed up her face and marched on, Hinata looked down at the card, which had landed on her stack of papers, covering a sketch of a demon cat. It was 'The Fool'. It had landed reversed. "That…"

She thought back to what she had heard about Tarot reading. The Fool represents the innocent person who takes a leap of faith to gain wisdom and insight, stepping forth without regard to warning, free to make his own choices. The Fool knows that there will be consequences to his actions, but he goes forward anyway. He begins his journey of learning with hope, confidence, and trust, ready for new beginnings, fresh opportunities, and unlimited possibilities. There are elements of pleasure, passion, thoughtlessness, rashness.

"Naruto is a Fool," Hinata said, seeing the similarities. He had taught her a very important life lesson, one that she was doing her best to try and make her own truth. Sometimes the willingness to simply take a deep breath and 'go for it' has a power all its own. "Everybody says that…" She smiled, knowing that her friends meant something entirely different. The smile faded. The reversed Fool in Tarot was no laughing matter… for people who actually believed in that kind of thing…

If the Fool might predict a burst of motivation, one that helped the person try something new or gave that person the urge to learn new things, the Fool reversed represents a lack of motivation… a succumbing to fear… a turning away from learning. It could signify a bad decision, indecision, apathy, hesitation, or a faulty choice Or, it might mean that a person took a chance that didn't… or would not eventually… work out.

"It's… ummm… things like this aren't real…I'm being ridiculous…" Hinata brought a hand to her mouth, staring at the card. Hanabi had not been claiming to see the future when she tossed the card. No doubt, she didn't expect her sister to know anything about Tarot. She was simply saying that Hinata was a fool.

For a moment, Hinata felt as if she was being assaulted by all of her past doubts at once. Was she making a mistake, having faith in herself, believing that there might be wisdom in following her heart? Swallowing hard, she began to feel confused…wishy-washy… reactive.

"**No!" **She reached out and flicked the Tarot card away. "I won't be like that ever again." It had taken a long time, but her recent actions had begun to open her eyes, showing her the best part of who she truly was. She had caught a glimpse of the unique spark of life that was hers alone, and could belong to no one else. If she allowed that to be snuffed out again, she might never find the courage to take any risks again.

Naruto had been her motivation at first; but, she had begun reaching beyond that. Not too far beyond, however. He still loomed so large in Hinata's thoughts and dreams. She didn't know just what she might go on to become, were he to see her as someone he could truly care for. She blinked rapidly, wondering what she would do if he didn't see her as worthy, or if he did something that would change her opinion of him.

"It's stupid to worry about that…" She reached for her papers again. It was so easy to be distracted when she let her emotions get the best of her. "Sayings about cats. That might provide some insight, too." Hinata had decided to read up on cats in general, hoping to glean some sense of general feline tendencies from a less fearful subject.

"Nobody owns a cat."

That certainly said a lot. Hinata knew that ninjas who summoned animals didn't own them. In most cases, they didn't even command them, unless they were lesser creatures. Naruto's relationship with the Frog Boss had certainly been instructive. Demon cats were probably even more aloof than giant toads, slugs, and snakes. But, if she could somehow win at least one cat's trust, it might be worth trying that jutsu in dire situations.

"A cat may look at a king."

Yes, she would remember the demon cat's pride. Cats are no respecters of status; but, they are good judges of character and they do know who is most likely to be persuaded to carry out their wishes. Hinata giggled, and then felt silly. Neko Janis and Naruto obviously didn't get along. But, both had a similar irreverent attitude towards things, and each of them was quick to take offense.

"The trouble with a kitten is that eventually it becomes a cat."

Hinata nodded, remembering Kitten. Her cat had changed, growing up. It had swiped at her a number of times, before running away for good. Kittens are cute and fluffy, but they grown out of it. The same thing could be said for her plan. It had started off relatively small and simple, but had quite literally grown into something with teeth and claws! Learning _Kuchiyose No Jutsu _had seemed so perfect; but, it had almost ended up tragic.

"In a cat's eyes, everything belongs to cats."

Right! That was certainly an important point to remember. She couldn't allow herself to fantasize, thinking that she and Neko Janis could somehow become friends and soul mates. The same might be said for any other cat she called up, large or small. Nekozahra had saved her and Naruto. That had been gratitude, not friendship. And, it was the action of a young cat demon.

There were other sayings of note, including 'A baited cat grows fierce as a lion'; 'Play with cats and expect to be scratched'; and 'Beware of cats that lick from the front and claw from behind'. She had certainly picked a dangerous summoning scroll. But, she couldn't help but find herself drawn to the idea of trying the summoning technique again. It wasn't just to impress Naruto. Something inside her had been awakened. Or, at least she hoped that was the case. If demon cats had the power of possession, who knows what kind of subconscious suggestion Neko Janis could have placed in her head.

"I'm just being paranoid…" Hinata put her hand to her wrist. Her pulse was racing. There was probably no reason to be concerned. The great cat had been eager to leave, and would have killed her, had the daughter cat not made a reappearance. There had been no reason for the Cat Queen to resort to manipulation. "That time…"

There was a disturbance downstairs. Hinata lifted her head, listening. She heard her father's voice.

"Hyuuga Hanabi… I do _not_ care what any fortuneteller might say… at this moment_, I _am quite adept at predicting your future!"

"B-But Father… my biorhythms are all wrong. And, I pulled pebbles out of my bag. Aquamarine means 'Beware of gossip and idle chit-chat'… Lapis lazuli means 'Do more thinking before speaking or acting'… and Selenite means 'It's a good time to be alone'."

"_Hanabi!" _Hiashi's voice went up an octave. That had Hinata whispering "Just be quiet, dear sister."

"There's more, Father. I formed Yì Jīng hexagrams with the my yarrow sticks, and came up with _Kan, _the Abyss, and that means 'Wait for a better time. Conserve your energy and don't try to deal with the difficulties that confront you. Identify and follow the natural course of action'. In my second try, I ended up with _Dùn, _Withdrawal, and that means  
'This is the time for an orderly withdrawal, this is a sensible reaction to an impossible situation. Do not confront those who oppose you. Conserve your energies for another day'. See?"

**"That is enough!"**Hiashi's shout was followed by the ringing of a hand bell. "You will walk into that room, immediately." He rang the bell again. "If you do not, I will have Onoda drag you in. After that, I will send one of the maids into your room. She will gather up and remove your silly toys and trinkets."

Hinata bit her lip. She sighed and shook her head. Without a doubt, she did not envy her sister. Her own meeting with her father after returning home had been brief but very harrowing, even more stressful than the one she had with Tsunade. It had been plain to see that Hiashi had actually been quite proud, seeing that his small daughter had actually managed to summon a creature of such stature. It was almost as if she had been magnified in his eyes as many times as Neko Janis was multiplied in size over a normal house cat. But, the act of summoning had placed the entire village at risk, and had conjured the terrible comparison to the Nine-tailed fox demon's attack more than sixteen years ago. Kyuubi's rampage had resulted in more than death and destruction. It had also carved a huge gash though the collective conscience of the clan.

'You might as well have unbarred the Great gate and whistled, calling for another demon fox to come in and feed.' Her father had been red in the face, a sight that Hinata rarely saw, and would gladly do without seeing again. 'Perhaps the cat was a much lesser danger; but, to think that a Hyuuga could have come close to being the cause of another tragedy… it's… it's _unbearable_. With great power comes even greater responsibility. I thought I had taught you that much.'

Her father's words had cut right through her. Everything he had said after that blended together in her memory. Every time that she seemed to take one step in her relationship with him, something happened that caused her to take two steps back. There definitely wouldn't be any party thrown to celebrate recent events!

She had apologized humbly, hurt more by her own recriminations than anything her sire might say. She honestly admitted that she never would have dreamed of that level of success. Neither did the one who was teaching her.

'Who?' Hiashi had asked, finally realizing that there was someone else to share his ire with.

Fortunately, a group of irate clan members had shown up at that time, wanting to know what had happened. That 'Who' was the last word her father had spoken to her, those days ago. He never followed up on his thought. Or if he had, he posed his question to someone else.

"**Oh!" **Hinata twitched. What would her father do, if someone told him that Naruto had been supervising her. She rarely mentioned his name in the house, and couldn't remember the last time that his name had come up in conversation. Before, her father seemed disinterested in Naruto, not even seeing him as someone to feel grateful too, despite the way that Neji's defeat and soul searching had changed the family for the better.

A very large question hovered before Hinata like a huge icy cloud, threatening to suck the warmth from her. What would she do, if her father grew angry at Naruto, and commanded his daughter to stay away from him under all circumstances?

"Here's something." Hinata's attention was drawn back to the stack of papers, books, and scrolls. She had found a reference that would fulfill one of Tsunade's assignments. 'To Bell the Cat', the Hokage had said. 'Find out what that means, and then think about it'. There was a fable that made things plain enough:

_Long ago, the mice had a general council to consider what measures they could take to outwit their common enemy, the Cat. Some said this, and some said that; but at last a young mouse got up and said he had a proposal to make, which he thought would meet the case. "You will all agree," said he, "that our chief danger consists in the sly and treacherous manner in which the enemy approaches us. Now, if we could receive some signal of her approach, we could easily escape from her. I venture, therefore, to propose that a small bell be procured, and attached by a ribbon round the neck of the Cat. By this means we should always know when she was about, and could easily retire while she was in the neighborhood." _

_This proposal met with general applause, until an old mouse got up and said: "That is all very well, but who is to bell the Cat?" The mice looked at one another and nobody spoke. _

"It is easy to propose impossible remedies," Hinata said, thinking on the moral. She could think of similar interpretations for the phrase. It might mean to perform a daring act. It could mean risking a confrontation for the common good. In some instances, it might mean rendering a common enemy powerless at great personal risk.

The Hokage no doubt wanted Hinata to think about the possible cost in life and property that could result if a summoned demon ran amok. No doubt, she wanted Hinata to be willing to be the first one to try belling the cat, should she risk such a technique again. "I almost wish that she ordered me never to try it again…"

Tsunade had left that decision entirely in Hinata's hands. She had thought on matters a lot, when she wasn't fretting about the possible outcome of her historic 'success', or thinking about Naruto. Those thoughts seemed to run together too. She wasn't certain whether or not she would risk using the jutsu again. But, she would never again try something that was so risky, in order to gain Naruto's favor. Neji was right. It wasn't really who she was. Naruto would just have to like her for what she was inside.

She picked up a different book. Cats had been worshipped in some ancient nations, but had also been treated with great prejudice in others. When cats were claimed to be Satanic by one religious leader, and great numbers were killed as a result, rats grew numerous and were instrumental in the spread of the Great Plagues. Did the demon cats follow the history of man's treatment of the common house cat? If they did, would they carry a grudge? Might the fact that earlier peoples had idolized the cat balance things out somehow?

Hinata found herself fascinated by the place of cats in myths and folklore, but was even more enraptured by Egyptian history. There had been multiple goddesses with features of cats. A human who killed a cat, even accidentally, was put to death. When a cat died, the owners used to shave off their eyebrows as a sign of mourning. By 525 BC, Egypt was essentially the only empire not conquered by the Persians. At that point Cambyses, the son of Cyrus, set out to do just that. Cambyses and his army crossed the fifty-six mile stretch of desert to the Egyptian outpost of Pelesium on camelback; they then clashed down upon the Egyptian army who were reluctant to strike back at the sacred symbol of the cat upon the Persian shields. Some historians claimed that many Persian warriors lashed dead cats to their shields for an even greater impact. The Egyptians were defeated, and Cambyses' men continued to the Egyptian capital Memphis, which they took after a long siege. Cambyses was recognized as the new pharaoh.

"**No… I won't talk about that… it's not right!" **That was Hanabi's voice. It sounded muffled, as if it had come through closed doors. "You told me before… keep honorable secrets at all cost…"

"**DO NOT TRY TO USE MY OWN WORDS AGAINST ME, DAUGHTER." **Hiashi's voice rumbled through the house like distant thunder. "You may be the Heir, but you are still a child. Do not raise your voice again!"

"As if things aren't bad enough already," Hinata said with a long drawn out breath. "Maybe I should have made up a name." She slumped in her chair. That wouldn't work. Hanabi was very persistent when she was following a lead. She pictured her sister with long floppy ears and a long snout, somewhat like a bloodhound.

There was no reason to read up on dogs. But, Hinata had asked for a book on cats. It would be practical to know certain basic things about them, seeing that certain characteristics might well carry through in the demon variety.

A group of cats is referred to as a _clowder_. The male cat is called a _tom_; the female, a _queen_. A young cat is called a _kitten_, which is also an alternate name for young rats, rabbits, hedgehogs, beavers, and squirrels. She chuckled. Some day soon, she would ask Hanabi what a group of cats is called. She wouldn't give her the answer. How long would it take her to find the word 'clowder'?

Cats conserve energy by sleeping more than most animals, especially as they grow older. . The term _cat nap_ refers to the cat's ability to fall asleep for a brief period of time. Hinata yawned. She could certainly use a cat nap, seeing that she hadn't gotten any sleep over the past few nights. It was a good thing that the Hokage had removed her from the duty roster at her father's request. Her reactions were slowed. Her senses were somewhat numbed. Her thoughts were jumbled and her judgment might be somewhat suspect. As she accidentally bumped into one of the scrolls on her crowded desktop, she watched as it bounced off of the floor and continued rolling. Normally, she would have plucked the errant parchment out of the air before it hit. Her hand clutched only air.

A popular belief is that cats always land on their feet, which is typically the case but not always true. During a fall a cat can reflexively twist its body in order to right itself, due to its acute sense of balance and flexible body. Much of the flex is attributed to the cat's spine which contains nearly sixty vertebrae that fit loosely together; this also accounts for how the cat is able to arch its back so high. That was something else that Naruto had in common with a cat, demon or otherwise. He always seemed to get into some kind of mess, but always seemed able to land on his feet. Maybe not right away… but eventually…

Cats, like dogs, are digitigrades: they walk directly on their toes, the bones of their feet making up the lower part of the visible leg. They are capable of walking very precisely, placing each hind paw directly in the print of the corresponding forepaw, minimizing noise and visible tracks.

While cats have excellent vision in daylight, their night vision is also exceptional. In very bright light, the slit-like iris closes very narrowly over the eye, reducing the amount of light on the sensitive retina, but greatly limiting the cat's field of view. An organ called the _tapetum lucidum_ is responsible for their strong low-light vision, as well as for the varied colors of cats' eyes in flash photographs. As with most predators their eyes are both forward-facing, affording depth perception at the expense of field of view. Cats are weakly trichromatic; up close, colored objects are distinct, but at a distance, the colors blend together.

Humans and cats have a similar range of hearing on the low end of the scale, but cats can hear much higher-pitched sounds, even better than dogs. When listening for something, a cat's ears will swivel in that direction; a cat's ears can independently point backwards as well as forwards and sideways to pinpoint the source of the sound. Cats can judge within three inches the location of a sound being made one yard away.

A domestic cat's sense of smell is about fourteen times stronger than a human's. Cats have twice as many smell-sensitive cells in their noses as people do, which means they can smell things we are not even aware of. Cats also have a scent organ in the roof of their mouths called the vomeronasal organ.

"Maybe Naruto could have…" Hinata giggled, even though she didn't want to make light of a serious situation. She couldn't help but think back to her first Chuunin exam, the one where Naruto's encouragement had helped her stand up to Neji and begin liking herself. His ultimate method for defeating Kiba had been quite memorable, if accidental. She couldn't help but picture him using the same method against Neko Janis. _"Uggghhh…"_

Cats generally have about a dozen whiskers in four rows on each upper lip, a few on each cheek, tufts over the eyes and bristles on the chin. Whiskers may also be found on the cat's 'elbows.' Whiskers… technically called vibrissae…can aid with navigation and sensation. Whiskers may detect very small shifts in air currents, enabling a cat to know they are near obstructions without actually seeing them. The upper two rows of whiskers can move independently from the lower two rows for even more precise measuring.

It is thought that a cat may choose to rely on the whiskers in dim light where fully dilating the pupils would reduce its ability to focus on close objects. The whiskers also spread out roughly as wide as the cat's body making it able to judge if it can fit through an opening.

Whiskers are also an indication of the cat's attitude. Whiskers point forward when the cat is inquisitive and friendly and laid flat on the face when the cat is being defensive or aggressive.

"He's _always_ aggressive…" Hinata shook her head, thinking about Naruto again. He was the proof that there could be a perpetual motion machine. A large grin spread across her face, as she thought about the markings on _his _face. They certainly looked like whiskers, didn't they? Maybe he was nothing but a big pussycat inside. She would ask him that the next time that she saw him. The look on his face ought to be spectacular! "He's pretty defensive, too." She could imagine what his meeting with the Hokage would be like. No doubt, his mouth had gotten him in even bigger trouble. "There are certainly some things that _I_ can teach _him_…"

Relative to size, domestic cats are very effective predators. They ambush and dispatch prey using tactics similar to those of leopards and tigers by pouncing; they then deliver a lethal neck bite with their long canine teeth that severs the victim's spinal cord or asphyxiate it by crushing the windpipe.

Hinata put a hand to her neck. She swallowed hard.

The domestic cat can hunt and eat about one thousand different species. That was in contrast to the conventional big cats, which will eat fewer than one hundred. Although, theoretically, big cats can kill all of the animals that small cats can, they usually do not bother, due to the relatively low nutritional content that smaller animals provide.

Hinata relaxed some. To something like Neko Janis, humans would probably have very little nutritional value.

Cats can be destructive to ecosystems in which they are not native and whose species did not have time to adapt to their introduction. In some cases, cats have contributed to or caused extinctions.

"**Eeep!" **Hinata couldn't help but make that noise. She as glad that no one heard her. Feeling silly, she got up and went to look outside of her room. There was no one in the hallway; but, she could hear her father reading the riot act to Hanabi. The voice grew louder, probably the result of someone opening the door as they were leaving or entering the room. The word 'extinctions' echoed in her head. She pictured Konoha in flames.

Cats are said to be the perfect carnivores, having highly specialized teeth and a digestive tract suitable to the digestion of meat. The premolar and first molar together function to shear meat like a pair of scissors. While this is present in canines, it is highly developed in felines. The cat's tongue has sharp spines, or papillae, designed to retain and rip flesh from a carcass. These papillae are small backward-facing hooks and also assist in their grooming. Unlike most carnivores, cats eat almost no vegetable matter. Whereas bears and dogs commonly supplement their diet of meat with fruits, berries, roots, and honey when they can get them, cats feed exclusively on meat, usually freshly killed. Cats, including the great cats, have a genetic anomaly that prevents them from tasting sweetness, which is probably a causative factor in their meat-only habits.

"Naruto actually said I was sweet, when I cooked for him…" Hinata thought back to the times that she cooked for Naruto, wondering how he cook possibly eat as much as he did without looking like Choji. "I hope I can share another meal with him some time soon…"

Cats enjoy heat and solar exposure, often sleeping in a warm area during the heat of the day. Being closely related to desert animals, domestic cats can withstand the heat and cold of a temperate climate, but not for long periods of time. They have little resistance against fog, rain and snow. Most house cats dislike immersion in water.

There was a rapping at her door frame. When Hinata looked up, she caught sight of Onoda. He looked somewhat apologetic, and had trouble meeting her eyes. "Miss Hinata, I am sorry to disturb you. However, the master has ordered me to bring you to him."

"He…" Hinata felt prickly, as if a cat was walking on her back with its claws out. _"Certainly…" _She got up and began walking, feeling a growing sense of dread with each footstep. The look on Onoda's face had her worried. His voice had been somewhat subdued, even for him.

As she entered her father's large study, her attention was not drawn to the ancient map painted on one wall, the rows of Hyuuga ancestral paintings, or the priceless heirlooms and rugs. Her father was seated behind his massive carven desk, his face tight and drawn, not that different than the visages on a number of old marble busts behind him. Hanabi was kneeling before him, her face red and her hands clenched. When the younger girl looked up upon hearing her footsteps, she quickly looked away, her hands twitching.

"Hinata…" Hiashi clasped his hands together tightly, his eyes very intense. He watched as his eldest daughter knelt before him. With a subtle change in his face, he signaled Onoda to close the door to the room. "You have done much to disturb me."

"F-F-Father…" Hinata swallowed hard. Was this to be a continuation of her prior talk? Could her father be upset that she had been spending time with a boy that might not meet his high standards? Had he found out about her trick with the fortunetellers, perturbed by the thought of a Hyuuga stooping to such common and undignified methods?

"He thought that _I _was the one with a boyfriend," Hanabi said. She shivered, seeing the look that her father turned on her. "That… would have… been bad… for the Heir…" She ran down. It had never been her intention to hurt her sister, or to get her in trouble.

"You will remain silent, unless I address you." Hiashi didn't even bother looking at Hanabi when he said that. "Your sister is correct. I heard her shouting, and felt compelled to check into matters, as well as take the opportunity to instruct her in proper behavior."

Hanabi cringed. Onoda's face clear said 'I told you so.'

"It turns out that _you _were the one with the boyfriend, even though it was Hanabi that had been meeting secretly with a young man." Hiashi's face showed the measure of his discontent. He looked over at Onoda, skewering his servant with a piercing gaze. It was clear, the fact that he would have preferred learning of Hanabi's activities before now.

"But Father… I don't have a boyfriend… that was just Hanabi's idea after reading that fortune cookie message…"

"**S-I-L-E-N-C-E-!" **Hyuuga Hiashi's voice had everyone covering their ears. When the clan leader looked over at Onoda, that man found him self hanging his head and holding his breath. He had gotten the retainer to explain his reasons for supporting Hanabi in her machinations. They were genertally well thought out and honorable. But, 'generally' wasn't enough. "If you have a boyfriend, I expect you now to disclose his name, as a matter of family honor." He didn't say 'do not fail me now.' He didn't have to.

"I was telling the truth, Sir. I do _not _have a boyfriend. Not yet." Hinata couldn't say 'but I hope I'm close to that.' It was best to keep things to as few words as possible. Who knows what tangent her father might head off on. Who could guess what rule or edict he might enact?

"I wasn't lying father," Hanabi exclaimed, afraid that her father would consider her previous confession to be in question. "Naruto said that Hinata told him there was someone she liked. She just wouldn't tell him her boyfriend's name." She clapped a hand over her mouth. That had been a huge mistake. She had tried to protect Naruto, by refusing to tell her father the name of the boy she had been meeting with. Onoda had not been asked, as Hiashi was intent on testing his youngest child.

Hinata was stunned. She mouthed the name 'Naruto.' What did Hanabi mean?

"Naruto?" Hiashi narrowed his eyes, recalling that name. "Naruto… hmmm…" He thought a moment. "The boy from the arena." The one that had defeated Neji, exposing his nephew's feelings and providing the leader of the Hyuuga clan an opportunity to make up for past mistakes, and to honor the memory of his twin brother Hizashi. "The boy with…" The name Uzumaki flooded his memory. He hadn't made the connection before. Uzumaki Naruto… that was the name of the boy that Yondaime had used to seal away the Kyuubi. "Why didn't you tell me this?" That last question was directed to Onoda.

"Sir?" Onoda was taken aback. "What was the problem with Uzumaki Naruto?

"**You know what I'm talking about!" **Hiashi's voice snapped. Then, his posture relaxed. "Maybe you do not…" He rubbed his chin. "I was mistaken. You had not moved to this village yet."

"Father… what…" Hanabi bit her lip. Her curiosity might be the end of her some day.

"It is not a matter to be discussed," Hiashi said with a curt hand gesture. "Uzumaki Naruto was the boy you were meeting with, the one you had struck that deal with." His voice made that sound like a crime of the highest order. "All so that you could find out the name of your sister's supposed boyfriend." His hand spasmed, causing him to wrinkle a page from the Hyuuga clan financial report.

"_Wh-Wh-What_…" Hinata froze. Her eyes went impossibly wide. "Naruto-kun…" It felt as if the entire world was weighing down on her at that moment. The words had only partially registered on her consciousness, but that was more than enough. "That… it can't be true…" She whispered, the words as much a prayer as a disavowal.

It was too shocking. Only the suddenness of the discovery kept the truth from being more painful than a kunai thrust to her belly. The potential humor of the situation was lost on her. She saw the image of the Fool card. She was a fool indeed. A stupid, desperate, hopeless, worthless fool. Suddenly, Neko Janis and the events of that day didn't matter to her. Those were not things to be concerned about, or to think upon. No, they were only marks of her gullibility and shame.

"If there wasn't reason enough to question his very nature before, there is _now." _Hiashi scowled. "He was a friend of yours, was he not?" He stared at Hinata, misunderstanding the meaning of her reaction. Neji had mentioned the boy as one of the reasons that his daughter had begun showing a great deal more courage and determination. He would give the boy that much credit, his being someone who showed so much fight and spirit that others used him as a measuring stick for their own actions.

"_Y-… Y-… Y-…" _Hinata couldn't speak. It felt as if her tongue had swollen to a size to big to fit in her mouth. It was all she could do to keep the tears from streaming down her face.

Hiashi went stiff for a moment. He narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together. "The Hokage would not tell me the identity of the ninja you had performed that technique with." He grasped the side of the great desk. "It seems that she was able to impose a very effective gag order, as no one in the village seems to know about your role, or the name of your teacher. I know it was not Miss Yuuhi." His scowl deepened. "But, people will talk when they do not know they are being watched, right Onoda?" The manservant was able to bring one piece of information home. "You had been spending a lot of time with some young man, whoever he might be. You had contacted various fortunetellers, setting up some kind of peasant scheme." He let out a long breath. "If what Hanabi said before was accurate, it all seems to fit together now." He looked at Hinata, expecting her to make some kind of confession.

"I'm sorry…" Hanabi looked at Hinata, seeing how hurt she looked.

Hinata knelt with her head hung, unable and unwilling to say anything. Her father's disapproval meant nothing to her. Her sister's secret plan had done her a lot of harm; but, that wasn't the foremost thought on her mind. Naruto was. She had thought that he liked her. He had been the reason that she was working so hard, and feeling so different. He had been everything to her. What was he now?

"Hyuuga Hinata, was Uzumaki the boy you were training with? Was he the one who helped you learn the technique that nearly brought disaster to our village?" He bit his words off, seeing red. If the boy that had Kyuubi sealed behind his navel was the same boy who had helped his daughter bring another monster to Konoha, something would need to be done about it.

"Yes," Hinata finally managed to say. "I had wanted him to help me become stronger." She felt anger rising up inside her, and emotion she rarely allowed herself to feel. "But I didn't do it for the honor of the clan." She looked up at her father, tears beginning to fall. Honor played such a big part in his life, that he allowed it to take the place of his wife after she died.

"Why then?" Hiashi seethed, unconcerned about his daughter's sadness. There was work for him to do, to make certain that a Hyuuga was not spoken about in the same breath as that boy.

"I wanted to be near him." Hinata couldn't believe that she was saying what she did. But, she didn't care. She might as well get it all out in the open. What difference would it make, anyway? "I hoped that he would start to like me more." She didn't see the look of utter shock that spread across her sister's face, or the mask of pain that Onoda's face suddenly resembled. "I've been watching him ever since you cast me out, Father. He was the one whose encouragement allowed me to stand up to Neji. I found something to live for, when he told me I was someone he could like. Me, a shy dark weirdo whose family and clan disowned her."

"Hinata… sister… I…" Hanabi suddenly felt stricken. She didn't find any humor in the comedy of events. Her rashness and single-mindedness had brought them all to this point. It was a valuable lesson, but the cost was far too high. Her sister didn't have a boyfriend. But, she had a boy that she wanted to like her… a boy that had been a major part of her life without knowing that fact. "Naruto… how could you be such an idiot." Her words were too quiet for anyone else to hear.

"**YOU _CAN'T_ BE SERIOUS." **Hiashi stood up. He tried to calm himself. "Not that boy. Him last of all…"

Hinata wiped away her tears. The collar of her shirt was wet with them now. "Him only," Hinata said. "But now…" Her dream was shattered. Part of her tried to be reasonable, saying that Naruto's attitude towards her had been changing, deception or no deception. Another part said that she shouldn't be a hypocrite, seeing that she had kept something from him too. But, she didn't want to listen. Her actions had been honorable. She cared about Naruto and wanted him to care about her. He had been willing to compromise any secret he found for noodles.

"There… will…be… no… 'now'…" Hinata's father could baredlyget those words out without hissing. "There will be nothing at all…" He folded his arms across his chest. "You will never have anything to do with Uzumaki Naruto again."

Hinata stood up. The tears began falling again. A sob caught in her throat. There had never been any reason to expect sympathy from her father in such a matter. That in itself was a blot on her life, but one she had done her best to come to terms with. It would take a great deal more time to break down the stone wall that her sire had built up around his heart. But, his saying that… and his saying it just then… it was too much.

"I probably won't…" Hinata said. She turned and began walking from her room, paying little attention to the gasp her father made when she turned her back to him. She felt like a golem or puppet. He legs and arms were moving, but it didn't feel like she was in control of them. She also didn't have any destination in mind. No destination, and no thoughts whatsoever pertaining to her future, immediate or otherwise. "But not because of your words." She stopped. "I wish that mother was still here. She would have cared…" She began walking again.

"Hinata… just what do you think you are doing?" Hiashi sounded angry, but there was a catch in his voice. He blinked rapidly for a moment, picturing his dead wife's face. "You have _not_ been dismissed." That was an observation and an order, but also a plea.

Hanabi got up off of her knees and ran to Hinata. She grabbed her hand, trying to make her stop. "Please, sister… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to…"

Hinata just kept on walking.

**"Hyuuga Hinata, you had better not step through that door!"**Hiashi broke one of his own rules. He stepped out from behind his desk and took a few steps after his daughter. "Daughter, you are not permitted to leave…"

The words swam around Hinata, dancing like gnats or fireflies. She paid them no heed. The only sounds that she could hear were the sound of her own coarse breathing, and the sound of her rushing blood in her ears. Not having any plan in mind, she nevertheless walked over to a huge mahogany armoire that held her shinobi gear. She took out a fresh outfit, her chuunin vest, and her weapons pouch. After spending a few moments staring at the summoning scroll, she took that too.

Her feet were calling out to her. She would walk until she couldn't walk any more.


	9. nine

There was a loud hissing sound.

Naruto cursed. He had gotten so engrossed in his anime, that he forgot all about the boiling noodles. Water was bubbling up over the edge of the pot, trickling down on the hot burner below.

"_Damn!"_ He kicked a chair out of his way, rushing to turn down the heat and rescue his snack. But, the oversight wasn't the reason for his bad mood. "I hate this. It sucks!"

Normally, he would have loved a day off. His cupboards were full of instant Ramen. Two special-order anime DVDs had arrived, and he had lucked upon a bundle of out-of-print manga. It was thundering outside, and the ongoing rainfall would have made practice a pain in the ass.

"Stupid old lady should have just put a dunce cap on my head and sent me to sit in the fricking corner!" Naruto grabbed a number of kunai off of his table and threw them at a large poster of Tsunade he had placed on the wall. They joined a dozen other ones that would give the repair crew something to do. "No missions. No practice. No opportunity to check my fortune. No chance to see Hinata."

He grimaced. Why was he so obsessed with thoughts of Hinata? It was probably because he hadn't completed the task of finding out the identity of her boyfriend. Maybe, but thoughts of her having a boyfriend made him frown even more. It could be because he wanted to make certain that she was OK, knowing how her father tended to react, and wondering how she was feeling after their momentous encounter with that huge feline sack of shit.

"_Stupid ass cat!"_ Naruto grabbed some shuriken, sending them spinning towards a large black cat he had inked on his wall. The throwing stars _thunked_ and _thwopped_ into the wood, running up along the awkwardly painted tail. "Yowling and shouting. Getting everyone in an uproar. After we saved the kitten. _Sheesh!"_

He pulled on the kitchen drawer so hard, that it almost broke free of its runner. Forks, knives, and spoons all ended up in a jumble, after jumping out of their plastic tray. Not feeling like sorting things out, he reached for chopsticks. There was only one left, since he had frayed the end of another one, using it as a paintbrush in his angry and spiteful artwork.

"**Crap!"** He broke the chopstick in half. It would have to do. "This really sucks." He changed his mind and threw the two halves at a garbage can, missing. The chopstick pieces landed on top of other items that had missed their target. "I can't believe Granny Tsunade actually smacked my ass like that!" He touched his buttock tenderly. It still felt like he had sat down on a bee's nest or something.

The Hokage had later been very calm when he met her in her office the day after his and Hinata's summoning event. But, she had pointedly made him sit in the only chair without cushioning. She had berated him for two straight hours, critiquing everything he had done since coming back to the village, and outlining a harsh and stringent regime for him to follow in the future. She obviously had doubts about his judgment and priorities, and told him that he would not be allowed to participate in the upcoming Chuunin exams.

"That's just wrong," Naruto said, after sucking down a large wad of noodles. He practically shoveled the noodles into his mouth, using his bare hand. "Nobody else ever gets punished that way. Hinata worked hard, trying to help me prepare." He sighed, thinking about the diminutive white-eyed girl again. Over the past couple of days, he spent long periods of time musing on the results of his fortune-telling. That was always followed immediately by denial, disavowals, doubt, and loud claims of apathy and disinterest.

Naruto sighed, stopping in mid slurp. He sat with his shoulders slumped, the hanging noodles making it look like he had a beard. Despite all of his anger and disappointment, he felt guilty and worried deep inside. He could stomach being in trouble himself. He was used to that. When people found out his role in things, they would either shake their heads in exasperation, or find one more reason to hate him. That was his cross to bear. Hinata didn't deserve anything like that, though.

"It was pretty cool, though." He spoke after wolfing down the noodles. "I_ never_ would have guessed that Hinata could do that. She's so small." He thought about putting another batch of Ramen on. But, he shook his head. For some reason, his lust for noodles had subsided a bit. He thought about his bet with Hanabi. The prize didn't mean much to him any more. He didn't care about the challenge. He couldn't care less about his pride. "She can say what she wants. Who cares what a brat like that thinks. I'm not going to play that game anymore."

"**Hey, open up!" **That was a girl's voice, accompanied by loud banging on the door. "I know you're in there. _Jerk!"_ It was Hanabi. Speak of the Devil and she appears.

Naruto frowned. He suddenly felt very angry, wanting to curse Hanabi out. But, he held his tongue, knowing that he was as much to blame for his guilty feelings about Hinata as she was. He walked over to the TV, turned up the volume, and fell back into his chair.

"Uzumaki Naruto. World's biggest idiot. Let… me… in…" Hanabi kicked the door hard, and then spoke some words that had a male voice reprimanding her.

Apparently Onoda was there as well. There could be an entire entourage, for all that Naruto knew or cared. Maybe they were there to string him up by his balls or something. Shit. Let them try. "Sounds like there's a wolf at my door." Naruto tossed a couple of shuriken, embedding them in the door. "Go ahead, huff and puff all you can. See if you can blow the damn thing down." He folded his arms over his chest. "You won the bet. Go tell all your wolfy friends. Howl at the moon as much as you like." He sneered. "You have my permission…"

"**Ooo-o-o-o-o-oh…" **There was another kick, followed by more ill-chosen words. "I don't care about the stupid bet, you moron!" Hanabi's voice rose. That had Onoda telling her to keep it down. It was bad enough that she had left the estate, and that he hadn't dragged her back immediately. But, if anyone in the clan found out that she had strayed into the boy's dormitory…

"Really?" Naruto said, doubting the young girl's words. He smiled, deciding to try another tack, seeing that it had great results before. "Ah hah-h-h-h-h-h…" He whistled loudly. "I told you, you're too young to be my girlfriend." He paused a moment. His fortunes couldn't mean _that, _could they. No no no _no. _It would be years before she would be someone old enough to date. He wasn't destined to be a wallflower for that long, right? He scowled. Hanabi would never be his type! But then, what _was_ his type? He saw Hinata's face, but rubbed his eyes trying to make the image go away.

"What… you… you… you total imbecile!" The door handle jiggled again after Hanabi's angry shout. "I wouldn't like you if you were the last boy on Earth..."

"_Geeez_. Sounds like the poor thing has it really bad." Naruto laughed. He tossed another shuriken just because. "Just the first in a long line of girls who want to sink their hooks into a future Hokage."

**"A DOG WOULD MAKE A BETTER HOKAGE!"** Hanabi's response had Onoda unsteady on his feet. He reached to clamp a hand over the girl's mouth, but her training made her too evasive.

"Miss Hanabi…" The retainer couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"**_I_**… **_DON'T_**… **_WANT_**… **_YOU_**… **_AS_**… **_MY_**… **_BOYFRIEND!" _**Hanabi's shout had Onoda looking at the scarf he often wore. What would get him in more trouble, letting the Hyuuga Heir carry on in such a fashion, or gagging her and carrying her come over his shoulder?

"Such a noisy little brat," Naruto said, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair. This was actually fun. "If you don't want a serious relationship, you must want me for a plaything or something. That's the kind of stuff that Jiraiya writes about in his Icha Icha books. You're much too young for that kind of stuff. Kids these days."

"**Rrrr-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r…" **Hanabi's growl had the hair on Naruto's neck standing up. It reminded him of Neko Janis. "Onoda. Open that door. Now!"

Normally, the manservant would never have complied. He did not approve of breaking into another person's domicile. It wasn't as if the boy were holding some member of the clan prisoner. But, he had to weigh the possibilities. There might be more harm caused by Hanabi's shouting. Already, doors were opening in the hallway, and heads were peaking out to see what was going on.

The door practically jumped off of its hinges. It hung precariously, suspended by a small number of bent screws that were barely biting into the wood.

"Onoda!" Hanabi sounded cross. "Here. _I'll _do it!" There was another kick. The door fell into the room. The young girl marched over top it, heading over to where Naruto now stood. "Men!"

"**HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"** Naruto put his hands on his hips. His eyes were narrowed and he looked ready for a fight.

Onoda bowed in apology. Hanabi pushed him aside and glared at Naruto. Then, not caring what her companion might think, she pulled down on one eyelid and stuck out her tongue.

"**YOU CAN'T GO AROUND MESSING UP** **A GUY'S ROOM!"** He looked over at the markings on the wall, following Hanabi's glance, realizing that she was looking at the shuriken and kunei. "I was redecorating…so what…"

"Like I care!" Hanabi walked up and kicke Naruto hard in the shin. "Jerk!" She kicked again. "Idiot!" Two more times. "Moron. Fool." She began kicking with each work. "How… can… you… be… so… stupid!"

"**Ouch…" **Naruto began hopping around on one foot. That hurt! "Shit! Are you crazy?" He looked over at Onoda, who shrugged, a rather peculiar look on his face.

"Miss Hanabi, why don't you tell the young man what you came to say?" Onoda picked up the door and propped it against the wall. "We're not supposed to be here." He met Naruto's gaze. "You are not supposed to have any contact with young Master Naruto."

"Huh?" Naruto screwed up his face. "What _now?" _He wrinkled his nose. "Is it because of the damn cat? Am I getting all the blame for that?" He looked down at Naruto. "Is that why you're acting like such a bi-…" He caught himself. "Brat."

"Hinata's gone," Hanabi said, suddenly looking stricken rather than angry. "It's… it's my fault…" She admitted. Then, the fire returned to her eyes. She kicked Naruto again, harder than before. "But it's mostly _your _fault." She shook, shaking a fist at him. "How can you ever be Hokage, if you can't even see what's happening right under your nose?"

"What?" Naruto ignored his throbbing calf. "Hinata's gone? Where?" He suddenly felt a strong feeling of foreboding. She hadn't tried to do any more summoning, had she?

"If we knew that it wouldn't be as big a problem. You're so aggravating!" Hananbi looked around the room for something to throw. She reached up and started tugging on one of the embedded kunei.

"**No!" **Onoda slapped at Hanabi's hand. "Behave like a lady." He looked over at Naruto. He paused, trying to find the right words. "There was a misunderstanding. It got ugly. Your name came up." He would not mention Kyuubi in front of Hanabi. He was still uneasy at the concept, having been told the story by Hiashi. "Miss Hinata was very upset. She took her things and left…"

"Because of something her father said?" Naruto flexed both arms, his face turning slightly red. "That egotistical… selfish… hard-assed…" He was interrupted before he could finish with his long list.

"**GO**… **GET**… **HER**…" Hanabi hit her fists against Naruto. **"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!"**

"Miss Hanabi!" Odono grasped the young girl's arms tightly. He turned to Naruto again. "Normally, this would be a matter between you and Miss Hinata. As part of Miss Hanabi's lesson, I should have her speak in Miss Hinata's place. But, someone may end up in the hospital…" He gave Hanabi a stern look. "Or with a spanking…"

Naruto frowned. He rubbed his rump again, grimacing. He didn't want to think about spanking, regardless of who the punishment was intended for. "Was she upset because I messed things up with her boyfriend, by spending so much time with her?" He actually felt a ray of hope, saying that. But, he had to do what was right. It was his Ninja Way. "I can have a talk with him, clearing things up if necessary…" He held his hands out, making the offer.

"I can't take any more," Hanabi said, sitting down hard on the floor. "He's so dense."

"Miss Hinata doesn't have a boyfriend…" Onoda said. "She…"

"**YES!"** Naruto pumped his fist and did a short leg kick. He blushed, coughed, and said "So… I didn't fail after all…" It wasn't that he cared either way, of course. He really _did_ hate to lose a bet, right?

"She was spending time with you because she likes you." Hanabi said, slapping herself in the forehead. "I think she has _always _liked you." She sighed. The look that she gave Naruto indicated that she ranked him lower than insects and slime molds. There was no accounting for her sister's taste in boys. "I bet she thought you were starting to like her."

"I…" Naruto's mouth fell open. The pieces began coming together, forming a picture that had him weak in the knees for one reason, and feeling stupid and foolish for a different reason altogether. "She…" He could only imagine what Hinata must be feeling, realizing that he had started off spending time with her because of the stupid arrangement.

"You were the reason she tried so hard in the past," Onoda said. "I presume that you were also the reason that she made such great efforts lately. She said few words about that before leaving. She looked devastated when she found out the truth."

Naruto sat down hard, missing his chair and ending up next to Hanabi. He met her eyes, and then looked down at his feet. "I should have paid more attention to my fortunes…" Naruto said quietly. "But I was so certain that she had a boyfriend…"

"The fortunes were a fake," Hanabi said, miffed that her sister had pulled a stunt that called the veracity of her fortune-tellers into question. She had checked into Hinata's scheme before heading over to the dormitory, and had badgered Miss Setsu and the others into telling her what they had done. "I went to see if they could do a reading, to tell me where Hinata went. They couldn't." The seed of doubt had been planted in her mind, spoiling her happy ignorance. She twiddled her fingers much like her sister did, thinking back to the fortune cookies and the events that they had set in motion.

"But…" Naruto looked baffled. "Why would they lie…" He suddenly felt angry. He didn't like to be tricked. He didn't enjoy being made a fool of. "The answers were all so similar…"

"Miss Setsu and the others said that your various companions had approached them with the answers you were supposed to receive." Onoda almost smiled, thinking about the gumption it took to conceive and follow through on such a plan. "They said that Hinata had explained her motives. She thought you might have a difficult time, accepting that anyone would care about you. She also thought that you might have difficulty caring about someone else."

"That's silly!" Naruto said, standing up. "All she had to do was tell me how she felt. She could have been honest with me!"

"What would you have done?" Hanabi asked in a quiet voice. "I can guess what she must have been thinking. She's not just some little coward, because she wouldn't say what was in her heart." She felt tears coming to her eyes. Her sister had been through so much. She had good reason to be shy and quiet. "You probably would have laughed at her, or decided that she was the last person you would look at."

"Maybe at first… but…" Naruto took a deep breath and let it out. Hanabi was right. "Yeh…"

"You were not exactly being entirely honest yourself, _were_ you young man?" Onoda's voice was soft, but there was a definite edge to it. "You were willing to cozy up to Miss Hinata, in order to find out her secret." He paused a moment. His voice was a little hoarse as he spoke the next words. "You were willing to divulge whatever secrets you learned… merely to fill your belly…"

"I…" Naruto looked over at his empty Ramen dish. "But it was just…" He swallowed hard. It wasn't just a harmless game. It would have been sneaky and dishonorable with any of his friends. But with Hinata… who cared about him… who put her hope in him…

All three remained silent for a few moments, lost in their own thoughts. Each one of them had played a role. Each one of them could have done something different. No one had a right to point a finger at anyone else.

Naruto felt like shouting, when he happened upon one particular thought. He had started liking Hinata a lot more. He had actually been disappointed that she had a boyfriend. His reaction at hearing she didn't have anyone was hard to deny or misinterpret. The warmth that filled him had been telling too. Someone had actually cared about him. But, fate had kicked him in the teeth again. Just when something good appeared, destiny seemed determined to yank it from his grasp. That always seemed to happen! The difference was, it was his fault this time.

"You're right," Naruto said, breaking the silence. "I am an idiot." For someone who prided himself in having a big heart, he had done something to hurt a friend. Not only that, but he had hurt someone that had never hurt anyone else, and who had been hurt so many other times. He would have a hard time forgiving himself. Hinata might never be able to look him in the eyes again.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Hanabi kicked Naruto again, lighter this time. "You were bragging about stopping that Shukaku thing before. You said that Uzumaki Naruto could do anything." Her eyes softened. "I would… I would still get you all of those noodles… if you can bring Hinata back…"

"But…" Naruto stood straighter, almost striking a pose. It was an automatic reaction, but he was in no mood for it. "The Hokage has ordered me to stay in the village, and to stay away from Hinata for a while." He wondered what Tsunade might say when she realized just how tangled things had become. "She let me go out to get some anime stuff… and stock up on food… but after that I was supposed to keep to my room…"

"**NOW YOU'RE GOING TO START FOLLOWING RULES?"** Hanabi stomped her foot. She reached over to pick up the Ramen dish, but Onoda took it from her grasp.

"You're a guest here. Miss Hanabi…" The servant made a 'tsk tsk' noise and waggled his finger.

"**I MEAN, COME ON. YOU HELPED MY SISTER BRING A MONSTER CAT TO THE VILLAGE, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" **The irate girl grabbed the dish back from the retainer and threw it, watching the chipped dish break against the far wall when Naruto ducked.

"Miss Hanabi!" Onoda walked to stand between the girl and other breakable objects. "If you keep this shouting up, I am quite certain that you father will get wind of our little trip."

"What's he going to do, tell me I'm not the Heir?" Hanabi stuck out her lip. "He already drove Hinata away. Who would take my place? Neji?" She scowled. In a way, she wished that would actually take place. "It's not like _I_ have any boy I care about, so he can't order _me_ never to see him again." She swallowed hard, looking at Naruto. That was a little too much information.

"Is that what your father did?" Naruto clenched his fists. "Did he say that Hinata could never see me again?" He knew it was illogical, worrying what Hyuuga Hiashi might have said, since Hinata would probably hate him after all this. "That's just wrong!" He began to feel very angry. "He's lucky to have two daughters. He's lucky that Hinata came back to the house, after he kicked her out before." Naruto felt like breaking something. He would give anything to have known his own father.

"It is not my place to question the master's decisions," Onoda put in quietly. "But, Miss Hinata must be feeling lost and alone. I hate to think of what she might end up doing." He winked at Hanabi, without letting Naruto know that he was doing so. "If she thinks that there is no one to turn to… if she thinks that everyone has rejected her…"

"Not everyone," Naruto growled. He walked over to his bed, knelt, and began scooping out the equipment he had haphazardly tossed underneath the frame. "Not me." He began arranging his gear. Walking over to his closet, he took one of his jumpsuits off of the rack. Not caring who was watching, he began to change clothes. "She can hate me all that she wants. After she's home safe."

"**Urk!" **Hanabi closed her eyes, turning away fromNaruto so fast that she walked right into the discombobulated door. It would have fallen, taking her with it, had Onoda not caught it.

"Miss Hanabi, you shouldn't stare at the young man that way. It's… it's indecent." Onoda couldn't help himself. Besides, the young troublemaker deserved it. "If I was to tell your father…"

"Shit. I don't have time for that crap." Naruto finished getting dressed. "But, if you like, I'll send you a nude photograph. Maybe I'll take a couple and make a calendar for your room." He knew that Onoda was joking.

"**Gah!" **Hanabi felt a need to run from the room. She ran into someone, bounced back, and landed on her rear end. Her dress was hiked up over her blouse, showing things that she never intended to show.

"Now she's flashing her panties," Naruto said with a mock tone of disapproval. "Sorry, I'm not into that kind of thing. I doubt that Jiraiya or Kakashi would stand for that, either. _Hmmmpppfff!"_

"That's right." It was a man's voice. "Yo, Naruto!" It was Kakashi. Sakura was with him.

"Naruto, you pig!" Sakura shook her head, making a face.

"Hey, your forehead looks a lot bigger when you make that kind of face, Sakura-chan." Naruto thumbed his nose. "But that's OK… it makes your ass look smaller…"

"**OOO-O-O-O-O-O-O-H**… **NARUTO**…**YOU**…" Sakura tried to get past the Copy Ninja. She stopped, slamming into Onoda. "I… oh… sorry, Sir."

"I hate it when people shout," Hanabi said, turning up her nose. "Unless it's about him." She crossed her arms and gave Naruto a look that had Kakashi closing his visible eye. "Buffoon!"

"Tell me about it," Sakura said. "I told Tsunade it was a bad idea. Things were so much more peaceful with Naruto locked in his room."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto suddenly looked eager. For a moment, he ignored his broken door and his concerns about Hinata. "I can leave?"

"That's what we were coming over to tell you," Kakashi said, taking out his Icha Icha book. "We have practice this afternoon, and you can join us. It will be a joint session, with some of the other teams.

"**Great!" **Naruto pulled at one ear. "But, I won't be there…" He started putting things in his weapons bag. He stopped, and looked at Sakura. "Don't you go running to tell Old Lady Tsunade… you hear me!"

"_What?" _Sakura frowned, taking offense at the idea that she was a tattletale or something. "I think you can wait to visit the noodle shops."

"There are things in life more important than noodles," Naruto said, feeling like a hypocrite and a cad. "You should know that by now." He gave her a very serious look. "I couldn't bring Sasuke back. I will not fail again."

"Your actions are still too rash," Kakashi said. "You must have gotten the same word that we had. I had thought that the Hokage would keep that from you, so that you weren't tempted to rush out."

"That's right," Sakura said. "The whispers that Sasuke has headed back to the village are more than rumors. It is likely that Orochimaru and his men will be chasing after him. It must be time for the body transfer."

"Huh?" Naruto looked shocked. He went stiff. "I wasn't talking about Sasuke." His ex-teammate was coming back? Really? Would he be welcomed back into the village, or treated like a missing nin? "I've got something more important to worry about."

That statement had both Kakashi and Sakura looking surprise. Sakura and Naruto had promised to go after Sasuke together the next time. Kakashi and others would be joining them. That was what they needed to train for. What could be more important than that?

"It's my sister!" Hanabi said. "She's left the village."

"What?" It took a lot to shock Kakashi. "No one reported this?" Hinata was the last person that he would ever see doing such a thing. Was it because of the incident with the demon cat? Had her father banished her? Was she too ashamed to stay in Konoha? With members of the Sound skulking about, this was a bad time for _any_ Leaf shinobi to be off alone.

"Master Hiashi did not want the fact made public." Onoda spoke in a neutral voice.

"That's where I'm going. It's my fault that she's gone." Naruto sighed. He was truly torn. He had dreamed about Sasuke coming back. His failure in bringing his friend home still haunted him at times. "I will trust you two to bring Sasuke back. You don't need to make a Promise of a Lifetime."

"Don't be stupid!" Sakura was torn, too. She couldn't imagine Hinata off on her own. She didn't want to think about what might happen to her friend. "You know what Tsunade will do if you run off after Hinata." Her face crumpled. She looked very worried. "And you know that Orochimaru has a score to settle with you. Tsunade told me the story behind you and Jiraiya bringing her back to the village."

"She's right," Kakashi said, putting his book down. He closed it with a loud 'clap' when Hanabi bent over awkwardly to look at one of the illustrations. "You could do as much harm in the hands as the Sound as Sasuke could." Who knows what the evil Sannin might do with the Hyuuga secrets? But, it was nothing compared to what he could do with the Uchiha blood limit, or with Kyuubi under their control. "Hinata might return before you even find her. The responsible thing is to inform the Hokage. She can send out an ANBU squad."

"I was locked in my room because I didn't act responsible enough," Naruto said. "So, my decision shouldn't come as any surprise." He shook his head. "Hinata's gone because of me. So, I will bring her back. The longer you stand there yacking, the longer it will take me to return. It doesn't take a genius like you to figure that out, Kakashi-sensei."

"Precious friends," Sakura said quietly. She looked up at Kakashi, who sighed. They were all faced with difficult choices.

"It's not just Hinata and Sasuke," Kakashi said. "Knowing Orochimaru, I would expect him to use this opportunity to strike at the Leaf. If you were not to go out after Sasuke with us, you would best serve our village by staying here. There is no telling when the enemy might strike."

Naruto hung his head. It was a very difficult situation. What should he do? If he went after Sasuke, and they didn't really need his help in bringing him back, how would he feel if Hinata died or disappeared forever? If he went after her, and Orochimaru got Sasuke, how would he feel, if Hinata turned up on her own? If he ran off without permission, and more giant snakes tried to lay waste to Konoha, how would everyone feel about him?

"I'll go speak with Tsunade," Sakura said. "Don't you go anywhere before I come back!" She gave Naruto a look before rushing off.

"Damn." Naruto pulled at his hair. "Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn." Sasuke was his friend; but, he had left the Leaf, becoming a traitor of sorts, caught up in his selfish goals. If he had to be killed, so that Orochimaru couldn't gain what he lusted after, it would be more Sasuke's fault than anyone else's. Sakura was much stronger now. She had come into her own, making a stand against members of Akatsuki. And Kakashi was as brilliant and as formidable as ever. Tsunade was in the village, and Jiraiya had stopped by on one of his visits. The two of them… not to mention Katsuya and Gama Bunta…could contribute to a staunch defense of Konoha.

_Hinata was on her own…_

Hanabi pulled at Naruto's sleeve. She knew that as future Clan Chief, she should place the village's needs before her own. But, she wasn't clan head yet. She was just a young girl whose sister was in danger. "Please…"

"Every minute could be important," Onoda said. The things that Hatake Kakshi had said had him extremely worried. He moved one arm in a circle, and then the other. "If necessary, I will go. I am not totally innocent in this matter." He flexed his fingers. "I would appreciate it, if I could borrow some weapons." He reached down and mussed Hanabi's hair. "It will cost me my position… but, there are worse things…" He coughed. "I would also appreciate it if someone could see the little miss home safely."

Naruto closed his eyes, fighting back a dark and foul curse. Onoda would get in trouble with Hiashi, for going after the man's daughter? What good was honor, if it took the place of love and loyalty to friends and family? But, Hiashi wouldn't know about Orochimaru, or the fact that Sound ninjas could be lurking outside of the Leaf's sight.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said, his voice very flat.

"No…" Hanabi brought her hand to her mouth. "She always looked up to you…"

"Hush," Onoda said. "The boy has a very difficult choice." He sighed. "There is more at stake here than one girl." He hated putting things in those words, but Hanabi would be a leader some day. She needed to come to terms with difficult necessities. Her father had lost his brother that way.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. "I'm going. I won't let Orochimaru capture me. There are jutsus I can use…" He met the Copy Ninja's gaze. "I'm not supposed to, but…" He shrugged. "If the village ends up welcoming that damn Uchiha back after what he did, I can still have hope, right?" He tried to smile, unsuccessfully. "For all you know, I might even run into Sasuke while I'm out there. I bet he couldn't resist showing himself, just to tell me what a dumb ass I was."

"I could stop you," Kakashi said. He began working hand seals. He noted with satisfaction that Naruto stood his ground, unwilling to strike first merely to get away. "But, it wouldn't do anyone much good, if we both ended up injured." There was a puff of smoke. When it cleared, there was a dog standing next to him. It was Pakkun.

"I smell cat." Pakkun sniffed the air, catching a faint scent of the long departed Neko Janis. "I also detect a fruity aroma. That girl was here. The one with the same shampoo as me."

"You will be going with Naruto," the Copy Ninja said, after explaining the situation to the small dog. "You can help him locate the girl. If need be, you can lead us all to him if there's trouble." He spoke sternly, wanting to make one point clear. "But, should you catch scent of Uchiha Sasuke, or Orochimaru, you will return to the village immediately, and make a report."

"OK," Pakkun said. He looked up at Naruto. "This one is always a lot of trouble. But, he does get the job done." He held up his paw. "If we get this finished quickly, you can touch my foot pads. Soft!"

Hanabi and Onoda looked at one another. Both shrugged.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto nodded, moved by his mentor's action.

"That sounded like Naruto, didn't it?" Kakashi looked around the room, smiling when he met Hanabi's gaze. "But, if he was still in his room, I would have to drag him off to practice with me."

"You must be mistaken," Onoda said. "The voice was quiet and respectful." That caused Hanabi to giggle, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Bunch of jokers," Naruto grumped. After that, he flashed from view.


	10. ten

The forest was quiet.

No. Not just quiet. The wooded area was dead silent.

Hinata stopped, feeling very much on edge. There should be some kind of noise. Had something frightened the indigenous wildlife?

"Does it really matter?" She said, feeling an uncharacteristic surge of anger. Running a hand through her hair, she chose to take a rest, after having spent the whole day walking. "Maybe the animals hate me too." Sitting on a moss-covered boulder, she looked up at the sky and watched a large dark cloud pass in front of the sun. "Just like my life," she whispered.

Hinata still felt emotionally numb for the most part; but, her emotions were reawakening. After the shock and despair she first felt, her physical condition had been in a state of imbalance too. Bumps and bruises that she ignored before were now beginning to draw her attention all at once. Her equilibrium had been somewhat defunct, causing her to stumble and fall on a number of occasions; bang hard against avoidable rock spars; and take heavier damage than usual when passing through thickets and hedges.

"Maybe I'm too clumsy to be shinobi," she said, doubting herself. "Everybody probably knows that, but were too nice to tell me. I guess I was fooling myself, thinking that I had been doing well."

She took out her small jar of medicinal ointment, intending to rub it on her throbbing wounds. She sighed, staring at the container. It had been a constant part of her life, ever since she began ninja training. She shook her head. Memories of the first Chuunin exam came to her. She had offered the salve to Naruto, after he had defeated Kiba. Wiping away a lone tear, she recalled her internal debate during that match: should she cheer for the boy she always watched, or for her teammate.

After putting the ointment away, Hinata took off her sandals so that she could massage her feet. She closed her eyes. Tears formed and fell. She was lost, literally and figuratively. It had been childish and immature to run off like she had. She had turned back many times that day, determined to prove to herself and everyone else that she had changed. But, it had been her feelings for Naruto that had brought about those changes. Each time she realized that, she resumed her aimless trek.

"This can't really be happening." She looked up at the sun, now peaking out from behind the nomadic cloud. "It was all some kind of mistake. Maybe if I go back now, everything will be better." She couldn't force a smile any more than she could get herself to believe those words. Denial of the truth wouldn't change anything. The things that her father, Hanabi, and Onoda had discovered could not all be misunderstandings.

Light found small openings in the lush tree canopy, and formed large slanting beams down to the forest floor. In some ways, the setting looked like something out of a dream. That fit Hinata's mood, as she felt as if the world she sat in was unreal and impersonal. If only she could wake up and find things to be different! "Nothing was real," she said, rubbing her eyes. "It was all a trick." For a moment, she felt like taking out a kunei and throwing it, not caring where it might land. Her anger surged again, tinged with bitterness. "He really didn't care about me." Memories of her recent times with Naruto swirled around her, taunting and teasing. Maybe she wasn't as small as she once was… but she was still small. Perhaps she wasn't as shy as she had been… but she was still shy. Twiddling her fingers, she sighed. She clasped her hands together to prevent her childish habit, she wondered if Naruto still thought of her as a weirdo.

Weirdo. Joke. Nonentity. Maybe she was one of those, if not all three. Part of her complained, saying that kind of thought was unfair. She had worked hard. She had made great strides. Naruto had even commented on that. But, if he had been playing her for a fool, he might have said any number of things that he thought she might want to hear. Right? Everything he had done and said could have been a lie.

"I'll _always_ be alone, one way or another." Hinata's bitterness and anger gave way to feelings of isolation and depression. Naruto had started off alone, much like she had. Watching him at the Academy, she felt a kinship of sorts. He had no parents. Her mother had died, and her father had given up on her, tossing her away like a faulty or broken thing. When he started making friends, he opened up like a blooming flower. He grew stronger and more dedicated by the moment. She hadn't. Her change had been much slower. She was still a bud still waiting to bloom. No, she was one of those things that turned brittle and brown on the branch.

A deer ran through the nearest clearing stopped for a moment, and then ran on. For a moment, the sound of its hooves reminded her of Naruto's footsteps. When it had passed through one of the slanted stairways of light, she had seen Naruto's image in its place. When it stopped, standing majestically with its huge antlers, she thoght of the way that Naruto sometimes posed.

A large tree bough fell heavily to the ground, somewhere on the other side of a nearby rise. The sodden thud had Hinata bringing her hand to her mouth. For some reason, the sound reminded her of the sound that the lid had made, when it closed on her mother's coffin. That sound had haunted her dreams and waking moments, years ago. It still sent a icy tendril into her heart, whenever something reminded her of the moment that she finally had to accept her mother's death.

"Why me?" She reached down, picked up a large pine cone, and began stripping off the seed-bearing scales, throwing them down on the leaf strewn forest floor. "Why does it always have to be _me?"_ She brought one hand down hard on the boulder, the thick cushion of moss preventing a nasty bruise or gash. **_"It's not fair!"_**

Her childhood had been wonderful, though she never had reason to understand that before things changed. Her mother's death had shattered her world. When she needed to reach out to her father, he had grown harder in his loss, seeing her more as an obligation to offer the uncertain future than as a daughter. When her failures magnified her mother's death in his eyes, he became harder still. Her relationship with Hanabi had been broken once before, too. When her younger sibling had begun to get her father's favor, it had hurt. But, she still had a sister and playmate. After Hinata was handed over to Kurenai for training, Hanabi had become a shorter younger version of her sire in many ways. Luckily, that had turned around after the reconciliation. But, even as that change looked destined to add another ray of light to her life, her sister had gone on to play a major role in the tragedy she was faced with now.

"It's just not right. I almost…" Hinata bit her lip, not used to vocalizing her feelings like this. Everything had seemed to be on an upswing. Her friends were truly that. They had all been willing and even eager to help in her deception, because they felt it would be best for her and Naruto. She had been on the verge of feeling like she was truly a member of the group, not just someone who was around when everyone met in friendly fashion. How long before _that _might change, too?

For a moment, she found herself thinking it might be best to avoid her friends altogether, so that she would never be at risk of seeing their attitudes change towards her. That was foolish, and she knew it. But, her emotions did not subscribe to logic or common sense. Following the thought through, she froze. She needed to go back at some point. Whatever fallout came from her abrupt departure, she would have to deal with it as best she could. But, going back meant coming across Naruto at some point. How would she feel then? How could he be a beacon of hope or inspiration ever again? Without that in her life, what was she left with?

"Mother." Hinata sighed, looking up at the sun, squinting as light flooded her boulder after the cloud had passed from view. "I wish you could help me. I would do anything, if things could go back to the way they were." She felt tears welling up in her eyes again. Things might not have been perfect before; but, they seemed like paradise at hat instant. She would give up any hope for things getting better, if she could only get back the things she had lost. "I would give up everything I have, if Naruto would care about me."

That last statement had Hinata shaking her head again. Even if Naruto could somehow learn to care about her, it might not really matter. No, it _would_ matter, but would present her with a terrible choice again. 'There… will…be… no… now,' her father had said. 'There will be nothing at all. You will never have anything to do with Uzumaki Naruto again.' If she disobeyed her father in that, she would likely lose all connection to her family, and to the Hyuuga clan as a whole. It might be more realistic to expect a heavy snowfall on this warm sunny day, than to expect her father to change his mind when he makes a statement as forceful as that.

"Opportunity is slipping away. Act now or relinquish your dream." Hinata clenched her hands, tearing up thick sheets of most and small admixed mushrooms. That stupid cookie! It had caused so much trouble. As ridiculous as it might seem, she found herself hating that fortune cookie. She had tried hard. She had taken risks, in hopes that she could see her dream come true. Despite all that, she felt as if her whole life had crumbled into smaller pieces than any cookie could. "At least Hanabi's message came true…" That felt like the final injustice.

It wasn't the cookie's fault that she had placed all of her eggs in one basket. She had been focused on Naruto for so long, that she never even thought to set her hopes on anything else. It hadn't been about dreams and hopes for a relationship, at first. It had been about admiration, inspiration, and young girl fantasies. When she _did_ take her first steps outside of her constant and comfortable world, it was to prevent Hanabi from destroying the life she had grown used to, not to make some bold move to win Naruto's heart. But, once she found herself taking baby steps, she discovered a desire to walk, maybe even run. Things that her father, Tsunade, and Kurenai had said to her over the years had started to make sense.

'If one has to jump a stream and knows how wide it is, he will not jump. If he does not know how wide it is, he will jump, and six times out of ten he will make it.' Those had been her father's words. They might be true… for everyone else but her.

"No," Hinata said, trying to keep from sinking into a bottomless well of self-pity. "If I hadn't taken the chance, the truth would be the same. I wouldn't have been hurt; but, some day the dream would have ended." She shouldn't be angry at herself foe trying. She should be proud. And, it hadn't really been stupid, putting all of her eggs in one basket. There were no eggs, plural. Naruto had been the only egg. While it might be easy to say 'I should have had more eggs', she never really had any reason too.

Hinata thought back to something that had made her father livid. When the clan had been expanding its shared facilities, there had been problems with nepotism amongst the building contractors. A lot of time and funding had gone towards blueprints drawn up by noted architects. The builders ignored the plan, making mistakes when laying the foundation; erecting the walls in incorrect locations; and placing windows in wrong spots. The building looked nothing like it had supposed to, and ended up being torn down.

Her life had ended up like that building. No, in some ways, things had turned out even worse. She never really had any kind of plan to begin with. The only word on her blueprint had been 'Naruto'.

After this, she would need to rethink her life. She could retreat altogether, never opening her heart again, and never taking any chances. She could just shuffle through her life, waiting to see if anything fell to her from the heavens. She could make more efforts, trying to open up to more people. But, if it did not come naturally, it might never bring more things into her life.

"It doesn't matter now," she said, her throat feeling somewhat thick. She coughed. "Today, nothing matters much…" The way that she felt, she wondered if anything would ever matter again. It might be simple to make up a list of ways to better her life. There were things that she could do. She could spend time with other people. Her friends could help her cope with stressful events and offer her the support she might need. She could find positive things to do, like giving blood, donating money, or joining projects designed to help the community. She could spend much longer hours training, the way that Naruto had.

"Naruto-kun…" She hung her head again. Her heart felt so heavy. Before she could worry about other people helping her, she needed to find the desire to help herself. She also needed to charitable to herself, before she could think about being charitable to others. Before she could do any of that, she had to believe that there could be something in her life that would fill her newfound void.

Wanting to resume her walk again, Hinata decided to climb up one of the tallest trees, in an attempt to get her bearing. Hopefully, she would catch sight of a mountain she recognized, a farmsteads that she had seen before, or some familiar body of water. Flashing from bough to bough, she stopped. She never reached the top. Something caught her eye.

There had been movement below, at a distance. It had been very slight, and merely for an instant. But, for some reason, it had her concerned. Sure, it could be another deer, or the same buck she caught sight of before. It could be any number of types of wildlife, as these forests were unspoiled and rich with natural bounty. Call it intuition, or even paranoia, but Hinata felt a need to check things out. _Wait! _What if it was Naruto? Her heart beat quickly until she placed her forehead against the tree and sighed. He wouldn't be looking for her. He wouldn't even know that she was gone. Even if he had come, it would be out of honor, because he had hurt a friend. He wouldn't be coming because he had feelings for her.

She flashed ahead cautiously. Her movement was so quick and so subtle, that the squirrels she sped by never had reason to scamper away, or shake their tails in alarm. Birds remained perched on their branches, unperturbed. When she hugged one side of a tree tightly and peered around the edge, she swallowed hard, her eyes going wide. It was a ninja. But, it wasn't Neji, Odona, or anyone else that her father might have sent after her, if he had taken any action at all. _There! _Another one. No, two more. The last pair were carrying a huge scroll.

"Who?" Hinata whispered to herself. "And what is that scroll?" Her own experiences fresh in her mind, the Leaf shinobi wondered if it could be a summoning scroll. That thought had her thinking back to the day that the Sand and Sound had attacked Hidden Leaf Village. Konoha had been attacked by giant snakes.

It might not be the Sound. That might not be a summoning scroll. But, whoever they were, and whatever that is, they probably had no business being in the Fire Country. Sure, it could be some kind of joint training mission; but, in that case, there should have been some kind of word passed along to chuunin and jounin. One thing was certain. She didn't have the luxury of wandering around hurt and confused anymore. Heart broken or not, she had a duty to her village. She needed answers, and she needed to report back.

The men she moved on were no slouches. They had been on their guard, knowing how precarious their situation was, and cognizant of how any hope of success depended on surprise. There had been no call signal, so it likely wasn't one of their own. Could someone have penetrated their lines? Or, had someone already been in the area, when they began to set up?

"Th-They… kn-know…" Hinata realized that she had been detected. While stealth was still important, she needed to find out the extent of the threat she was dealing with. Speeding from tree to tree, or flashing along lichen covered rock spines and small ravines, she kept an eye out for other groups. Narrowly avoiding numerous confrontations, she managed to come across a number of similar teams, each with a scroll. There were more than eight men to each group, and they all looked to be experienced ninjas.

Hinata dove to the ground, did a handspring, and then leaped up to an overhanging branch. A number of shuriken thanked into the rotting logs and leaves that she had been running over. The weapons had converged from many angles, and had been sent high and low. She barely escaped with the few scrapes she took to her arms and legs. She was surrounded, but she couldn't see her foe. But, she was of the Hyuuga clan. She had the Byakugan.

There might be no escape for her. That truth had Hinata trembling; but, it also filled her with resolve. She needed to warn her friends and fellow townspeople. _How? _She didn't know exactly where she was, or how far away the village was. Just the same, she needed to make as much noise as possible, as that would be directly against the wishes of the unknown invaders. If she was fortunate, there would be teams out somewhere in the forest, either patrolling or training.

Trying to find the safest place to stop for a moment, she used her blood limit ability to predict potential avenues of attack, given the location of the men and women encircling her position. Breathing heavily, she forced herself to be calm as she began wrapping explosive seals around her collection of kunei.

Stepping out onto a large bough, she exposed herself necessarily. With all the might in her small arms, she threw the kunei as far as she could in as many directions as she could. Having done so, she was vulnerable. Arrows, shuriken, and throwing darts sped towards her. Some were even coming from above. There was no time to dodge, and no way to move that would escape all serious injury. Before she even heard her own kunei detonate, Hinata was forced to use Kaiten.

The Heavenly spin proved no problem when one is standing on a flat secure surface. But, spinning at high speed while standing on a narrow rounded surface was tricky. All of the attacks were deflected, but she lost her footing and fell off the tree. She managed to orient herself well, just like a cat might have, landing on two legs instead of four. She would probably need to do Kaiten again; but, sooner or later, she would run low on chakra. If she didn't choose one direction and rush in to attack, she would never have any chance to break free. As it was, she was probably doomed.

"I won't hurt, anymore…" She said, out loud.

No attack came. Instead, she saw one person walking in her direction, hands held out from his sides. Light shined off of what could only be glasses.

"Are you injured?" The man asked, misinterpreting Hinata's words. "I have medical ninja training." As he stepped closer, and watched Hinata take up a fighting crouch, the man smiled. Walking into a large slant of light, his allegiance became clear. There was a musical note engraved on his forehead protector. He was from the Sound. "Ahhhh. I knew it was a Hyuuga. But you…" He chuckled. "I healed you before. The day I put you and the other fools from the Leaf asleep at the arena."

Hinata blinked rapidly. Kiba had told her that a man in a mask had healed her when she fell ill from the results of her brutal beating at Neji's hand. He had said that the mysterious figure had knocked him out somehow. Later, she had heard about a traitor who had killed a number of ANBU, and who had been wearing that mask. _Kabuto, _someone had named him. Beyond that, she knew little.

"What? Nothing to say?" The young man smiled. He looked so cheerful and affable. It was easy to see how he had fooled so many people for so long. Failing the chuunin exams purposefully seven times in a row had helped matters, too. "Well, that's refreshing I guess. No boastful words or rash attacks. They wouldn't do you any good, in any case. You realize that we can't let you escape and carry off word of our unannounced social call." He shrugged. "Fortunately, we are far enough from Konoha. Your trick with the explosive kunei won't work. Nice try, though."

"Someone could have heard it," Hinata said, her mouth feeling dry. "There are patrols out."

"Yes, there usually are." Kabuto ran a hand through his hair. "But, there were a number of squads out the day we attacked before, _right?" _He shrugged. "No one heard. We will still pay a visit to your friends. But, we are in no hurry. We have a more important mission."

"That's enough! You talk too much. Kill the girl." The voice was angry and oily at the same time. A man in dark robes walked out of concealment, dark robes ruffled by a sudden strong breeze. "Those idiots in the village may not have heard the explosions; but, there is a chance that our prey has. Signal the men. Move them to new sites along the periphery."

"Yes, Orochimaru." Kabuto kept a subservient look, but his eyes danced with mischief. He was not concerned that he might have angered his master even further. He watched the look of shock on the Hyuuga girl's face. He intended to play with her mind a bit, before talking her life. "I'm sorry. He's not as much for pleasant conversation as I am. You understand, I hope."

Hinata bit her lip. She felt her knees weaken ever so slightly. It was bad enough to face a jounin level fighter rumored to be a match for Hatake Kakashi. But, to actually be in the presence of the evil Sannin. That bode poorly for her village. And what might their mission be? It sounded as if they were waiting to capture someone who might be headed for Konoha. An informant? An envoy from another Nation? Who?

"Now, what's that face for?" Kabuto said, chuckling. He began walking towards Hinata. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that if you make a face like that, it might freeze that way permanently?" He shook his head. "Oh. Silly me. I should ask you something before you die. Have you ever been kissed." She smiled, seeing the expression on the girl's face. "If not, I guess I could do that, before I kill you." he had no intention to do so. But, the fact that the girl might mourn her kiss-free life would be delightful. That, or her mourning the boy who did kiss her. "But, not if you make a face like that one!"

Hinata prepared to use the _Hakkeshou Rokujuu Yonshou _she had learned from Neji and her father. Kabuto looked unconcerned, prepared to use _Shosen Jutsu _and _In'yu Shōmetsu._

"I have something better for you," a voice called out. That voice was familiar to both of them. "You can kiss my ass." It was Naruto. He was sitting on a bough overhead, swinging his legs, a nasty look on his face. "Pucker up. You're happy to see me again, _aren't _you?"

For a moment, Hinata brought her hand to her mouth. She knew that Naruto was talking to Kabuto; but, the words 'You're happy to see me again, aren't you' filled her with mixed feelings. "Naruto-kun…"

"Naruto," Kabuto said. "I never expected to see you again, not after Akatsuki set their eyes on you." He put one hand behind his neck. "I'm glad they failed, actually. We weren't on the best terms with them, you know. And, it gives me a chance to hear your foolish boastful talk again." He narrowed his eyes, fighting a frown. He would never forget what Naruto had done to him before. There was no chance that he would ever underestimate the whelp again.

"_Kabuto!" _It was Orochimaru. "I told you to kill the girl. I will take care of Jiraiya's stupid pupil. Though I would like to have the power of Kyuubi, I do _not_ relish the idea of trading this body for his."

"What?" Hinata froze. That almost proved fatal. A number of very well placed shuriken grazed her as she jerked back to motion. The Sannin's mention of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon had her baffled. Why had he mentioned Naruto in connection with that monster?

"I hate Sannin," Naruto said, filling the forest with clones. "One is a freaking hairy pervert. One is a big-chested bully. And the other gets a hard on over snakes." The clones all threw smoke bombs, causing a large stretch of forest to be covered with billowing clouds of smoke mixed with sneezing powder. "Put a cloth over your nose, Hinata. _Move!"_

Hinata did as Naruto said. Before she knew it, he had her by the wrist, and was pulling her out of the way of a series of attacks. Large strands of snakes wrapped around a branch they had just jumped from. Kunei thudded into trees, causing an early snowfall of bark and leaf fragments.

"You can't escape that way, Naruto. You're surrounded." Kabuto's voice was colored by derision.

"We don't have much time, Hinata-chan." Naruto said. "They may get me. I will do what I can to break through their traps. Keep an eye out, and move through the opening. You need to head back to Konoha and warn everybody. Kakashi told me that spies had brought word of some pending move. They need to know things are in motion now. Pakkun was with me, but he left to sniff out another trail. It's Sasuke. He's supposed to be coming back."

"_That's _who they wanted…" Hinata used Byakugan just in time. This time, it was she who grabbed Naruto by his jumpsuit collar, swinging him around Orochimaru had used a wind blast technique, clearing the general vicinity of the enshrouding fumes. The Kusanagi sword slit the treetop, passing right over Hinata's head as Naruto kicked her legs out from under her.

"There's no time, Hinata." Naruto knew that he couldn't possibly take on Orochimaru and Kabuto at the same time. They were too powerful, and far too crafty. "I just want to say I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, OK? Now _go! _You may need to break out on your own…" he shoved her roughly, causing her to jump to the nearest tree or fall to the ground.

"Is this a lover's quarrel?" Kabuto's voice preceded his attack by a mere instant. His hand touched here, there, and everywhere, trying to stop Naruto with a paralysis technique. "How sad." Opening his mouth, he sent a stream of poison needles into Naruto's body.

"**NARUTO-KUN!" **Hinata looked on with horror. What should she do? There was no way that Naruto could fight after being hit with that attack. But, she needed to get past the enemy and find some way to alert the village.

She began flashing from tree to tree, tears coming to her eyes. There was no time to cry. Her heart was broken from losing her dream of Naruto, earlier. Now, the pieces would be broken again, as she hurried to do her duty, leaving him behind to die. It was a sad part of a ninja's life, one that Naruto would have had great difficulty overcoming himself. The irony was lost on the stricken girl at that point.

"**Stupid!" **Naruto crowed, his words out of earshot for a speeding Hinata. He had used the substitution jutsu, fooling Kabuto. Rasengan in hand, he thrust it into the medical ninja's chest. "Just like old times!"

Kabuto disappeared in a puff of smoke. A short segment of tree branch fell down where his substitute had been standing.

"I don't have to worry about you being a genius!" Kabuto's kick sent Naruto hard against a tree twenty feet away. He sent a group of explosive kunei after his opponent, knowing that there would be no way to dodge that spread. The seals were coated with paralysis powder. This might be ridiculously simple after all.

Clones came into being, clustered in groups of threes. Two in each group sent the third flying, like a bolt fired from a crossbow. The projectile clones caught the kunei and threw them at Kabuto, causing the startled ninja to do a series of back springs to avoid his own weapons.

An impossibly long tongue flashed into view, knocking Kabuto to the ground below in a well aimed fit of pique before wrapping around Naruto's leg. Dozens of clones popped into view, handing on to the tongue, trying to pry Naruto loose with no effect. The young ninja was slammed against tree after tree, before being brought down hard to the forest floor. His scream rang out long and hard. He nearly passed out from pain.

At the same time, Hinata had drawn the attention of a number of Sound ninjas. Whistles sounded, as the men began setting up positions intended to slow the fleeing girl, before attacking and subduing her. Howls sounded through the wooded area, as summoned wolves were sent into action.

"No… no, I _won't_ let them stop me…" Hinata ran directly for a charging troop of wolves, each the size of a small man. She couldn't outrun them. They would be able to scent her. There was only one chance. "I have to get through…" It was dangerous gamble, not the kind of move she would normally have used. But, what did she have to lose? Dodging as long as she could, drawing the bloodthirsty beasts close to her, she took a number of painful swipes and bites before working Kaiten. The summonings popped from view after their broken bodies ricocheted off of tree trunks and rock slabs.

Naruto's scream echoed through the forest. It sent a chill up and down Hinata's spine. Were they torturing Naruto? Would they toy with him, as they interrogated him? What horrible things might they do to him?

"_Naruto-kun!" _Hinata reversed directions. She couldn't let Naruto suffer like that. No duty or obligation could turn her into that kind of person. If she had to kill Naruto, she would. But, she would not leave him to be wracked with agony. She would probably die too. But, that was always the danger, wasn't it?

As she sped along, using the Gentle Fist against any shinobi that tried to intercept her, she wondered if she was doing this so that she could die. That way, she wouldn't have to face the pain-filled life that awaited her. _No! _That wasn't it. That wasn't it at all. Naruto might not care about her; but, there was no way to turn off her feelings, no matter how depressed and heart heavy she was.

"Get her!" A Sound ninja shouted to his fellow pursuers. Great criss-crossing gusts of wind knocked Hinata down to the ground. A number of shuriken hit her in the legs, giving her shallow wounds as she continued the mad rolling under her own volition. She was struck again, this time with globs of sticky material, the unknown matter dotting her chuunin vest and giving off a sickly odor.

"The royal jelly is on her. Do the summoning. _Now!" _An unseen ninja called out. Soon, a puff of smoke was followed by a growing sound: a low droning noise ame from various aspects of the forest. "The rest of you, protect yourselves. And cover her with more jelly."

A number of ninjas began moving in, swing smoking incense ball on the end of long chains, twisting colored smoke this way and that, like billowy vines creeping up along their bodies. Each also carried a bucket filled with slimy grey matter.

As Hinata watched in sudden fear, she felt her legs go week. _Bees. _She had a fear of bees. It had been that way, ever since she was a little girl, and had stumbled across a nest of yellow jackets living beneath a rock she had once hidden a trinket under. But, these weren't the normal every day bee. Each looked to be the size of a small cat. They were headed straight for her.

Flutes sounded, the terrible noise working the bees into an even greater frenzy. Venom dripped off of the end of their stingers. Their wings were a blur.

The jelly. That's what would draw them. The smoke would keep them away from her foe. There was no way to outrun the bees. The Kaiten trick wouldn't work like it did with the wolves. There were too many insects, and they were coming in waves. _Wait. _It might work after all. This was something that Naruto might think up. It really had helped, her spending that time with him.

She had decided to act just in time. The enemy was not content to use one method. Flights of arrows sped ahead of the bees. Explosive kunei and shuriken followed, as did small balls that could contain combustibles, gas, or any number of black powder mixtures. As she spun a long and drawn out Heavenly Spin, Hinata deflected the thrown items. The smoke braziers were extinguished, and the buckets of goo flew this way and that, splattering their contents on trees, ground, and shinobi. As she fell to her knees, nearly exhausted, Hinata flung her Chuunin vest far away.

The bees were stirred up, angry enough to sting indiscriminately. That had Hinata dodging, leaping, and rolling. But, they did not follow her. Large numbers rammed stingers into her discarded vest, while others attacked a number of the men who had thought to use them to their own ends.

Hinata hurried on her way. Ninjas moved to head her off, but she would not let them catch her. She found renewed strength, moving swifter than she ever had before. Darts bearing Genjutsu bells and near invisible wires didn't stop her. Neither did sonic attacks that caused bark and wood fragments to rain down on her as the enemy tried to predict her ever-changing route.

As the worried girl rushed back towards Naruto, he was dealing with problems of his own. Matched up against Orochimaru… with Kabuto stalking somewhere at his back… he knew that he was in a very bad way. Kakashi had been right. He had been reckless coming out here alone. As part of a larger group, his skills would have been additive and harder to circumvent. He might well die, without saving Hinata. But, he had done what his heart told him to do. That was Uzumaki Naruto, take him or leave him. That was his Ninja Way.

"**Do it!" **Naruto ached in every bone in his body after the pummeling he took. "I don't know why someone hasn't tried this before!" A large number of clones appeared, each holding a dagger. They worked as a team, so after Naruto used a number of moves that Jiraiya had taught him, focusing his chakra and increasing his speed. He ran around a tree, coiling up Orochimaru's tongue. The clones each stabbed it with daggers. _"Chop the freaking thing into pieces!"_

After that, things happened in a blur. When the great tongue recoiled in the blink of an eye, Naruto couldn't follow every subsequent thing that happened, needing to attack and retreat whenever the situation dictated. Kabuto nearly crippled him on a number of occasions. The wrath of Orochimaru would be something he might have nightmares about some day.

The dodging ninja would have been impressed by the number of techniques used by his two main opponents, had he been able to stand still and enjoy the show. It took everyounce of skill he had… not to mention a year's worth of luck… just to stay in one piece. Lucky for him, Kabuto and Orochimaru did not seem to fight well as a unit, the way that the latest Team Seven did. He would have given anything to have Kakashi and Sakura there with him. What was Hinata doing? Would she be able to get through?

Panting, Naruto took a moment to turn inward. It was time to weed his enemies out again. A number of the jounin and chuunin level Sound shinobi had joined the fight. Orochimaru had summoned a number of large snakes. The Sannin had also reanimated a number of dead shinobi that Naruto had killed during the melee. Kabuto worked to confuse him as well, using the _Shikon no Jutsu_ to make dead ninjas seem alive, causing Naruto to waste his energy fighting them again.

"Hey, bastard fox…" In his mind, he walked down spacious empty hallways, stopping in front of a large set of bars. A musky odor filled his nose. Breath sounds, like giant bellows, came from within a large dark enclosure. "I need more than you usually let me take…"

His trancelike state was interrupted, as a huge horned snake swallowed him down. _Shit! _What was it with snakes! Not again. Stupid scaly big mouthed f-ckers! After bursting his way out of the shocked creature with Rasengan, he tried to find another place to make contact with the Nine Tails. He heard a cacophony of flutes in the distance. For a moment, he was distracted again, this time with worry for Hinata. She wouldn't have left the village and gone wandering, if she hadn't learned what he had been doing. He never would have done that, had he known how she really felt. While he wouldn't have come to feel the way that he had… finding himself liking her more and more… she never would have been emotionally hurt. She wouldn't be caught in this harrowing situation.

"**WORM. YOU COME CRAWLING BACK AGAIN?"**

Kyuubi's voice filled his mind. It had him shivering; but, it also filled him with righteous anger.

"You can suck _my_ worm, you stupid lazy fleabag. While you sit in their sniffing your own butt, I'm out there fighting a Legendary Sannin and a bunch of other strong guys. If I die, you go down with me. I'm willing to save you, since I'd miss these fine conversations we have." Naruto stood unflinching, as a huge snout bumped up against the bars, and he caught sight of huge eyes and teeth.

"**I PRAY FOR AN ACCOUNTING, SOME DAY," **the demon fox replied. **"BUT, YOU HAVE SPIRIT. WHAT DO YOU ASK?"**

Naruto explained his needs, before returning to full consciousness just in time. Kabuto struck from above, breathing out a large cloud of poisonous gas. He followed up with _Nehan Shōja no Jutsu_, a move that would have been the end of Naruto, had his master not worked hard to improve his Genjutsu abilities.

More giant horned snakes were zeroing in on Naruto's position. Sound shinobi were attacking with methods that he had seen in pervious opponents. At least one attack came from someone trained in the use of the Melody Arm, a device used to amplify and control the sound waves emitted from it to attack his opponent's sense of hearing, rendering the target off-balance and nauseous. Another attacker used _Zankūkyokuha, _controling sound waves and air pressure with devices implanted in his or her arms.

"You might as well give up and die like a good boy," Kabuto's voice mocked, as Naruto scrambled to dodge the multiple attacks. "You've gotten the master angry. If I don't get you, he will. And, while he can't do anything that might draw too much attention here, no doubt he has sent for the new Sound Five. They're young yet. You would make a good training toy for them."

"**Shut… the… f-ck… up…" **Naruto knew that he was overreacting. That prick Kabuto was trying to keep him off guard, letting the others do his dirty work for him, saving himself for the perfect moment to strike. Sooner or later, Orochimaru would attack again as well. He had to get free of this situation, so that he could run interference for Hinata. Since he had been unable to do that, she might well be dead now. She had grown stronger and more skilled; but, there was only so much that she could possibly do.

It wasn't time yet for his big move. To do that, he needed to slow things down and draw his enemies closer. First, he would use some of the techniques that he had begged Jiraiya to teach him. He might not be Hokage yet. He might not be as strong as any of them had been. Just the same, he had hounded his master to teach him at least one jutsu from the repertoire of each.

"_Shuriken Bunshin No justu." _He threw a shuriken towards the sound of Kabuto's voice. It multiplied countless times over, resulting in an extraordinary number of spinning blades. Trees sprouted throwing stars like new growth, as branches and leaves rained down in vast numbers. A shouted curse had Naruto smiling before he shouted '_Kokuangyō no Jutsu,' _causingdarkness to envelope his stretch of the battlefield.

As Hinata dodged the latest attacks directed at her, she felt her spirits rise. That noise up ahead… someone was putting up one heck of a fight. That meant Naruto was alive. She had underestimated him; it made her feel embarrassed. As his unknown watcher, she once knew just about everything about him. Now, just what had he become? Her spirits fell, as her dark thoughts returned. Even if they did survive this, what would he be to her? It wasn't enough to be strong. What happened to the kind and considerate boy he once was? Even worse, she had allowed her feelings to move her like one of those puppets of Kankourou's. If she had been duty's marionette, she would be heading for the village now.

"What…" She almost ran into a tree, as the woodlands around her went black without warning. Who had done that? How long might it last. There were sounds all about her, and she too was making subtle noises as she moved cautiously, using her White Eye technique as a means of pinpointing objects. If she wanted to escape, it would be best to remain still, catching her breath and shepherding her remaining chakra.

"You have grown stronger…" That was Orochimaru's voice. For a moment. Hinata froze, only her fingers twitching, afraid that the voice was directed at her. She had indeed grown much stronger than anyone would have expected, thanks to her inspiration. Naruto had gone away for years, training to become someone greater. She had dedicated her life to doing the same, learning things that her father and Neji had thought she would be incapable of. She might not be a genius like her cousin; but, sometimes hard work and a will to succeed are as important as brilliance. "That stupid buffoon chose the wrong student; but, he has done a lot with so little."

"Bite me, you freaky sack of shit!" That was Naruto's voice. "Looks like your student ran away, _right? _Probably because you wanted to dress him up in lady's clothing and do the nasty with him." That had Hinata breathing a little easier. The Sannin was talking to Naruto. "Fortune-telling may be a bunch of crock; but, I learned some interesting things about dream interpretation. Because snakes ability can shed their skin and renew themselves, some dopes think that dreams of them mean renewal, problem-solving, and good tidings. _Crap_. Others see it as a symbol of temptation. _That _makes more sense. But you and I both know what it _really _means. Some say that it's a phallic symbol, meaning one has an aversion to… you know…doing things with women." That had Hinata blushing.

"Your disrespectful prattle will not anger me, fool." Orochimaru called out a number of orders, sending word that they would need to sweep the entire wooded area immediately. The distractions could have given Sasuke a golden opportunity to get past their snares. He, Kabuto, and a few chosen others would remove the tiny threat the two Leaf shinobi presented. Both should be significantly weakened by now.

"Hey, it's OK. No need to feel bad and all." Naruto's affable remark was followed by laughter. Hinata shook her head. There the boy was, facing someone that either of the two other Sannin would have trouble with, and he was doing his usual schtick. _Honestly! _"I'm not so good with girls, either. I finally found one I might truly like; but, I screwed things up, thinking that she had someone else. Then, I hurt her feelings. But, you know how that is. That's why Sasuke ran away, right? Either that, or you ran out of Vaseline." Hinata put her hand to her mouth. Naruto actually had feelings for her! But she had run off before she could even talk things out with him. Her actions had cost her even more than she first thought.

"This grows tedious," Orochimaru said, as the darkness suddenly expired, vansishing like it had never been there. "Good bye." he swept his arm in a grand flourish, after working supernatural fast hand seals. He had developed a new Katon technique with Sasuke, in preparation for taking over his body some day. An unbelievable wall of fire roared across the forest floor, looking like a fiery tsunami. Trees caught fire and leaves on the forest floor were incinerated on contact.

"Looks like an Uchiha trick." Naruto said, working his own seals. "Scraping the bottom of the barrel, _are_ we? Yawn."

Hinata wanted to rush in and grab Naruto. Didn't he see that the fire had split, approaching him from more than one side. Soon, it would encircle him entirely. Don't stand there bragging! _Idiot! _Heedless to the attackers he heard closing in on her, she stepped out of concealment, ready to send shuriken in Orochimaru's direction.

"Uh uh-h-h-h…" That was Kabuto. Where was he? "Let's not be rude. The two of them are involved in such a pleasant chat. Why don't you and I become better acquainted. You surprise me. When I was collecting data, there was no doubt that you were a shy useless thing."

Hinata swallowed hard, confronted by her secret fear. She was no longer useless! That kind of talk wouldn't get her to let down her guard. Normally, she would remain silent. But, for some reason, she felt a need to respond, much like Naruto had. What would he say at a time like this? "Y-You…" _Great. _Stutter. That will make it sound real good! "You must have been an ugly baby," she said. "Why else would your parents have thrown you out with the bath water? Does it make you feel better, sucking at Orochimaru's… _ummm_… t-tittie…" She had to talk loudly, just to get that out. It made things easier, as she could convince herself that it was someone else talking.

"**_HAH!" _**Naruto barked a laugh, just before performing _Suiton: Suijinheki_, preparing to create an enormous water barrier to protect himself from the raging inferno. **_"HINATA! _KICK ASS, GIRL!" **Damn. What was he encouraging her for? Why had she returned! Shinobi should listen to the orders they are given…

"Bitch," Kabuto said, miffed at his angry reaction to Hinata's taunting..

The wall of fire created by Orochimaru ran into the huge barrier of water that Naruto had erected. A great hissing sound followed, making it seem that the forest was filled with snakes. After the war of the elements played out, the fire continued, leaving a large charred area. A single misshapen and burnt shape lay at the center of the blackened earth.

"**Naruto-kun!" **Hinata felt her entire body go numb. It was not from the effects of Kabuto's incomplete jutsu.

"Boo _hoo," _Kabuto said. "I'm not crying for you, though. I wanted to be the one who finally shut that boy's mouth."

"_One Thousand Years of Pain!" _That was Naruto's voice! He had used a trick akin to Kabuto's, remembering the move that he himself had used to defeat Neji in the Chuunin exams. After bursting out of the dirt, he had plunged an explosive kunai into the anus and rectum of a shocked Sannin. It was a stupid and dangerous attack. There was no debating that. But, his itch for mischief and making a demeaning statement needed to be scratched. If he survived the battle, he would have a great story to tell Kakashi and Jiraiya. Iruka would love to hear it over a bowl of ramen, too! This one was better than the one he used on Gaara, just before the boy had gone Shukaku big time.

"**Arrrggghhh!" **Orochimaru shouted in pain and insane rage. The attack caused more damage to his pride than anything else. He called down a fierce technique, ready to paralyze the reckless boy with a strike of his hand. He had disappeared. Naruto had used _Hiraishin no Jutsu, _allowing him to move across space and time in a flash-like instant.

Kabuto couldn't help but smile. His moment of pleasure at his master's discomfort gave Hinata a chance to run some distance away, dragging one leg behind her.

"You might not need the Vaseline any more, _right?" _Naruto reappered a few yards away, ready for his big move. "OK, stupid fox. Let's do this…" Those last words were mumbled under his breath. Gathering Kyuubi chakra, he began creating clones in small batches, infusing them with enormous amounts of energy. If he slipped up, even for a moment, the amount of demon chakra flowing through him would kill him.

"_Yea!" _Hinata clapped her hands together, immediately feeling embarrassed. She was not a cheerleader. There was no time for being a spectator. She began playing with a dangerous idea. It might not work. Even if she were successful, she might find her self jumping out of a relatively small fire into a giant frying pan. But, what other choice did she have? Naruto was putting up a valiant fight; but, despite all that, both Kabuto and Orochimaru didn't seem too much worse for wear.

As Kabuto headed towards Hinata again, Orochimaru worked hand seals, wondering just what the churlish boy was up to. Before slamming his bleeding hand against the ground, the Sannin watched as a large number of Naruto clones each produced Rasengan. The spinning balls of chakra energy had dual layers, with a ghostly orange aura spinning well beyond the intense central spirals.

"**Move, Hinata!" **

Naruto needed her out of the way, as one group of clones converged on Kabuto. The others headed for Orochimaru. While the clones were doing their thing, he needed to follow up with some other attack. He froze for a moment, seeing what Orochimaru had been up to.

"**SSSS-S-S-S-S. YOU DARE CALL ME AGAIN, OROCHIMARU. AFTER THAT LAST INDIGNITY, I SAID I WOULD KILL YOU."**

"Oh crap!" Naruto lost his momentum, not even watching as the clones failed in their mission to stop either Sound ninja. The snake towering over him now was no average giant snake. It was Manda. Now he was sinking in deep shit, as if he had performed Swamp of the Underworld over a city sewer or something.

"I know," Orochimaru said, looking unconcerned. "But, I bring you sacrifices. There are Sound ninjas running around this area…" He didn't care the few ninjas that had remained behind. "There is also Kabuto, if you wish him." He shrugged, not caring what his subordinate might think. "But, I offer you something better yet."

"**YES-S-S-S-S?" **The great snake knocked trees over, bring its head down close to Orochimaru, its fanged maw open. Great globs of venom slid off of the wicked teeth, as a tongue longer than that of the Sannin brushed across his darkened robes. **"I WILL LISTEN A MOMENT LONGER."**

"There are few demons greater than you, that still choose to walk this world when summoned, or by their own accord. One resides in that boy." Orochimaru waved his hand in nonchalant fashion, causing the snake to swivel its head, looking at Naruto. "Wouldn't you like to consume that waif, and in doing so, rid the world of the Kyuubi?"

Hinata blinked rapidly, stumbling as she prepared to meet Kabuto's next attack. Orochimaru had done it again. He spoke as if Naruto were somehow connected with the great monster of legend, the one that had brought so much death and destruction to the Hyuuga clan.

"**SSSSS-S-S-S-S. _AHHHHHH. _I MISSED IT BEFORE. I SENSE THE PRESENCE THIS TIME." **Manda rose up to his full height, dripping more venom in anticipation. **"KYUUBI _IS_ THERE. WE HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE FROM LONG AGO."**

"Oh my?" Kabuto laughed. "News to you?" he saw the look on Hinata's face. "Girls like their guys to buy them fur coats, _right? _They don't want them to _be _a fur coat…"

"N-… N-… N-…" Hinata's sudden disorientation almost proved the death of her. Poison needles flew at her, causing her to use Kaiten once again, falling to the ground exhausted, when she was done. Looking up, she saw Kabuto bring a strange blue glow up both arms. His eyes were glowing as well. She had no idea what his next attack might be.

"No… big… deal…" Naruto bit his thumb. "Let's even the playing field." Grinning, he performed _Kuchiyose No Jutsu, _expecting Gama Bunta to come at his call.

"Hi, Naruto!" A small voice spoke as the miniature cloud of smoke thinned. The orange and black frog might have matched Naruto in color; but, he was no larger than the boy's head. It was Gamakichi. "Wanna _play? _Why…" He froze, when a huge globule of poisonous liquid fell near him. Looking up, he leaped backward, landing in Naruto's arms. _"Yikes!"_

Orochimaru smirked. Manda's laughetr grew in volume, echoing throughout the vast wooded expanse. Kabuto paused in his approach, wanting to watch the humorous spectacle.

"Oh…" Hinata rubbed her fingers together for a moment. Then, she stopped, taking a deep breath. She tried to focus. Things might not work if she was too excited.

"**H-H-H-Huh!" **Naruto's mouth fell open. "Where's your father?"

"H-… H-… H-…" The frightened toad quivered until Naruto's elbow struck down on the top of his warty head. "He was called already. By the big hairy man, I think."

"Wonderful," Naruto said in a deadpan voice. "Thanks a shit load, Ero-sennin…" His former teacher must have been feeling paranoid, getting word of the Sound's rumored activity. Either that, or some word had gotten though somehow. "Think you're strong enough to take this guy on?" His quip had a result he hadn't planned on. Toads have a habit when picked up by humans. Gamakichi mimicked that response, but for a different reason. His urine soaked the front of Nauto's jumpsuit and dripped from his hands. Moments later, the toad left that plane of existence. _"Swell."_

"Didn't Jiraiya teach you to hold your water?" Kabuto asked, calling across the fight area. "He turned to smile at Hinata. Looks like you'll need a bucket and a mop around that one, eh?" He scowled. "At least, you _would_ have…"

Hinata closed her eyes. It was time.

Now or never.


	11. eleven

Smoked swept through the forest, accompanied by strong gusts of wind.

The stench that accompanied the roiling cloud of gas had everyone coughing. It reminded them of the reeking odor associated with death and decomposition.

Hinata's eyes teared up. She felt the hairs on the back on her neck stand up, fighting the urge to retch. This was just like before. Did that mean she had been successful?

Hopefully, her decision had been the correct one. To dream of seeing a cat and snake on friendly terms signifies the beginning of an angry struggle. So, if things worked out well, it would be the cat and the snake that did the struggling.

She crossed her fingers and said a quick prayer, unable to see anything at the moment. Kabuto was at the same disadvantage as her; but, he seemed to be much fresher. Her Byakugan didn't use up too much chakra. Just the same, if she relied solely on that, she might meet her doom. Her opponent was very clever, and no doubt knew about the strengths and weaknesses of the Hyuuga techniques.

"Please be Neko Janis," Hinata whispered. She swallowed hard, hearing the angry hiss coming from the king of the snake demons. "Cats hate snakes, right?" They should at least fight, shouldn't they?

"Did _you_ do that, Hinata?" Naruto called out, all too familiar with the smell. Being Naruto, he had to inject a bit of crude humor in the situation. "I thought it was bad when I beat Kiba in the Chuunin exam. _Whew. _But this? You better watch what you eat, girl…"

"Ummm…" Hinata frowned. "Naruto-kun… you…" She clenched her fists. Just because she had been elated to hear that he might actually like her after all, it didn't mean that she should have to put up with that kind of nonsense. Waiting for the smoke to clear, she wondered just how much danger Naruto would be in. She began coughing, swallowing her saliva the wrong way. Naruto and Neko Janis had not exactly hit things off in friendly fashion before…

In her reading at home, she had learned how the Egyptians had revered the cat. At one point, they had identified the lions that roamed around their land with the Sun. They believed that at sunset, Ra… the Sun God… would die and descend through the underworld in the West, to be born again in the East at sunrise. During the night, however Ra was always in great danger, as his enemies… headed by the great serpent Apophis… would not hesitate to attack him, thus putting the whole Universe in danger. However, the lions would look unto the setting sun, and keep its rays in their eyes, for they… like domestic felines… have eyes that reflect in the dark. With that fire burning in their eyes, the lions would go forth and kill the serpents of the night, just as domestic cats bred in the temples of the _Kemet _would do in real life.

Mafdet had been an Egyptian goddess in feline form, possibly that of a panther. She was noted principally as a destroyer of snakes and scorpions. An ancient Egyptian spell thought to repel snakes invoked her: _'O cobra, I am the flame which shines on the brows of the Chaos-gods of the Standard of Years. Begone from me, for I am Mafdet!' _Certainly, that memory was a fortuitous sign, wasn't it

Feeling silly, Hinata mouthed the words of that Egyptian spell. They certainly couldn't hurt. "Uh oh." She remembered something else that she had come across. Buto had been one of the chief goddesses of the delta, during some periods of Egyptian history. Queen of the goddesses, she was associated with the snake, having a cobra's head. She protected the pharaoh by spiting poison on his enemies, or burning them with her look. Her bite could even kill the pharaoh, should he act out of turn. There were other myths and folklore that had her feeling uneasy, too. 'When a cat brings mice home, prosperity follows. But when she brings home a snake, personal relationships are in danger of falling apart.' She couldn't remember exactly where she had read that, but it had her thinking about Naruto again.

"**OROCHIMARU, WHAT IS THIS FOOLISHNESS?" **Manda's angry question thundered in Hinata's ears. **"SHOULD I END UP INOPPORTUNED AGAIN, I WILL TAKE IT OUT ON _YOU." _**

"Wussy…" Naruto said.

"Is this _your _trick, boy?" Orochimaru practically hissed himself. "It will only delay the inevitable, you fool."

"I think it was the girl," Kabuto said, feeling very much on edge. He sensed another otherworldly presence. He was also very nervous around Manda, who had reprimanded him during the battle of the three Sannin.

"Please work out… please work out…" Hinata repeated her silent little mantra. She remembered something else. Both the cat and the snake were under a curse in Buddhism, as they were the only two creatures who did not weep at the death of Buddha. She didn't make things worse somehow, _did_ she?

"Wish it _was_ my trick, jackass." Naruto sent a large number of clones out, running blindly through the smoke. Things close up should be visible, and they could attack Orochimaru and Kabuto if they came across them.

"Oh shit!" That exclamation was repeated by a number of clones, all who had run into something unexpected.

"**_R-R-R-_O-W**… **I _R-R-R_ECOGNIZE THAT APPEA_R-R-R_ENCE**… **THE A_R-R-R_OGANT BOY**…"

That loud and unhappy voice was followed by a great slamming sound, highlighted by the noise of disappearing clones.

"Stupid cat," Naruto griped. Now he had to deal with another malcontent.

"**_S-S-S-S-S. _NEKO JANIS!" **Manda's head reared above the disappearing smoke. **"IT WOULD BE UNWISE TO OPPOSE ME."**

Hinata stiffened up momentarily. She had been successful. No doubt her emotions had been more than enough to call the Queen Cat. But, it sounded as if the great beast was annoyed by Naruto already.

Kabuto began stalking Hinata again. He did so cautiously, wary of the giant cat not too far away. If the cat was bound the girl, he might very well incur its wrath. But, if he struck swiftly enough, he might be able to get away if the two monsters fought.

Neko Janis sat back on her haunches, and began to lick herself on the paw. She paid no attention whatsoever to Manda.

"**WELL?" **Manda's voice thundered even louder.

Naruto shook his head. At least the snooty feline was pissing off the giant snake. It would give him time to move about some. But, what should he do?

"**_R-R-R-R-R_**… **OH, MANDA**… **DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?"**

Neko Janis continued on with her washing. Both Naruto and Hinata thought of Kakshi and Gai at that instant. Each ducked out of the way, even though they were separated by a fair number of yards. The Queen Cat had sat up on her hind legs, using a pair of massive cedars as scratching posts. Huge boughs and strips of bark rained down from above. Kabuto had to leap a large distance, almost clobbered by an entire tree top severed by one final swipe of claws.

"**_S-S-S-S-S…" _**The demon snake was not about to get into a war of words with the catty female. As long as she was content to sit by and do nothing, he would not need to deal with her. **"WHERE IS THE BOY?"**

Naruto scratched his chin. It might just work. Of course, it was probably suicidal. Putting his hands on his hips, he walked out between the two gigantic creatures, hands on his hips. "I'm right here, asshole." He gave Manda the finger, cringing when the demon hissed louder than ever before. "Here's one for you too, pussy cat!" He dropped his drawers for a moment." That was followed by a cat-like hiss. "Now, which of you two gets to eat Uzumaki Naruto? You'll probably have to fight it out!"

"**_R-R-R-R-R_**… **YOU LOOK LIKE SOMETHING I COUGH UP**…"

Neko Janis went back to her washing.

"Uhhh…" Naruto spread his arms wide. "About that eating thing…" He turned and ran from Manda, who struck with amazing speed, fangs piercing a huge oak with ease. The wind from his strike ruffled Naruto's hair.

Hinata had been watching carefully, trying to gauge the lay of the land. It might be foolish, approaching Neko Janis when the cat had decided not to make any of the battle her own. But, she had to see if she could enlist the Queen's help. Also, approaching her might keep Kabuto away for a brief while.

Orochimaru worked one of his jutsus for a second time. A large number of dead Sound shinobi began coming to life, trying to encircle a retreating Naruto. They moved slowly, animated only by the power of the Sannin's chakra. A number of corpses that he could not encompass with his technique also staggered to their feet in even weaker fashion, manipulated by Kabuto as a means to confuse the boy.

"**_R-R-R-R-R_**… **PITIFUL**… **IT IS UNWISE TO TRY AND USU_R-R-R_P MY PREROGATIVE…"**

Neko Janis reanimated the dead fully, but did not send them after Orochimaru or his minion. She sent them running with greater speed after Naruto. For now. She reserved the right to change her mind.

"Ma'am…" Hinata stood in front of Neko Janis and bowed. Not seeing any response, she moved much closer and repeated her action, holding her bow for a much longer period of time.

"**_R-R-R-R-R… _I SEE YOU, GIRL CHILD… YOU INTE_R-R-R_UPTED ME DU_R-R-R_ING MY BATH… WHY?" **The cat stopped her grooming, and turned her great luminous eyes on Hinata

Hinata felt as if her stomach had landed down somewhere near her feet.

**"I HOPE IT WAS NOT TO PLAY WITH A DI_R-R-R_TY SNAKE… OR TO RESCUE THAT IMPUDENT MALE…"**

Hinata swallowed hard. She thought back to the things that she had read about cats. Her words needed to come with great care. But, she found herself feeling terribly tense. Manda was laying waste to entire stretches of forest, in an attempt to kill Naruto. How long could he dodge something so powerful and so swift?

"Yes Ma'am, it was…" Hinata would not lie. Steeling herself, she took more steps, placing herself directly between the cat demon's paws. "I… ummm… I do not aspire to control you…" She bowed again for good measure. "One can never own the service of one so great." She swallowed hard again. She didn't want to sound like she was laying it on too thick. "It is risk enough for one such as me to even look at one such as you." She knelt down. "If anything, I should follow your commands."

"**_R-R-R-R-R_**…. **VERY NICE WORDS**… **_R-R-R-R-R_**…"

With that, Neko Janis resumed her licking. Hinata felt herself trembling, wondering just what more she could say. Was her patience and subsequent subservient behavior a key to gaining the cat's aid? Would anything that she might say make a difference on Naruto's behalf? Looking behind her, she noted that Kabuto and Orochimaru were keeping their distance.

Naruto came pelting through an impromptu clearing, leaping over a large number of tree felled by the rampaging reptile. He slid to a stop, looking over at Hinata, and then up at the great cat.

Hinata shrugged, her eyes pleading with Naruto. He needed to run. More than that, he needed to keep quiet, without ruffling Neko Janis' fur, so to speak.

"Uhhh… sorry, Ma'am… I mean the trick and all…" Naruto felt like a total imbecile, standing there talking to a cat, no matter how big it was. After a falling spruce nearly crushed him and Hinata, he sped on his way again, sending a large number of clones to confound the irate serpent.

"**_S-S-S-S-S_. IT WILL DO YOU NO GOOD…" **Manda's hiss had Hinata covering her ears. Neko Janis made and annoyed cat face, and then yawned, showing huge canine teeth. **"S-S-S-S-S. I WILL KILL YOU, AND THE KYUUBI ALONG WITH YOU…" **The snake's voice set even her on edge.

"K-Kyuubi…" Hinata stuttered. "B-But…" She doubted that a being as old and wise as Manda would be mistaken. However, she couldn't understand what it meant. Was Naruto the Kyuubi in human form? Was the Kyuubi's spirit somehow bound to his body?

Neko Janis' ears swiveled towards the huge snake, whose massive body was undulating past, plowing trees into the soft soil.

"**_R-R-R-O-W-R_**… **THE KYUUBI? THE FOX DEMON DID ME A SE_R-R-R_VICE ONCE, EVEN THOUGH I WAS YOUNGER AND WEAKER…"**

The great cat closedher eyes for a few moments. Hinata wondred how the great demons ended up knowing one another. No, it was not the time to wonder about such things.

**"YES… HE IS THERE… HOW AMUSING…"**

"Ma'am…" Hinata stood and bowed again. "Will you help him, then…" She couldn't quite absorb what she had heard. But, now was not the time to deal with that. "The Kyuubi, I mean…" She had best not ask for too much. The great cat might have no desire to assist Naruto. Quite the opposite, most likely.

_**"R-R-R-R-R**_... **NO, HE IS MALE**... **AND IN A P_R-R-R_EDICAMENT OF HIS OWN MAKING**..."

A huge swampy area appeared in the middle of the devastated wooded area. But, Manda was no minor snake. What had once worked against one of its underlings before, would not work against him. The ground solidified again, before the water had even bubbled up in its entirety.

Hinata felt her skin crawl, when she saw a number of reanimated Sound ninjas run in the direction of Naruto. She twiddled her fingers, looking up at Neko Janis.

"This is almost comical," Kabuto said, watching as a darting Naruto managed to stay one step ahead of Manda. "But, we should act to finish this soon. The boy is cleverer than he looks."

"Yes," Orochimaru admitted. He too had caught wind of Naruto's seemingly aimless actions. With each pass, he ran in two directions. But, he ran a great deal further in the direction of Hidden Leaf Village. No doubt he was stalling, and preparing to make a break towards the village when Manda struck poorly or changed his target. He would have no qualms leaving the girl behind, if the demon cat seemed to be well-inclined towards her.

"The cat is not going to help," Kabuto said. "We can take whatever action is necessary.

The ears on Neko Janis' great head flicked. They rotated towards Kabuto. Her eyes narrowed.

"It would appear so. We need act soon. If not, Manda will still hold us accountable, even should he consume the lout." Orochimaru headed off in a direction different than the one he sent Kabuto in.

"_R-r-r-r-r-r_… so…" The Queen cat's whisper had Hinata jumping. She had no idea that the demon could do that. "You are wo_r-r-r_ied about the wo_r-r-r_thless male…"

"Y-Yes," Hinata admitted. She closed her eyes, remembering what the demon had said on the first day of summoning. '_R-R-R-R-R_… IS IT YOUR MATE?' She had answered 'No', and the response had been '_R-R-R-O-W_… THAT IS GOOD. HAD IT BEEN, I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU.'

"_R-r-r-r-r_… I can feel the gist of your thoughts, girl child…" The cat shook her head, and then sneezed. "I cannot say that I approve of your choice. But, your cou_r-r-r_age in being truthful is admi_r-r-r_able. I will not let you die here today…"

"Th-Then… you'll help Naruto, Ma'am…" Hinata's eyes went wide. She brought her hands up under her chin.

"**_R-R-R-O-W-R_… WHATEVER GAVE YOU THAT IDEA... SILLY CHILD…"**

Hinata covered her ears again. She felt her spirit deflate, like a balloon that was released before being tied off. She clenched her teeth. So be it. If Neko Janis was a cat of her word, she would make the demon protect her. Bowing, she took of moving as quickly as she could.

When she caught sight of Naruto again, he was in bad straights. Kabuto had thrown up a large mud wall, causing the boy to slow and veer out of its path. After drinking a large vial of liquid instead of creating it within his body, and using his chakra to charge it, Orochimaru used a variation of a clan-related jutsu that Kidōmaru had shown him, _Kumo Soiki. _A sticky web shot out of his mouth, spreading between trees in the boys path. Manda surged ahead quickly, plowing up dirt and sending Naruto spinning towards the snare.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata's leg slowed her down. All she could do was watch. Before she knew what had happened, there were dozens of Naruto's somersaulting into the web. The real Naruto stepped off of them, flipped over the web, and continued on his way. Its face blinded temporarily by the web it pushed through, the demon snake flicked its tail around in blinding fashion. Its sense of direction had been impeccable. _"No!"_

The end of the vast appendage snapped cracked like a whip, catching Naruto square in the back, flinging him hard against a tall tree. He slid to the ground, stunned somewhat.

Hinata moved as quickly as she could, reaching his side just as Manda reared up again, one eye free of the sticky encumbrance. Orochimaru and Kabuto moved in slowly from the flanks.

"It's been fun, Naruto." Kabuto said. "I'll treasure this memory. It will be the last time we'll share together."

"Silence," Orochimaru said.

Hinata stood in front of Naruto. She felt her heart in her throat, staring up into the open mouth of the giant snake.

"_**R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-O-W-W-W-W-R-R-R…"**_

The growl grew in intensity as something came down from above. Neko Janis had leaped up, and walked daintily across the tree tops, before leaping with sinuous grace. Landing, she spat, swaying her split tail from side to side.

"**_S-S-S-S-S_**… **WHAT IS THIS**…" Manda flicked his tongue in and out rapidly, agitated and annoyed.

Orochimaru cursed, seeing the monster cat take up a fighting stance. Just what had changed the cat's mind? The girl? "We do not wish to harm the girl," he called up. "She may go free, unharmed. You have my word."

Neko Janis looked down at Hinata. She saw the girl shake her head.

"Listen to them, Hinata…" Naruto struggled to his feet, listing to one side. He looked up at the cat. "Kitty's here to protect you, _right?" _He ignored Neko Janis' growl. "She might be pretty good, but that bastard snake might be in a different league. Let her guard you on the way home. You can warn the village, if that slimy bastard can be trusted. I can't see how he can just let you go, though." He coughed, his lips bloody afterwards. "He might let you go, only to capture you a mile or so away…"

"Seems he knows you pretty well, master…" Kabuto spoke too quietly to be overheard.

"No. The snake would get you, Naruto-kun. Here…" Hinata grunted. She took Naruto into her arms. As long as she held him, the demon cat would have to protect them both.

"Hinata-chan… this is so sudden… be gentle…" Naruto's joke had Hinata dropping him in shock. The giant cat just closed her eyes. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't hold back a feline grin.

"You… _Naruto-kun!" _Hinata made a face. She had to remind herself to be very angry at Naruto, for what he had done before. Now, he was goofing around in the middle of a serious fight!

"**_R-R-R-R-R_**… **IT WAS A GOOD PLAN, GIRL CHILD. BUT, I AM NOT SO EASILY INFLUENCED**…"

Neko Janis reached out with her possession ability. She took control of Hinata, walking her away from Naruto.

"Please, Ma'am…" Naruto bowed, before coughing up blood. "Keep the girl safe. She's out here because of my mistake." He coughed again, looking down at his blood-specked hand. "It's not an order. It's not even a request, either." He had caught on to the way he should be acting, finally setting his pride aside. "Let's just call it a suggestion."

Hinata wanted to shout 'No,' but she couldn't do anything on her own. Damn that Naruto. Why was he being so noble? Why couldn't he have acted that way towards her before! Oh. Because he thought she already had a boyfriend. She had mistakenly kept the truth from him for too long.

"But-t-t-t-t-t…" Naruto put his hands behind his neck, sparing a glance for Manda, who reared higher, as if waiting for the perfect moment to strike. "I always wondered if females could be as tricky as males. I wonder if they have a sense of humor as good as mine…"

"**_R-R-R-R-R_**…"

Neko Janis folded her ears flat, taking offense at first. The boy was sounding all too familiar. That would be bad enough in a human female. But, her whiskers twitched. Cats _did _enjoy playing with things, prey included. The boy would serve, if he didn't suggest a better game.

"**_SO-O-O-O-O_**… **WHAT DO YOU WISH TO SAY TO ONE SUCH AS ME?" **

The cat demon sat down on her rump, giving Manda a warning look. She unsheathed all of her claws.

"Well…" Groaning, Naruto motioned for the cat to come closer. That had Hinata wishing that she could close her eyes. That big idiot was going to insult Neko Janis this was. She would have swallowed her tongue were she able, when she saw the monster cat bend her neck, and then cover Naruto with one ear.

"**_R-R-R-R-R-O-W-R R-R-R-R-R R-R-R-R-R R-R-R-R-R…" _**

Neko Janis slowly sat up, a look of delight in her great green eyes. Naruto struck a pose. That had Hinata sighing.

**"PE_R-R-R_HAPS IT IS THE GREAT FOX'S INFLUENCE. PE_R-R-R_HAPS IT IS YOU. REGA_R-R-R_DLESS, YOU ARE THE PE_R-R-R_FECT ONE TO CONTAIN SUCH A MISCHIEVOUS BEING." **

The Cat Queen looked over at Manda.The two demons attempted to stare one another down, without success. Each had the ability to mesmerize its victims, should they be foolish enough to make eye contact for too long. But, neither could work such a trick against a being of near equal magnitude.

**"IF YOU MOVE ON ANY OF THE HUMANS, I WILL CLAW OUT AT LEAST ONE EYE BEFO_R-R-R_E YOU KNOW IT…"**

That brought an angry hiss from the great snake, but he relaxed his posture, coiling up and lowering his head. He could afford to be patient. Neko Janis might be immune to his venom; but, he was also a constrictor, and if he caught her just right, he could kill her if she didn't transport away. If she vanish, he would have the others to kill at his leisure.

Orochimaru's instincts served him well. He tried to escape. But, he had been too slow. One step behind him, Kabuto had been caught as well. The demon cat's possession powers were a match for their wills and chakra strength. Manda made no move to assist them. He hoped the cat leave would leave them in such a state.

"**Yup! **Watch _this, _Hinata-chan." Naruto struck a pose. "The Lady is pretty cool after all."

Orochimaru and Kabuto turned to face one another. Jerking like puppets, they began walking, their arms outstretched.

"Now, what are those faces for?" Naruto said, chuckling. "If you two actually had mothers, didn't they ever tell you that if you make a face like that, it might freeze that way permanently?" He looked over at Hinata, winked, and have her a thumb's up. Light shined off of his teeth the way it usually did with Gai or Lee. "Oh. Silly me. I should ask you… have you ever been kissed? If not, I guess you should remedy the situation before you die."

Hinata watched as the two Sound shinobi haltingly wrapped their warms around one another, and then gave each other a long deep kiss.

"See, Hinata. Wasn't that great? _Hah! _That's why I'm going to be Hokage someday…" Naruto suddenly went stiff. He began walking towards Hinata. She began walking towards him. It seems that Neko Janis found someone else to play with.

"**R-R-R-R-R-R**… **R-R-R-R-R**… **R-R-R-R-R**… **_R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R_**…"

Hinata's heart began beating quicker and quicker. She knew what Neko Janis had planned. The only question was whether or not the cat would follow through, or make them sweat it out before releasing them at the last moment. Which did she really hope for? It wouldn't be of their own choosing… but it would be a kiss. Maybe if it felt nice, Naruto might want to try it again later. Oh. No. No No No No _No. _

Naruto took Hinata in his arms. He was sweating up a storm. When he wrapped his arms around her, he came close to fainting. He had never kissed a girl like this before. He had dreamed about it… that plus other things, thanks to his anime and manga… but his first kiss should be special, shouldn't it? Nah, that was girlie stuff. A guy should be happy to get a kiss whenever and wherever he could, right? _Yeh! _This was a good thing. Wasn't it?

The kiss lasted a long time. Both Hinata and Naruto realized at the end, that the demon cat had removed her control before the kiss was completely over. But, that was only because they were so mixed up…

"Uhhh… well…" Naruto sneered, trying to look unconcerned when he had use of his own body again.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata brought her hand to her lips. She felt as if her entire body was blushing.

"Very funny," Naruto said, marching over to Neko Janis. He placed both hands on his hips. "Who said you could…"

"**Naruto-kun! _Shhh!" _**Hinata didn't want the cat to grow angry with Naruto. She bowed, blushing again. "Thank you, ma'am." That statement had Naruto's mouth falling open. He forgot completely about Manda for a moment.

"**What are you two freaks staring at." **Naruto yelled at Orochimaru and Kabuto, both of whom were still under the cat's control. "Friggin' perverts. Must be a Sannin kind of thing. Like master like student!" He frowned. That didn't sound so good. He didn't want to end up a slovenly good-for-nothing hairy reprobate. Anyway, the promise of a painful death he saw in his enemy's eyes had him whistling a lively tune. He stopped. Just how was this thing going to play out?

"**_S-S-S-S-S…" _**Manda turned his gaze on Orochimaru.

"Might be fun if you gave those two a head start," Naruto said, looking up at Neko Janis. "But, that would be the cat way to do things, I guess. He shrugged. "Or, sneaky woman stuff. A male would just let the damn snake eat them." Naruto shocked them all… Manda most of all… by giving the irate demon serpent a 'V' sign.

"**Naruto-kun**… **_hush_**…" Hinata shook her head. This was no time for joking around.

"One kiss, and the girl thinks that she's in control." Naruto sighed, looking up at Manda. He jumped back when the snake hissed, its tongue hitting him hard across the face and sending him hard to his rump.

"**_R-R-R-R-R_**… **WE SHOULD TALK LATER, GIRL CHILD. IT MIGHT DO YOU BETTER, IF YOU ASK ME TO MAKE THE NOISY ONE DISAPPEAR…"**

Neko Janis licked her lips.

"B-But… small animals don't provide much nutrition…" Hinata swallowed hard. She saw Naruto make that face, and hoped he would keep his cool.

"_**R-R-R-O-W-R**_… **DON'T BELIEVE EVE_R-R-R_YTHING YOU HEAR**…"

Naruto couldn't help himself. He almost crapped himself before he saw the giant cat wink at Hinata. It was hard to miss _that _eye winking! He fell to his knees, but not because of that nasty little cat joke. He coughed up more blood.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata ran to his side.

"**_R-R-R-R-R_**… **A GIFT**…" Neko Janis nodded her furry head to Manda, who bowed in return. She released her hold on Orochimaru and his subordinate.

Orochimaru took off in one direction, and Kabuto in another. That survival tactic might not work. Manda summoned two additional snakes, and headed off after the Sannin. The other two serpents flicked their tongues on the ground, and then headed after the other Sound ninja.

"It's OK, Hinata-chan…" Naruto brushed her hands aside. "I can walk, you know…" He put on a grim face. "I'm going to march you right home. Your father's going to hear what kind of hero you were." He flexed his fingers, before falling down.

"**Naruto-kun**… **_be still_**…" Hinata was very worried. She wished that she had trained as a medical ninja like Sakura. Mention of her father made a few things click into place. She fought the urge to back away from Naruto. Instead, she touched a wound on his cheek gingerly, before taking out her salve. "N-N-Naruto-kun… about Kyuubi…"

"Oh… _that_…" Naruto tried to sound nonchalant. He couldn't meet Hinata's gaze. "It's… I… _damn_…" He owed Hinata the truth. It's not like some of his friends didn't know already. None of them had judged him harshly. "I know that the Hyuugas, well… Neji didn't hate me…"

"We can talk about it later, Naruto-kun." Hinata looked up at Neko Janis, wondering if she dared ask a favor. "I don't hate you either…" Her father would be a big problem. But, she couldn't worry about that now. "Ma'am… could you…"

"**_R-R-R-R-R_**… **NO**… **NOT THIS TIME**…"

The Cat Queen looked down at Naruto in a contemplative manner. She felt a grudging respect for the boy. But, he was human, and he was male. It was enough that she didn't kill him, given the way he had behaved at their first encounter. He did not have a contract with cats. Thebgirl did. Turning, she used her back paws to kick large portions of dirt, one of which landed close to Naruto.

"_**R-R-R-R-O-W-R-R-R…"**_

"Stupid… sneaky… furry… hairball hacking… green eyed bi-_mrphl." _Naruto stopped when Hinata clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Yo-o-o-o-o-o-o…" A loud voice called from just beyond view. "Hey, Boy…" It was a familiar one. "Naruto!" It was Jiraiya. "Any sign of him, Oyabun?"

"**_HO! _I SEE A GREAT DEAL OF DESTRUCTION. THE BOY MUST HAVE BEEN NEARBY AT SOME TIME." **That great rumbling voice could be none other than Gama Bunta. The great toad took a prodigious leap.

"You're probably right," Jiraiya said, his robes flapping in the wind of Gaman Bunta's passage.

"**I CAN SEE MANDA. HE COULD BE PURSUING THE BOY. _NO. _THRE IS ANOTHER." **The King of the Toads landed in one of the new clearings, hand on his short sword. Pushing through a few remaining trees, he stood looking at Neko Janis.

"Hey, Ero-sennin…" That wise-ass call had Naruto coughing again. "What… what took you… so long…" Even close to collapsing, he had to get his comment in.

"Don't call me that!" Jiraiya jumped down from Gama Bunta.

"**_R-R-R-R-R_**… **MALES**…"

Neko Janis' remark had Gama Bunta shaking his great amphibian head.

"**HEY! DON'T LUMP ME IN WITH _THEM_**…" He held his hands up in a gesture of disavowal.

The Legendary Sannin stood facing the Queen cat, wondering if he would have a fight on his hand. He doubted it, based on the toad's cautious but relaxed stance, and the way that Hyuuga Hinata remained calmly by that idiot boy's side.

Repeating her clod-flinging gesture, Neko Janis disappeared with a very loud popping noise. A pile of dirt covered an angry Frog hermit, who used Rasengan to get himself free.

"She missed _me," _Naruto said. "You must be getting slow." He chuckled. "Either that, or you were distracted, looking up her skirt…"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata sighed. But, she couldn't help but smile a shy smile. It looked like they would be alright. She might face punishment from both her father and the Hokage, but she didn't care. Naruto was still alive, if in grave condition. There was hope in her heart.

"She wasn't wearing a skirt, moron." Jiraiya said, a look of concern on his face. He gently picked Naruto up and began carrying towards Gama Bunta, who lowered his nose down to the ground.

"So, you _were_ looking…" Naruto passed out.


	12. twelve

The bed felt strange.

It wasn't what he was used to. The reason was simple enough. It wasn't his bed.

_Great._ He was in the medical center again. He knew what that meant. Nosey nurses, hospital gruel, and a bed pan.

Naruto yawned. His eyes grew heavy again. Before he knew it, he slipped back into one of his dreams from the night before. Not long after that, his eyes snapped open. He blushed, looking around. No one was in his room except him.

_Whew._ If anyone could read his mind!

He pulled the blanket back over him. To be safe, he put a pillow on top of him, covering his lower half. The image had been so real! It was like Hinata was standing over him… wearing next to nothing… bending over to give him a kiss. It was definitely a dream. Some of the dream girl's more obvious attributes were like those found on Tsunade rather than Hinata.

Once again, he found himself drifting off to sleep, courtesy of the medications that he was receiving. This time, however, the dream was anything but sexy. "I don't like _that_ dream," he grumbled, snapping awake. "Maybe Hinata won't be so mad at me." In that short series of dream vignettes, he had been slapped, berated, driven out of town by angry girls, and forced to watch a heart-broken white-eyed girl sob pitifully.

Naruto turned on the TV, found his favorite anime channel, and piled up his pillows behind him. Propping himself up, he swore that he would not fall asleep again. Despite the fact that an episode was playing that he had never seen before, and had been waiting for months to watch, he slumped over snoring. When he awoke again, he rubbed his chin, grinning. "Well, that one was much better."

The dream revolved around Neko Janis, and the cat's trick with Hinata. Throughout most of the dream, he had been kissing Hinata again. But, he also had a sense that he came close to kissing the Queen Cat herself, not to mention Manda, Gama Bunta, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and even that damn Ero-sennin. "Stupid cat and her stupid tricks." Maybe that dream wasn't so great after all.

"On second thought…" Naruto put his hands behind his head, closed his eyes, and snuggled himself deep within his stack of pillows. Memories of an earlier dream filtered into his conscious thoughts. _"…_Good kittie." He smiled, feeling somewhat adventurous, deciding it was OK to enjoy some of his racier fantasies. He was a normal guy, after all!

In the one particulardream, Neko Janis had played the part of Cupid and Kankourou rolled into one. The cat demon had manipulated the two of them like puppets, making them strip down to their undergarments, before ending up entirely naked. They never would have ended up in that state on their own. Chuckling, he pictured Hinata in frilly underwear of the type worn by some of his favorite anime girls. He felt his pulse racing, when she removed her bra and panties. _Next…_

"It's good to see that you're awake this time!"

Naruto sat upright so quickly, he felt somewhat nauseous. His face grew warm, as if he had just been caught doing something bad. Jiraiya had walked in, and was holding a large box of chocolates.

"Tsunade said that things had been close for a while, but that your healing ability would help pull you through." The Sannin sighed. "That woman's insufferable when she's right!" He grinned. "But, your injuries ought to work to your advantage."

"Huh?" Naruto made a face. He knew that his former sensei must have some kind of perverted angle on things.

"First, she'll put of your punishment for a while longer. That will allow you to enjoy life a bit longer, before they send you off to the prison facilities." The older man chuckled, knowing that Naruto would get a rather memorable scolding, but nothing more. "Second, because of her maternal instincts, she might even come in to baby you when no one is looking." He held both of his hands at chest level and pantomimed squeezing something. "I bet they're softer than any pillow…"

"_Shh-h-h-h-h._ Keep it down you big jerk!" Naruto shook a fist at his mentor. "If Granny Tsunade hears you, I'll probably end up being the one who pays." Staring at the chocolate, his stomach rumbled. He wondered how long he had been in the hospital, and what the staff had been feeding him. Usually not a big fan of chocolate, he came close to drooling.

"Fine," Jiraiya said, waving his hand in the air. "If you don't want me here…" Seeing the look on Naruto's face, he took off the top of the candy box and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and grinning. Taking out a couple of sweets, he plopped them in his mouth and began chewing. His voice was somewhat garbled until he swallowed. "…I'll _mrphlll_ be _grblifrb _on my _frblrgl _way (gulp)."

"_Wait!"_ Naruto fought the urge to hold his hand out. He was not about to let the perverted old frog hermit see him squirm. There was also something very much on his mind now. "How is Hinata doing?"

"Ahhh… is _that_ who you've been dreaming about from time to time. It was really quite amusing, watching the way you cuddle your pillow. Some of the things you were saying almost made me blush like a schoolgirl…" After laughing loudly, Jiraiya plopped another few bob bons in his mouth, and then two more. "_Mrblgbrl mrph_. (gulp). Heh heh heh heh. You do me proud, boy."

"**ERO-SENNIN!"** Naruto's shout had Jiraiya cringing. "You…" He saw the bed pan next to him, and thought about throwing it. It was bad enough, his saying something like that! Worse, the insufferable mooch had already eaten more than half of the candy.

"_Shhh-h-h-h-h…"_ Jiraiya waved his hands, holding the chocolate box in his mouth. "Keep it down. There are a lot of pretty nurses on shift today. If Tsunade hears that kind of commotion, she might send them home and bring in the male nurses."

"Too damn bad," Naruto said, folding his arms over his chest. He grimaced. It hurt to do that.

Jiraiya ran a hand through his huge mane. "So-o-o-o… I take it that you don't want the Hyuuga girl to catch wind of your nocturnal escapades…" He chuckled, seeing Naruto turn red. Grabbing a handful of bon bons, the Frog Hermit demolished them in the wink of an eye. "Damn. This stuff is pretty good. Want one?" It was an accurate question. There was only one left.

"Sure…" Naruto replied in a sullen tone. "Gee, thanks…" One. At least that was better than the old reprobate usually did.

Naruto pulled at one earlobe, thinking back to the days that he trained with the other ninja. Jiraiya would always let him taste the expensive bottles of Sake, but never have any to drink. He'd make of with the money purse, buy a whole roast goose or duck, and then throw a wing and maybe a drumstick to his hungry apprentice. And, he'd bring him along to some of the finer burlesque shows, but make him wait outside.

"Did you say something boy? Too late…" He held the last chocolate in his teeth for a moment, before wolfing it down. "_Frglbllmrbll_ (gulp).It's just as well, you know? The stuff's not good for you. Even though I'm not your sensei anymore, that doesn't mean that I won't look after you!" There was a serious undercurrent to that statement.

"Great…" Naruto said, shaking his head. Some things never change. Then, he brightened up. "Yeh… it _is_ great. When they bring me that crappy hospital food, you can eat _that_ for me too."

"No way. That stuff is what keeps people in the hospital." The Sannin tossed the empty box to Naruto. "You still need a lot of training, Naruto. Surviving hospital food is part of it." He nodded his head, smirking. "Hyuuga Hinata is doing fine. She returned unharmed."

"Good…" Naruto said quietly, feeling somewhat relieved.

"You on the other hand…" Jiraiya looked rather serious for a moment, before getting a mischievous look in his eyes again. "I can't remember the Fourth_ ever_ returning home all banged up like this…"

"Maybe I did get beat up pretty good." Naruto frowned, thinking back to the forest. "But at least I didn't get tricked by some woman, so that I wasn't at full strength in _my_ battle with Orochimaru and Manda." He waved his hand in the air much the way Jiraiya had. "I might not have gotten hurt at all, if some jerk hadn't called up Gama Bunta before I could."

"That was all part of the training, too…" Jiraiya managed that with a straight face. He took out a box of candied fruit from under his robes. Opening the box, he sniffed the delicacies. "Heavenly. If only they allowed Sake in the hospital. These would go perfectly with a nice daiginjo…"

"Say… honorable Jiraiya, sir… you don't think…" Naruto motioned towards the box. His stomach rumbled again.

"No, I don't think. Not if I can help it." The Sannin said, laughing as if he had told the funniest joke known to the Leaf. "At least that what Tsunade claims." He handed Naruto the box. "You really don't need any more gifts, actually. Look behind you. It seems that you have a lot of friends. I can't figure out what the see in you." He smiled fondly down at his former student.

"Oww-w-w-w." Naruto begain to swear. It hurt to turn his back and neck. Eyes watering from pain, he took note of the long table standing behind his bed. It was covered with flowers, baskets of fruit, cards, and other items. He thanked Jiraiya, when the older man walked over and handed him a basket of pears and peaches, along with a tin of fudge.

"Here's the deal," Jiraiya said, sneaking a piece of fudge. "If you tell me everything that happened in detail, I'll place an order for Ramen, and then sneak it past Tsunade and the nurses." Jiraiya sat back down, his face serious this time.

"_**R-E-A-L-L-Y?"**_Naruto let a half-eaten piece of fudge fall down his hospital gown.** "**Thank you, master!" He was close to tears. Wiping an eye, he began he told his tale, starting with Kakashi's visit to his room.

"Hah! Marvelous! I take back everything bad I ever said about you, even thought it _was_ the truth." Jiraiya's face showed more joy than Naruto ever remembered seeing, except for the time that the old pervert had rescued a set of beautiful triplets and their broken down Sake cart. "Yondaime never did anything like _that_. I'm proud of you, boy!" The story of Orochimaru and the Thousand Years of Pain was a big success. "Here. I was saving this for your birthday. I think you're ready for it now."

Naruto caught something that Jiraiya tossed. It was a new copy of the latest _Icha Icha_ book. He promptly forgot about the Ramen. "Thanks!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After the older man left to see to business, Naruto tossed his book over on a small cabinet next to his bed, and then lay back.

He thought about Hinata some more, wondering how things stood between her and her family. He had played a role in that mess too, indirectly. He could only imagine what people must think about him.

As it turned out, none of his friends acted any differently towards him when they came on their visits. Happily chatting away, he told them all about his adventure, eager to tell them about his triumph over Orochimaru. A few were incredulous, but most simply congratulated him. Lee looked close to tears, saying that he wanted a mission to save a girl from evil monsters and shinobi. None of them had seen Hinata since she returned, including Neji.

"I kind of wish Hinata would stop by to see me," Naruto sighed. She probably didn't want anything to do with him, after his obtuseness and the betrayal of her trust. She might be embarrassed after that involuntary kiss. Or, after all of the excitement of the battle had worn off, she might have found herself thinking just what kind of person he really was. "I guess I can't blame her." Naruto closed his eyes, ready for a little self-examination. Just how much had he changed, after returning to the village and helping to defeat Akatsuki's scheme?

There was a rapping at his door frame. Naruto looked up expectantly. It wasn't Hinata. But, it _was_ someone he recognized: Onoda.

"Master Naruto, may we speak with you a moment?" The retainer stood at respectful attention.

"Sure," Naruto replied. _"We?"_ He didn't see anyone else at the door.

"Of course. What did you think? Onoda had some reason to come see you?" It was Hanabi. She made her way into the room.

"Maybe," Naruto said, suddenly looking rather smug. "It doesn't matter who brings me the vouchers for my Ramen, I guess." He put his hands behind his neck. "Unless you have some bowls waiting for me in the hallway." He managed to sit up, sniffing the air, trying not to get his hopes up.

"I don't owe you any noodles, imbecile." Hanabi stamped her foot. "I said that I would gladly give you all the noodles I promised you if you brought Hinata back. You didn't. She brought you back. _Hmmmpppfff!"_ The small girl made it a point to fluff her hair.

"**_WH-WH-WHAT?"_** Naruto clenched his hands, grabbing his covers tightly. "You little…"

"I think that 'brat' would be the best word. The other options might be considered somewhat off color." Onoda gave Naruto a sympathetic look. "Technically, Miss Hanabi, he_ did_ go out to find Miss Hinata. You know that she would have died without him." The man placed a large wicker basket on the floor near Naruto's bed.

"Onoda!" Hanabi snapped. "Be quiet!" She put her hands on her hips. "A deal is a deal is a deal." She scowled at Naruto. "There was no boyfriend for him to discover. So there are no noodles for him to eat. _Period."_

"Y-Y-You…" Naruto set his jaw. A creature of habit, he did not like to lose, whatever the competition might be. Verbal sparring was a battle of sorts, too. "Well, if you didn't come to bring me my noodles…" He blew Hanabi a kiss, causing her eyes to go wide. He chuckled when she blushed. "You found me out. I didn't go off for noodles. I wasn't thinking about Hinata. I went because of my forbidden love for _you."_

Onoda's eyes lit up. He smiled in a way that he hadn't smiled in years. Hah! Hanabai had walked into that buzz saw on her own. He had asked her to treat Naruto kindly, given the ordeal that the boy had been through. But, she was a creature of habit too. It would be interesting to see how she reacted to this kind of banter.

"Kiss me, my darling…" Naruto held his arms up and puckered his lips.

"K-… K-… K-…" Hanabi's arms twitched. She looked up at Onoda. Naruto was kidding, right? _"Kiss?"_

"Touching lips together," Onoda said. "I suppose thatI should have told you before…" He scratched his head. "…But, the young man asked me to keep his illicit longing a secret." The manservant fought to keep a straight face. "Your father will be quite displeased with you, beginning a romance at your age. You should have realized that much on the night your sister left."

"I know that I said that you were too young to be my girlfriend. I was wrong!" Naruto broke out laughing after that. Despite his best efforts, the manservant soon joined him.

Hanabi looked at Naruto and frowned. She looked back at Onoda and scowled. Looking between the two of them, she furrowed her brow. "You big jerk!" That wasn't nearly enough. "You… big… _jerks!"_

"Oh!" Onoda feigned shock. "The ancient Hyuuga words of endearment. Now, there will _have_ to be a wedding!" That set the two men off again. The manservant looked contrite when the Naruto grabbed his side and grimaced. "I apologize. Does it hurt to laugh?"

Naruto nodded. "Owww… yeh… a bit…"

Onoda gave Hanabi a gentle shove in the back. The girl's mood changed, when she realized that Naruto was hurting. Somewhat shyly, she walked over to the edge of his bed and placed a hand on the rail. "I…" She took a deep breath. "I was worried." She flicked away a couple of tears. "Thank you for going after my sister." She turned away, and then went to hold onto Onoda.

"Hey! It's OK!" Naruto felt his throat tighten some. He was touched by the Hanabi's reaction. "You know, if you're good… and you bring me some noodles… I'll tell you the whole story… especially the parts about Hinata."

Onoda gave Naruto a subtle salute. His respect for the young man had led him to bring Hanabi on this visit, despite the trouble he might get in should Hiashi find out.

Hanabi smiled, and then looked down at the basket. As she began reaching for it, a book caught her eye. "What's this?" The small novel was within her reach. Naruto moaned terribly when he tried unsuccessfully to stretch that far. "This looks like the book that Copy Ninja guy was carrying."

"You… put… that… down!" Naruto could only imagine what might happen if Tsunade, Hyuuga Hiashi, or Hinata might do if they walked in now. Naturally, they would blame _him._ "Rightnow!" Of course, that was the wrong course of action with Hanabi, not that anything would have made her comply.

"Miss Hanabi, that does_ not_ belong to you." Onoda's disapproval spurred her own with equal effect.

"What's the big deal, anyway? It's just a book. I don't…" Hanabi blushed. Her hands trembled as she turned the pages. ""Wh-Wh-_What_…" She blinked rapidly, and then placed a hand over her heart. "You read this kind of thing?" She ducked, when the retainer made a grab for her. "I wonder if my big sister knows…"

"She will soon enough," Onoda said under his breath. First it was fortune cookies. Now it would be 'the book'. He was getting too old for this.

Naruto opened his mouth to shout. He realized that it wouldn't do the slightest bit of good, and might attract unwanted attention. "By the way, how is Hinata? No one can tell me. Do _you_ know?" The tone of his voice had Hanabi placing the book back down.

"No," Hanabi said, her eyes tearing up. "She hasn't been back home. That was one of the reasons that we visited." She sniffed. "I thought that you might know something." She made a face again, feeling a resurgence of spunk. "There's a first time for everything…"

"Master Hiashi was concerned," Onoda said. "This trip was not entirely of Miss Hanabi's prompting. In fact, I was supposed to visit you on my own. You, and the Hokage." He looked Naruto straight in the eyes. "After I speak to the Hokage, I will tell you anything I find out. I promise."

"Thank you," Naruto replied. "I would really appreciate that."

"Oh! I almost forget. Maybe being stupid is contagious." Hanabi walked over to the bed. "I brought something. They are for you and Hinata, together." She rattled one of the bed rails and then picked up the basket. "At… the… exact… same… time…" She made a face. "I want your promise. It's…"

"Your Ninja Way," Onoda put in first.

"**_O-N-O-D-A-!"_** Hanabi shook the basket angrily. There was a crinkling noise inside.

"Huh? What's in there? I'm not going to promise until I see." Naruto screwed up his face. Pain or no pain, he was not about to get suckered in by some young girl.

"He's afraid," Hanabi said. _"Geeez._ No wonder big sister had to bring him back. He was probably hiding under a toadstool or something!"

"You…" Naruto clenched his teeth.

"'I'm going to be Hokage someday'" Hanabi imitated Naruto's voice, inflection and all. "Unless it's too scary."

"You little…" Nartuto shook his fist. No one should mock his dream. Not even as a joke.

"This bowl of Ramen is too hot…" Hanabi sniffed. "This bowl of Ramen is much to cold…" She sniffed two times more. "I'm afraid to see if this one is just right…"

"You little twerp!" Naruto sighed when he saw Onoda shake his head in disapproval. "Ok. I promise. _Sheeesh."_

"Good. What took you so damn long?" Hanabi sat on the foot of the bed and began unfolding the kerchief that covered the basket's contents.

"**MISS HANABI!"** The manservant shook his finger at the girl. She had no business sitting on a boy's bed. She certainly had no need to be throwing the word 'damn' around like that.

"Listen up. I'm only going to say this once. If you're too dumb to remember, I'll let everyone know you were outfoxed by a girl." Hanabi's smile faded. Her father had told her about Kyuubi. "I didn't mean…"

"It's alright. Hinata knows too." Naruto sounded somewhat glum, wondering once again what Hinata must think of him. It was funny. A few days ago, he was fighting his own feelings, trying to find out the identity of a boyfriend that didn't exist. Now he was relegated to a hospital bed, wondering if hr would ever be_ any_ girl's boyfriend.

Hanabi had a solemn look on her face for a few moments, before resuming her usual bubbly and cantankerous persona. "In any case, these are fortune cookies."

"Shit." Naruto closed his eyes. Great Fortune cookies. This whole mess really wasn't his fault. It was a damn cookie's fault! "Just what I need."

Hnanabi opened her mouth to shout. She didn't. Her sister had trained with Naruto. She had too, in her own fashion. "I'm asking you a favor. Please."

"Alright," Naruto said grudgingly. It wasn't as if anyone would believe what was in the cookies anyway.

"Goody!" Hanabi brightened, until she saw the look on Onoda's face. What? Oh, that 'Goody'. She stiffened up, speaking as if she was trying to instruct a toddler. She held up one cookie wrapped in orange and black plastic. "Orange. Black. Na… ru…to. Not Hinata." She grinned, holding up a white-wrapped one. "White. Hi… na… ta. Not Naruto." She turned quickly, catching a smile on Onoda?s face. _"Hmmmpppfff._ You should be setting a better example than _that,_ old man!"

There were a dozen white-wrapped cookies, and a dozen of the others. Before Hanabi and Onoda left, Naruto promised to open them with Hinata. He fell asleep shortly after that. A loud clatter of dropped bedpans down the hallway woke him from his slumber moments before someone else walked up to the doorway and stopped.

It was Hyuuga Hiashi. After looking around the room, the clan leader turned to leave. Anxious, he had come by to check on his own instead of waiting for Onoda's report.

"Sir." Naruto sat up.

"I apologize if I disturbed you," Hinata's father said in a very perfunctory manner.

"You were looking for Hinata." Naruto asked, feeling his anger grow. "Because she never returned home?"

"Have you seen her?" Hiashi asked, speaking brusquely again.

"No, I haven't." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Why do you hate your daughter, Sir? I know why people like you hate _me._ I would have thought, that after losing someone you love, you would treasure those precious ones remaining."

"Who cares what you…" Hiashi caught himself. It was not dignified, arguing in a hospital like a fish wife. He felt a twinge of conscience. He had thought a lot about his daughter over the past couple of days.

"Yeh. I know. Who cares what the boy with the fox might think?" Naruto sighed. "I guess I don't understand that, either. My master told me that Yondaime made a plea, asking people not to hate the baby. He said that the child was a hero, a sacrifice of sorts, made to save the village. He died during his sacrifice. I'm still living mine." Naruto clenched his fists. "He said that everyone loved the Fourth. If they thought so much of him, why did they ignore his wishes, even after he died to save everyone?"

"That's…" Hiashi had heard that argument before. He usually had an answer for it. Standing there and facing the boy who had been that innocent baby, he found that the words clove to the top of his palate. "That horrible creature…"

"Is right here…" Naruto pulled up his hospital gown, pointing to his abdomen. "But, it's _not_ here…" He pointed to his heart. "…Or here." He pointed to his head. "Why do I have to keep proving that to people? Why did I have to grow up hated and alone?" He shook for a moment, his face clouding over. "Is Hinata going to have to go through the same thing, too?" His voice became husky. _"Again…"_

"She…" Hiashi clenched his fists. That was none of that boy's business. Him least of all! But, his conscience tugged at him again. The boy had gone off to save Hinata, after she had run away from home. "That's a family matter."

"I hope so," Naruto said sadly, his anger being replaced by sorrow. "It would be nice if she actually had a family… not just some people related to her." Naruto sighed. "Though, I would settle for that. I never had a family. Everyone related to me is dead, or so I've been told." He looked up at Hiashi. "Maybe that's why my friends became so precious to me… when I finally had some. It's easy to fight for those who care about me. I guess the hard part about being Hokage might be learning to fight for those that hate me." Why was he spilling his guts to someone like that?

"Hokage…" Hiashi's eyes narrowed. He was about to tell the boy to forget such a silly dream. But, that wasn't really his right, _was_ it. He stared at the young man, remembering that he had been instrumental in bring the Fifth Hokage to Konoha. If the stories were correct, he also faced a sand demon during Orochimaru's last attack on the village. He was here under care now, after having helped avert another attack as well… with help from Hinata. "Yes, a Hokage has to care for all." He left, feeling troubled. There were more things for him to think about. "I don't hate my daughter…" Those words were barely audible to Naruto.

Naruto sat there wondering what had just taken place. He had said what he could, regardless. About to shrug everything off, he froze. He thought about his dreams involving Hinata. He remembered Hanabi leafing through the _Icha Icha_ book.

It was a good thing that the Hyuuga Blood Limit allowed Hiashi to see tenketsu, not read minds.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The streets were becoming more and more crowded.

Pedestrian traffic had to step around a smallish girl, who stood staring at the front of the hospital. She had been standing that way for a long time.

Hinata fought the urge to rub her fingers together. It should be no big deal, simply walking up the steps… opening the door… and entering the building. After that, it would be child's play to visit the admissions desk… find out the room number… and then make her way up another flight or two of stairs.

"Naruto-kun…" She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the breeze caress her face. Her mind went back to the kiss she had shared with Naruto, under Neko Janis' control. She also thought back to the way that she had felt when her father's actions caused her to learn the truth about Naruto's deal with Hanabi. There was also the truth about Kyuubi to consider.

'You weren't exactly honest with him, either'. The Hokage had stated that bluntly during their talk. She had gone on to give a short lecture on motives and responsibility, followed by a much longer talk touching on a large number of topics. Hinata had left that meeting with wobbly legs and a spinning head.

"Well… aren't you going to go in?" Sakura walked up, ready to start in on her shift. "Shizune told me that you've been standing there for a while." She smiled. "He asked about you…" She didn't need to mention who 'he' was.

"It's…" Hinata sighed. Why was she finding it hard to talk with her friend, now? It felt as if she had taken a few steps backwards, leaving her much the way she had been before her training with Naruto. "I just…"

"_Hmmmm?"_ Sakura pursed her lips. "I have a few minutes, yet. Why don't you come into the lobby with me? You could get out of the sun that way."

Hinata followed her friend inside. An orderly was kind enough to run and get them soda to drink. The two girls sat in a pair of old over-stuffed chairs, set in a recess away from the more modern-looking couches and chairs that filled the lobby and waiting areas.

"Tsunade says you haven't been in to see him even once." Sakura pulled at her hair. "She also said that you haven't been home. You're staying in the girl's dorm, right?"

"Yes," Hinata said. "I'm not… I don't feel ready to return home yet." She sighed. "I haven't seen Naruto…"

"I see," Sakura said, rubbing her chin. "You snuck in to see him the last time that he was injured badly. You know, the time that the guys went out to bring Sasuke back." Her eyes took on a distant look for a moment. Sasuke was back now, somewhere in the village. She wasn't allowed to see him. No one was being told anything yet. "You never let him know that you did, right?"

"I almost got Naruto killed… because of a cookie…" Hinata's words rushed out. She grasped the sides of her chair, fighting down a sob. She forgot what question her friend had asked.

"Hey-y-y-y… we all played a role in things, _right?"_ Sakura reached out and tapped Hinata's hand. "His role was probably even bigger than yours, that moron!" She shook her finger at her friend. "It's really easy to say 'what if'. I did that a lot, after Sasuke left."

Hinata nodded.

"Are you still upset, because of the way that he and Hanabi conspired behind your back?" Sakura checked her watch. She had time. If she was a little late, Tsunade would understand. "Is that one of the reasons you haven't stopped in to see him?"

"I… it might be… I'm just…" Hinata bit her lip, emotions were all mixed up. Her feelings and thoughts had wrapped around her again and again, leaving a hopeless tangle. "If I see him, I might…"

"You might simply whisper 'Naruto-kun' and then whitewash everything as if it never happened?" Sakura toyed with her hair again. "That's not a good idea." She furrowed her brow. "Are you afraid that you might not care about him any more?"

"I… ummm… I don't think so…" Hinata let out a long sigh. That had been one of her fears, but her answer rang true. "Just the same…I can't see him the same as before…"

"Oh-h-h-h… I get it…" Sakura nodded. "I get it. He's not a knight in shining armor, that's for sure." She squeezed Hinata's hands. "It's easy to make assumptions, or to see what you want to see. I used to think he was a real freak. He was nothing but an annoyance to me. He certainly wasn't Sasuke." She sighed, thinking of the Uchiha boy again. It was funny how her old feelings returned, despite the many ways that she had changed over the years. "It took a while for me to see how great Naruto really is. And, I don't mean his abilities…"

"I…" Hinata didn't know what to say. Sakura was right. Naruto had always been a beacon of light to her… a shining star well beyond the realm of reality. That had been the case, even though he painted graffiti on the stone Hokages… created perverted jutsus… fought with Sasuke over everything… acted like a mooncalf around Sakura… and made a nuisance out of himself with his brash actions, rash words, and talk about becoming Hokage. "I guess it was kind of unfair, always using him as my inspiration."

"No." Sakura shook her head. "We all do what we have to do. No one really wanted to make the connection for the longest time; but, it's pretty obvious looking back. He helped you deal with a lot of things, without even knowing it. It wasn't just his encouragement at our first Chuunin exams." She looked her friend in the eyes. "He came to mean more than that, too. _Right?_ And you were brave, taking those steps, no matter how things turned out."

"I guess so… but…"Hinata shook her head involuntarily. "My actions…"

"Other side of the coin?" Sakura was very shrewd. Studying with the Hokage had helped improve her in that regard, too. "You're embarrassed by the way that _you_ tricked _him?_" She pursed her lips, made a face, and then smiled. "If you really used him as your inspiration, you can certainly forgive yourself for picking up some of his habits. He's rather unpredictable, you know. "I think that he need to need to be tricky just as much as he needs to et, breath, and sleep."

"My behavior… it was… different." Hinata swallowed hard.

"Yes. You were dishonest, even if you never actually lied to him. You were also _human,_ taking a chance on something that you were afraid you were going to lose. I think that he will understand that." She put a hand behind her neck. "Hey. In time, I think he might even appreciate the effort. No doubt he'll say something like 'You rock, Hinata!' Just you wait and see."

"But… even though I was following suggestions… my actions were still cowardly…" Hinata sighed again. She knew that Naruto would never appreciate a coward. Her actions in the forest might have been dramatic; but, they were the result of necessity and happenstance. When he sat down to judge her, he might pay more attention to the way she trained with him, without ever saying how she felt. "My running off… that was terrible, too…" She gave Sakura a brief run down on the events that took place at her father's house.

"Hinata, don't be so hard on yourself, OK?" Sakura sounded concerned. "You were really shocked. And _really_ hurt. It must have been very hard, finding out that you had been misled. While Naruto never came out and said that he cared about you, it's easy to see why you might have gotten your hopes up so high. To have everything come crashing down that way…"

"I also got him in trouble…" Hinata felt tears coming to her eyes. "The Hokage had been very angry with him before, after I first summoned the cat. But, in our talk, she was even more angry with his actions than she was with mine. Her face… it looked…it was so…"

"I know…" Sakura said, shivering. "I've seen that face too many times. Believe me!" It was her turn to sigh. "Naruto is a work in progress. He's very high maintenance. She knows that. We _all_ do." She punched Hinata lightly in the arm. "But, don't blame yourself for anything that he chose to do. No one held a kunei to his neck!" She scowled. "If he ever tries to blame you, I swear that I will break him in half. He gets really angry sometimes… and has a habit for speaking before thinking… but, when he takes the time to work things through, he is always kind and considerate, and he always admits his mistakes."

"Yes." Hinata couldn't help but smile. She remembered hiding behind a training post, making a bold gesture that no one else would consider all that brave. She had told him how he was a 'proud failure'. After that, he had nearly shattered her psyche, saying that he had thought of her as a shy, dark weirdo. He obviously never considered what effect those words might have. But, he also went on to say that she was someone that he could like. Like a rose, he had his share of thorns.

"I know that kind of smile," Sakura said, causing her friend to blush. She immediately changed tack. "Is there something else bothering you?"

Hinata nodded. "My family."

"I figured as much, since you didn't go home, and after hearing that story." Sakura had once been very unhappy, not having been born into one of the major families. She loved her parents; but, their life had been difficult at times, and she always had to work hard to help out, in addition to her duties. Now, seeing what went on in some of the founding clans, she was quite content with the life she had. "I know Neji supports you. I suppose you might be a little put out with your sister…" She paused, watching her friend's face. "But, it's mostly your father, right"

"Yes." Hinata went on to speak in more detail, describing how her father's actions made her feel. "It… it will be hard going back," she admitted. "I shamed myself in my father's eyes, running off. But, I have rarely done anything that truly pleased him." She folded her hands in her lap. She kept holding out hope that things could be like they once were; but, she didn't know how long she could have faith, seeing how things kept turning out. "He sounded upset, simply considering that I might have a boyfriend. He was particularly enraged, realizing that Naruto was someone I cared about. I know why now…"

Sakura nodded. She mouthed the word Kyuubi and saw Hinata nod too.

"He also said that I could not have anything else to do with Naruto." Hinata closed her eyes for a few moments.

"But, Naruto saved your life…" Sakura hated injustice. She hated to see Naruto ostracized. She hated to see her friend hurting. "That's so unfair. He's such a good guy. There might be others that try as hard or care as much; but no one tries harder, or cares more than him."She narrowed her eyes. "Maybe if you ask Tsunade to talk with your father…"

"No." Hinata shook her head, her lips pressed tightly together. "I can't… ummm… I shouldn' t expect others to sort out my problems for me. Besides, it's a Hyuuga issue. My father would never listen to outside advice, not even from the Hokage."

"Oh." Sakura's face fell. "Don't give up hope. People can change, right? You're a great example of that."

"I guess so." Hinta sighed.

"Is there something else on your mind, too?" Sakura asked, thinking that the smaller girl had more than enough things to worry about as it was.

"Well…" Hinata rubbed her fingers together.

"No holding back anything, girl." Sakura narrowed her eyes, looking too much like Tsunade for comfort.

"You see…" Hinata blushed, making any denial pointless. "We both…" She felt flustered all of the sudden. "It wasn't our doing… mostly…"

"_An-n-n-n-n-d…"_ Sakura leaned forward in her chair, eyes intense. "Did he make some kind of mushy apology?" If he had, he would never live it down! But, there was no need to tell Hinata that. "Did he shout out some kind of brave boastful challenge in your name?" She smiled, and then focused on the words 'wasn't our doing.' Our. The two of them. _Together_. "He didn't… he didn't kiss you or something…_did_ he?"

"**No!"** Hinata waved her hands in front of her, and then looked to see if anyone had been listening in on their conversation. "Well… yes…" She began twiddling her fingers again. "But it wasn't us, really…"

Sakura smiled. Her face gave credit to her name at that moment, opening up like a blossom. "So-o-o-o-o… let's have all of the details…"

Hinata gave a brief synopsis on the battle. She finished with a description of Neko Janis' possession of the two Sound ninjas, followed by her kiss with Naruto.

"_Ooooo-o-o-h_… I don't care much for cruelty; but, that's one cat whose tail I'd like to set on fire!" Sakura looked really miffed. "Your first kiss. It's bad enough that it had to be with Naruto." She winked. "Hah! But, _his_ was with Sasuke. Remember?"

"Yes." Hinata smiled. Sakura hadn't thought that the accidental kiss was funny back then. She and the other girls had berated Naruto somewhat fiercely. Every girl except Hyuuga Hinata, the only one who never had a crush on the Uchiha boy.

"Well, I bet you liked it anyway, _right?"_ Sakura sighed, dreamy eyed.

"I…" Hinata blushed again. She couldn't help but smile, even embarrassed as she was. "You see…"

"Maybe I should get that cat a big bowl of milk instead!" Sakura checked her watch again. She really needed to get going. "Of course, with Naruto… he will probably come up with a dozen or more reasons why he didn't like it, emphasizing that it was never his choice." She smiled. "The more he denies things… the more he liked it…"

After that, Sakura excused herself. Hinata sat alone in her chair a little bit longer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sound of cursing could be heard.

"Damn thing! It probably doesn't work." Naruto kept pressing on the call button attached to a long cord. It was supposed to signal someone at a nurse's station. All it probably did was keep track of how many times he pushed. No. Every time he pushed it, they probably added more time until they decided to check in on him.

Hinata stood outside the door, hesitant to show herself. Maybe she should come back later. Naruto sounded rather upset.

"Is it such a big deal, to walk down the hall, and help a guy pick up the pillow he knocked off the bed?" There was more cursing. "This sucks. This really has me pissed off. Wait until they see what I put in the Suggestion Box!" He smirked. Nobody said it had to be the small paper forms. He could think of numerous better things to cram in there.

Hinata took a step, and then halted. She could get his pillow for him. That would start things off on a good foot, _wouldn't_ it?

"I hate being in this place. Why don't they let me go heal at home? At least I have my manga there. Instant noodles, too." He smacked his fist against the railing. "Stupid Hinata…" He was simply angry that she had never shown up. He had been looking forward to her visit, while dreading it at the same time. Even if she never cared about him again, there were some things that he wanted to get off his chest. _"Ahhh-h-h-h…"_

Hinata brought her hand to her mouth. She slumped against the wall. Why did she have to be there when he said that? Maybe it was for the best. proud that she hadn't been driven to tears, she turned to leave unannounced.

"Stupid Hinata!" Naruto began clicking on the call button again. "Why didn't she come to visit me? Everybody else did. _Damn!"_ He sighed. ?"Guess I really can't blame her, though. Makes it kind of easy to guess how she must feel…"

Hinata froze. _What?_ He was not angry at her because he hated her. He was upset because she never came to see him! OK girl… you won't get a better time to walk in than this. _No._ Maybe I can listen just a while longer. Who knows what he might say? She blushed, thinking like that. But, it was merely intelligence gathering. A shinobi was expected to be adept at such matters.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage?" Naruto grumped. "Hah, more like Uzumaki Naruto, big time loser. Man, I really messed up this time. _Geeez_, I'm glad Sasuke isn't here right now. He would just stand there looking all smug and condescending, telling me what a dumb ass I am." He sighed. "Well, I had it coming to me. I didn't get a bridge named after me, by trying to trick people." He scratched his head. "Hey. But it was not all my fault!"

Hinata swallowed hard. Maybe she had waited too long. Should she keep listening?

"That's right! Man. It's not like I didn't keep asking her who her boyfriend was. I mean, that was what I was trying to find out, wasn't it?" He rolled up his blanket for a substitute pillow. "And I can't forget that trick with the fortune-tellers, with everyone trying to get them to convince me that I should like the girl I was training with. It wasn't as if I really believed any of that stuff, though. No way. Sneaky… under-handed… conniving…"

Hinata blinked rapidly. If Naruto kept going in that direction, might he convince himself that she wasn't someone worth liking? Should she go in now, before it was too late? _No!_ If her face gave her away, and he realized that she had been eavesdropping, that would make things even worse.

"But, they were right…" Naruto admitted to himself. "Whether it was a trick or not..." He banged on the railing again, too hard. "Shit! That hurts." He thought a moment. "I really _am_ a dumb ass." Performing hand seals, he created a single clone. He asked it to retrieve his pillow for him. "Why don't you go get me a soda or something?"

Hinata looked for some place to hide. There were none. She was not about to slide down a laundry chute, or try and fit on the bottom of that covered cart.

"Ahhhh. Never mind. Here, help me fix the bed. And don't give me a look like that. It could be worse." Naruto chuckled. "If I was Ero-sennin, I'd dress you in a nurse's outfit… after making you look like the Sexy No Jutsu girl." He sighed. "Maybe I should have made you look like Hinata…"

Hinata smiled. That was really sweet. He must really want to see her.

"Hey! What are you smirking like that for? I didn't mean having her dress up like the nurses in those animes!" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't care that he was fussing at one of his clones. He chuckled. "But…I bet she'd look really great… know what I mean…"

Hinata froze again. She had seen previews for some of the anime shows that had woman dressed in nurse's outfits. Naruto hadn't been able to coax her into watching anything like _that! _And…well…ummm… he was thinking about her, looking like the nurses had?

"Hello, Hinata."It was Shizune. Hinata had been so frazzled, that she never heard the medical ninja walk up. "Is there something wrong? Were you just in to see Naruto? He's been annoying the personnel at the nurse's station with his buzzing…"

"Hinata!" That was Naruto's voice. "Hey, Shizune… is Hinata out there?" He sounded a bit frantic. "If she is…_how long_ has she been out there?"

"Well let's go in." Shizune gave Hinata a gentle shove. As the two of them walked in the room, the older woman wondered what had Naruto looking the way he did. Maybe it was the fact that he was still dressed in a hospital gown. He was such a sweet shy boy at times, despite his usual behavior. "Well, Naruto. Everyone was busy, but I asked to come and see what you wanted, since Tsunade wanted me to check in on you again anyway." She smiled at Hinata. "But, I bet that Hinata wouldn't mind acting as a nurse while she visits."

The word 'nurse' had the two teenagers reacting, each of them thinking back to Naruto's words when he thought he was only talking to a clone. Hinata tripped over the leg on a mobile table, sending it rolling into the wall. The clone caught her, before popping out of existence. Naruto slid slowly under his covers.

Shizune did a brief examination of Naruto's wounds, and went over some of his reports with him. After that, she left, but not before disconnecting the room's call buzzer. Hinata and Naruto were left alone together.

Naruto stared at Hinata. For the first time, he felt nearly naked, sitting there in a hospital gown. He didn't know what to say. Even if he did have something to say, he couldn't find his tongue at the moment. Hinata stood rock still, her eyes blinking rapidly, and her breath coming in quick bursts. She couldn't take her eyes off of Naruto's face, and was equally incapable of articulate speech.

"Well…" Finally, Naruto made a breakthrough. He was a guy. And, he would be Hokage someday. But somehow, he didn't think that anyone would be throwing him a parade any time soon, just because he managed to say a single word.

"Ummm… yes?" Hinata kept from fainting. Her muscles were frozen, otherwise she might have thought about finding something to stand behind.

Naruto frowned. That was two words. Hinata had topped him!

"I know exactly what you mean." Naruto felt like shouting. Six whole words. _Hah!_ Why stop there? "It's nurse to see you… I mean _nice_ to see you!" That put them both back at square one. Naruto was having a hard time looking at Hinata, who was not wearing her chuunin vest. Hinata was having a difficult time standing there, realizing that she wasn't wearing her chuunin vest. For just a moment, she felt like the village's biggest hussy.

"I'm… well… you see…" Hinata bit her lip. This was silly. She had no trouble talking with Tsunade or Sakura. Why should it be any different with Naruto? Especially after all of the time that the two of them had spent together. "I'm sorry I didn't stop by to see you earlier." She could have come by when he was asleep, after all. "I could have been there when you woke up… if you needed help with something…"

"Oh. Hey. You _were_ here when I woke up. _Heh heh heh…"_ Naruto felt as if someone had poured a bucket of cold water on him. Perverse as always, his mind showed him images from his steamiest dream. "What I mean is… well… It's not what you think…" He felt like clubbing himself in the head. How could she possibly know what he was worried about? "It's… I was thinking about you…"

"Really?" Hinata found herself smiling. Despite everything that had happened, she was happy that Naruto didn't hate her. At that moment, nothing he had done wrong before seemed to matter. They had both made mistakes. "I'm… I'm really happy to hear that, Naruto-kun." She blushed. "I hope you can think about me more and more…"

"Uhhh… you do…" Naruto had to clear his throat. He also needed to clear his head. He had no business thinking those kind of thoughts about Hinata... at least not when she was in the room. "Well…Hinata-chan… I thought that you might actually…" He felt somewhat tense. "I thought that you might hate me or something…"

"I was very upset, Naruto-kun." Hinata took a few steps closer to him, feeling herself loosen up some. "It was hard finding out that you didn't really care anything about me. But, it was my fault that I got my hopes up." She looked down at her feet. "I was caught by surprise when my father told me about Hanabi's activities. He also said…" She shook her head, not wanting to think about that now.

"Hey, it wasn't easy for me either, you know." Naruto's pride had him speaking with a little bit of fire for a moment. "I mean, _come on!_ Do you think it was fun, getting to really like a girl, but thinking she already had a boyfriend? That…" His words finally caught up with him. His mouth fell open. The sweat beads sprung up incredibly quickly. "Besides, you aren't quite as innocent as you pretend." Images from his dream jumped into his mind again. "Well…yes you are… in certain things. I mean…not in all that mess."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata wondered just what Naruto might be thinking. She felt a warmth creep through her, when she understood the full meaning of his accidental confession about 'really liking a girl.'

"It's the medicines. They have my thoughts all jumbled." Naruto rubbed his head. It was partially true. A little bit. At least it had been when he woke up that morning. As he lay back down, he grimaced. The sunlight now came in at just the wrong angle, catching him square in the eyes. "Uhhh… Hinata-chan… could you close those blinds for me? My eyes are bothering me…"

"Sure." Hinata did as she was asked. Turning back to Naruto, she caught sight of a stack of reports that someone had brought by for Naruto to look over. She had been given a similar stack herself. "If your eyes are hurting you, would you like me to read to you?"

"Huh?" Naruro frowned, remembering that he was supposed to corroborate some intelligence data when he was feeling up to it. "Oh. Sure. It would be nice to hear a kind voice for a change." He sighed. "You know, because everybody's been getting on my case and all. You'd think they could wait until I got better to scold me!"

He wasn't paying attention. Hinata had picked up a book that caught her eye. The artist's rendition of a boy chasing after a girl had peaked her curiosity and started her blushing at the same time.

Naruto rolled to the side, his eyes going wide. Why had she picked up _that?_ Why hadn't he hidden it after Hanabi had left? "Hinata, not that book…" He was too late. Hinata had started reading, out loud.

"Welcome again, faithful readers. _Icha Icha Tactics_ is the book that you have been patiently waiting for. Before we get to the art of seduction… let's make… some things… clear…" Hinata stopped reading out loud.

"You really don't need to read that, Hinata. It's probably not something that would interest a girl, you know." Naruto started to reach out to swipe the book, but stopped when he felt a strong twinge of pain.

Hinata's face felt like it was on fire. Just what _was_ this book? Part of her felt dirty, just picking it up. Another part felt shocked, as if she had reached to pick up a stick for a campfire, but had picked up a snake instead. But, something in her wouldn't let her put the book down. She continued, reading silently to herself:

'If you're completely satisfied with the quantity and quality of the girls you're hooking up with… or if you don't want to get any action at all… or if you believe there's something morally wrong with being a master of seduction… then you should stop reading right now. However, if you're like me, and you think you might like to add a few panties to your collection…well, I think you'll find this book remarkable!'

Hinata felt as if the world was swirling around her. Everything looked blurry and elongated. The words on the pages seemed to dance about, jump, and then slide from view. She pinched herself, hard. She was _not_ going to let this conquer her. "Is _this_ the kind of thing you like to read, Naruto-kun?" Hinata felt her hands twitch. When she had visited Naruto's apartment, she had been She had been more than a little embarrassed seeing some of some of the manga in his collection.

"I… it's… you see…" Naruto took a deep breath. His words came out in a rush. "Ero-Sennin… I mean, Jiraiya… he brought that by for me today." He swallowed hard. "He's always had that kind of stuff around… but I didn't make it a habit of reading it…" That was true. But, he had made a habit of trying to read it.

Swallowing hard, Hinata turned to the first chapter after the introduction. She read aloud. That might give her the courage to continue. "Flirting is much more than just a bit of fun. Trust me! It is a universal and essential aspect of human interaction. Anthropological research shows that flirting is to be found, in some form, in all cultures and societies around the world. I've made it a point to visit as many as I possibly could."

"Well, I think that's enough for now. I can't keep my eyes open, Hinata-chan. No need to read any more." Naruto felt very edgy. He closed his eyes, hoping that Hinata would see.

Hinata looked over at Naruto. If anything, his behavior annoyed her. What, was he putting on another act around her? Part of her wanted to give it, wondering if he thought so little of her. Another part realized that he was feeling a bit uncomfortable himself. That had her smiling a quick smile. "Flirting is a basic instinct, part of human nature. This is not surprising. If we did not initiate contact and express interest in members of the opposite sex, we would not progress to reproduction, and the human species would become extinct."

"Naruto opened his eyes again. "Hey, Hianata. You're blushing. You're turning as read as a beet!" He waited a moment. That should have had Hinata putting the book down and rubbing her fingers together. It didn't. Maybe he should try being more forceful. "Put that book down now, Hyuuga Hinata. I wouldn't let Hanabi read it when she stopped by."

"Hanabi?" Hinata narrowed her eyes for a moment. Just reading about flirting gave her butterflies in the stomach. But, mention of her sister had her feeling strange. That wasn't jealousy, _was _it? "Wh-Why would she st-stop by?"

"You know. She was worried about me. So was Onoda. She brought that basket." Naruto went on to explain what Hanabi had done. Rubbing his chin, he thought of a way to change the subject away from the book. "I can't believe that she actually got me to start believing in that mumbo jumbo. All that time I spent with _Mai Jing_ tiles was some kind of big joke. I mean, I remember getting a Three Bamboo Toad tile. 'Issues involving sickness and medicine are indicated by this tile. This tile also indicates recovery from sickness.'Bogus! I'm injured, not sick."

Hinata sat quietly, without answering. She would put the book down. She should put the book down. What might her father or the Hokage think of her, if they caught her reading such a thing? Still, she held onto it.

"I also had to sit through hours of Kumalak, while some faking old _shakerjan_ played around with his beans. Damn. I bet those were just going to be his dinner that night. I got a number 'three' result once, associated with the air. _Geeez. _That was supposed to represent the three realms of nature…animal, vegetable and mineral…and symbolize journeys, encounters and joining of forces." He stopped a moment. That certainly could describe the incident with Orochimaru. "Something like that is just too vague. We're ninjas. Stuff like that happens all the time."

Hinata didn't say a word. Naruto certainly was rambling on. The book really had him rattled. Maybe he felt embarrassed with her reading that kind of thing around him. Was that a good thing? Did it mean he liked her? Would he be speaking loudly and boasting, if some other kunoichi was reading this? How would he be reacting around Sakura?

"And I had to waste my time with that physio-… phygiono-…_ physiognomy_ stuff. I was such a jerk to fall for that routine. The guy said that the shape of my nose meant that I am 'happy to provide support and protection to my loved ones.' It also indicates 'generosity and a willingness to share'." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, everyone already knows that, right?" He narrowed his eyes. "The guy also commented on my eyebrows. It's not like I'm Lee or something. He said that they suggested that I have a 'chaotic and unconventional mind'… hat I can be tactless at times… and that I get embroiled in a lot of unwanted arguments. Can you imagine that?"

Hinata wasn't about to answer that last part. She didn't want to get into an argument. Those fortunes had her feeling a bit twitchy. They certainly _did _describe Naruto. But, the shop owners that he mentioned were not among the ones that she and her friends had rigged. "It sounds like you are very unhappy about the time you spent with fortune tellers, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry. That was my fault…"

"That's OK Hinata-chan." Naruto tried a 'good guy' pose, but quick when the pain had him sucking in air. "But, I bet you aren't as sorry as _I_ am. After all, the things that I did had you running from home and hiking off into the forest!"

Hinata's face fell. Naruto hadn't made it sound as if he was ashamed of her because of her actions. Just the same, she felt an urge to change the subject. She looked down at the book again. That would do the trick.

"According to some evolutionary psychologists, flirting may even be the foundation of civilization as we know it. They argue that the large human brain is the equivalent of the peacock's tail. It might very well be a courtship device evolved to attract and retain sexual partners. Our achievements in everything from art to Ninjutsu may merely be side-effects that developed as means to charm and influence others."

"That's all very interesting, Hinata-chan. Well, I'm sure somebody would find it interesting." Naruto feverishly sought some other means to change the subject. OK. That would do. "You know, you never told me what you learned from Granny Tsunade about summoning. I wonder if it's the same kind of stuff that the perverted hermit taught me. That Neko Janis is sure a character. She's not half bad, for a girl! A girl demon, I mean…"

"She told me a lot…" Hinata squared her shoulders some, and then closed her mouth. She had to continue what she had started. It was her Ninja Way. Besides, it was kind of fun, seeing Naruto look anxious like that. Most of the time, she was the one who hemmed and hawed through things. "When you feel better, maybe we can compare notes." Taking a deep breath, she resumed reading:

"Flirting is also an essential element of the mate-selection process, and when you are 'flirting with intent', rather than just 'flirting for fun', you need to be a bit more selective about your choice of target. In mate-selection flirting, there are two rules you should remember about who to flirt with. If you remember these rules, you will increase your chances of success, and reduce the likelihood of embarrassing rejections." Hinata looked over at Naruto. He looked like he had been struck on the head with a large wooden mallet. "Initiate fl-flirtation with p-people of roughly the same level of attractiveness as y-yourself." The whole idea of 'mate-selection' had her beginning to stammer some.

Naruto reached for the nurse buzzer. That was one way he could get Hinata to put down that stupid book! Wait. He had forgotten. Shizune disconnected the buzzer!

"This will give you the best chance of compatibility. Most successful marriages and long-term relationships are between partners of more or less equal good looks. Studies have shown that the more evenly matched partners are in their attractiveness, the more likely they are to stay together." Hinata paused for a moment. She thought about that. She was hardly the best looking girl in their group. Probably quite the opposite. But, to be honest, Naruto was kind of scruffy looking himself. That had her smiling.

"What are you grinning about, Hinata?" Naruto saw how she had looked sad for a moment, and then perked up after looking at him. "Never mind." He frowned. Hinata was a lot cuter than he ever realized, now that he looked closer and paid attention. And while he fancied himself to look a bit like the Fourth did, he knew that he wasn't particularly handsome.

"Don't flirt with people who are unlikely to return your interest. Even if you are not looking for a long-term mate, you will enjoy flirting more with someone who is interested in you. So it makes sense to approach people who are likely to see you as at least a possible partner, rather than those likely to dismiss you as unsuitable. For example, short, less attractive women may be a bit more restricted in their choice of potential partners. But, there are many exceptions to rule like this, and confidence and charm can outweigh apparent disadvantages." Hinata fumbled the book, but managed to keep her page.

"You're a lot more confident these days, Hinata-chan." Naruto gave her a thumbs up sign, smiling, only then realizing how his words might have sounded. "But, that doesn't mean that you're not attractive…" He tensed up. "I mean… well… it's good that you are starting to trust yourself more." He busied himself peeling an orange from his fruit basket. "Want a slice, Hinata?" Naruto split the orange, squirting himself in the eye with juice. "Crap!"

Hinata began giggling. She couldn't help herself. Before sides.

"Sure. Very funny. Sick guy blinds himself with juice." Naruto shook his head, barely managing to keep from managed to keep from grinning. It was nice to hear Hinata giggle like that. It made her seem more like other girls. "You done reading? Not that I'm interested or anything!"

"Maybe one more," Hinata answered, leafing through the book. She was looking for a chapter titlke that might catch her eye. "The final chapter is titled 'Bingo'_."_ She began to read aloud again. "Contrary to popular belief, the dating scene is not the best way to get women into your bed…"

"Yo! Excuse me…" That voice had Hinata jumping in her seat. Naruto felt his ears catch fire. It was Kakashi. The Copy Ninja looked at the _Icha Icha_ book, at Naruto, and then Hinata. He took out his book, and flipped to the last chapter. "Yes. That's true. Contrary to popular belief, the dating scene is not the best way to get women into your bed. Take it from the Legendary Hermit of Love. The techniques I told you about in this book will teach you honest, straightforward, and practical ways to get results. Stop sitting all alone at night, while the other guys get all the action." He closed the book.

Hinata crouched down low, as if that might make her invisible. She began bobbling the book like it was a red hot coal. She dropped it and missed, trying to kick it under the bed.

"Nothing like a close call with death to get one to realize how short life really is." Kakashi shrugged. "I know what Gai would say. He would strike a pose and talk about the burning youth of Konoha." He grinned underneath his mask. "Maybe I should find time to read that chapter to Kurenai. Purely for Hinata's sake, of course."

"**Eep!"** Hinata's squeak reminded Kakashi of the sound a rabbit makes when its caught by a fox.

"Kakashi-sensei… it's not what you think…don't go embarrassing Hinata like that." Naruto made a belligerent face. "_C'mon!"_

"Oh. I get it. Sure. Nothing happened." Kakashi gave Naruto an 'OK' sign. Actually, he had no doubt how things lay between the two. Just the same, Naruto could use a little shaking up. He had gotten much too complacent after the downfall of Akatsuki. "I'll only tell Jiraiya. He always wants to know if the book is working." He nodded. "If it can work for Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto, it can work for anyone…"

"I… I… I…" Hinata put her hand to her forehead. The room looked like it was spinning.

"Hey. Stop kidding around!" Naruto was riled up enough to try getting out of bed. He grunted in agony, doubling over.

"Naruto-kun…" Naruto's cry brought Hinata's thoughts back into focus. She rushed to help him back in bed. After that, she turned and looked at the Copy Ninja. "That's not the kind of thing he needs right now. You're his friend and teacher. You should know better." She even put her hands on her hips. No one was more surprised by that telling-off than she was.

"Right." Kakashi actually smiled, closing his one uncovered eye. He did a passable imitation of Naruto. "Hinata, you rock!" He looked over at Naruto. "Here. I stopped by to give you this. It's what Sakura and I will be working on when she has time for training outside of the hospital. Read it when you can, so you won't be too far behind. Later!" With that, he tossed Naruto a scroll and then left.

For the next few minutes, Hinata stared at the ceiling, and Naruto counted the number of hairs on one arm. Just as they were both about to speak, Tsunade walked in.

"What's the matter with you two?" The Hokage asked. "It looks like you saw a ghost or something."

"N-Nothing…" Naruto said, his voice cracking.

"N-Not a thing, M-Ma'am…" Hinata turned beet red.

"Oh?" Tsunade looked down at the floor, her eyes drawn to a bit of color. It was an _Icha Icha_ book. "Glad to hear it. I came by to say that the physical therapists are all running late. If you want, I could ask Shizune. Or, since you and I still have things to talk about, I can help you take a short walk around the garden." She tapped her long fingernails against her thigh. "Unless I can find another volunteer…" She raised one eyebrow.

"I can help him, Ma'am." Hinata looked over at Naruto.

"Fine." Tsunade gave Hinata a run down of the things that she wanted Naruto to do, telling her to be certain that he didn't overdo anything. Then, she slipped in a sly one. "When you're done, find me and tell me how things went, so I can write it in his records. One thing more. I suggest you leave the book in the room. You might want to put it in a drawer or something." She grinned. It wasn't often that she got to see Naruto speechless.

When they were alone again, Hinata unwrapped a pair of hospital slippers for Naruto. As the waste can was over near Hanabi's basket, she picked the latter up after throwing away the plastic wrap. "Should we do these first?"

"Yeh. Sure. Why not?" Now that the book was out of sight, Naruto felt his usual perky and self-confident attitude returning. He reached into the basket, and pulled out a handful of orange and black wrapped fortune cookies. Frowning, he reached back in, and handed a number to Hinata. The two of them cracked their cookies at the same time, taking out the message.

"It looks like Hanabi must have baked these," Hinata said. The cookies were misshapen, each looking different than the others. "The message is in her handwriting." Hinata blushed, and then looked up at Naruto.

"Really? She's a sweet kid, in her own way. Let's see, what does this say?" He read the message, and then looked over at Hinata. Without saying anything, he proceeded to open all of his cookies. The messages were all the same. He coughed. "What does yours say, Hinata?"

"It says 'Naruto likes Hinata'." She looked up into Naruto's eyes. "Y-Yours?"

"It says 'Ramen does a body good. Eat as much as you can, while the opportunity is there.' Well, that's certainly true." He looked away. It was a good thing that he wasn't a poker player

Hinata frowned. She stared at the strips of paper in Naruto's hand.

"OK." Naruto sighed. "It says 'Hinata likes Naruto'." He was about to make some kind of joke, but stopped.

Hinata spun the message strip around her fingers, and then straightened it out. She looked out the window, seeing a bird soaring in the distance.

"Maybe there's something to be said for fortunes after all. Right, Naruto-kun?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

THE END


End file.
